Lucyanne Elizabeth Lison Jane
by Munkeyfump20
Summary: Patrick and Teresa was bringing their new daughter home form the hospital. When they get home a letter arrives in the post from a Solicitor from Ireland stating that Patrick had been named in a Great Aunts will. Thanks for all your reviews
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I am a little scared in doing it. I hope you will like it as the story actually started as a dream I had one night. The song lyrics was one of my late husbands favourite song, and not being morbid but was played at his funeral.**

 **These are the words to the chorus of a song by Heartland, it's called I Loved Her First. It is the father's speech on his daughters wedding day. I think this is appropriate for this story. Look it up as it is very lovely song the songs on the album of same name is very good also.**

 **But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

 **The Letter**

 **Chapter One**

 **Baby Lucyanne Elizabeth Lisbon Jane**

Teresa was sat on the hospital bed waiting for Patrick to come back after bringing the car around to the picking up area. She was still packing some things into her bag, when finished she looked across to their daughter, who was in the bassinette fast asleep.

Lucyanne Elizabeth Lisbon Jane had tufts of fair curly hair, blue eyes with a tinge of green (which colour they would be will develop in a few months) and defiantly had Patricks mouth and her nose. She had long graceful fingers and cute little feet. Teresa looked at her daughter with so much love and was overcome with tears that she was now a mum.

At that moment Patrick came in and went over to Teresa and gave his wife a deep kiss and wrapped his arms around her and thanked her for making him the happiest man in the world. Then he looked into those emerald eyes and saw the tears drop and roll down her cheek, "whats wrong", said Patrick, "Oh nothing" said Teresa just hormones I expect. Patrick chuckles and wraps his arms around her more snugly and gives her a long loving kiss.

She stood up and smiled at him and gave him a kiss back and while he was picking up the gifts and cards and putting them into another bag, and stood up and walked over to the bed where Teresa was just getting up and going over to the bassinette and started to pick the baby up and at that moment a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair so that Teresa could go to the car holding the baby. She moaned "I don't need that I can walk", but the nurse said "it is policy and she had to follow rules". She sat down with a pout on her face and Patrick giggled and smiled.

They walked down the corridor to the lift and waited for the lift to arrive, Patrick leaned down and gave her a kiss and she swatted his arm, "Ooch" he said what was that for, and she said "not in public" and smiled. Patrick put a hurt expression on his face but she just smiled back with a wicked smirk.

They arrived down stairs and the nurse wheeled Teresa to their car a SUV that they bought as both Teresa and Patricks cars were not suitable to carry a car seat and stroller and other articles that is needed for a baby.

Patrick takes the baby from Teresa and places the baby in the care seat, and straps her in safely. He then goes around the car to the passenger side and then helps Teresa out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat. He then turns around and thanks the nurse for all of her support and work, then goes around the car and gets into the drivers seat, looks over towards Teresa and gives one of his 1000 mega watt smiles that is only for her alone.

He starts the car and pulls out of the hospital and turns left onto the street and then drives to the slip road that takes them on to the freeway toward the cabin and the lake.

As they pull into the road that leads to their cabin Patrick looks over at Teresa, and he sees she looks sad and Patrick, just for a glimpse saw a tears in her eyes again, "what's wrong" he says to her, "Oh its nothing, it must be my hormones kicking in". He said "I don't think so there is something troubling you". She looked at him smiled and said, "I was just thinking about my mother and how sad she is not here to see her grand daughter", Patrick turned to her and said "I'm not a believer of the after life but if there is I am sure she is looking down on you and is very proud and happy for you". At that stage Teresa tears just started falling and soon sobs was heard in the car. Patrick got out of the car and went round to the passenger side open the door unclipped her seat belt then turned around and then pulled her into his arms in a big hug and wipe the tears with his finger, "now I think this is hormones kicking in" and he chuckled and said, "I love you Teresa and thank you for giving me another daughter who is so beautiful and so are you".

Patrick then walked Teresa into the cabin and sat her down on the couch and then went back out to the car to pick up Lucyanne and brought her into the cabin. He unstrapped her from her car seat and passed her to Teresa on the couch. Then he went back out to the car to bring all the bags and the groceries that they had pick up on the way back from the hospital to the cabin.

While he was out side he had picked up the post from the post box and had a quick scan but really did not take much notice to them.

When he had put the groceries away in the kitchen and had put the kettle on for some tea and caffeine free coffee (as Teresa was breast feeding), before taking the gifts and cards up to the nursery, by the time he had done that he could hear the kettle whistle so he went down stairs and started on making the drinks.

When he went into the sitting room with the drinks, the sight he saw was so over whelming and sexy. Teresa had the baby laid on her chest and was fast asleep with a slight smile on her face it looked so peaceful and again very very sexy he could feel himself heating up so he took to using his biofeedback to calm himself down but he stood there for a while just recording that memory to his palace for future reference when he may need to recall it..

He sat on the chair opposite and looked at them while sipping his tea. He then remembered the post so got up and walked over to the table near the door where he had placed the car keys and the post. He looked through the letters and noticed a letter that had a post mark that was unfamiliar to him. He picked up the letter opener and slit across the top of the envelope and pulled out a few sheets of paper. The letter seems to be from solicitors in Dublin Ireland and the way the letter seems to be going that he had inherited some money and other personal items. He read the letter again and then notice the signature and name of the solicitor was the same as his but the middle name (not known as the middle name was only a capital letter C) Patrick C Jane. Anyway as he finished with the letter, on the other papers was some information about his family on his father's side. It seemed that a great Aunt Masie one of his grand fathers sisters had passed away and since she was the last blood relative in the family in Ireland had stated in her will that the solicitors needed to find out if her brother had had children and if they were not around then their descendents would need to be found.

The other Patrick said that although he was a member of the family he was not an immediate member and as Patrick was blood relative he was the heir to the will. Patrick looked at Teresa who was still asleep but the baby was starting to wake up and started to wriggle which woke Teresa up.

"Hello sleepy head" Patrick said and stood up to plant a kiss on Teresa's lips which she smiles at him. Patrick says "let me take Lucyanne while you drink your coffee and then I think by the time you do that I think she will be ready for a feed". "Then while you are feeding her I will go and make us some dinner".

While he was making dinner Teresa took Lucyanne for a bath and to get ready for bed. When that was done she laid her down in her cot and pulled the cover over her and looked down and sighed with tears in her eyes. At that moment she felt warm arms wrap her from behind and a kiss to her neck as Patrick had come up to the nursery to give his daughter a good night kiss before taking her back down stair as dinner was nearly ready.

As they were sat at the table in the kitchen Patrick mention to Teresa about the letter from the Solicitor form Dublin and what was in the letter. He passed the letter to Teresa and she had a quick look and got quite interested. "I know you do not know much about your family", she said "but I think when Lucyanne is old enough to fly, maybe we could go there say on a honeymoon and sort out this". She then said "that it looks like this other Patrick would like to come and discuss it further with you here", and she said "that there seems to be a telephone number you need to ring to discuss it with him personally". Patrick had not seen that he only glanced through the other paperwork that was in the envelope and only read the letter. Teresa passes over the table the paperwork and Patrick sits and scans it more than before and also notices other little things that he had not noticed either.

The next morning Teresa woke up and turned over to say good morning to Patrick but his side of the bed was cold, when she touched it so she knew that he had not slept there last night after she had gone to sleep. She got up and put her dressing gown around her and walked down the hall to the nursery and what a sight there was, Patrick asleep in the rocking chair with their daughter across his chest also asleep, she stood there for a few seconds then turned around to go down stairs to put the kettle on to make Patrick some tea and also to make her some coffee. After a short while as she was putting the hot water in the tea cup two strong arms engulfed her and a kiss to her shoulder as the robe had dropped slightly off her shoulder. "Good morning", Patrick said, "good morning to you too", she replied. "What time did you get up because the bed was cold when I awoke". Patrick replied, "I could not sleep as my mind was on that letter from Dublin, so I got up and as I was walking down the corridor Lucyanne started to whimper so I popped in and she then started to cry so I picked her up and found she needed a nappy changed and as I know you have breast milk in the fridge I went down and warmed up a bottle and gave her that. Then I sat on the rocker and I supposed rocked us both to sleep". "Yeh I notice it was such a lovely sight" and she giggled. "What so funny" he enquired? "Well I never thought I would see that look on your face, the one you give when it has been other people's children you have been with". "And what look is that" he asked? She said "the look of joy, happiness, glee and a little bit of sadness, but now it is more intense because it is your own daughter you are holding and I like that look".

His arms squeeze a little tighter and his kisses got more urgent and she turns around in his arms and looks in his blue green eyes and kisses him back just as urgent, his heart begins to race and he pulls her closer and she feel his hardness through her gown. " I see someone is feeling a little frisky this morning" she said. "I always do when I am near to you and what more I would like to do is whisk you back to bed and make mad passionate love to you, I know I cannot do that at the moment, not until the doctors has said it is ok, but I suppose there could be some kissing and cuddling though", he smiled his mischievous smile, which got him a punch on the arm. "Ooch woman what was that for it hurt" smiling still. "Behave and go and make us some breakfast". "What do you fancy" he asked still the pained look on his face, "pancakes" she replied, so he let her go with a sigh and went to the stove to make some pancakes, and some more drinks.

She turned to him and said "I'm just going to go up and have a shower and get dressed then go and see how our baby is doing and if she is awake she will be ready for a feed". "Alright" he said "then when we have finished breakfast I will go for my shower". "Okay" she replied. As she walked up the stairs Patrick thought to himself well why not and started to walk up the stairs and walked into the bathroom off their bedroom. The room was steamy but he got out of his pj's bottoms and opened the shower door and walked in and made Teresa jump. "What are you doing Patrick", "I thought I kill to birds and shower with you saves water" he smiles. "Yeh but we don't just stop at just washing each other" she said. "Well it is nice just being together" he smiles with a grin.

When they finish their shower together they both get dressed and Patrick goes down stairs to make breakfast while Teresa goes and checks on Lucyanne who is just starting to stir. She goes into the nursery and picks up Lucyanne who nestles into her arms. "How's my little Princess doing this nice sunny morning" she says as the rays from the sun filter through the blinds of the nursery. "Are we hungry" she asks Teresa sits down in the rocking chair by the cot and opens her shirt so that Lucyanne could feed. The baby latches on and starts to suckle. After the feed Teresa places the baby on her shoulder and rubs her back to burp her and when that was achieved she then stood up and went into the bathroom to give her a bath and to get her dressed. When that was done She then carried the baby down stairs to the kitchen where Patrick had just finished making the pancakes for breakfast.

After breakfast Patrick decides to give the solicitors in Ireland a ring. As he is waiting to be connected he looks across to the couch were Teresa is talking to the baby in her arms.

"Good Morning, Patrick Jane here, how can I help". "Hi" Patrick says "Is that Patrick Jane the Solicitors in Ireland" "Yes that is right how can I help you" "My name is also Patrick and you sent me a letter saying I am heir to a will". "Ahh! Yes, Patrick Jane from Austin Texas" "That's right the letter stated you wanted me to ring you for more information about my late Aunt, is that correct". "That right" says Patrick with a smile in his voice, "but please call me Paddy then we will not get so confused while talking with each other". Patrick laughs and say's "I also understand that you would like to come out to Austin to talk some more about the will is that right". "Yes says Paddy there is a lot I have to discuss with you and since I found out that you have just had a baby and she is not old enough yet to fly I thought I would come to you instead until you are able to come to Ireland to sort out your affairs here". "Yes my wife Teresa and I have just had a little girl". "Congratulation says Paddy".

Patrick and Paddy decided between them that Paddy would come to Austin in a month time. This would give Paddy enough time to collect all the information and legal documents that he will need when he comes.

When Patrick had finished the phone call and places the phone on the coffee table he gets up from the chair by the fire place and walks over to the couch were Teresa was talking and playing with Lucyanne. "How did it go" she asks. Well Paddy is arranging to come in a month time. He has to make sure that he had all the legal documents and information, Patrick says. "Why is he coming here then" she asks. "He found out we had just a new baby and because she cannot fly yet he thought it would be easier do business here than we fly there. He also said that when she is able to fly then we can go over there and sort out affairs at a later date. "Well not really" he says, "We will be paying for it because it will come out with his fees I should think." Say's Patrick.

At that time Lucyanne decides she is hungry and starts to fuss so Teresa starts to feed her and Patrick says "would you like some tea". "No thanks may be a glass of juice would be nice" Teresa say's. "Ok" and bends down to give Teresa a kiss on the lips and then gives Lucyanne and kiss on her head, then walks into the kitchen to make his tea and get a glass of Juice for Teresa.

 **I hope this will be okay and that you will have enjoyed my first attempt to write a fic. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews I have read all of them. I am sorry I have not responded to them but at the moment I am still learning. I hope you will like this one.

I like to thank my Beta Donnamour1969 for helping me with my writing I hope she will continue to help me. Thank you

 **Chapter Two**

 **Not Well (a month later)**

Patrick sat in the nursery feeding his daughter as Teresa had had a very bad night due her having a upset tummy. She thinks something she had eaten over the weekend had caused it and had been up most of the night sat on the toilet. Patrick had told her to go back to bed and he would look after Lucyanne.

While he was feeding her Patrick was thinking about the trip he was going to make to pick up Paddy Jane at the airport that afternoon. The flight was not landing until 17:00 and since it was a 2 two hour drive that means he would have to leave around 15:00 and with the rush hour traffic would make it longer still.

After he had fed bathed dressed Lucyanne he took her into his bedroom to see if Teresa was awake so he could give her their daughter so he could go for a shower and get dressed. Teresa was sound asleep so he did not want to wake her.

He picked up the phone and punches the call button that send him straight through to Wiley as he walked back into the nursery and placed his daughter into her cot and settled her down for a nap as her eyes were slowly closing

"Sleep my little Angel while Daddy goes and has his shower and gets dress" he says to his daughter, then walks out of the nursery and back into the bedroom

As he was waiting to be connected he picked up some clean boxers that he was going to ware, from the drawer, and walked into the adjoining bathroom while checking on Teresa on the way.

"Wiley here" Wiley said after seeing Jane's ID come up,

"Hi Wiley I wonder what you are doing today, if nothing would you like to do some baby sitting".

Wiley said "I love to was there a problem isn't Lisbon with you" he enquire.

"Yes she is" said Jane "but she has been up most of the night with a tummy upset and is now sleeping in bed and I have to go this afternoon to the airport to pick up over visitor from Ireland".

"Oh yes I remember the Lawyer that sent you that letter about an inheritance." "What time do you want me to come and I will be there, I love to look after my little goddaughter" he smiled and chuckled.

"Why don't you come for lunch and I will cook your favourite" said Patrick. "I need to leave about 15:00 so I can miss the rush hour traffic, that way I can get to the airport when he arrives at 17:00 give or take he is on time" Patrick says.

"Okay" says Wiley "I will come about 12:30 is that okay" sounding really excited.

"Yes that will be fine I see you then". "Bye" said Patrick.

"Bye" Wiley responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before he had his shower he had a shave, then got into the shower and sighed as the warm water run all over his body. After his shower he brushed his teeth and got dressed into his boxers, Combed his hair and tried to make his curls on his forehead to stay put, before he went back into the bedroom to get dressed into a crisp white dress shirt and into his pale blue three piece suit.

As he was putting his socks and shoes on he looked over to Teresa who was just starting to stir. He got up after tying his shoe laces and walked over to the bed and bent down and put a soft kiss to her forehead and said "Morning Sleepyhead how are you feeling now", "and do you fancy something to eat or a drink yet".

"Mmm" she said "Not at the moment but thank you for asking, maybe a glass of juice or water as my mouth is so dry". "What time is it" she asks.

"10:45" he said "Lucyanne is sleeping and Wiley is coming for lunch then looking after Lucyanne while your poorly, and I can then go and pick Paddy up at the airport". "I fed Lucyanne this morning, but I am sure she will be waking soon for a feed, but I will tend to that if you still not feeling to good". "I also checked on the bottles of breast milk in the fridge there is 3 left".

"Oh ok I am feeling a bit better but so tired I think I will try to get some more sleep ok" she said.

"Okay" says Patrick I will go and get that drink for you and leaves the bedroom to and go down stairs to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Patrick was finishing off cooking lunch he heard a knock on the door. Come in Wiley he shouted the door is open. The door opens and in walks Wiley and also Cho.

"Hi Cho, what brings you here today" says Patrick.

"Wiley rang me and said he was coming over to babysit so I thought I would help him so I can spoil my goddaughter to" he says with a smile.

"Good job I made extra then come and take a seat it will be ready shortly" said Patrick. "I'm just going to take this up to Teresa who is still in bed to see if see can eat anything."

"Okay" said the two men in unison and they both sat down at the table in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick walks up the stairs and walks into their bedroom and sees Teresa still asleep. He walks up to her side of the bed and puts the tray on the bed side cabinet and then bent down and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

Teresa starts to wake up and looked up at Patrick with sleep hazy eyes. "Hi" she says. Then she stretches out and looks up at Patrick with loving eyes. "What's on the tray" she enquires" as she sits up and lay's against the back of the bed.

"Some home made vegetable soup" He says, has he hands her a big mug.

"I'm still not very hungry but I will try to drinks some", she said. I think I will go for a shower and get dressed and come down, my headache has eased off and I do feel a little better".

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and put the mug on the cabinet and pulled her into a big hug. "I love you so much he said into her hair and I could hold you like this all day" he murmured into her neck as he kissed that spot just under her ear. She shuddered and he gave a big smile which she could feel on her neck.

"I Love you to" she said also smiling then gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny" still holding her tight against his chest.

"Nothing really" she said "Just so happy".

He then let go of her and got up and started to walk to go back down stairs when he heard whimpering down the corridor. "I think our little princess has just woken up" he said, do you want me to bring her to you to feed her or should I take her down stair and use one of the bottles in the fridge" he enquired.

"No you can bring her here I have not seen her all day so I would like to see her I have missed her" she said.

"Okay" he said slowly moving through the door but turned and said "Wiley and Cho is down stairs they have come to babysit so you don't have to worry if you don't feel like getting up and going down stairs, I will tell them to keep an eye on you as well as Lucyanne".

"No let me have my little me and Lucyanne time then I will come down and be with them both when you leave ok."

He nodded and went out the door to get their daughter and bring her to her mum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope my second chapter is ok the next one will be at the airport so I hope you have like this one and I know I have not got to the visit yet but it will be in the next one. Please review it helps me in my writing I am still a novice at this but thanks for all your help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews. I hope you like it. This chapter is where the two Patrick's meet for the first time.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has sent me their reviews and all the tips I have read every one and have taken on board all the tips thanks again. There is some M in this one not very good but I've never had to write it before.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Visit**

That afternoon Patrick leaves the cabin and head down the lane and onto the highway. He takes the slip road onto the freeway and then drives to the airport.

After 2 hours he arrives at the Austin- Bergstrom Airport Terminal and goes and parks up and then walks into the terminal he then looks up at the big arrivals board to see when the flight was coming in from Ireland.

He walks over to the arrivals area and sits down at a table in a small eatery near the arrivals door and waits for the plane to land. He ordered himself a tea and a blueberry muffin, **_his favourite he thought to himself,_** then pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial and waited for the connection.

 **"** **Lisbon"**

 **"** **Hi Teresa" "I have arrived safely but the plane won't be arriving for another hour so I am just having a tea and a muffin." He said smiling.**

 **"** **Ok give me a buzz before you leave and I will get some food going for when you arrive" He could hear the smile in her voice.**

 **"** **Ok will do" and chuckled after he disconnected.**

He put his phone back into his vest pocket and sat savouring his tea and nibbling on his muffin.

"Oh what do we have here" said a very familiar voice "I did not think I would be bumping into you, is Teresa about".

"Walter" he said a little surprised "I'm just waiting for the arrival of a cousin from Ireland", "he is coming to visit for a few days to sort out some business." said Patrick, "and Teresa is at home with Lucyanne and Cho and Wiley"

"Oh I am sorry to here that" said Walter "I always like to see Teresa", with a twinkle in his eyes. "I hope she is ok and who is Lucyanne".

"Oh didn't we tell you". "She's is our 1 month old daughter" Patrick chucked.

"Lucyanne Elizabeth Lisbon Jane". "She is so cute and the image of her mother". "Well her green eyes, and my curly blonde hair and my smile and her nose" said Patrick "And of course Teresa's firey temper" he chuckled again.

"And what are you doing here" he asked Walter, "coming or going" Patrick enquired.

"Coming back from a business and pleasure meeting in Paris" said Walter.

Patrick asked a little sceptically "Why a normal flight and not your private jet", looking a bit puzzled.

"Well" said Walter, a bit annoyed "Went out in the jet but we had engine problems so I had to come back first class as I have a meeting here this evening that cannot be avoided".

 **Flight Number 3074 arriving shortly at gate 226 is the flight from Germany, stopped at Heathrow, Dublin, LAX airports is arriving in 20 minutes.**

"I think this the flight I am waiting for" said Patrick "see you around" "Why don't we meet up some time and go out for dinner and catch up" Patrick said

"That would be nice" said Walter I ring you and make an appointment."

"Ok" "talk with you again soon" Patrick got up and shook Walter's hand walked away towards the arrivals door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick did not know what Paddy looked like but he knew that Paddy knew him, from the profile and pictures of when he was a fake physic.

He stood behind the barrier that was lined down the side of the walkway, and has he was people watching he notice a tall slim man, with silvery blonde straight hair that was cut short walk through the door look around and then came towards him.

"Mr Patrick Jane" said the man "As you can guess I am Paddy".

"Its nice to meet you at last thanks for coming to us", said Patrick. "And welcome to Austin Texas." "It is very hot and can be very windy at times. We do have a cooler season but that is not until the end of the year", said Patrick. Lets go and get your case or cases and then we just have a 2 hour drive to the cabin".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was sitting up in bed still feeling a little queasy. About 20 minutes before Wiley had knocked on the bedroom door and brought in a cup of tea and some lightly buttered toast ( on Patricks orders) and then went back down stairs taking Lucyanne with him (on Teresa's orders) so she can get showered and dressed before going down stairs. She was still feeling tired.

When Wiley got down stairs he place Lucyanne on the rug in front of the fire.

"How is she" Cho asked" playing with Lucyanne teasing her with a soft toy that made her eyes sparkle.

"Still a bit queasy she said but feeling a little bit better" said Wiley. "She said she will come down shortly so she can feed the baby" Wiley said over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen to put the dishes into the dish washer and tidy up.

"I wonder who this visitor is that Patrick has gone to collect from the airport" said Cho.

Wiley put his head around the door and said "I think I heard that it is a cousin from Ireland and that he is also called Patrick Jane" said Wiley with a chuckle.

"Well that is going to be a bit awkward" smiled Cho. "Having two Patricks in the house".

"Yeh" said Wiley. "I bet Patrick will have some fun".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Paddy had come out of the terminal and walked towards Patrick's old blue car.

"What a classic" said Paddy. "I had one of them" he said "In my younger days and it was red" "They don't make that model anymore what a shame" he sighed.

"It is one of the things I kept from my physic days I had a quite a number of cars then" said Patrick with a sad sigh. "It was a sad time".

"I read about your first family, that is so sad, but you have your new family now" said Paddy.

Paddy looked at the car and said "Oh I forgot you drive on the other side to us" and laughed as he had gone around to the left side of the car to the passenger side, if he had been at home.

When they were sat in the car and strapped in. Patrick took out his phone from his vest pocket and pressed speed dial and waited to be connected.

 **"** **Lisbon"**

 **"** **Hi Teresa" "We are just about leaving the airport". Said Patrick**

 **"** **Ok I will get some food ready for when you arrive". Teresa said"**

 **"** **Ok" said Patrick "Be about 2 hours"** and then shut his phone and placed it back into his vest pocket.

Patrick started the car and pulled out of the terminal car park and drove out of the airport and onto the freeway.

"Tell me a bit about you" asked Patrick. "You know a lot about me from my profile and the television shows I did and news stories".

"Well" said Paddy. "I was born in Dublin, I am 33 years old married with a daughter who is six and a wife called Maddie and we have been married 10 years, we met at Collage, she was doing her masters degree in clinical Psychology and law, and I was doing law".

"Well friends of ours, has a daughter called Maddie". Patrick said. "What is your daughter's name"

"Caley" Paddy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were just coming up to the edge of the city of Austin and Patrick pointed out to some of the landmarks they were passing.

As they drove along Paddy asked Patrick. "Can I ask you something personal, I know it is such a cheek but I am curious", "Did you really get away with 3 murders".

Patrick was silent for a short while, while he thought of how he was going to say it. "Between you and me" Patrick said "Well technically I didn't murder anyone, they were all in self defence".

"Why did you say that"? Paddy asked. "The news said you gunned down an unarmed man in the mall.

"He turned out to be a psychopath", "and when we went to his house, we found a young woman in a basement room chained to the bed, had been tortured and sexually assaulted by both him and his wife for months". "He also had someone remove the gun that he had pointing at me before the mall Police came to arrest me but that was proven false by Teresa team with my help". Said Patrick with a grimace.

"Can we drop the subject now please I would like to try and forget it if you don't mind", said Patrick "It was my past", he said "and now I want to look to my future with Teresa and Lucyanne".

"We are nearly there" said Patrick as he turns off the freeway on the highway that takes them to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they turn into the private lane that leads up to the cabin Paddy looks out and see rows of trees on each side of the lane. Then as they go down the vista opens out onto a wide open space with a lake to the right that is in front of a large wooden building that had steps going up to a large dark oak door.

The lane bends round and comes out at the front of the house, where to the side of the house, Paddy see a RV in a parking area which had been set up for other RV as there was water and electric points for at least three.

Patrick stops the car in front of the steps and gets out and walks around the car and opens the passenger side so that Paddy could get out.

"Welcome to the Jane's residence" says Patrick just go up the steps and knock on the door and I will bring your cases in from the car.

Paddy walks up the steps towards the door, but stops at the top where he see's three wooden rocking chairs on the porch that's wraps around the front of the house just outside the door to the left, a small table in between the two larger chairs and a small child's chair to the left of one of the chairs.

"I can see you are looking at the chairs", "I had them made specially" said Patrick as he came up the steps from the car with the cases. "They were made by one of my Carnie friends". "They all have carvings done on them", said Patrick "The child's one has a carnival come animal theme".

He stood at the top of the steps put one suit case down, and took out his keys from his jacket pocket and opened the door.

"Teresa, Cho Wiley we are home" said Patrick as they walked into the cabin.

"What a wonderful place you have here" said Paddy "It must have cost a fortune"

"Well when I first bought the land it was just a very run down shack/ cabin, and I and Teresa's brothers Stan and James and a contractor friend from my Physic days built it up" said Patrick. "The front of the house is original including the porch and steps". "The lake was already here and there is 24 acres of land around the property".

"Why the RV area", said Paddy.

"Well when I first bought the land and I started to renovate the house I lived in the RV out there", "and when we were doing the foundations for the extension I asked the contractor to put in foundations for a RV park so that my carnie friends can visit". "There is also a field behind the house that is set up for RV's and caravans all with water and electric and disposal points for 30", said Patrick.

"The driveway and lane goes all around the property and at the back of the house are garages and a barn", said Patrick. "When you have settled in I will give you a grand tour of the house and grounds if you are interested".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paddy looked around the room as they entered through the door. It was a large living area with dark brown leather sofas and chairs. To the right of the door was a small table that had a lamp and a bowl where Patrick put his keys. To the left was a door that was slightly ajar and he could see coats hanging up on pegs. Just past the table to the right was a large window that went right around the corner of the house and back to the very large fire place that was in the middle of the wall that ran along the right side of the house. In front of the big window that looked out to the front of the house were two big brown sofas and chairs that looked out on to the lake.

In front of the fire was a very long sofa and each side of this sofa were 2 very big chairs and in front of the sofa was a long dark wooden coffee table that had a glass top. In the fire grate was a log burner and the flames was crackling with a warm glow. Above the fire grate was a large plasma TV with family pictures either side The other side of the fire grate was floor to ceiling shelves full of books DVD's Videos and CD's and also some pictures in silver or wooden frames.

Next to the shelves was a wall full of family photos and then an archway that led into the Kitchen and dining room.

Then to the left of the archway was a corridor that seemed to go to the back of the house. This was under a stair way which Paddy thought led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Just to the side of the stairs were 2 large windows with walls in between them. Under the second window from the stairs was a small table with a vase of flowers on it.

Paddy looked at Patrick and said "What a wonderful room and so big I thought it would have been smaller from the outside"

"That's the illusion" said Patrick "I was a showman in my younger days, and this is all my design. I wanted to make it look magical". He said.

Patrick walked toward the sofa in front of the fire and motioned Paddy to sit down.

"Would you like a drink and something to eat it has been a long journey you must be jet lagged", asked Patrick.

"Thanks tea please, milk no sugar, I'm sweet enough thank you" chuckled Paddy.

"Well make yourself at home and I will just go and put the kettle on the stove and then I am going to go and find out where my family and co workers are", said Patrick.

Patrick walked through the archway into the kitchen and picked up the kettle filled it with water and put it on the stove. He went to the cupboard and brought out his blue tea cup and a mug for Paddy. While he was waiting for the water to boil he noticed a writing pad on the table top. He went over to the table and picked up the pad and read the message.

 **Hi Patrick.**

 **I hope you and Paddy had a good journey. Sorry we are not there to great you both but Abbott rang and needed us all in at the office something has come in that needed our immediate attention. I know that I am still on Maturity leave but Abbott is short staffed and so I said I would help in the office while they went to the crime scene.**

 **Please can you come into the office as soon as possible after you have settled Paddy in, you will need to bring him too. I have Lucyanne with me here. See you soon. Love Teresa. PS. Oh if you both are hungry I have left you some sandwiches in the fridge.**

He made the tea and walked back on to the living area and placed the cups on the table that was in front of the sofa.

"Paddy are you hungry if you are Teresa has left us some sandwiches if you would like some I will get them for you".

"No thank you I had something on the plane but maybe later" Paddy smiled"

Paddy looked at the Patricks blue cup and smiled and asked him "Why it is cracked".

"It's a long story" said Patrick, "It got smashed when the CBI was shut down and Teresa had picked up the pieces and had them put back together, and when I came back from South America and we got together as a couple she surprised me with it as a birthday present".

"Oh when we have finished with the drinks it seems that we will be going into the FBI Building" said Patrick. "I have been summoned to help with a case".

"Is that where Teresa and your co workers are?" enquired Paddy.

"Yes" "Teresa left me a message on a pad in the kitchen, said my presence is required ASAP". He said. "So when we have finished our tea we can get going", said Patrick a little apprehensive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the FBI building and Patrick parked in his space in front of the building.

"You got your own parking space?" asked Paddy.

"Yes it is where I used to park the RV when I first came back from South America I lived in the RV it was one of the things I asked for." said Patrick. "Teresa was number one" he smiles.

They get out and Patrick locks the car and then they walk into the building. Just inside the entrance is the security place where all items are scanned before you can enter. The security guard gives Paddy a visitors pass and then they walk towards the lift that takes them up to the bull pen.

As the door open onto the bull pen Patrick sees Wiley sat at his desk.

"Wiley where is Lisbon I don't see her at her desk" said Patrick "everything is ok" he asked looking a little worried.

"Hi Jane" "Yeh she's ok in Abbotts office and Lucyanne is with her" said Wiley.

"Oh Wiley this is my cousin Paddy from Ireland he is staying with us for a few days" "Wiley Patrick, Patrick Wiley"

"Hello" said Paddy taking Wiley's hand and shaking it "call me Paddy it much easier that way with having two Patrick Jane's together", he chuckled.

They all laughed.

"Paddy takes a seat at Lisbon's desk" Patrick indicates the desk just behind Wiley to the right "and I will go and find Teresa and my little girl" said Patrick.

Paddy sat down and looks around the bull pen and smiles, all he can see is glass, desks and chairs, and computers all dotted round a big room that was completely surrounded with glass.

"Bit daunting isn't it" "Always gets me every time I come in, in the morning," said Wiley "Would you like a drink, tea of coffee".

"Tea please" said Paddy "milk no sugar thanks".

Wiley got up and walks to the break room to make the tea and get himself a coffee.

While Wiley is away Paddy looks around the bull pen. He looks behind him to look out the window and see a dark brown sofa pushed up to the wall under the big window. It has a cabinet at the side and on top was a tea cup and saucer. **_I wonder who sits there then,_** he thought to himself.

Just as he was turning around to look in front of him Wiley returned with his tea.

"Who sits on the sofa" asked Paddy "It just looks a bit out of sorts with the room"

"It's Jane's sofa" Wiley smiled "He lies down on it when he is planning on how to get the bad guys" Wiley giggled, and also he can keep an eye on Lisbon.

"Also" says Paddy "Why is every body called by their last name"

"Its how it's always been" says Wiley "it makes it easier out in the field as we present ourselves as Agents then the last name". "Like I am Agent Wiley and Teresa is Agent Lisbon, and Jane is a consultant".

"Lisbon" "I don't understand" "shouldn't she be Agent Jane" asked Paddy.

"Well there are three of them in our team who used to work together in Sacramento at the CBI before it was closed through corruption in its ranks" said Wiley. "That would be Jane, Lisbon and Cho". "There is a couple that makes up the team from there called the Rigby's but they are not with the FBI but come in to consult when they are needed on special cases. Lisbon is Teresa's maiden name but she wants to keep it while she is at work" said Wiley. "Some of the time if it is needed she will say Mrs Lisbon-Jane" smiles Wiley.

At that moment Patrick and Teresa come around the corner. Patrick is holding there daughter while Teresa has a load of files in her arms.

"Paddy please let me introduce my lovely wife Teresa and my daughter Lucyanne" says Patrick.

Paddy got up and walks over to Teresa and holds out his hand but instead Teresa pulls him in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family" Teresa smiles "We will be going back home soon" "I've just got some last minute computer work to do then we can go and get us some dinner". "You must be tired after that long flight this morning".

"No I came first class so I was able to have a comfortable sleep" smiled Paddy "I will suffer a bit tomorrow when jet lag kicks in" he grimaced. "But when we get home I would like to give my wife and daughter a ring if that ok with you, well Skype anyway".

"That's ok you can use the office it is on the ground floor near the kitchen" says Teresa. It's the room where you will be sleeping as it is also the guest room", she said.

"Thanks I will do that".

While Teresa and Paddy were talking Patrick had walked to his sofa and sat down with Lucyanne on his lap. He was playing and tickling with her and she was giggling. She then gave a big yawn so Patrick laid down and put Lucyanne on his chest making small circles on her back with his fingers. Soon she and Patrick was sound asleep.

Not long after Teresa had finished her computer work and switched off her computer. Paddy had been sitting next to her asking questions about her job as an agent with the FBI.

She got up from her desk and turned around to tell Patrick she was ready and there she saw them laid on the sofa fast asleep. She went over to the sofa and softly shook Patricks arm so he would wake up slowly so that he did not disturb Lucyanne.

"Patrick, Patrick wake up" "I have finished now" she whispered "Its time to go and get some dinner and then go home". "Its getting late and Lucyanne will need a feed soon".

Patrick woke up and yawned and said "I must have needed that" he smiled, and slowly manoeuvred himself so that he could sit up with out waking the baby. "What time is it"

"7:30" said Wiley who was also getting ready to go home. Wiley got up from his chair after switching his computer off and then picked up his back pack and said good night and walked up to the elevator and pushed the button. When the lift arrived he walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all walked out of the lift into the reception area and Teresa asked Paddy for his visitors badge and then walked over to the reception desk and signed then all out.

They walked towards Teresa SUV and Patrick holding the baby's car seat places her in the car and then strapped her in safely.

"Paddy you go with Teresa and I will follow in my car as I will need it tomorrow so I can take you to meet the carnie side of the family", "Teresa has an appointment with the midwife in the morning so she will need her car for that". "We will meet at the steak house" said Patrick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were ushered to a table near the back of the restaurant Patrick noticed that Teresa was still looking pale.

"Are you ok Teresa" "You look really pale" said Patrick, while giving her a concerned look.

"No not exactly" "I'm still feeling a little nauseous" said Teresa "I think when we get home I will go to bed after I have had a relaxing bath".

"Ok" said Patrick still looking concerned "I wonder what has upset you".

"More like I have eaten or drank something that has not agreed with me" she smiled weekly.

Patrick turned to Paddy, who was looking at the menu while listening to their conversation.

"Paddy I know we have just sat down but would you mind if we took it to go as Teresa not feeling too good".

"No that's ok" "I'm feeling a bit tired myself it has been a long day and I think jet lag is just starting to kick in" he said with a stifled yawn.

Just as they decide to do this the waitress comes up and asks are they ready to order and Patrick apologises and says can we order to go which the waitress says "Yes sir that is ok". They make their order and sit at the table until it arrives in containers.

They all walk out of the restaurant and go to their cars. They then make their way back to the cabin to settle in for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Start of MMM

The next morning Teresa woke up spooning in Patricks arms. She tried to move so that she would not wake him but he just turned his head towards her and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning Mrs Jane" he said with a sleepy yawn "I still like how that sounds" he chuckled as he run his finger down Lisbon's arm and run circles around her elbow.

"Good Morning to you too" she said, as she turned in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned but deeper. "What have you got planed today then" she asked.

"Well first I thought I would make my wife happy" He said with a chuckle. "Then I think I will then…. Well I have not thought anything else yet" with a sexy smirk.

Teresa smiled and then moved further up the bed so she could give him a much better kiss and put her had up into his curls and the base of his neck. He gave a soft growl and moved his hand slowly down her arm and across lifting the hem of her shirt and slowly worked his hand up toward her chest and cupped her breast while he kissed her thoroughly. He then moved his mouth and worked with little kisses down the side of her neck to nip the sensitive spot just below her ear lobe, he then lifts off her shirt and she give's a gasp and shiver, Patrick smiles and then moves down to the base of her neck and across her shoulder giving little nips then kissing. He then kisses his way down to capture her breast and nip then suck then run his tongue around then nip again. He then moved across and kissed between her breasts then with kisses captures the other breast and gives the same treatment as the first one, whilst cupping and pinching the other with his hand that causes her to gasp with ecstasy. He moved down to her stomach planting kisses as he went, as he made his way down to her core and with his hand he moved aside her panties and slowly put 2 finger inside while with his thumb he rubbed circles around her clit. He could feel the walls tightening around his fingers as she arched up and started to pant as she came. He then took down her panties and through them across the room and then got down between her legs and kissed his way up the inside of her thigh and then took her swollen bulb into his mouth and sucked and nipped them kissed then with his fingers he opens her folds and then sticks his tongue and fucks her in and out tasting all her juices and also put in two fingers and works them while he is licking. He then works back up to give her a kiss so she can taste herself on his lips which she savours. He then places his length at her core then penetrates her right up to the hilt and slowly makes love to his wife.

End of MMMM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had fallen asleep in each other arms and Patrick was woken up by a loud cry coming through the baby monitor. Patrick stretches and turns and kisses Theresa on her mouth so to wake here up as he knew their daughter will be hungry.

"Theresa wake up love Lucyanne is hungry I will just get her for you so you can give her a feed".

She yawns and slowly sits up against the headboard and waits for him to bring her in.

Patrick walks down the corridor and into the nursery where his little girl is whimpering in her bed.

"How is my little princess today" he coo's as he picks her up into his arms and slowly walks back to their bed room. He walks around the bed and places her in her mother's arms. Theresa then moves her to her breast so that Lucyanne can latch on which she does with some force. "Oh you are hungry little one" said Theresa, looking up at Patrick who was standing at the foot of the bed looking down watching them together which was such a turn on.

"I think I go and have a shower and get dressed then go and get some breakfast, as we have a guest and I am sure he will be hungry" said Patrick "What do you fancy" he added. "Pancakes please", said Teresa "with some bacon please and maybe a bit of your eggs" she replied. "Okay" he says as he walks in to bathroom where he turns on the shower and pulls off his pj bottoms and then turns to the wash basin to have a shave and brush his teeth, then gets into the shower. After the shower he steps out then dries himself with a large towel. Then he gets dress in his boxers and then walks back into the bedroom to put on his suit slacks and a blue striped dress shirt. He then sits down on the end of the bed and puts on his socks and shoes then goes up to the dressing table and picks up his comb and tries to put his hair in shape. While he is doing this Theresa is watching from the bed.

"Patrick"? she asks "What have you got planned this morning while I am with the Midwife"?, she looks up at him with a smile as he walks toward the bed to give her a kiss on the lips and a kiss on his daughters head.

"I am going to take Paddy to see Pete and Sam they are at the Showground just outside Austin" he replied.

"Will you be all day? if so I won't plan lunch and just do dinner for you both when you come back" she asked.

"I think it will be all day as he will be meeting a lot of people as you know Sam will want to know everything about him and his family, you know what she is like" He says with a big smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He goes along the corridor and down the stairs and into the living room, turns and walks in the hallway behind the stairs that leads to the guest room that is at the back of the cabin. He knocks on the door and waits for Paddy to answer. "Come in" Paddy says" I am up". Patrick opens the door and sees Paddy sat at Teresa's desk looking at his computer.

"What would you like for breakfast I'm doing pancakes and bacon and eggs if you would like or we have cereal and muesli its up to you" Patrick says as he turns around to exit the door, "or you can come into the kitchen and choose for yourself".

Paddy got up and followed Patrick into the kitchen where he asked for bacon and eggs and some toast. Patrick asked "Would you like some tea I'm just going to put the kettle on for some water".

"Tea please no sugar" said Paddy and sat down at the table near the window to the side of the cabin.

"Was I right that we are going to see your carnie family today" Paddy asked, "are they relatives to us or just carnie people you grew up with".

"Carnie people who I grew up with" said Patrick but there is another group that my brother in law is touring with at the moment and they're his family who owns it". Patrick said with a grim smile.

"We are all related in a way either by blood or marriage or just by association".

Patrick then walked over to the table and placed a plate in front of Paddy with his chosen bacon and egg and some toast on the side, he then went back over to the cabinet and brought over the mug of tea and placed down by the side of the plate.

"Thank you" said Paddy and he delved right into the food".

"You're welcome" said Patrick, "Enjoy it looks like you are hungry" chuckled Patrick.

"How is Teresa doing this morning, she was a bit pale last night". Paddy looked up as he put a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"She says she is feeling better she is feeding Lucyanne at the moment and then getting herself and my daughter ready before coming down for breakfast". He replied as he was back at the stove making pancakes and some more bacon and eggs for them both and making sure that the coffee maker was nearly ready for a mug for Teresa. When he finished he brought the plate of pancakes and the two plates of bacon and eggs over to the table and placed them there ready for when Teresa and the baby came down. He sat down at his place at the table and started to eat his breakfast after he had a sip of his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lucyanne had finished feeding, Teresa put a cloth on her shoulder and burped her. She then got up and placed her in the bassinette near the bed while she picked up some under ware from the drawer and went into the en-suite bathroom. She turned the shower on and then waited until the water has heated up then slowly got out of her shirt and took off her panties. She then went to the basin and brushed her teeth and then went into the shower. After the shower she got out and got dried and into her under ware then went into the bedroom where she picked up a blouse from the cabinet and then in her closet she took out a pair of black pants and then put them on. By this time Lucyanne started to stir so Teresa picked her up and took her into the nursery and then took her into her bathroom and gave her a bath. When she had done that she then got her dried and wrapped up in a big fluffy towel she took her into the nursery where she got her dressed and a diaper changed.

She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she went up to her husband and give him a kiss as he turned round when she came through the archway. "

"Good morning again" she says to Patrick as she plants a kiss on his lips then hands Lucyanne into his arms. "Good morning to you too" Patrick replies.

She turns to Paddy and says "Good morning Paddy how was your night did you sleep well" she asked him with a smile, while sitting down at her place to start eating her breakfast but before she does that she sips her coffee.

"Good morning to you too" "I had a good night but as you know jet lag is awful the first day afterward" He said with a chuckle. "I'm quite surprise that the bed was so comfortable" He sighed to himself. "I do miss my wife when I go away on long distance" he said. "She would have come with me but work commitments prevented her".

"Well you are always welcome some other time" says Patrick "I look forward to meeting her and your daughter" he smiled then got up with Lucyanne who had fallen asleep in his arms and then walked to her bassinette in the living room and placed her down for a nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patrick what are we going to do today do you want to get down to the information I have brought" asks Paddy.

"I thought we could go to see the carnie side of the family if you would like it will take most of the rest of the day it just that they are in town at the moment just on the out skirts of Austin at the show ground there". Said Patrick, "then we can talk through everything after dinner if you would like" he said.

"That would be great I like going to the fair, that would be what we would call it in Ireland, the animal side would be the circus, I see you call it the carnival here." remarked Paddy.

"Yes that is right and this carnival troop is the one I was brought up with and they have an elephant called Daisy, she is quite a character wait until you see her" said Patrick with a smile that reached his eyes while looking far way in thought.

"Ok what is the best clothes to ware then" he asks as he was still in his pj's as Patrick had not given him time to get dressed when he came into his room before breakfast.

"Just jeans, casual ware what ever makes you comfortable you don't have to ware a suit I know I'm in a suit because I have to go into the office before we set off there because it is on the way, and I have been summoned to give advice" says Patrick as he goes into the living area to check on Lucyanne who had started to whimper.

Paddy gets up and crosses the kitchen area and puts his plates and mug in the sink he turns to Teresa and says thank you for breakfast, then walks back to the room were he is sleeping and goes to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick picks up his daughter walks back into the kitchen area and sits down next to Teresa while still holding his daughter in his arms. "Are you feeling ok you still look a little pale" he asks while he looks at Teresa with concern

"I'm ok still a little tired but when I go and see the Midwife today I will mention it ok" she replies.

"Ok then and drive carefully ok, there's' idiots out there who drives to fast" he chuckles just hoping that he has made her smile.

"Yeh I know I'm married to one" she smirks as she looks at him and see he looking so sheepish and this just makes her chuckle.

At that moment Paddy walks back into the kitchen and says he is ready so Patrick passes their daughter across to her mother and then plants a kiss on the side of Teresa's mouth and then gets up to go out the door.

"See you later" he calls back as he and Paddy walk out the door towards the car.

 **I hope you like this next chapter and I hope you will review and give me some more tips. I have enjoyed writing this story so I hope you all have enjoyed reading it. The next chapter is about the visit to the FBI building and the Carnival, and the will.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and the very good story lines to look into.**

 **Fandomqueen86 – Thanks for your message in my mind I did not think I was going down the con line with Paddy, but now a lot of you have mentioned it (thanks for that) I may put that in but we have to wait and see.**

 **This is the part of the story where Paddy finds out a bit more about Patrick's younger life and what he actually does with the FBI, and also Patrick finds out another side of Paddy that he did not know.**

 **I don't own the mentalist**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Carnival**

Paddy and Patrick walk out of the back entrance of the cabin onto a large concrete area. They walk across the open space toward three large buildings two looked like they were garages and the third was a barn. They went to the first building where Patrick with a remote opened the big sliding doors too reveal his car and Teresa's SUV and also a red mustang that was at the back of the garage. All around the walls was racks of all types of tools and gadgets things that someone would need to mend vehicles. They got into Patricks car and he reversed it out of the doors then pushed the remote to close them. Patrick then started down the lane away from the house towards the back of the property and down a winding lane that led out onto the main road.

"This is one of the entrances on the property there are three to be exact" says Patrick. "This one is easier to miss the morning traffic to get to the FBI HQ" he smiles keeping his eyes on the road.

"How did you find this place it is so different from the surrounding area" asks Paddy

"By accident, I had just gone away for a few days on my own, after one of our younger agents was killed in the line of duty and at her funeral had words with Teresa and left to get my head together, I ended up at the Grand Canyon and Teresa got me arrested for non attendance" he says with a chuckle at the way she had gone about it to get him back. "When I got back I had gone to that little diner bar just down the highway and got very drunk, and the landlady refused to give me my keys to the RV and since it was a lovely night I decided to go for a walk and I laid down on some grass and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up did not know where I was and started walking and I came across the cabin that's now history" he sighed. "Also while I was away we seemed to have got a case of a serial killer who seemed to be looking for physics and he was killing randomly but he would take finger nails and blood from his victims" says Patrick with a far away look. "This was the last case before Teresa and I got married we actually caught him on our wedding day Teresa in her wedding dress and in the cabin, when he was taken away we then went out side and got married down near the lake".

"What do you use the other buildings for I'm curious" asked Paddy.

"Well the one I got the car out of is a proper garage and up stairs is mostly for storage but there is a big games room up on the first floor which also has a small firing range for Teresa to practice in or when she is in a bad mood she can then fire at a picture of me" he chuckles to the picture in his head "The other type garage building holds my collection of classic cars and other memorial things we use it has a big storage area. The second floor is my office come work room and also we use it as an extra guest accommodation as it has a fully fitted flat on the first floor. When Teresa's brother Stan comes to stay we tend to put them up there as the whole family can live up there comfortably it has four bedrooms and en-suite" says Patrick taking a deep breath before continuing. "The big barn was put up for festivals for when my carnie friends stay over for the winter then they can put their animals in there in comfort, and why it is so big is that one of the animals is Daisy my favourite Elephant, it is always stocked up by my land manger and PA, who was and still is my brother in law Danny" Patrick chuckles as his thoughts turns back to his first wife Angela with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry about that that was awful of what I read, I can understand why some things upset you" Paddy said with a sigh.

"You and Teresa could write a book about your adventures and what things have happened about working for CBI and FBI and your carnie past. I would think that would be a best seller" says Paddy with a chuckle.

"Nah Teresa wouldn't have it, too much personal details would have to go into it and Teresa's protective of her personal information and her family she can be quite a mother bear where her family is concerned" Patrick said with a snort. "You don't want to be on her bad side when Teresa is in a bad mood she might be petite in stature but she can tackle a bloke twice her size with ease I have seen it many times and it is such a sight to see especially the look on the face of the guy being taken down by such a tiny person and also female" says Patrick with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick drives into the compound of the FBI and parks up in the space allocated to him. He switches of the engine then gets out and walks around the car to meet Paddy who has just got out and had shut the door. Patrick locks his car then starts to walk to the doors into the FBI HQ. As the day before they are checked in by the security guard and Paddy is given a visitors badge which he pins to his jacket pocket. They walk towards the elevator which takes them up to the floor where Patrick and Teresa work. The doors open and of cause the first thing you see is glass and of cause Wiley at his desk and Cho in front of him.

"Hay Cho Wiley" says Patrick "What's up how can I help you" he asks.

"Hay Jane" Cho and Wiley answer together but it is Cho that answers his question.

"Abbott wants you in his office about something you better go through I think he is on his own at the moment, I'm not sure what it is about though" says Cho with his deadpan expression.

"Ok I'll leave Paddy with you then while I go and see what the problem is" Patrick says as he directs Paddy to his couch "I shouldn't be long" he said as Paddy sat down on the couch and he walked towards Abbott's office.

"You are lucky to be able to sit on Jane's couch" says Wiley no one dares to sit there that's Jane's and he's very particular who sits down, only Teresa can without him getting annoyed."

"Why does he get annoyed is it his personal couch?" asks Paddy a little confused.

"No it was one of his demands when he came back from the island and it is also the one he had at the CBI so it has been his couch for a long time" says Wiley.

"It very comfortable I see why he likes it" Paddy smiles as he relaxes back into the cushions. "Yes I can definitely see why he does not like other people sitting on it". He sighs tiredly jet lag was getting to him it seems as he yawns and closes his eyes and doses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick walked down the corridor toward Abbott's office and knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hay Abbott what's up how can I help you" asks Patrick while sitting down on one of the chairs in front of Abbott's desk.

"Hay to you too" says Abbott who was looking at the monitor of his computer, turning towards him to look at him. "When Teresa was here yesterday with Lucyanne, she asked me if Wiley could do some research into your cousin Paddy, as she thought that it seem too good to be true about this will". "While he was doing that, Wiley found something a little bit disturbing, that I think you should know of, is he here with you now" Abbott asked

"Yes he is sitting on my couch in the bull pen" Jane says "It must be bad to get me to come in today, I also had a feeling that there was something not true about it I hope there is no connection to Red John" he says dryly "I'm just getting mine and Teresa's life back I can do without this if it is" he says with a tired sigh.

"Well here are the notes, Wiley has put together for you and I have sent them also to Teresa so she can look at them" informs Abbott. "I think this person is not what he makes out too be, and I will ask Wiley to dig a bit deeper for you after you have gone ok" Abbotts looks across the desk towards Jane.

Jane has a quick scan over the paperwork and looks shocked and a little bit wary as he looks back towards Abbott. "I don't understand why is he doing this he seems a genuine person as you know I have cold read him and he don't seem to be lying to me or he is just as good as me at masking things" said Jane. "He seems genuine where his family is concerns and the information he has given me is the same that Wiley has found like this wife's and daughter's names". "He did say his wife was a solicitor as well but she did not work in his firm". "Here it says that Patrick C Jane is an elderly man who never married and had no children". "Could this person be using identity fraud". Jane sighs with sadness and a little worry as he was alone a short while with Teresa and Lucyanne last night while he went to lock up the buildings and put the vehicles away.

"What are you going to do about it then" inquires Abbott.

"Well just lets see what progresses, I'll just have to be on my guard a bit more, and just carry on with the tour I'm going to give him and just only give him the basic information as he has been asking a lot about Red John and my past that's why I commented earlier that I hoped it was not about him" Jane now is really a bit apprehensive about this visit.

"Well one thing we looked into his wife's business and it seems she is genuine" says Abbott. "Wiley also was able to find out if the will was also genuine" " **What the FBI can do" he thought "** And it seems that it was registered and it is real". "I don't know if he has come on behalf of his wife as her firm seem to be the executors to the will" informs Abbott.

"He did mention last night that he was sad that his wife could not come with him" says Jane and she could not come because she had work commitments" looking worried again.

"Wiley said that could it be that he is a consultant like you are and because his wife would not be available to come, her firm is paying him to sort it out for them" suggests Abbott.

"Well that's one thing to think about, but I'm sure I'll will get to find out when we get down to talk about the will which will be announce this evening after dinner" says Jane "He wanted to do it this morning after breakfast, but I want Teresa there when that happens and she has gone to see her Midwife this morning and then shopping and won't be back until this afternoon" says Jane with a tight smile and frown.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day then Jane" asks Abbott.

"I'm taking Paddy to see the Carnie side of the family they are at the Old Show Ground just outside of the city limits, for another 2 weeks before they move up country" says Patrick "And I'm sure Sam and Pete will get to the bottom of this problem with Paddy they do not miss anything especially Sam nothing gets past her" Jane smiles wickedly.

"Well I hope you have a nice day do give my love to Teresa for me and I will see you on Monday if all is well" says Abbott "Shut the door on the way out please".

Jane gets up and walks towards the door and then turns as he opens the door "Give your better half our love too and we hope to see her soon as she has not met Lucyanne yet"

"I will" said Abbott as Jane walks out and closes the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jane walks back into the bull pen Wiley walks up to him and gives him a file with lots of paper in it and also hand him a flash drive.

"These are the papers and other items Teresa requested me to get for her yesterday" said Wiley "There are also photos in there as well" giving Jane a wink.

"Kay" Jane said "I will pass it onto Teresa when I get home".

Jane then went over to his couch and lightly shook Paddy who had dosed off.

"Wakey wakey" he said while giving him a shake "Time to get up so we can get some fun time at the carnival" Jane said "And also something to eat and drink I'm getting a little peckish" said Jane.

"Okay" said Paddy as he stretched out and slowly got up "It looks like jet lag had hit and I can see why you like your couch so comfortable" he yawned. "Sorry he said.

"Come on then" Jane said and he started to walk towards the elevator.

Paddy hurried up and caught Patrick up as the doors slowly opened. They walked in and both waited for the doors to close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was sat on the couch in the sitting room feeding Lucyanne and looking over the paperwork that Abbott had sent her earlier on. As she was reading through it she thought that Paddy may have changed his name because he was a fan. She picked up her phone and rang Wiley.

"Wiley how can I help"

"High Wiley its Lisbon" "Look I have been reading through that info you sent me and I think that Paddy may be genuine".

"Why do you say that" Wiley asks "He seems wrong to me"

"Well I think he maybe a fan" says Lisbon "I was looking up Red John and the media hype when it was at its peak and it seems there is a fan club for both Red John and Patrick on Twitter" she said "I think maybe he is a fan and that is why he is so interested in Red John and Jane". "I was thinking could you look up his wife's information as I think you may find that she is not Mrs Jane, all I know is that his wife is called Maddie and their daughter is Caley". "I think he is here on behalf of his wife's work as a sort of consultant like Jane is to us and he just helps out when his wife cannot go" she says "You also may find more information on him when you find out what his real surname is, and I think he may have two birth certificates and passports one for his work and home life and one for his persona, because I think you will find that his job is impersonation for the media side you know for parties and other things, The Patrick Jane thing is his work persona and since he is a qualified solicitor and still registered I think as I said before he has two of everything legally".

"I will look into it and get back to you as soon as I have collected it". Wiley said.

"Okay" replied Lisbon "I have to go now Lucyanne has just finished feeding and will need burping so I look forward to hear from you soon". She said.

"Okay give a big hug to Lucyanne for me" he replied "And a kiss please". "Goodbye then" and switched off his phone.

Teresa switched her phone off and then lifted Lucyanne onto her shoulder so she could burp her. "That was a big one" she cooed to her daughter. "It seems you needed that is that a bit better now" she asked while giving her daughter a loving smile. "How about you going down for a nap know" she says while she got up from the couch and started to walk up the stairs towards the nursery. She changed her diaper and then laid her down in her cot and gently stroked her cheek while Lucyanne slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Teresa tidied up the nursery then picked up the monitor and walked out of the door and along the corridor to they bedroom where she got ready to go to see the Midwife later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Paddy arrived in the parking area in front of the big Old Show Ground. They both got out of the car and walked towards the entrance into the carnival area. As they walked through the gateway that takes you in the walkway the man on the gate taking admission fees looked up and smiled at Patrick and waved him in after saying "Hi Pat nice to see you again".

"Same to you Jock" "I've come to see Pete and Sam usual place then" said Patrick with a smile.

"Yeh Pete is down with the animals as usual and Sam is in her tent. Or was when I last saw them" smiled Jock.

"Ok see you later on then" while they walked on passed the booth.

"So this is where you grew up then" asks Paddy.

"Yeh I was the Boy Wonder Physic extraordinaire I did it until my teens then I met my wife Angela and we both decided we had enough so we left and got married and had Charlotte, then I started out then as a Physic on the TV and private functions and that then is history".

"Being with the carnie is hard work you work from sunset until late at night" says Patrick as they amble along. "When we move to the next destination we have then to set up all the rides and stalls and you don't just do your own you also have to help the rides crews as well it is being part of the family". "I hated conning people but it was the only thing I knew what to do". "When the week or two is ended you then have to take it all back down at the end of the time and then pack it way and move out to drive through the night to get to your next destination and it starts all over again". "It's a hard life but most of the people here were born and lived it all their lives so it is second nature to them" says Patrick. ".

"Pete and Sam where my family who I lived with when my father decided he was going on a drinks or poker bender".

"When the carnie is in town I always come and visit when I can". Patrick says with a sigh.

"Do you miss it you know working with the carnie people and doing the physic thing" asks Paddy.

"No I do not" replied Patrick "I could not get away from it quick enough, well the conning anyway, when we did go and I did try other jobs but the only thing I was good at was the physic conning and I got better at it at a different level when I started to do it on TV" Patrick sighed and changed the subject.

They walk down through the tents and rides and games until they reach the bottom where the ferris wheel was and then walked behind to where the caravans and RVs were situated.

"This is not open to the public" says Patrick "But since your with me you won't be challenged" "Carnie people are quite tight nit they don't like strangers" he smiled has they walk up to a RV and Patrick knocks on the door.

There seemed to be no answer so Patrick knocks again still no answer so he turns to Paddy and says

"Looks like they are still working so come on we will go and find them" says Patrick as he guides Paddy back into the crowds of people. They walk back past the ferris wheel but turns left and walks around the bottom of the tents and games and rides as Patrick nods or says hello to the people from the stalls. They turn right at the end of this walk way and then proceed up the other side of the tents in the middle.

"I see how it works" said Paddy "It's done in a U shape with tents games and rides either side of the walk way, the big rides and tents on the outside and the smaller tents and vans in the middle". Paddy looked up at Patrick who smiled and nodded.

"The last bit near the entrance is the animals, this then helps the parents to calm down their children before they need to drive home and that is where we are heading too". "Also there is the Fortune Teller's tent next to it so that while the children are being entertained by the animals the mother's and father's can go and have their horoscopes and fortunes told". Patrick says with a sly smile.

They come up to a very large tent with a small pen outside that had a goat, an ewe with 2 lambs and in another pen was a huge rabbit and other small rodent animals. Just as they turn to go into the tent they then spy Daisy by the side of the tent eating some hay. Patrick walked up to Daisy and just stood there and looked at her when she recognise who he was she started to go into his pockets and stuck her trunk in one and pulled out an apple. Once she had eaten her apple she put her trunk around him and gave him a hug.

"How is my old girl doing" Patrick says to Daisy. "Have you missed me," pulling out another apple for her. Daisy nuzzled him with her trunk for more. "Got some for later" he said as he rubbed the side of her head with his hand "I've missed you too old girl" "Where's Pete then" as Daisy moved her trunk towards the big tent "Oh he's in there then" he said still stroking her head then gives her another apple to say thanks. He then walks towards the tent and goes in with Paddy walking behind him. "I'll introduce you to Daisy in a soon" says Patrick to Paddy "We will need Pete there when I do as Daisy does not like strangers" Patrick says while looking around for Pete.

"She seems to know and like you" says Paddy with a shocked voice,

"Well I used to look after her when I was not working as a Physic" said Patrick it was part of my board and lodge as I stayed with Pete and Sam in their trailer when my father was away on his benders" said Patrick with malice in his voice. "Years ago we used to parade through the towns and cities high streets, so we could advertise our visit and I was the one who rode her, she is such a sweetie and loves to show off" said Patrick with a smile. "I'm one of four people who she will listen too there's Pete, Sam, Me and Teresa".

"Teresa" said Paddy.

"Yeh Teresa, Daisy took to her straight away Pete didn't need to be there Daisy just loved her form the first look". "And when she is staying in our barn she won't leave Teresa alone, and gets quite upset if Teresa does not go and see her with an apple when she is home" Patrick chuckles at the picture he has in his head at the moment. "They've only stayed once that was seven months ago when they came for our wedding".

Just then Pete came into the big tent from the back where he keeps all the other small animals on display. Pete sees Patrick and jogs over and picks Patrick up in a big bear hug.

"Patty" said Pete "It's so nice to see you what are you doing here I thought you were bringing the family at the weekend when Pepper is free". "I do want too see my grandchild you know".

"Well I thought I would bring my cousin you know the one from Ireland" said Patrick. "Paddy this is Pete my long time friend".

"Nice to meet you" said Paddy taking Pete's out stretched hand and shook it.

"Paddy" queried Pete "Isn't that also short of Patrick".

"Yeh" says Paddy "When we first talked Patrick and I decided to call ourselves these names so other people don't get confused with having two Patrick Jane's that is" He says with a chuckle looking up at Patrick who was also chuckling.

"Well he will always be Patty to us that what his mother and father called him and he was living with us for a very long time in between when his father was around and not drunk" says Pete.

"Is Sam around" asks Patrick I would like to have a word with her about the weekend.

"She's in her tent the last time I saw her" as Pete points towards the brightly coloured tent next to where Daisy was eating her hay.

"Okay" says Patrick "Can Paddy stay with you as I want a private talk if that is alright with you" as Patrick turns away towards the colourful tent.

"That's ok I will introduce him to Daisy" says Pete "He can help me looking after her for a while" Pete said with a smile.

"Thanks Pete I won't be long" Patrick flashing a smile back "I hope Daisy is ok with him she can be a diva when she wants" Patrick chuckles remembering when Teresa first met Daisy and what Daisy did to her. "See you both shortly" Patrick says as he disappears into the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patty" says Sam with a smile. "What are you doing here you were not coming until the weekend with Pepper and Lucyanne, what brings you today" she says not looking up when he walked in.

"Oh we are still coming at the weekend" he said "I have brought Paddy, you know the cousin from Ireland, I want you to check if he is genuine, as both Teresa and myself got this feeling that he is coning us" Patrick finishes off with a sigh.

"Why do you think I can suss him out and you cannot" she says.

"I don't know you seem to be able to see through me and that is a feat in itself" Patrick looks at her with sadness and a little frustration. "If you can see through me then I know you can him" Patrick says with a sly smile.

"Ok where is he now" asks Sam, getting up from her stool that she was sat on in front of her table that she uses to do her readings on.

"He's outside with Pete and Daisy" motions Patrick with his hand out towards the door. With a chuckle he says "I wonder how Paddy has got on with her" still smiling and chuckling as they both left the tent.

As they go out into the sunshine, Sam looks at Patrick and asks how Pepper is and Lucyanne were and do they know what time they will be coming on Saturday as she would like to get some food and drinks sorted before they arrive. Patrick told her as they were walking towards the two men near Daisy that he would give her a ring later on in the week to give her a time.

"She has an appointment with the Midwife this morning then she is going to go shopping for some things she needs for Lucyanne" he said "but I think she is also going to do some clothes shopping for herself as she is a little bigger than she was before she had Lucyanne" with a wide grin on his face as the scene this morning came to mind when she was trying on some trousers she was going to ware but could not do them up, and chuckled to himself.

"Penny for them?" Sam asked and Patrick told her about this morning with Teresa and she also began to chuckle.

They walked up to the men and Patrick introduced Paddy to Sam. "Paddy I'd like you to meet Sam, Pete's wife and my best friend" "Paddy Sam" said Patrick who left them to talk with each other while he went to give Daisy another apple and to stroke her head and trunk and talk with Pete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam motioned Paddy to follow her into the big tent and asked if he would like a drink while walking towards a small area that had a small two burner stove that a whistle kettle sat on top. "Tea or coffee there's also soft drinks if you prefer, their in the cooler over there help yourself" she said as she filled the kettle with water from a large container and then placed the kettle on the stove.

"Tea please" "Milk no sugar, sweet enough" he said with a chuckle, and sat down on a big bale of straw that was in the corner of the big tent.

While waiting for the kettle to boil Sam started asking Paddy about himself, his family what he did for a living what was his likes and dislikes and also why he had come in stead of his wife (all said in an around about way, Sam's way of getting information out of people without them realising). It seems that he is telling the truth; Sam could not detect any dishonesty

When the kettle had boiled Sam set out two tea cups and two mugs. In the mugs she put coffee granules and in the tea cups she but some milk and then poured in the hot water and then dunked a tea bag each cup. While they were seeping she poured water over the granules and then stirred then put in some sugar into each mug then stirred them again, when that was done she called Patrick and Pete into the tent to get their drinks.

While the men were talking amongst themselves Sam took her chance to observe Paddy, who was sat on the bale of straw next to Patrick. Pete was sat next to her on a bale opposite to them. She could see that Paddy was a little bit nervous but she could not see any dishonesty in him. She could see why Patrick wanted her to see what she could get from him as it seem Paddy was a very good actor and had a very good set of walls up, but now and again they seemed to slip and it was at them times that she could see what he was really like.

Sam carried on observing Paddy while Patrick and Pete was telling him stories about things that had happened and what Patrick had done when he was younger.

Sam stood up and asked Paddy if he would like to have his fortune told which he said he would love too and it had been along time since he had one done. He also rose and fallowed Sam out of the big tent and into the more colourful one.

As they left Patrick and Pete looked at each other and then burst out laughing because as Sam and Paddy walked past, Sam looked back and rolled her eyes as if too say here goes stage 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked out of the tent and in to the sunshine they both shielded their eyes from the glare at it had been quite dark inside the big tent. They walked together into the other tent and Sam showed where to sit, and sat down at the table in front of him. On the table was a colourful patterned silk shawl that was draped across the table, in the middle of the table was a crystal ball and next to them was a pack of tarot cards. Paddy looked around the tent and noticed that near the door was another table with little trinkets and other items placed there _must be what they sell to people as keep sakes he thought to himself._ As he looked around the tent there was a couch along one wall and a cabinet that looked like book shelves as there was numerous books there.

Sam's then asks Paddy "How would you like to have your fortune told?".

He then asks her "What are the options?"

"Well I can read your palm or read your cards or you could have me ask the Oracle in the crystal ball." She says in her soft hypnotic voice. With this she has slowly been putting Paddy into a light trance one where he would not now that someone was doing this. This Sam knew would open up his defences and she would get a more real read on him.

When he slowly succumbs to her voice and he is truly in a trance she then goes out and get Patrick into the tent.

"Right Patrick" she says "I have got him under now what do you want to say to him".

"I just want to find out if he is genuine and not one of Sheriff McAlister's minions" he says "I could not live with that if he is as he has been staying in my house and being close to my family again" he says with a pained sigh.

"Okay" "Lets see what we can find out for you" Sam says "I don't like it either you are family and we look after family even Pepper and especially Lucyanne is family" Sam sighs "Come on then lets get to it then you can go and have some fun before you need to go home".

Sam sits in front of Paddy and asks him the questions that Patrick had passed to her.

 **Question 1** – What is your real name?

 **Paddy's Answer:** I'm Patrick Charles O'Riley and also Patrick Charles Jane this is my stage name

 **Question 2** – What is your occupation?

 **Paddy's Answer:** I'm a solicitor by trade but only consult for my wife when her company asks if she cannot do the job. I'm also an actor and my main job is doing look a like themed parties and as I look like Patrick Jane the Mentalist he is my look a like.

 **Question 3** – Why have you come to Austin America as Patrick Jane and not your usual name?

 **Paddy's Answer** : My wife works for a company who are heir hunters they are given information about old wills that the government are having problems finding people and then my wife company have dedicated people who try and find the heirs so they can then close the case they get a percentage from the government when heirs are found otherwise the money goes into the governments coffer. Also this one is huge and when they found out that Patrick Jane was the sole beneficiary we had to be in first to get the commission and I was a fan of his I asked my wife if she would put it forward for me. Why I came as Patrick Jane is because I was going to meet my idol and so I used my stage name to meet him.

While Sam is asking the question, Patrick and Pete chuckled then as they sat listening to what he had to say.

Patrick whispers to Pete "I'm his idol then" and chuckled to himself "Wait till I tell Teresa, I have not thought of my fan base since I was a physic and that is over a decade ago" I did not realise there was still one" Patrick smiles at Pete.

"Well I don't think it is of your physic days" says Pete "I think this is with Red John and you I've seen it on Twitter you're big news there your known all over the world" says Pete.

"I don't understand how can Red John and I be big news" asks Patrick "I have not heard about him for a long time, how can he be big news" Patrick looked confused.

"Well after you killed Red John and then you escaped capture your story was in the news for a long time and one news paper did a weekly coverage of you and him." replied Pete "And readers of the paper started to form fan clubs for both of you which are still on going after this time. You go onto Twitter or Youtube just type in your name and it will come up with your life well what they could get from your family's murders to the time at the CBI and right up to the time of his demise" "Also they have the same thing about Red John aka Sheriff McAlister". "They even had a bet on where you would be found and where you were hiding its all there if you want to look" said Pete with a chuckle as the look on Patricks face was a sight to see. "They even had news coverage going on every day on the outcome of the investigation with the CBI FBI into the Blake Association and court coverage when members was caught and prosecuted". Pete said. "You and him became idols to people" smiled Pete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Pete and Patrick were nattering together Sam was still asking Paddy Questions.

 **Question 4** : Why didn't your wife come with you?

 **Paddy's Answer** : My wife had a big meeting she had to go too, about this will and also a few days before my daughter became ill as she has cystic fibrosis and has stints in hospital so she had to stay for that and since I was the only one free at the time she asked me to come instead which I jumped at as this would mean I would be able to talk with my idol he smiled again.

 **Question 5** : Why is Patrick Jane your Idol?

 **Paddy's Answer** : It's the coverage of the Red John stories and how the Blake Association members where captured it was on the world news coverage and also on twitter and Youtube and some other channels. I got interested and then people kept saying I looked like Patrick Jane and would be good as his double. An agency noticed me and asked if I would like a job as Patrick Jane look a like and it has been history from there. I always liked acting. And I also have a knack of being able to read people, but not as good as Patrick I learnt it while at University it was part of the course I was doing in criminology that is what I trained for at University. Then I went on to do criminal law that is where I met my lovely wife she was taking law as well.

 **Question 6:** Do you know of any one who lives in America?

 **Paddy's Answer:** No I only know of Patrick and Red John that is all but only as a fan I don't know them personally well until now that is.

Sam turns to Patrick and says "I was right he is not a Red John minion I'm sure of it" she looks at Patrick with a soft smile. "It seems this is all genuine to me" She says "Do you want me to bring him out now or ask him some more questions" she inquires as she waits for Patrick to give his answer.

"That's ok Sam bring him out of the trance before though give him some good memories and so he won't remember you putting him in the trance in the first place". "And Sam" "Yeah" she replies "Make it look like you have just given him a reading may put your cards out or some thing you know" He says with a chuckle. "The same old con" he moved out of the tent with Pete so that Sam could keep up the con laughing to him self.

About 20 minutes later Paddy emerges out of the tent then walks over to where Patrick and Pete was stroking and patting Daisy, who was loving all the attention. Pete see's him first and nods to Patrick who turns around as Paddy walks towards them.

"Hi Paddy" "I would like you to meet Daisy the elephant" He turns to Daisy and says "Daisy this is Paddy a friend of mine please be nice to him" Patrick says while giving her an apple which she puts straight into her mouth and chews. Paddy walks up to Daisy and says "Hi" while doing that Pete hands him some apples to give to her.

"What type of elephant is she" asks Paddy.

"Asian" they both say together

"How long have she been with the carnival" asks Paddy.

"Well she was a baby when I was born and I'm 45 so I say she would be about 50 maybe more" says Patrick "So you can say I have known her all my life" Patricks thought go off into the distance but then Daisy brings him back to the present by trying to take the apples out of his pockets. "Naughty, Naughty" says Patrick and taps Daisy on her trunk "You know that not what you do". Daisy then wraps her trunk around Patrick and lifts him off the ground then turns him over and shakes him and then all the apples in his pockets falls out then she turns him again and puts him on his feet and then picks up the apples one by one. "That's my girl you have not forgotten" and gives her a hug back.

Paddy looks on with awe then says "What was that"

"When I was little that was part of the show I taught her to do that" says Patrick I would be about 4-5 years old and she has only done that with two people that is me and Teresa" Patrick smiles at the thought.

Paddy then gave a yawn and then asked Patrick "Is there any chance to go back early as my Jet lag is catching up with me" he said.

"No of course not" Patrick replied which of course he knew the trance was part of his tiredness. "Why don't we just go and have a few rides and have ago on the games and things then we can make our way back to my place ok" Patrick says "Just let me say goodbye to Sam and Pete then we will get going".

Patrick then goes up to Pete and gives him a big hug and reminded him that he will be back with Pepper and Lucyanne at the weekend. Then he went into the tent to give Sam a hug and kiss and again said he would call later on in the week to give them the times that they will be arriving. He then walked up to Paddy and they started walking back down the walk way between the tents and rides.

After another hour and a few games and rides they both headed back toward the exit where Sam and Pete were and exited out into the car parking area and towards Patrick's car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was getting ready to go to see the Midwife when her phone rang.

"Lisbon"

"Hi Lisbon its Wiley" Wiley whispers into the phone

"Why are you whispering Wiley?" asks Teresa.

"I was not sure if Jane and his cousin was back yet and I did not want to say this loud" Wiley replies.

"Well no they are not here at the moment there are still at the carnival I suppose, Jane said he would text me when they were leaving so I could get some dinner ready for them, anyway how can I help I have 10 minutes before I am leaving for my appointment" she says while she was getting stuff reading to take before she goes to get Lucyanne from the nursery. "What is the problem you sound upset" she said sounding worried.

"Well when Jane was here he went and talked with Abbott about that information you asked for that why he was asked to come in you know the stuff I sent to you by email" he said still sounding worried. "And after you rung about the fan stuff I looked into it, and it seems there is fan clubs for both Jane and Red John, and this is all over the world it is a big thing on Twitter and Youtube" he said. "Also I found out that you were right that the name he uses is his stage name as he works as a look a like for an agency because he does look a bit like Jane, it's a big thing in the United Kingdom it seem" says Wiley with a chuckle.

"What did you find out about his real name and his wife?" she asks.

"Well his real name is Patrick Charles O'Riley and it seems this is genuine as I rang up the firm his wife co owns with her family and they are a firm of Heir Hunters based in Dublin and her husband is a consultant just like you said, it seems that when his wife is busy he get asked to consult on their behalf just like Jane does for us" he says with a smile in his voice.

"Okay" she says can you email me the information and I will try to get in contact with his wife when I come back Oh there is some thing else I'm still a bit worried about, the cousin bit that don't seem real can you look into that a bit for me please" she asks with a smile.

"Of course I will and I'll get back to you as soon as I get info" he says before hanging up his phone.

Se gets up from the sofa where she had been sat and picks up the diaper bag and her handbag and her car keys from near the door and walks out of the cabin to the car and places them on the back seat. She then goes back in and up to the nursery where Lucyanne is just stirring.

"Hello my little Princess how are you feeling now still a little sleepy I don't think you are hungry yet but I check if you need a change, yes you do" so Teresa picked Lucyanne up from her cot and placed her on the changing table and undressed her from her baby grow and then changed her and got her dressed ready to go out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the Doctors surgery and Teresa walks with Lucyanne, who is in her car seat into the waiting room and goes up to the receptionist.

"Ah Mrs Jane and baby Lucyanne" said the receptionist who was cooing to Lucyanne. "Please take a seat the Midwife will be with you shortly". The receptionist says.

"Thanks Julie do you now if she will be long its just I have to be somewhere in a couple of hours". Replies Teresa.

"No you are next Its just the person before is running a bit late" says Julie.

Just as Teresa was going to sit down a door opened in the corridor and a lady came out in tears. Just behind her Teresa's best friend and Midwife Samantha came out behind her and walked up to the receptionist and whispered to her.

Sam then turned around and saw Teresa just going to sit down. "Mrs Jane" Sam said with a wink to her please do come into my office" as she turns around and slowly walks back into her office keeping the door open for Teresa and Lucyanne to enter.

As the door closes behind then Sam pulls Teresa into a bear hug and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "How is my favourite best friend doing" she says after breaking the hug and letting Teresa go.

"Oh so so" says Teresa with a chuckle "do you do that to every one of your patients" chuckling again.

"Narh only to the special ones" she says before they both break out laughing.

"How is Patrick getting along I know it has been hard for you both especially for him"

"Cannot complain he is a great dad and loves her with all his heart and he does not compare her with Charlotte but he does have some dark moments especially when it an anniversary, but we do it together" Says Teresa with tears in her eyes.

"Are you back at work yet" asks Sam.

"No I've got just under 5 months to go yet you get 6 months maternity leave with the FBI".

"Is Patrick still working with the FBI" she asks.

"Well yes but only on a case by case the hard ones that is the ones that they find difficult to solve" Teresa replies. "These last months he has been getting the cabin rebuilt with the help of my brother's and a couple of his carnie friends and it is nearly finished, just a few odds and ends to do". "And also he does look after Lucyanne and me" she said with a sigh.

"Why so sad" Sam asks.

"It's the hormones I think I just want to cry all the time and I feel down. Patrick tries and make me smile but I'm so tired. When I'm like this Patrick is so sad and that makes me worse as he worries about me. He ask me am I all right and I says yes but he knows different.

"Why don't you sit down with him one night while your both alone and Lucyanne is in bed and tell him how you feel you might be surprised what he will tell you".

"Thanks Sam I will try that you're such a good friend" she said as a lone tear ran down her cheek. "Stupid hormones" she said to Sam who chuckled then got up form her chair and came around her desk to pick up Lucyanne in her car seat who was still sound asleep.

"Right Teresa I'm going to give Lucyanne her check up now so we can keep an eye on how she is progressing".

"Okay" Teresa replies.

Sam undoes the straps holding Lucyanne into her car seat and lifts her out and places her on her back on the small mattress on the table. While doing this Lucyanne stirs from sleep and starts to whimper. Sam then starts to undress her so that she can weigh her. She then goes about her checks before asking Teresa where her diaper back was and could she have a diaper. She then gets Lucyanne redressed and then places her back into her car seat and straps her back in. She turns to Teresa and explains every thing seem to be ok and then places the car seat back down next to Teresa who is sat in front of her desk.

"Well for her 1 month check up she seems to on target for that time" Sam says. "When you leave can you ask Julie if she can make you an appointment for 5 months time that should then be her six months check up" as she gets up and comes round the desk and gives Teresa another hug before opening the door.

"Give us a ring in the next few days Teresa and then we can make a date for us 4 to go out for dinner ok" says Sam and Teresa walks out of her office.

"Okay" say Teresa "Maybe the end of the week", as she walks over to the receptionist to make that appointment for 5 months time.

Teresa walks out of the doctor's surgery and walks towards the car then places Lucyanne's seat into the car and secures her with the seatbelt. She then gets in and starts to manoeuvre out of the parking area and onto the street. She then drives towards the mall so she can go and do her shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Paddy was now driving back towards Patrick and Teresa's home as they entered the city they decided they would stop for something to eat at a small diner they had passed on route to the show ground.

As they walked into the diner Patrick tell Paddy that this is one of the finest diner, who do good eggs and a nice cup of tea. They walk over to a booth that is on the other side of the diner and sit down opposite each other.

Patrick also tells Paddy that is spot he comes too often as it is a good place to people read one of his favourite past times.

They waitress comes and takes their order and then they sit quietly while they wait for their food to arrive.

After they had finished eating, they both leave the diner after Patrick pays the check, then makes their way back to Patrick's car. When they get into the car Patrick takes out his phone and presses speed dial 1 and Teresa's picture shows up.

"Lisbon" she replies

"Hi Teresa just on our way home just leaving the diner just on the outskirts of the city will be home in about an hour and half" Patrick smiles into the phone.

"Ok anything Paddy fancies for dinner tonight, if its something not in I can get it at the Mall before I get home, I will get dinner started and then when you get home you can finish it off" she says.

"No Paddy's ok so see you soon" Patrick says then hangs up and puts his phone back in his vest pocket. He then reverses out of the parking bay and then drives out of the car parking lot and moves back on the freeway toward the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you like my next attempt to my story I hope you liked the twist. I will have a bigger twist soon and I hope you will like that too. Chapter 5 is about the will and what it entails. Please review as it helps me with my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you for all the lovely reviews I'm glad that you enjoyed the con that Patrick did on Paddy.**

 **This is the part where Paddy reads the will to both Patrick and Teresa and what is it. I hope you like it.**

 **I don't own the Mentalist.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Will**

Patrick and Paddy arrive back to the Cabin later on in the afternoon at the same time that Teresa pulls up in the SUV. He and Paddy get out of the car and Patrick turns to his wife and says.

"Hi Love how was your day?" "Did everything go ok with the Midwife?" he walks up to Teresa and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh everything is ok and I don't need to go back for 5 month" she says as she opens the back door so that she can get Lucyanne out of the car.

"Can we help you with the shopping" asks Patrick.

"Yes please" "I'll just go and tend to Lucyanne as she has been a little bit grumpy on the way home I think she need a change" Teresa says as she walks up the steps to the front door with Lucyanne in her car seat.

"Okay" replies Patrick then turns to Paddy and asks him for a hand.

Paddy and Patrick collect all the shopping bags from the boot of the car and take them in to the house and then into the kitchen where they place them on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Then Patrick goes to put the kettle on the stove to boil some water for some tea and make some coffee for Teresa.

Just as Patrick and Paddy was sitting down at the table in the kitchen each holding a cup of Earl Gray tea Teresa walks in with baby Lucyanne in her arms crying.

"What's wrong" says Patrick with a worried look on his face, as he gets up and goes towards Teresa and takes them both into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Teresa says "everything today has been such an upheaval I just don't know if I'm coming or going" she says through sobs. "I don't feel too good I have an awful headache and feel a little nauseous" "I just want to go and lie down for an hour can you look after Lucyanne for now".

"Paddy you won't just look after Lucyanne for a short while, while I take Teresa upstairs for a lie down I will be back soon enough for us to carry on our conversation from earlier." Patrick looks at Paddy who nods his head and gets up and takes Lucyanne from Teresa and then sits down near the table then making funny faces to make her smile.

Patrick leads Teresa up the stairs and walks her towards their bedroom. He sits her down on the bed then goes into the bathroom and gets her some medication and a glass of water. He then gets her to take the medication then makes her lie down on top of the bed and pulls up the comforter from the bottom of the bed and places it over her. He then leans down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to sleep and I'll come and wake you when dinner is ready ok.

"Okay" she says then closes her eyes.

Patrick waits until her breathing settles and then goes out of the room and closes the door. He walks down the hallway and then down the stairs and into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is she" Paddy asks "She did not look well at all" he said as he was jumping Lucyanne up and down on his knee and making funny noises as he did.

"She suffers from severe migraines and sleep seems to be the only cure for a short time" replies Patrick "they have gotten worse since she became pregnant and have not eased up since" "I wish she would talk to me about it but she just puts on a brave face and carries on" said Patrick with a sad expression.

"What would you fancy for dinner tonight I will need to start shortly so I can get it prepared before I go and wake up Teresa.

At this time Lucyanne starts to grizzle and Patrick gets up and goes to pick her up from Paddy.

"It looks like my Little Princess may be hungry" says Patrick while giving his daughter a big kiss on the cheek which makes her giggle. He slowly goes over to the fridge and gets out one of her bottles of breast milk that Teresa had left there. He then goes to the microwave and places it in to warm it up.

When it dings Patrick takes it out and test it to see if it is not to hot then he goes and sits down near to Paddy and gives Lucyanne her bottle which she starts drinking straight away.

"You were hungry then my little one" said Patrick while smiling at his daughter who was looking into his eyes while she suckled. "When you finished I will take you up stairs and you can go and have a nap then I can start on dinner for us grown ups" looking over at Paddy who was looking out of the big picture window on to the lawns and garden at the side of the house. "Have you decided what you would like for your dinner then" Patrick asked Paddy.

"What's ever going" he replied "I eat mostly anything" he said "I'll leave it up to you".

"Then I will do my famous spaghetti bolognaise then, you do like that?" Patrick looked quizzingly at him.

"Oh yes that's one of my favourites" he replies "especially if there is garlic bread to go with it" he chuckled.

"Oh there will be loads of that I actually make my own Teresa prefers it". Patrick says while looking down at Lucyanne who had just finished feeding. Patrick then placed a burping cloth over his shoulder than lifted her and started patting and stroking her back. A huge burp was heard and Patrick and Paddy gave a chuckle. "Now that was better" he said to his daughter" "I think I will take you up stairs and get you ready for a nap now young lady" as he sighed and stood up.

"Make yourself at home Paddy if you want another cup of tea their in the cupboard over the sink next to the kettle, I won't be long.

"Okay" Paddy replied would you like one made as well.

"Well okay I like the milk in first and the water has to be boiling ok" said Patrick as he walked out of the kitchen to go up stairs to the nursery.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick walked into the nursery and placed Lucyanne onto the changing table. He then got ready to remove her diaper and also got her ready for her bath. He picked Lucyanne up and walked into the en suite bathroom and run the small bath, then when it was tested using his elbow he then placed Lucyanne in the bath and gave her a wash. After he had finished he took back to the changing table and got her ready for bed. He then laid her down into her cot and placed the blanket over then he kissed her on her forehead and then tuned on the night light switched the main lights off and then closed the door slightly. He also picked up the baby alarm as he walked out the door.

He walked down the landing towards his and Teresa and his room and walked in. He went up to Teresa and kissed her on the lips and shook her lightly on the shoulder.

"Teresa baby wake up dinner will be ready soon" he says still giving her a light shake. "Teresa" he says a little louder.

She starts to wake up and then opens her eyes

"What time is it" she asks with sleepy voice.

"Its 7:30" he replies. "I'm just going to start dinner" "It's going to be Spaghetti Bolognaise so it won't take long to prepare and cook" he says while getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"All right will be down shortly" again sounding very sleepy.

"How is your head now"? asks Patrick.

"Not as bad but still got a little one."

"Well when you come down I will have some medication and a glass of water waiting for you then" he says.

"Okay" "See you shortly" she says as she turns over and gets slowly out and off the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick goes back down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Paddy reading some papers he has out on the table. He walks up to the Island and places the monitor on top so that he can hear Lucyanne if she wakes up.

"What have you got there"? Patrick enquires.

"This is paperwork I need to show and explain to you after dinner" "I will be also getting the will out of my safety bag to read it to you" says Paddy.

While Paddy was reading his paperwork and sorting it out, Patrick started on making dinner. He walks over to the fridge and takes out some mince and some onions from the drawer at the bottom. He then goes over to a unit above the stove and takes out some seasonings and also some garlic cloves. In another unit he removes a packed of spaghetti and then goes to the cupboard that has the pans in. He takes out a frying pan and places on the stove. Then he goes into the big larder and brings out a tin of tomatoes and some tomato puree that he places by the side of the stove. He then peels and chops finely the onions and garlic cloves (which he had crushed) then places then in the frying pan then turns the heat on and fries them until they are soft. He then add the mince and tomatoes and puree and the seasonings, then stirs until they have all blended together, then turns down the heat so it can simmer for a short while. While it is simmering he has put on the kettle for some hot water so that he can cook the spaghetti. He also puts the skillet on and places some garlic bread on it (It's what he had made a few days earlier and had frozen). While that was going on he puts the boiling water in a pan and placed the spaghetti in to cook.

While he was putting the kettle back on the stove to heat up some more water for hot drinks Teresa walks into the kitchen and sits down next to Paddy.

"How are you feeling?" asks Patrick without turning round. "Do you need some more medication".

"No I'm okay" she replies "But I am hungry when is dinner ready it smells so good, and it is my favourite".

"What would you like to drink then" said Patrick "I have put the kettle on if you want tea or the coffee machine is ready for you if you want that"

"Tea please I could use the relaxing affect you are always telling me happens with tea" she smiles drily "I think coffee will make me hypo and I can do without that at the moment" she yawns tiredly.

"Okay dear" "And dinner won't be long say another 5 minutes if that ok" says Patrick while he is checking on the bolognaise sauce and the bread.

"What have you got there Paddy?" asks Teresa

"It's the paper work we will need to go through after dinner" says Paddy "I'm just sorting it out in the order I need to go through with you." He replies while he is places the papers on top of one another so that he can then start at the top and work down. He gathers the pile of papers once he's finished and places them on a side table near the door.

"Dinners ready" says Patrick as he brings two plates over to the table which had already been set and places one in front of Paddy and Teresa then goes back to the side of the stove to collect his plate and the dish of garlic bread and a bowl of salad leaves, and a grater for the cheese.

They sat and started to eat while chatting in between bites. Teresa asks them both how they day had gone and Patrick filled her in on how they are met up with Sam and Pete and that Daisy was on her best behaviour and demonstrated the trick with the apples. He also told her about Paddy going in to have his fortune told by Sam but gave her a wink. He told her that Sam wanted to know what time they would be going on Saturday as she wanted to get some food and drinks ready when they came. He told her that he told Sam that he would ring her at the end of the week to tell her what time.

He also told her that they had gone into the bullpen as Abbott had phoned and asked him to go in as he had something important to tell me about the case. He said he would update her on the details when they go to bed. Teresa nodded her head and then carried on eating her dinner, while Paddy and Patrick had a discussion and debate about everything they could think of.

They had just cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher and Paddy had started to put the papers out on the table in order, when the baby monitor gave out a loud cry.

"Its sounds like our Little Princess is awake" says Patrick and excuses himself to go and tend to their daughter.

Through the monitor Paddy and Teresa could her Patrick talking to Lucyanne.

"What up with my Little Princess" they hear "Daddy's here" as they hear her sobs slow and soon she is gurgling. "Is little one uncomfortable lets see what we have here then" "Are it seem a new diaper is needed" they hear him say "Daddy will soon make that better then you can go back to sleep like a good girl okay" he says softly.

Teresa gets up and turns off the monitor then goes to put the kettle back on so that she could make every one a nice cup of tea before they start to sit down and go through the paper work with Paddy and Patrick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 15 minutes later Patrick walks back into the kitchen and walks up to Teresa as she was finishing making the tea and gives her a hug from behind.

"You will need to put the monitor back on I switched it off so you could have some privacy" she says as she turns around and gives Patrick a kiss on the cheek. He gives her a kiss back on the lips and turns around and puts the monitor back on before walking over to the table and sits down.

Teresa finished making the tea and walks over to the table and places them down. Patrick and Paddy each pick up their cups from the tray and places near where they were sitting.

"Right lefts start then" motions Paddy for them to sit together so he could begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please bare with me as I have to go through the procedures with reading a will" says Paddy "It is bit slow at first but we will get to reading the will soon" he says while sorting out the paperwork on the table.

"Right I have been advised to come her on behalf of my wife's family firm to read a will that has been a cold case for a long time" "This is the will written for Miss Masie Jane who passed away many years ago without any family".

Paddy went on to explain why the will was given to them and how they had gone into the archives to find family members, and that the only line was through Patrick's grandfather on his father's side. He then told them that there is a large estate on the outskirts of Dublin called "Rambling Rose Manor" and large amount of money. The trust on the estate that is looking after it has been keeping the tenant farms and the park, that surrounds the big house, in working order and still keeping it open to the public. The estate has been in the Jane family for generations, but your grandfather did not want to take on after his father passed away, so his sister took on the responsibility so then became the next owner.

Patrick then said to Teresa "Mum always said dad came from money", "but I never believed her".

Paddy carried on with the rest of the explanation then went to his room to bring out the will. He then broke the seal on the will and opened up.

He began by saying "I Masie Jane here by of sound mind leave my estate to any living blood descendant of the Jane family name". He carried on reading about what was left some things were left to old friends and neighbours.

After it had been read, Paddy asked if they had anyone on site who could be a witness to them signing the forms. Patrick told him that Danny was away for a few days while he was there so there was no one, but he could give Cho a ring and see if he would come over to witness. Paddy agreed so Patrick went into the living room and picked up his phone that was on the coffee table near the couch.

After a few moments Patrick came back into the kitchen and told them that Chow would be there shortly he just had to go home and change as he had been at the gym when he rang.

While they were waiting for Cho to arrive they chatted about what they were going to do with the estate. Paddy Teresa and Patrick talked about their family's and about work, hobbies and any thing that came to mind. Then there was a knock on the door and Patrick went to let Cho in.

"Hi Chow" said Patrick ushering him in through the door. "Thanks for coming over on short notice it's much appreciated" smile Patrick "Would you like a drink, beer wine coffee".

"Coffee please" Chow replied while walking past Patrick and going into the kitchen where he went up to Teresa and gave her a hug.

"Hi Boss every thing ok".

"Yes Cho and it nice to see you". "Thanks for coming on short notice the quicker we can get this over with the better and I'm not your boss anymore".

Cho then turned and nodded at Paddy who was still sitting at the table "Hi Paddy busy I see where do I have to sign" he said with a his normal expression.

"Soon" replies Paddy "There's just a couple more things I have to say and do before that but I won't be long a few more minutes" he says while shuffling some papers waiting for Patrick to make his coffee and their tea. Teresa decided she wanted some juice so she could take some more medication as her headache was slightly getting worse again.

After they had finished signing and the paperwork was given back to Paddy he excused himself to go and put them away and also to go and skype his wife and daughter. After he had left Cho then asked Patrick how his afternoon went at the carnival. Patrick explained what Sam had done and what information that she had attained. That he was not a threat and he would be going home tomorrow evening.

Chow stayed for another hour before saying good night and leaving to go home.

"This has been a long day" says Patrick as both him and Teresa check all the doors and windows are locked and that the alarm had been set before walking up the stairs to they bedroom, but before they get there they look into nursery to check on Lucyanne, who was sound asleep. They then went into their bedroom and take it in turns using the bathroom then they get into bed.

Patrick pulls Teresa to him and engulfs her into a hug with her back to his chest. He then places a soft kiss on her cheek and says, "Good night sweetheart sleep tight", then kisses her hair before settling down and slowly falling off to sleep.

"Good night" she replies and snuggles up to him a bit more with her head on his chest and slowly falls to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Patrick wakes up early as Lucyanne started stirring and since Teresa was not very well yesterday he got up to go to the nursery.

"How is my little angel are you hungry" says Patrick as he picks her up out of her cot and then walks out of the nursery and goes back into the their bedroom just to check if Teresa was a wake to give her a feed. Just as he walks in through the door Teresa starts to wake up and gives Patrick and Lucyanne a big sleepy smile.

"How are my two favourite people" she asked with a yawn.

"We are fine but I think our little one is hungry and wants her mummy" says Patrick with a smile.

Teresa sighs and slowly sits up in the bed and holds her arms out so she could take her into her arms. She then pulled down her night shirt so Lucyanne could latch on. As they both settle down to feed, Patrick leans over and gives Teresa a kiss on the lips and then one on Lucyanne's head, before saying.

"Good morning sweetheart I will leave her with you and goes down to get some breakfast for them all" "Paddy will be flying back this afternoon so I will be away for the afternoon". Say's Patrick. "Also I will be popping into HQ as Cho said that Abbott has asked me to go in to look at that paperwork we have been asking for so I should be back before dinner if it takes longer I will call you ok".

"Ok" "Should we have take out then since you maybe late"? asks Teresa.

"That maybe a good Idea" returns Patrick you pick what you like ok". "What do you fancy for breakfast I could make you bacon and eggs if you want? Patrick asks as he goes out of the door.

"Yeah that sounds nice". "Shouldn't be too long" she says as Lucyanne was still feeding I'll come down when she's finished then come back up and get her and me dressed later" she smiled up to him as he turned before going out of the door.

"Okay see you soon" he smiled back to her then exited the door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Paddy sat at the kitchen table reading yesterdays newspaper.

"Morning Paddy you're up early" says Patrick with a smile. "What would you like for your breakfast"? "I'm doing bacon and eggs and some toast for me and Teresa would you like some also" Patrick asks.

"Thanks I would like that" Paddy replies and puts the paper down on the table. "Got up early to Skype my wife so she has an idea what time she needs to leave for the airport to pick me up". He says with a sigh. "And then I could not get back to sleep so I got washed and dressed and came in here to make some tea" he indicated by picking up the tea cup that was on the table. "Would you like me to make you one the kettle has only just boiled I was going to make myself another one" he says while getting up from the chair and just going to walk over to the stove.

"No that ok" Patrick says "I'm going to make breakfast anyway so I will make the tea pass me your cup and I'll make you one too". "Oh and how would you like your eggs done" Patrick adds as he goes to the fridge to get out the milk eggs and butter and then goes to the bread bin for the bread.

"Can I have them fried please over easy would be nice thanks" Paddy replies "I'm feeling quite peckish at the moment" Paddy says. "Thanks" and sits back down and picks up the paper again and starts reading.

"How is Teresa this morning"? asks Paddy. "She was not feeling too good last night".

"Oh a little tired but I left her feeding Lucyanne, so she be down shortly after she has tended to her and then got herself ready. "What time do we need to leave this afternoon to get you to the airport on time as you know it isn't a short drive".

"Oh my plane leaves at 8pm and I have to check in at least 2 hours before departure." say's Paddy. "I have already packed and put my things ready near the front door". "I hope that was right".

"Yeah that's ok, I will bring the car around later on this morning then we can get it packed up ready". "I might even ask Teresa if we can go in her mustang it will give it a run and blow the cobwebs out, it hasn't been driven for a while as we bought the SUV because of Lucyanne, and she uses that now".

While they were talking, Patrick started frying eggs and the bacon and making toast.

"Patrick" asks Paddy. "Before I go would you mind if I took some photos of you and me, as I would like to take some home to show my friends at my club, they will be so jealous that I have met you in person and have actually stayed with you in your house". "Maybe take some snaps of your house and the lake that would really freak them out" Paddy looks up with pleading puppy eyes.

"I'll think about it" says Patrick with a smirk "we'll see".

Patrick walks across the kitchen and places a plate and a cup down in front of Paddy.

"Enjoy" says Patrick. He then goes back to the stove and places a plate in the warmed oven ready for Teresa when she comes down from up stairs. He then walks back over to the table and sits down opposite Paddy with his plate and cup and starts eating his breakfast. Just as they were about finished Teresa walks into the kitchen carrying Lucyanne in her arms.

"Good morning gentlemen". "Paddy I hope you slept well". She walks over to the bassinette that was near the window beside the table and place Lucyanne down.

"Good morning to you" Both Paddy and Patrick said together.

"Your breakfast is in the oven keeping warm and the coffee machine has just pinged" said Patrick. "If you want to sit down I will get it in a minute".

"No it's alright I will get it shortly" she says "Let me get my fix first" she smiles, as she makes herself a coffee then sits down next to Patricks right, right next to Lucyanne's bassinette.

She lets out a big sigh after she takes her first sip then another before she puts it down on the table then gets up and goes over to the oven to get her breakfast. She walks back and sits down in the same chair and starts eating.

"What would you like to do this morning? She asks Paddy. "I know Patrick is driving you to the airport later this afternoon to catch your plane home".

"I asked Patrick earlier if I could take some photos of him and me so I can take them back to my club" "and where I work" smiling with a big grin. "They are going to be so jealous of me because I have met you both and also stayed with you in you're house". "I would also like to take some of the cabin and the lake and the surrounding area if that's alright with you both". "The only people who will see them are the club members and my wife and family".

"Well I'm sure we can do that" said Teresa. Patrick could always give you a tour of the grounds if you like" Teresa says while she turns and checks on Lucyanne who seemed to be stirring.

"That would be nice" answers Paddy.

"Hay Teresa would be ok if we take your mustang this afternoon as it would give it a run as you have not used it since you have got the SUV" Patrick asks with trepidation.

"Okay I suppose so it would give Paddy a better ride than in the death trap you drive" she replies.

"Why do you say that Patrick car is a death trap I used to drive one when I was younger" says Paddy. "They are very nice to drive".

"Well I never like it" she retorts. "It's always breaking down when you need it more".

"Well it is over 50 years old and a classic" says Patrick "Its difficult getting the parts as specially.

After they had finished eating and the dishes had been put in the dish washer they all went into the sitting room and sat down on the big couches except Patrick who had gone out to bring the mustang round to the front of the house.

When he came back Patrick and Paddy went out to the car with Paddy's luggage so that they were ready when they left for the airport.

While they were outside Patrick asked Paddy if he would like to take some photos of the outside of the house and the lake side, which he did. Patrick then went into the house and asked Teresa if she would take some photos of him and Paddy so he can take them back home. Just before they came out Patrick picked up Lucyanne and brought her outside to lay her in the Moses basket out side while they took photos and to keep an eye on her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Paddy left at about 15:00 to go to the airport. Before they left Paddy thanks Teresa for her hospitality and gave her a hug. He also passed her a card with his information on so they could keep in touch after he has got home. He also told them that he would keep them up to date on the estate and how it was progressing. He also asked them when they may be going to Ireland so that he can finalise the handover of the estate then it would be up to them what they would like to do with it. Patrick said that he and Teresa would discuss it and get in contact with him when they would be coming hopefully around about July or August. Teresa thanked him for coming over and hoped that he has a safe flight home and would he contact them when he arrived so that they knew that he got home safe.

After they had left Teresa picked up Lucyanne and took her back into the house went up stairs to change her then placed her in the bassinette that they have in their bedroom, then laid down for a nap as her headache has started to pound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter it's not as long as the other chapters.**

 **The next chapter is about the flight and what happens when they get to Dublin Airport and after. Thanks you for the reviews on the other chapters. Your ideas are very good for inspiration. I look forward to your review please they help me a lot. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks you for all the lovely reviews it was a bit of a surprise what the will had in it, I got my info from my own will ( bit morbid I know Hee Hee) . I'm also going to do this in two parts.**

 **This is the part where Patrick and Teresa take Lucyanne to Ireland on their belated honeymoon and to sort out the will. But something happens and the honeymoon to Ireland has to be postponed.**

 **I don't own the Mentalist.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Year Later**

Patrick was sat in his office on the second floor of the second building out in the back yard. He was filing through some paperwork - which Paddy had sent him a few weeks ago – paperwork he needed to take with him and Teresa when they go on their honeymoon in two weeks.

He was having problems concentrating as earlier on in the day he had been attacked at work while out at a crime scene and his head ached. The ER doctor said that he had a mild concussion and needed to rest for the rest of the day but he could not settle something was niggling him something he could not put his finger on about the scene and the victim. He went out of his office and into the little kitchen so he could get himself a cup of tea, when he looked out the window that looked out over the cabin and the lake. He notices someone lurking around outside the back door of the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was sat reading with Lucyanne asleep in her play pen in the living room when her phone rang and Patrick's picture came up.

"Hi sweetheart" she said.

"Hello gorgeous" he replied.

"Are you ok you don't feel dizzy or anything?" She asks

"No I'm ok still a headache but are you expecting anyone because there is a strange person lurking by our back door" Patrick says as he is still looking out of the window.

"Not that I know off" "But keep an eye out and on the phone while I go and ring Abbott and Cho on the land line" "then I will go and get my gun out of the safe".

"Ok he says where's Lu Lu is she with you?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"Yes she is in her play pen in front of me" "Why"? She asks.

"Well with her toddling she will be off like a short" "She follows her mum with speed" he chuckles at the thought.

"No she's actually asleep at the moment" "What do you want me to do".

"Well if she was awake then you could have sent her down the tunnel and I would have met her this end so I could put her in the safe room where she could play with her toys we have here and she can still see us on the monitor so she doesn't get scared". He said as he still watched the person below.

"Well I don't want to wake her as she was grumpy after she had her bottle and a change then she played a bit then she laid down and went to sleep".

"Well don't disturb her unless you have too." Said Patrick "I think you better ring Abbott as he is at the moment looking around but I think now he is going to try the door". Patrick said as he kept an eye out the window. "Have you got your gun yet?" he asks.

"Yeah" she replies "Hold on I'm just ringing Abbott".

"Ok"

"Abbott here"

"Abbott its Teresa" she says in a whisper".

"What's wrong Teresa?" He asks with concern.

"Patrick was in his office and went into the kitchen there to make a cup of tea, while he was waiting for the water to boil he looked out the window and he saw a suspicious person at the back of our house looking around can you come please, he thinks it maybe from the incident this morning".

"Are there any others he can see?" Abbott asks

"Not that we are aware of, Patrick only said he could see the person out side but there could be others". She said.

"Ok we are on our way just make sure that the security is in place till we get there".

"Ok" She answered before putting the phone down.

She turned to the mobile phone and told Patrick what Abbott said and that he was on his way.

She also said she would meet him half way along the underground tunnel with Lu Lu so she can be taken to the safe room. She then switched the phone off and picked up Lu Lu who only grunted with frustration as she was being disturbed but did not wake. She then walked to the concealed door under the stairs that lead down some steps to the tunnel. She walked along until she reached the T junction and turned right, just a few feet further she saw Patrick coming towards her, they hugged then she passed Lu Lu over to him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm going back now" She said "Can you describe him too me? She asks him.

"Well what I could see was he has a black hooded jacked that was up so I could not see his face. He had on black trousers seemed to be about 6 feet tall and very slim and it looked like he had a gun on his belt that's all I could make out" he said with a smile. "Go get him Tiger" he said to her with a grin then turned to walk the other way towards the safe room that was underground under the building that had his office in. Each building had access to the underground passages that led also to the outside near the caravan park. Only a few people new about the security measure put into the house they are not even on the blue prints of the property.

Patrick walks up to the big steel door that leads into the safe room, well suite of rooms that are under the garage building above. He punches in the code that will open the door automatically then walks in and the door shuts automatically behind him. He goes down a short corridor to the end, here there is a wooden door that leads into bedroom come play room where he places Lu Lu into the cot and bends down and kisses her head before closing the sides of the cot up before exiting the door.

He goes down the hall and turns into a room that has security TV screens all over one of the walls and sits down near a computer that is in front of the screens and punches in some numbers that brings up the cameras all over the property. Before he sits down he makes sure that the camera in the nursery is on and the monitor is working before he puts a headset that has a mike attached and starts talking into a mike.

"Tess can you hear me" Patrick asks Teresa who has put a listening device in her ear and clips a mike to her shirt.

"Yes Pat I can hear you loud and clear". "Cho and Abbott has just arrived I'm going to let them in the front door now can you turn the alarms off for a few minutes?" she asks so that she can open the front door and not set the alarms off to alert the person still at the back of the cabin.

"Ok clear you can let them in now"

"Ok they are in can you close the system down again"

"Done"

"Will you pass the hand monitor to Abbott please then he can monitor the cameras as well so he can then decide what he wants to do" Patrick says to Teresa. "Lucyanne is still sleeping" he informs her so she does not worry too much.

"Ok I'm also going to give them a listening device each so they can listen to you as well as a mike so they can talk with you also" Teresa says.

Patrick scans all the screens keeping an eye on the one outside the back door to the cabin. All the doors of the buildings have special locks that one of Teresa's brothers had invented. These locks cannot be picked (not even Patrick could pick them as Teresa brother had him try) as the locks have special keys that fit them. The keys look like normal keys but they have special notches that only fit the lock they were made from. All the locks are made slightly different which are unique to each lock. There is one master key that fits all locks and that is in a secure place that only he and Teresa and Teresa's brother who invented the locks knows. Also underground further along the corridor is large room that holds the generator and other things that keep the buildings supplied with energy and running so that they do not need to be connected to the national grid and is self sufficient.

As he was looking around the cabin on the monitors, he eyes the intruder near the barn at the back of the house. The barn does not have any thing of value in there so it is not locked through the day only at night.

"Tess I spied him again he is just going into the barn" Patrick informs her as he then changes the monitor to the camera inside the barn.

"It seems he is just looking around I still cannot see his face for the hood" Patrick says "Do you want to go outside as I will cut the security so you can go out the front and go around the back from the lane he won't notice you then" Patrick says

"Or why don't you come down the tunnel and go out of the back of the barn he won't expect that he will think you are going to come out of the cabin" Patrick suggests.

"That sound a good idea" replies Teresa. "I keep forgetting that all the building are connected to the tunnels".

As both Abbott and Cho could hear what Patrick had told Teresa they nodded their heads and she then ushered them down the stairs into the tunnels.

"I did not realise that there was so many tunnels underground and rooms" Abbott looked at Teresa with surprise.

"We will be coming up to the T junction shortly that is the half way stage. All the rooms off the tunnels are all under each building on the land and also some large storage ones and the power plant are under the caravan park" she said as they came up to the junction and she then turned left. They walk further on that seemed to go on for ever when they came to a big door that was in the side of the wall of the tunnel. Teresa punched in a code then the big heavy steel door swung open with a swoosh. This door led them into another tunnel that took them to a flight of steps. As they get to the top of the stairs they come to a small landing. There is a door in front of them that leads to the outside and to the right is a flight of stairs that leads to the upper floor.

"Patrick can you still see the intruder?" asks Teresa.

"Yeah!" "He's still in the barn I think he is looking for a door that will take him up to the upper floor, but as you know that is outside there is no exit from inside the barn" Patrick says. "He is just coming out the front of the barn now".

"Ok can you release the lock on this door then so we can go around the back of the barn and catch him as he comes around" Teresa says while looking at Abbott and Cho to follow her when the door opens.

"Okay" "Locks are off you can open up now he is nowhere near you" Patrick replies as the noise of the locks disengage.

As they all go through the door Patrick then resets the locks on the door. He then looks up to the TV screen, that look into the nursery and see that Lucyanne had woken up.

"Teresa I will be going off line for a short while, Lu Lu has woken up and is crying. Can you ask Abbott if he can scan with the hand held tablet while I'm looking after her I'm handing over control to you now ok"

"Okay" "Give her a hug for me."

Abbott turns the tablet in his hand to remote then scans through the cameras one by one, until he catches the intruder on the camera just outside the barn. The intruder turns to the left as he exits the barn and starts to walk along the front of the barn to the right side.

"We need to go to the left and then come up behind him". "Or if Teresa and I go one way, and Cho you go the other way and wait at the corner of the barn then we can get him both ways" suggest Abbott.

"Okay" they both replay as they split up and go in the different directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick exits the surveillance room and walks down the corridor to the nursery. As he walks in Lu Lu looks up and gives him a smile with tear stains still on her cheeks.

"Hello my baby what wrong are you hungry or just need a change" "or maybe you woke up a little disorientated because you are in a strange room". Patrick says as he enters the room and goes to go and pick her up.

As he picks her up in his arms she hugs him around his neck and places her head on his shoulder. "Da Da".

"Yes my baby" "Come on I'll get you a bottle and you can come in with me in the tele room ok" smiling up at her as he walks out of the nursery and into the kitchen that was well stocked with things that can be stored for long periods of time.

He sat her down in her high chair and went over to the fridge to get out the formula that was stored in there. He then put some scoops into the bottle and poured in some cold water and put the teat on and gave it a very fast shake. He then went over to the microwave and warmed it up. He then went over to Lu Lu and gave her the bottle.

"That a good girl" "you enjoy that while daddy make himself a cup of tea".

He walked over to the sink and filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. He then reached up into a cupboard over the sink and pulled out a blue cup just similar to the one he had in the CBI. The one that Teresa pain stakedly glued back together is at the FBI building. He poured in some long lasting milk and placed in a teabag and then waited until the kettle boiled. While he was waiting his mind drifted to the intruder outside in the back yard. **"I wonder what he wants" he thought "I hope they are ok out there".** Just as he looked over to see Lu Lu the kettle started to whistle. He picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into his cup and dunked the tea bag a number of times then picked up his cup and walked over to Lu Lu and sat down at the table near Lu Lu's chair and takes a sip.

After he had finished his tea he picked up Lu Lu and took her back to the nursery to change her diaper. He placed her on the changing table and pulled down her leggings that she had on then changed the soiled diaper. He then got her dressed again and then walked out of the nursery but before he walked out he picked up some paper and crayons and a couple of soft toys so that Lu Lu would have something to play with. He then walked into the surveillance room and then walked to the back of the room and placed Lu Lu down in a play pen that had other toys in it.

He then sat down again in front of the screens and switched on the computer and placed the headphones and mike on his head .

"Teresa Abbott Cho I'm back in the surveillance room how are you doing have you got him yet"? he asked into the mike

"Yeah we got him Patrick he's hand cuffed in the SUV we will be taking him in for questioning shortly. Can you open the doors to the cabin please"? Teresa asked. "When Abbot and Cho leave I will be down to you shortly ok"

"Okay" Patrick said with a sigh as he flicked the switch to open the security to the cabin so that Teresa could enter without the alarms going off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Abbott and Cho was putting the intruder into the SUV Teresa heard Patrick groan in her ear.

"Patrick what's wrong are you ok" she asks with concern. "Patrick answer me please"? She begs.

Then she hears a load noise as if some heavy object had fallen to the floor and she could hear Lu Lu start to cry. "Da Da" she could hear the sobs of a scared sounding little girl.

"Patrick" she shouts into the mike "Patrick can you hear me" but nothing was heard from the ear piece.

She turned around and went to look for Abbot and Cho. She found them at the SUV and shouted to them to come and help her something is wrong with Patrick.

"Abbott something thing is wrong with Patrick I heard a groan then I think he has passed out and is on the floor I can hear Lu Lu crying for her Daddy" shouts Teresa "Can one of you come an help me please"? She asks.

Abbott turned to Cho and told him to stay with the SUV and went after Teresa into the house. They went down the corridor and turned right at the Junction and then ran towards a steel door further down the corridor. Teresa punched in a code and the door opened on its own and they both went in. They found Patrick on the floor in the surveillance room deathly white with rapid breathing. Abbott kneels down by Patrick and tries to get him to wake up but he is unconscious and is not responsive. While Abbott was tending to Patrick Teresa walks over to her distressed daughter and picked her up in her arms and held her tightly while rubbing small circles on her back. Lu Lu soon calms down and Teresa goes over to where the two men are.

"Teresa can you call for help down here or do you have to go back to the cabin to do that" asks Abbott.

"You can use your mobiles down here we have reception anywhere down here that's what we asked for with the contractor" replied Teresa.

With that Abbott got out his phone and rang 911 for an ambulance. While he was getting an ambulance Teresa then rang Fisher and Wiley to ask them to come and take the suspect back to the FBI so that Cho could help them with Patrick.

While Teresa left Abbott with Patrick and Lu Lu who was used to seeing and staying with Abbott, went out of the safe rooms and walked back along the tunnel and up into the cabin. She went out of the cabin and informed Cho that Fisher and Wiley was on their way to take the suspect back to the FBI and also told him that Patrick was not well and had collapsed and they were waiting for an ambulance and would he direct them down when they came. And also told him that to shut the front door so that is will lock automatically and so no one can get in.

"Ok Boss" replied Cho as just that minute a black SUV came up the lane and Fisher and Wiley got out.

"Hi Lisbon" they both said together.

"How is Jane" said Fisher with a look of concern on the face. "Is it from the head injury he got this morning"? She asks.

"Not well" said Teresa he's unconscious and not responsive" "Cho is going to wait for the ambulance so can you take the suspect back to FBI"?

"Yes will do" and goes and swops the keys with Cho and then gets into the SUV that the suspect is in and drives back down the lane.

As Teresa turns to go back in she can hear the sirens in the distance, and turns back to Cho and asks him.

"Can you remember the way we went before to go out to the barn"? She asks him. Well don't go as far as that and I will be waiting for you outside the door ok."

"Ok boss" he said with his deadpan expression. "Will do". He still cannot stop calling her Boss he has done that for a long time now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa walks back into the cabin and goes up stairs and pulls out a go bag and places items for Patrick for the hospital. She then goes down into the kitchen and places a small bag of tea in the bag also.

As she comes down the stairs Teresa relies that they would not be able to get the stretcher through that narrow door that leads down to the tunnel, so she goes outside and directs them and Cho to a structure that looks like a large shed. She then goes into the cabin again and shuts the door which locks automatically and then goes down the steps to the tunnel. When she gets to the junction she turns left instead of right and walks along the tunnel until she gets to two very large doors. At the side of the doors is a pad which she punches in the code the doors slowly slide open. She then directs the ambulance into the shed and re shuts the doors them walks them back along the tunnel to where Patrick and Abbott were.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whilst Teresa had left, Patrick was still not responsive so Abbott placed him in the recovery position and then went over to talk to Lucyanne.

"Hi" said Abbott" "Are you ok little one". "Mummy will be back soon with some people who will look after your daddy". "Would you like to come and sit with me next to daddy" he asked which Lucyanne nods her head and Abbott lifts her out of the pen then sits her down next to her daddy so she could hold his hand. "Is that better" he asks and Lucyanne just nods her head again then gets hold of Patricks hand and holds it tightly, well as tightly as she could.

They had been sitting there for an hour when Abbott hear the swish of the door opening and Teresa's voice coming up the corridor as she is ushering the medics into the room.

"How is he" asks a very concerned Teresa. "Anything changed since I left" she asked.

"No has not regained consciousness yet" he replied I have kept an eye on his breathing its still a little rapid.

The medics asked Teresa and Abbott question about what happened this morning and what had he been doing before he collapsed. They described as best as they could what had happened as they checked his vitals and put in a drip and place an oxygen mask over his face then the four men then placed him on the stretcher and they then moved to go toward the ambulance. Teresa first picked up Lucyanne and then walked out behind them. As she neared the junction she picked up the bag for Patrick that she had packed earlier and Lucyanne's diaper bag before following the ambulance crew along the corridor towards the ambulance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho and Abbott had followed the ambulance and had got there before Teresa as she had to make sure everything was locked up and had to go to the garage behind the cabin to get her SUV as that is where Lucyanne's car seat was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived at the Hospital and parked the car before getting Lucyanne out and the bags for Patrick and the diaper bag.

She walks into the hospital and walks up to the reception desk and asks were she can find Patrick Jane who has just come in with a head injury and that she was his wife and this was his daughter.

The receptionist directed her to the ER waiting room where she found Cho and Abbott waiting for her to come.

"Have you had any news yet" she asks

"No" Abbott replied. "They would not tell me anything as we were not family" "But now you are here we may get some answers" he said with a sigh.

Teresa passes Lu Lu over to Abbott then goes out of the waiting room and walks up to the nurse's desk and asks to see the doctor who is treating Patrick Jane and that she was his wife.

"Oh Mrs Jane we need you to fill out some forms as it looks like Mr Jane needs surgery on his head as it seems that he has a slight bleed" say's the nurse with a smile of sympathy which makes Teresa cringe.

"Well before I fill out these forms and give permission I would like to have a word with the doctor first" she says with a stern look towards the nurse. "I like to know where I stand with this before I decide so please get him to come and talk with me ASAP" she says as she turns and walks back into the waiting room.

About ten minutes later the doors open from the ER, and out came a tall man with short sliver hair. He had on a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Family of Mr Jane please" he asks which Teresa stands up and goes over to him.

"I'm his wife" she says. "Please explain what is wrong and then I will fill in the forms for you" she looks up at him with a frown.

"Follow me to my office and we will talk in private if that's ok with you".

She follows him through the doors to the ER and then turns down a corridor and into a room on the left. She sits down in front of his desk and then he begins.

"Well Mr Jane is not a very well man". "It seems from the time he left here this morning a bleed has started in his brain and it is causing the brain to swell which is causing pressure against the skull". "Has he been complaining of headaches since he was here" he enquired.

"Yeah he was earlier on today" "But he took some pain relief and said it eased off a bit so I was not concerned" she replied.

"Did he complain about nausea" he asked.

"Yeah again he would not each much of his breakfast" she replied it was a very early call this morning" she said looking a bit more worried.

"I want to ask you some more questions if that is ok" he asked.

"Ok if it will help".

"Well first of all I don't think the attack he had this morning caused the problem". Had Mr Jane had another head injury in the last few days or weeks" he asked.

"Yeah he was in interrogation when one of the suspects punched him in the face and he fell back and he hit his head on the wall" she replied.

"Well that's when the first concussion began and when he got attacked this morning started the bleed that was already leaking in his brain, this second one only make the bleed worse".

"So what do you need to do to make him better" she asks.

"Well what we will do is take him into the OT and place a tube inside his head so that the blood trapped can be drained so that the brains pressure is released. He will be on life support for a few weeks and put into induced coma so that the brain has time to heal." He said. "We have to start ASAP as more damage will be done if we do not relieve the pressure.

"OK" she said "You have my permission and I will go and fill out the forms while you go and do what you have to do.

She gets up and shakes his hand then heads out to the waiting area to brief Cho and Abbott on what has happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later Teresa was sat in the family waiting room of the surgical floor with a mug of coffee that the nurse on night duty gave her. Cho and Abbott had gone into the FBI building to interrogate the suspect a couple of hours ago.

There was a big screen on one wall that showed you if the operations were still on going or has finished. Patrick name was fifth on the list and it still said on going so she new that it would still be a along time before it would finished.

She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open so she got herself comfy on an old couch that was in one corner of the waiting room and closed her eyes.

Earlier on she had rung the baby sister to see if she could take Lucyanne for the night and that she would pick her up the next morning. Jenny said that she would be honoured to keep her over night and that she would come and pick her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a couple of hours later Teresa woke up. As always when she first wakes up she is a little disorientated but slowly she remembers where she is and sits up. She also noticed that sometime while she was asleep one of the nurses had placed a blanket over her while she slept.

After she sat up she looked up to the big screen and noticed that Patrick's operation had finished a hour ago.

She got up and stretched then went out of the room and walked towards the nurse's desk.

"Is there any chance of me seeing my husband please, it seems that his operation had finished an hour ago"? "Why didn't you wake me"? She asks with a sigh.

"Your Husband is in intensive care at the moment you will be able to see him shortly but he won't be awake for a few days" the nurse informs her with a sad smile. "When he has woken and the doctors are happy with his progress he will be transferred back down to us" she said.

"Do you have a room ready for him then" Teresa asks. "If so can I put his bag in there its only clothes and toiletries" she enquires.

"Yes" said the nurse. "Its room 342 down the corridor on your right,".

"OK" said Teresa and starts to walk down the corridor to the door then walks in and places the bag on top of the bed and then goes back out, back towards the nurse's desk.

"What floor do I need to go to so I can wait until I can see my husband"? Teresa asks.

"Just take the elevators to the fifth floor and ask at the nurse's desk where you need to go".

"Thanks" she says as she walks towards the elevators and waits for the doors to open. When the doors open she walks in and punches the fifth floor button then waited for the doors to close and the elevator to move up to the fifth floor. As the doors open Teresa then exits and walks up to nurse's desk and asks where she need to go to see her husband.

The nurse at the desk get up and ushers Teresa down the corridor and into large double door that swish when opened. First she is guided into a room and asked to put on some clothing and a hat that she needs to put her hair in. She then was guided through some more double door and into a very large room with curtained areas dotted down each side of the room. They walked down the room and about eight cubicles along the nurse moved back the curtains and there looking deathly white was Patrick with a lot of machinery attached to him. There he had a bandage around his head and two drips one in each hand. He had a ventilator in his mouth which was artificially helping him breathe. There was a heart monitor bleeping at the side of the bed monitoring his breathing, his heart beat, and any other thing that needed to be monitored.

She walked up to the side of the bed and sat on the chair next to it and slowly picked up his hand and held it making sure that she did not dislodge the drip.

She started talking to him telling him that Lu Lu was with the baby sitter and that Cho and Abbott had gone back to FBI building a few hours ago to interrogate the suspect and that she had not been informed why he was around the buildings. She also told him what the doctor said and what they had done to him to relieve the pressure, and that would be in a coma for a number of days so that his brain would have chance to heal. She also told him that she loved him and would be hear when he wakes and that the team sends their love and hope you are feeling better soon and as soon as you are out of ICU they will come to visit as only family is allowed to visit in here. She also tells him that they won't be able to go away in 2 weeks as the doctor says it will take months for you to recover fully. So tomorrow she will ring the travel agents and get the flight cancelled or postponed until they can fly. Also she will inform Paddy that they will not be at the airport as planed that they would contact them when they are able to fly again.

An hour later a nurse comes up to her and tell her that she has to leave as visiting time are over but she can come back in the morning and stay all day with him. With that she gets up and gives him a kiss on the lips and wishes good night and that she will see him again in the morning. As she gets up the machines starts buzzing and bleeping.

"What's wrong" she asks the nurse who came in"

"Its ok" says the nurse "he can hear you and he just got a little upset when you said good night, it happens often when they first come in" she says while putting a comforting hand on Teresa's shoulder. "Its not something to worry about he has settled down now" she smiles at Teresa then ushers her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 3am when Teresa walked into the cabin and placed her keys in the bowl by the door and her phone before she sits down on the couch with a sigh.

What a day she thought to herself and it was not Patricks fault today he had been on good behaviour this morning at the crime scene and had not provoked anyone. Then he sat on a bench in the park opposite the crime scene, and then some crazy person just came up and started beating him up for no reason. What a state he was in this morning. Well we have who done that to him in custody.

She stood up and went and picked up her phone and sent a text to Jenny the baby sitter to see if she would keep Lucyanne for another night.

She then went up the stairs and walked into the bedroom and then into the bathroom and brushed her teeth then she got undressed and then put on one of Patrick's shirts and got into bed and then burst into tears. After they had subsided she then turned over and tried to relax and soon she nodded off in a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning she was woken up by the alarm going off she leaned over and switched it off. She stretched then rolled over and sat up and put her feet over the side of the bed. She had woken up with a tension headache but new she had to get up and go into the FBI building to be debriefed to what happen yesterday.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom relieved herself then got her self ready to go to work.

As she walked down stairs her phone rang in her pocket. She took it out and placed the phone to her ear.

"Lisbon"

"Ah Lisbon" said Abbott. "Are you coming in this morning".

"Yeah I'm on my way" she said.

"Good see you shortly" he said then finished the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked into the kitchen and got herself a coffee from the coffee machine which was programme to come on at a certain time so that when she got up a mug of coffee was ready for her. While she was drinking her coffee she got some pain killers out of the cupboard and shook two into her hand and popped them in her mouth and swallowed. She then decided to give Jenny a ring and to see how Lucyanne was getting on.

As she was waiting for Jenny to answer she busied herself making some toast. After the third ring the phone was answered.

"Jenny Ashton Daycare". "How can I help".

"Jen its Teresa how is Lucyanne doing"?

"Well she is still asleep as it was late last night before she would settle down" she replied.

"Look I wonder if you would have her for a couple of days, it would help a lot as Patrick has been put into an induced coma and won't be out of hospital for a number of days" she told her . "If you need to buy anything for her go ahead and I will pay you when I see you". "Just keep the receipts".

"Ok I have not got anything on for the next couple of weeks so I could do that for you" she said. "Maybe I could drop by later and pick up some toys for her the ones that she may take to bed with her" she suggest.

"Yeah she likes her floppy doll as she calls it" says Teresa. "How about I ring you when I get home and you come round and I can then have a little time with her before you take her home how does that sound".

"Sound alright by me, see you later them".

"Yeah got to go now but I'll keep you informed how Patrick is doing then you can tell her how he is ok".

"Yeah bye then".

They both hang up their phones and Teresa goes out the back door and locks it so that the security connects automatically, then walks across the concrete area and opens the garage with her remote. She then backs out the SUV and then closes the door with the remote. She then drives forward and drives out the back exit and turns toward the FBI building.

See arrives and parks up in the space allocated to her and then walks into the building. She says hello to the security guard at the scanner, places her items in the tray and then walks through and retrieves the items the other side. She then walks towards the elevators and waits with a number of people for the doors to open. As she arrives at her floor she exits the elevator and walks into the bull pen. She sees Wiley and Cho sat at their desks. She walks over to her desk and places her bag down near her chair before turning and walks back to them.

"Morning boys" she says with a sigh "How was your time with the suspect" she asks.

"Well he confessed to being the person who attacked Patrick yesterday morning" "Says he wanted to kill him" replies Cho. "And he had found out where you lived and was going to finish the job" Cho continued.

"How was Patrick"? Wiley asked her. "Is he going to be ok"?

"He's out of surgery and in ICU placed into an induced coma for a few days so that his brain can heal slowly." She said with a sigh. "When I finish here I'm going to go and visit him" she said"

"Where is Lucyanne"? Asked Cho.

"She's staying with the baby sitter for a few days".

At that moment Abbott came out of his office and walked over to Teresa and said.

"Lisbon I have been thinking".

"What's the matter Sir" "Anything wrong I should know of".

"No" "I was thinking last night while in bed and something that Lena said to me got me thinking about Patrick's safety at the hospital".

"What do you mean, that you think that one of his cronies might finish the job off on his behalf"? she replied with a very worried look.

"Yeah" "I'm going to have a guard posted outside the ICU and one at his side at night when you are not with him". "I know you are going back there after we have finished here". He said.

"Yeah I can stay all day but not at night" she replied "So not being funny but can we get this over with I would like to be there as soon as possible".

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived back at the hospital just after 2pm in the afternoon. She had asked Abbott while it was quite could see make some personal calls before going to the hospital. She then made a call to Paddy to say that Patrick was in hospital and that they would not be able to fly for quite along time but when they could she would inform him. She then rang the travel agency and asked to postpone the holiday for the near future as her husband was in hospital and it will be a while until they will be able to fly again. She then rang the baby sitter and talked with Lucyanne telling her that she will be seeing her later on and that her daddy is ok at the moment, when he is a little better she will be able to come and visit him. With a few tears from Lucyanne she then made her way to the hospital to visit him.

She went up in the elevator to the fifth floor and exited the door and went up to the nurse's desk.

"How is he today" she asked as it was the same nurse she talked to yesterday.

"He's still asleep but you can go in to see him just push the intercom butter at the side of the door and the nurse inside will let you in" she said. She then turned back to her computer and started punching in things.

Teresa started to walk down the corridor and arrived at the door to the ICU. She punched the intercom button and a soft female voice came over.

"Hello how can I help" she said.

"I'm Teresa Jane I have come to sit with my husband Patrick Jane" she said quietly. He is in cubicle 8 I think" she replied.

"Ah yes" and with that the door automatically open to let Teresa in. She was met at the doors by another nurse who asked her to put on the white coat and cover her hair. She then walked through another set of doors and was back in the long room. They walked down the middle until they came up to cubicle 8 and the nurse then opened the curtains. Before she left she told Teresa how he was doing before leaving her with him.

Teresa moved across towards the chair sat at the side of the bed. She had brought a number of different books so she could read to him. Also she had brought some files so she could read them to him too.

Before she would tackle the reading she decided just to sit and hold his hand and talk to him instead. She told him how Lu Lu was getting on and that she would be seeing her later when Jen would be bring her home so that she can collect some toys for her and some extra clothes as she is staying with Jen for a few days. She told how she was missing him at home and that last night she had worn one of his shirts to bed so that she could feel that he was close.

She also told him about the suspect who has confessed that he had attacked him while in the park yesterday and that he had done it because you had done a reading for his sister, and caused her after your reading to kill herself but you are not to be blamed for that she had a choice. While she was talking she realised that she having trouble keeping her eyes open so while still holding his hand she laid her head down on the bed and dozed off.

She was woken up by a movement on the bed and as she became aware of her surroundings she realised that it was Patrick closing his hand around hers. She looked up at him startled as she realised that he was awake. She quickly pressed the call button and a nurse came running in. When she realised Patrick was awake to she went to get the doctor on call as this was not good.

When the doctor arrived she was asked to leave and to go out and sit in the visitors room but as she got up to leave Patrick became agitated and upset so they let her stay at the end of the bed so that he could still see that she was there, with that he settled down.

"Mr Jane"? The doctor asked. "Can you hear me"? Which Patrick just nodded his head which made him wince with the pain.

"You're in hospital you collapse in your home" "Can you remember anything?" The doctor asked him while he was shining a light in his eyes. Patrick just looked at him gone out as if he did not understand.

The doctor turned to Teresa and asked her to come outside with him so he could talk to her about this.

"Mrs Jane this is not good" "I do not understand how he has been able to wake up as he was on heavy sedation".

"Well doctor Patrick is a mentalist and he has a very strong control over his mind" "Its more likely while he has been sedated he has been trying to wake up on his own accord he does not like not being in control" she said.

"Well I understand now but we will still need to put him under because with him awake his brain is not being relaxed to mend" "I think you may have to talk with him and get him to agree" the doctor replied.

"You see he gets bored easily and his mind gets to work". "He does not sleep much and the amount of sleep he's had, has been enough to waken his brain up". "Sorry" she said. "I'll try to get him to understand that it's for his own good" she replied and went back into the cubicle to talk with him".

After she had got Patrick to agree to be put back under she bent down and gave him a deep passionate kiss on the lips then a light hug, before going out of the cubicle to find the doctor. She then stood again at the bottom of bed so Patrick could see her while the doctor prepared his prescription and injected it into the drip. Slowly Patrick's eyes began to close and soon he was again in a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while this was happening at the hospital. Abbott had arranged for security for outside Patricks ward. When he had got the guard in place he texted Teresa if she would like to meet him in the restaurant for a coffee so he can fill her in with what as been arrange and she can tell him how Patrick was doing.

After an half and hour Teresa walks into the restaurant and goes and gets herself a coffee and a chocolate muffin and walks over to Abbott and sits down opposite to him.

"Hi" he said. "How are you holding up"? He enquires.

"Hi yourself" she replies "I'm ok" "Could not say that of Patrick this afternoon though" looking so tired.

"Why do you say that"? "He is ok" he asks with a worried frown.

"Yeah he's ok" "Only found a way to beat the sedation and wake up". "Then started to panic when they asked me to leave" "Then refused to be put under again until I was asked to persuade him". "He's back under now" "They've given him a much stronger sedative".

"Oh bother" Abbott replied "Him and his super brain" he said with a chuckle which made Teresa smile too.

"How is the security detail doing"? She asks. "I saw the guard outside when I came out".

"Well there will be one guard in the day time outside of the ward, and at night after you have gone home one will be sitting in with him" he said. "And the night ones will be either Cho or Wiley they are going to take turns so if he does wake up again un expectantly then he will see a friendly face rather than a stranger" Abbott tells her.

"Thanks" she replies I'm going to go back to him now I know he is sleeping but it's nice just talking to him at least he knows I'm there" she says as she get up and says good bye to him then turns and walks out to go back to sit at his side.

After she had gone Abbott takes out his phone and rings Cho, to up date him how Patrick is doing. After he finished his conversation with Cho he then gets up and walks out the hospital and then drives back to the FBI HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa walks back into the ICU and goes in to sit next to the bed. She talks his hand and squeezes it. She then gets up and leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips then sits back down and picks up a case file that she has been working. She starts telling him what the crime scene was like, and reading what the examiner's findings were. She then told him who she thought was the killer before closing the file and putting on the table beside her.

She started to tell him how she did not have much sleep last night as he was not there to hold her and that she had worn one of his shirts so she would feel him close. She also told him that Lu Lu talked to her on the phone and that she will be seeing her later when Jen comes for some toys and clothes. She also explained about what Abbott had done and that there would be a guard in the daytime outside the ICU and at night when she goes either Cho or Wiley will be sitting next too him just in case he wakes up again.

She then told him that she loved him and that she is missing him already, and not to be stupid and wake up again until they have brought him around.

Bye this time it was seven pm and she needing to go home so that she was there when Lu Lu and Jen arrived they were coming at eight. She got up and leaned over again and gave him a kiss on the cheek and lips then said good night and got up to leave.

As she walked out of the cubicle she bumped into the doctor she saw the day before.

"Good evening Mrs Jane". "I hope you are well". "I was just coming to see you before you go just to up date you on Mr Jane's condition" he says with a smile. "It seems that he is doing well, while you were away this afternoon we had his head scanned and it seems that the swelling is going down". "But he is not out of the wood yet" he says.

"Thank you". "I'm going home now as I have visitors shortly but a colleague of mind will be sitting with him all night as my boss thinks that he still is in danger from further attacks" she finishes before shaking his hand and turning and leaving the ICU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She arrives home to find Jen and Lu Lu waiting outside. She goes round the back and parks the SUV in the garage before going through the back door and opening the front one so they could gain entry.

"How is my little baby" she coos as she picks up Lu Lu and gives her a big hug, which Lu Lu gives back.

"Have you been a good girl for Jen then" while kissing her daughter all over her face.

"Ma Ma" Lu Lu says starting to cry "Da Da" sick.

"Yes he is that's why you need to stay with Jen for me Ok" she says with a stray tear slowing flowing down her cheek.

She turns to Jen who was just coming into through the door and give her a hug also.

"Thanks Jen for all your help I don't know what I would do with out you" she said with a hitch in her voice.

"That's ok no problem but I could do with some of her favourite toys especially one's that she takes to bed with her" "It took me a long time to get her to sleep she kept crying for her Daddy". "I see she's a Daddy's girl" she said with a smile.

"Well he does look after her while I'm at work" "He's only part time and only when they are stumped at the best do they ask for him" she replied. "So she she's more with him than me". "But that was the understanding we came to if I went back to work that one of us would be a home most of the time, and since Patrick is not always needed he decided it would be him". She said "I was not happy at first but as I got more into work it seemed to work for both of us. Then Patrick now and again will bring her in to work if we are meeting up for lunch but that is not very often.

She indicated for Jen to follow her and they proceeded up the stairs and into the nursery. There Teresa puts Lu Lu down and then starts sorting out some clothes and toiletries and other items Lu Lu would need for a few days. She also picked up floppy doll and passed it to Lu Lu to hold.

"Flopy doll" Lu Lu said holding her tightly to her chest.

"Yes and what else would you like to take with you and Jen then anything you like" Teresa asks her daughter.

"No" then starts to shake her head

"Ok" Teresa says giving her daughter a kiss on the check and picking her up again and then proceeding down stairs with Jen following carrying the bags of items.

"Right Jen what else do you need I can give you some money that I have or like I said you need to keep the receipts and I will pay you at the end of the month when you give me your bill".

"End of the month will be fine" Jen replies. "Not to worry ok".

"Ok" she says as they start to walk towards the front door.

Just then Lu Lu notice something and starts to point. "Want Ma Ma Want".

"What do want"? Teresa asks.

"Da Da" Lu Lu says still pointing towards the photos on the wall of them all.

"I'm sorry sweetie but Daddy's poorly in hospital he cannot come with you.

"No want" Lu Lu screams.

"I think she wants the picture to take with her" Jen looks at Teresa and then Lu Lu.

"Is that right sweetie you want to take a picture of Daddy.

With that Lu Lu nods so Teresa goes over to the one picture where they are all together and takes if off the wall and gives it to Lu Lu to hold.

They all go out of the cabin and Teresa places Lu Lu into the car seat at the back of Jen's car and then gives her daughter a huge hug and kisses before shutting the door.

"Thanks again for doing this for me" she said with tears in her eyes.

"That's ok" Jen replies "Anything I can do to help" "You and Patrick helped me when I needed money to start my business it's the least I can do." She said. "I'll ring you tomorrow to keep you up to date how she is doing ok."

"Yeah thanks". With that she waits until the lights fade away down the lane and then walks back into the cabin to settle in again on her own for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you like this chapter. I have written more but I think it is going on to long so I've decided to break it up into smaller chapters. I hope you like the smaller versions. I look forward to your reviews, because they give me ideas and new angles on what I wrote.

Thanks Munkey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you for all the lovely reviews it was a bit of a surprise what the will had in it, I got my info from my own will ( bit morbid I know Hee Hee) . I'm also going to do this in three parts.**

 **This is the part where Patrick and Teresa take Lucyanne to Ireland on their belated honeymoon and to sort out the will. But something happens and the honeymoon to Ireland has to be postponed.**

 **I don't own the Mentalist.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Year Later Part 2**

She was woken up sharply by the shrilling ringing of their house phone. She turned over and picked up the handset and put it to her ear.

"Lisbon" she said with a sleepy voice.

"Mrs Jane is that Mrs Jane" said a soft female voice.

"Yes it is how can I help you"

"Well this is the hospital it's about your husband I think you should come in ASAP I will explain everything when you get her." She said as she waited for Teresa to answer.

"Ok be there as soon as I can" she said with worry sounding in her voice. She put the phone down and then got up and went to get ready to go back to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she exits the elevator on the fifth floor she is met by a young man who has short dark hair and deep blue eyes that has a white coat on.

"Mrs Jane" he asks.

"Yes" "What has happened. She asks with worry on her face.

"Well I'm sorry that we had to drag you out but we are having problems with your husband".

"Why" "He should be still under though I thought you used a stronger sedative".

"We did and he still is but he seems to be having nightmares and is thrashing about and that is not very good for him, we cannot seem to calm him, we've tried sedating more but it just making him worse it seems" He looks at her with worried eyes.

"Ok I will try for you" see said with a tired frown on her face. "I think I might know how to get through to him." She says as they walk through the ICU's door.

They walk up to the cubicle and she then walks in and up to the bed. She see's Patrick thrashing his arms around and shouts "No don't, not again" "Leave her alone".

She looks up at the doctor and say's "Yes I know what this is" "Can you leave us alone for a few minutes so I can talk with him please".

"Yes of cause" and leaves her in the cubicle on her own.

"Patrick" "Can you hear me" "It's Teresa" "Why are you making it so hard for me" "They have called me in because they cannot control you why".

While she is talking with him Cho enters the cubicle. She turns to him and gave him a weary smile.

"Has he been really bad". She asks Cho.

"Yeah it started when one of the nurses was talking about something on the TV that is on out in the hall. I think he heard it in his subconscious because at first he just kept thrashing about and then he started shouting".

"I think he was having a nightmare about Red John and his first wife and daughter". "He told me once after he had one in bed and I had to wake him. At first he comes home then he sees the letter then goes in at first he see them but then it changes into us me and Lu Lu, that's when he starts to shout".

"We'll he seemed too calm down when I talked to him for a short while he stopped thrashing but was still shouting and crying for you". Cho said. "That's when I told them to ring you as you are the only one he will listen too". "And also they gave some more sedation and that seemed to stop the shouting for a short time".

"Yeah well he was shouting something when I came in but as soon as I told him I was here and he heard my voice he quieted down".

"Look Chow why don't you go home and I will sit with him now as I won't get back to sleep, or if you still want to stay go and have a break and get yourself something to eat and drink in the restaurant" she said with a smile.

"Ok I won't leave but will take that break though thanks for coming". "I'll see you shortly" as he turned and left the cubicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Cho leaves Teresa turns back to Patrick and captures his hand in hers. She then leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips and brushes some stray curls from his forehead. She then sits down next to him still holding his hand and starts telling him how stupid he is being and that there was no need for him to get upset. She told him that she knows he is board and he needs stimulations but he has to try to be patient and go into his mind and tidy up his palace as something to do. She told him what the doctor told him this afternoon before she left that he was progressing but still needed a few days more in the coma so that it can heal by itself, and with him being awake will only make it worse. She also told him about what happened when she got home how Lu Lu wanted a photo of him to take with her.

After a while a nurse came in to do his vitals and Teresa asked if it would be ok if she help her to move him over slightly so she could lie by the side of him, she told the nurse that that would calm him down and stop him having nightmares. So the nurse helped her to lie by his side and it seemed to calm them both because when Cho came back from his break he found both Teresa and Patrick fast asleep in each others arms. So he moved the chair back slightly and sat down and picked up his book he had been reading and settled down for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At six in the morning Teresa was woken up by the nurse who came in check Patrick's vitals.

"Good morning Mrs Jane" the nurse said as she realised that Teresa was awake.

"Good morning" Teresa replied with a tired weary smile.

"You seem to be the right medicine for Mr Jane" she smiled "Every thing seems to be in order" she said as she started to walk out of the cubicle but turned just before she exited and asked Teresa if she would like some breakfast as there was plenty left in the trolley.

"No it's ok thanks" "I more like, will be having something with the gent that was here last night" she said "And where is he".

"Oh he just went to the rest room when I came in to do the checks" she replied then left the cubicle to tend to the next patient.

As soon as she left Cho poked his head around the curtain and gave Teresa a smile, even if it was short lived.

"How are you this morning he inquired" "I came back last night and you were both asleep so I just sat and read my book" he said and went to pick it up said article so that he could leave.

"Cho would you come and have breakfast with me I just need some advice" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes of course come on he should be ok until you get back" he said as he turned to walk out.

She turned to Patrick after she got of the bed and gave him a big kiss on the lips then told him that she was just going to get some coffee and something to eat and she should be back shortly and he's not to be naughty with the nurses he is to be nice to them she says with a smile. Then she turned and followed Cho out of the cubicle and then out of the ICU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had got their drinks and food they then sat down at a table on opposite sides.

"Cho I have been thinking" "She said with a frown. "What if we swap the times that we stay with Patrick" "What if one of you sits with him through the day read him books and things and I do the night shift. "You see I don't sleep if he is not at home and as you saw last night if I'm with him he doesn't seem to have nightmares". "Maybe have a word with Abbott and see if he is in agreement". "I don't mind as it would mean I would get some sleep also and Lu Lu is staying with Jen the baby sitter for a few days". "What do you think".

"Well I think it is a good idea" "Then if you need to do things through the day then you can, like go to see Lu Lu". "Yeah I will put it forward to Abbott and I'm sure he would agree to it" "If he'd been here last night he would have suggested it himself".

"Ok then I will stay for a short while now I'm here and have had a sleep" " But I also have to have a word with the doctor and nursing staff first to see if it is ok with them".

"Ok then I will get going and I'll see about coming back this afternoon" "so you can go home and get a few things like a go bag means you can freshen up in the mornings, there is a shower in the rest rooms down the corridor from ICU." He said as he gets up walks around the table and gives her a big hug.

"Thanks Cho for doing this" "He does appreciate you all you know and thinks a lot of you" "You're his family now".

"I know" said Cho with a rare smile, before breaking the hug and then leaving the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She made her way back up to the ICU and when she entered she asked the nurse if she could see her husband's doctor as she has a proposition for him.

She walked down the line of cubicles and slipped in to the 8th one.

"Good morning Patrick" "I think we both had a very good night after I came back". "I had a word with Cho and I think that we may be changing the times I come to see you and coming to stay with you at night instead". "I know you will like that, because I'm finding it difficult to sleep with out you at home".

She sat talking with Patrick while holding his hand for half an hour before the doctor who was looking after him came into the cubicle.

"Mrs Jane" "I hear you wanted to talk with me" he said while looking at her with wonderment.

"Yes" "Well since the problem you had last night with him I have had a word with the gent that was sitting with him last night".

"Ah yes Mr Cho I think".

"That right well all three of us have worked together for many years and he thinks it would be better if I do the night shift and he and his colleague between them will keep him company through the day". "You see the nightmares have been going on for a long time ever since his first wife and daughter was killed by the serial killer Red John" she said. "He relives the scene every time of him finding them and now he is picturing us as well". "You see if I'm not with him at night his highly trained brain starts thinking the worse because he finds he panics, and since he cannot control it himself when I 'm not there to help him" she sighs and sits back down.

"I see" the doctor stood there thinking. "I cannot see any problem if like last night we had not problems after you laid down next to him" "It also seems you both got some comfort and you some sleep it seem". He said with a smile. "I will inform the nurses to this new arrangement and you can inform your colleagues that it will be alright". He said as he turned and walked out of the door.

"Did you hear that Patrick" "I'm going to sleep with you at night so you don't have to be afraid for me because I will be with you". Now just relax and enjoy the sleep and get that brain working properly" she said with a smile.

She sat down and took hold of his hand. After a while her eyes began to close and soon she was sleep with her head on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was woken up by a light tap on her shoulder. She looked and smiled as she see's that Wiley had come to take over from her so she could go home and get a go bag so that she could come back and stay the night.

"Wiley" she said "Thanks ever so much for doing this he will appreciate it when he comes around, he thinks the world of you all you are his family now". She said with a tired yawn. "What have you bought to amuse him"?

"I brought some books about making things as he is good with his hands" "I thought I could read them to him" he says with a wry smile. "I was not sure what else to bring but maybe Cho will give me some pointers.

"That's sounds good for now" "Maybe tell him a little about your self he'd definitely love that". I'm going to get off now since I'm coming back later". "Thanks for doing this for us".

"It's my pleasure". "See you when you get back".

"Ok" she says as she turns to Patrick and tells him she will be back later to lie with him and gives him a big kiss on the lips before turning back and walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She gets home shortly after and makes her way to the bedroom to pack a small case. She then goes and gets a shower and dresses into something more casual than her work clothes. She goes down stairs and picks up the post that she got from the post box at the end of the lane as she drove into the lane. She went down the stairs and picked up the house phone and rang Jen and Lu Lu. She has a long talk with them about what they had done today and also told her that her Daddy was getting better. She then went into the kitchen for a coffee and then back into the lounge to start reading the post.

She noticed a couple of letters from Ireland for Patrick but did not recognise the writing it certainly was not Paddy's. I wonder who these are from she thought. I won't open then Patrick can do that when he comes home. There were a couple of bills which she put with the other bills so they can be paid at the end of the month. She saw one for herself. Strange she thought turning the envelope over to see if there was a return address on the back but she could not find one. She looked again at the address on the front and noticed that someone had not put the right name on it and her suspicions got the hair on the back of her neck. It was addressed to Mrs P Lisbon and their address. She got out her mobile and rang Abbott.

"Abbott here".

"Abbott it's Teresa I have just received an unusual address envelope and I think it maybe about the attack yesterday" "Are you still at work because I can come and bring it to you before I go to the hospital for the night"? She asked with a little bit of concern in her voice. There are also some letters from Ireland for Patrick but I know they are not from Paddy, do you want me to bring them too.

"Yes I think you should bring all the things that you are not sure about then we can open them and have look". "Cho is here also so we have another set of eyes.

"Ok I will be with you shortly I have just got to go and check on the other building before I leave for to come to you". She says getting up and then walking towards the kitchen to put her empty cup into the dishwasher.

"She got all her stuff that she is taking with her and then turned on the emergency lights and shut the main ones off then went out the back door so she can lock up for the night.

After she had checked everything she made her way towards her car and got in and drove away from the buildings down the back land to take the short cut to HQ. She did not see the car that had been following her after she came out onto the main road. She turned and drove into the parking lot of the FBI HQ. She got out of her car and walked in through the door.

"Good evening Agent Lisbon" "I hope you are well tonight". "How is Mr Jane doing I here he is not well" George the night guard who was on the scanner as she went through and then collected her things from the other side.

"He is being kept in a coma at the moment as he has had a very bad head injury" She told him.

"Well I hope he is better soon" "We do miss his high jinks around here" "He was always able to make you laugh". He said with a smile.

"Well we got a few more days to go first before they will bring him out of the coma". She said as she walked towards the elevator. She looked back and said that she will tell him that you asked after him, and then the elevator doors open and she walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she walked out of the doors into the bullpen she notices Cho and Abbott in the fish bowl. Just as they noticed her they beckoned her in. She went in and handed Abbott the letter who had put gloves on as she walked in.

"Thanks he said". "Right here goes". He uses a letter opener to open the first letter. This is the one addressed wrongly to Lisbon. He takes out one piece of folded paper and slowly opens it and both Abbott and Cho gasp with disgust.

On the piece of paper were a threat to kill Patrick Jane as soon as possible and that they will be doing it tonight at the hospital. But at the bottom of the paper was a black smiley face.

"This is not good" says Cho and Abbott together.

Cho takes out his phone and rings Wiley. After 2 rings Wiley answers.

"Wiley here"

"Wiley its Cho is everything alright at the hospital as Lisbon has a letter sent to her with a threat that they are going to kill Patrick tonight at the hospital" "Are you in his room".

"Yeah sat beside him and he is still sleeping".

"Ok can you inform the doctor and nursing staff quietly and tell them to keep a look out for anyone suspicious" "Then tell them to inform you and we are on our way".

"Ok".

"Look Cho you and Lisbon go to the hospital to help Wiley" "I'll carry on here opening these other letters and inform you what I find ok".

"Yes Boss they both say together".

"Let's get going" he says as he ushers Lisbon out of the fishbowl and towards the elevator. "I'll meet you there ok"

"Yes" Lisbon replies and the each get into their own cars and drive out in convoy out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They still hadn't noticed the dark car parked opposite the HQ. But Cho noticed that they were being followed as they came up to a red light. Cho got out his phone and rang Lisbon who was behind him.

"Lisbon we are being followed a dark car one car behind you". He said as the light was still red. "We'll split up ok at this junction you take the left and I'll take the right and we'll see who they follow, ok then if they follow you I will turn and follow behind ok". He said as the light started to change to green.

They were following Lisbon so Cho turned around and then followed them behind the dark sedan car.

Lisbon then turned towards the hospital and so did the dark car.

Cho could not make out the number plate was it was obscured with dirt. That's illegal on its own he thought to himself he could arrest them just for that, but he wanted them to try and get into the hospital and onto the ICU ward.

Lisbon goes and parks in the long stay parking lot and takes her ticket with her. She then turns into the hospital's entrance and then takes the elevator to the 5th floor.

While they were getting over to the hospital Wiley had alerted the security staff that there was going to be someone coming in to get to Mr Jane to do him harm. Everyone was on alert.

While Lisbon exited her car and then walked into the hospital the dark car occupants exited theirs but did not realise that they were being watched and followed by Cho.

They walked into the reception area and looked around to see if the could detected where Mrs Jane went.

Cho walked in behind them and stood near the reception desk. The receptionist recognised him from the night before and gave him a nod. The two men who looked in their 30's were wearing black suits and both had black cropped hair. They introduced themselves as FBI which Cho smiled as that is also illegal. Then they asked where they could find Patrick Jane as they were going to be the guard for the night. The receptionist was aware that Mrs Jane was the one staying at night time so she looked up at Cho as though to ask what she should do. Cho went over to the receptionist and walked behind her and talked softly in her ear so only she could hear.

"Tell them that he is in ICU and that only hospital personal and family can go on that floor". Cho whispered to her which she related back to the two men.

While they were trying to argue with her that they were here for his protection. Cho got his phone out and rang Lisbon to inform her that there are two men in reception who are saying they are from the FBI, and asking which floor Jane was on and that the receptionist has told them that they cannot go on that floor only hospital personal and family are allowed. So he told her to keep an eye out for two men with short dark hair and wearing black suits they may go to find some white coats and try and get on the ward don't let them. Any hospital personal has swipe cards to get onto the wards if they are genuine; these are also their ID so they will have their pictures on them. And they also have number pads for back up so they swipe their cards then they need to put a number in the pad.

"Ok" she said then went onto the ward to relieve Wiley for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two men where apprehended as they walked out of the hospital by a number of FBI agents after trying to get onto the fifth floor. Because their faces had been sent around they were kept an eye on by the security cameras. The elevators to the fifth floor were stop going to that floor unless of course you had a swipe card that you could stop and start the elevator. The men even tried to take the stairs but as they reach the fifth floor they found all the emergency doors locked from the inside.

They were taken back to the FBI HQ and placed in interrogation rooms.

Cho went up to the fifth floor as he had been given a pass so could swipe him self onto the floor. He also could use the card to get into the ICU so that he did not need to disturb the nurses or patient with ringing the bell. He nodded to the receptionist as he walked passed and walked down the corridor towards the ICU. He let himself in and then turned to walk into the cubicle but stopped as he saw Teresa asleep on the bed and Patrick with his head on her stomach both fast asleep. He didn't want to wake them as he knew that they both did not sleep enough, he went down the ward to the nurses station and asked for a piece of paper and left them a message for them instead.

After he had done that and updated Teresa about the men he asked the nurses if they would give it to Teresa and then left to go back to the FBI HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa woke up about nine and after getting her bearings she noticed that Patrick had shifted himself down the bed to finally rest in the position he prefers to sleep in, resting his head on her stomach. She smiled because that means he is comfortable and calm.

She rang the call bell at the side of his bed and when the male nurse came in she asked if he would help her to get Patrick back into a reasonable position so that he did not pull out any wires or tubes.

After they got him settle she thanked the nurse and then got ready to go to the rest room for a shower and to get dressed. Just as she was going out of the cubicle a small nurse came up to her and handed a folded piece to her.

"Mr Cho left this last night for you as he did not want to wake you" She said with a smile. "I'll just go in and take his vitals and make him comfortable while you go to the rest room" she finished off.

"Ok" "Thanks" she then turned and went down the ward towards the main doors to the ward and turned towards the rest rooms.

After she had got showered and changed into clean clothes she picked up the note that was left by Cho.

 ** _Lisbon._**

 ** _I did not want to wake you as you both looked so peaceful. But I just wanted to update you that the two men were arrested last night walking out of the Hospital. They have been taken to HQ and later on today we will be interrogating them. Is there anything particular that you want us to say or would you like to come in later and talk to them yourself. If you want us to say things on your behalf, then just give me a ring and tell me what you want to do._**

 ** _I have gone home for a couple of hours sleep so I can be ready to do the interrogation. I hope you are both ok, but I'm sure that there will be others that will try it again. I also had a word with Abbott and he has decided to send Fisher today to your baby sitters house so that Lucyanne is also protected because we think that they will try and harm her to get to Patrick._**

 ** _I will look forward to your call or seeing you later. Have a good rest of the night._**

 ** _Cho._**

She placed the message in her pants pocket and walked back to the ward. She had also been given a pass key so that in the night she can go to the rest room without having to disturb any one else.

She walked into the cubicle and was shocked to see Patrick moving around like he was in a terrified panic. She rushed up to him and caught hold of his hand which slowly stopped thrashing about.

"Patrick what is happening why are you panicking". "You have to calm down". "Is it because I left" "I did say I was going to go and get showered and I would be back" "Now calm down". But Patrick was slowly waking up from his induced sleep and would not calm down.

"Teresa Teresa" "They have got her our baby" he said with a slur in his voice. "Patrick Lu Lu is with Jen and Fisher is with her" His eyes slowly opening then wide looking as he realised he was waking up.

Teresa rang the call button and a nurse came rushing in.

"He was thrashing again and I tried to get him to calm down but he would not have it" she said to the nurse.

The doctor was summoned and they tried to get him to calm down but nothing would. He kept repeating that they had got Lu Lu and that Fisher was dead. She kept saying that it was only a dream but she new that if he said that he was normally right. So she got out her phone and rang Fisher but it went to voice mail so she left a message. After she had done that she rang Cho.

"Cho"

"Cho" "Patrick is starting to wake up he keeps saying that they have Lu Lu and Fisher is dead" "You know he is always normally right can you check for me please, I have tried ringing her but it just goes to voice mail" she says with fear in her voice.

"Ok" I will go around there and see" "But you have to phone Abbott so that he can send some back up both too me and you ok". "Now go back to Patrick and lets us find out what is happening". "I will contact you when I find out.".

"Ok" she says and closes the phone. She then rings Abbott and relayed again what she told Cho. He said that he would make sure that they were ok and ended the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She goes back into the ICU and she could hear voices. "I wonder what she will do" one nurse said, The doctor then replied "Well its all I could think of, he was going to hurt himself".

At that moment he noticed her looking at Patrick flat out on the bed not moving at all.

"What have you done" "You have not…. And she was lost for words.

The doctor then went up to her and took her arm and sat her down. "Mrs Jane we had to put him right under with a drug that we use to put patients who are going for an operation. He is totally under" he said.

"Why" she asked.

"Well he was getting out of bed and trying to walk out of the ward but as he put his feet on the floor he collapsed again so not to cause any more damage I give the drug". "It was all I could think of" with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Oh ok I suppose it was the right decision and I was not here to help".

"Are you ok Mrs Jane you don't look to good".

"Well you see he is a mentalist and a little bit physic, and what he said could actually be the truth". "You see he has had dreams before and they have been right". "That's why I left to ring my colleagues so they can go and check".

"Oh" said the doctor "I can see what you mean and why you had gone out". "Look he will be ok for the next 4 to 5 hours that's normally how long the drug lasts".

"Can I talk with him you see if I tell him that Cho has gone to find out it might calm him down a little because if I don't he will only try to beat this drug also" she says with a deep sigh.

The doctor nodded his head with agreement and Teresa walked over to the bed and took hold of Patrick's hand.

"Patrick" "Sweetheart". "I have asked Cho and Abbott to go and make sure that nothing has happened to Lu Lu, Jen and Fisher". "He is going to call me as soon as he as found anything out" she says to him. For a brief moment she actually thought he had squeezed her hand". Anyway she must have been dreaming herself.

About 3 hours later Teresa's phone rang and woke her up it seemed that she had at still next to the bed and still holding Patrick's hand. She must have fallen asleep.

"Hi Cho" "Is everything ok". She said with still some fear in her voice.

"Yeah" "sorry that I have not got back to you sooner, but there had been an instance. They did try to get to Lucyanne, but because Abbott had sent Fisher earlier they were not aware that there was a guard with a gun with them". "They started firing when they new that there was someone else there and Fisher killed one and winged another but she also got hit in the arm" he said. "It was good that Jen was a first aider because she was able to stop the bleeding".

"How is Lu Lu"? She asked.

"Slept all the way through was in bed when the dust had settled" he said with a chuckle. "Nothing seems to faze her dos it" Chuckling again.

"No she had floppy doll so no she would not have woken up". She smiled also.

"What's happening now then they cannot stay at the house anymore". "They could all stay at our house as the security there is the best in the country" She says with sigh. At least I can come home knowing that they would be ok".

"Well that could be an option but we would have to talk with Abbott as he would want to make sure that there would be enough back up".

"Well that won't be a problem as they could stay in the quest rooms above the garages. There would be enough room for 6 in the suite under Jane' Office as there are four bedrooms and in the lounge there are two couches that fold out into double beds, and over the other garage there are two rooms with en suite on the first floor". "And you have seen the security of the place". "And as you know if you want to go around unnoticed then you only have to use the tunnels, but only the people who we have entrusted with this knowledge that is" she added before asking if Lu Lu was awake yet.

"Can I talk with her"? She asks.

"Yeah" and she hears him shout Lucyanne your mums on the phone and Teresa could hear a squeal in the back ground and then was handed the phone.

"Ma Ma" "Da Da ok he in dream.

"Yes daddy ok he asleep at the moment". "How are you my baby I've missed you". "Now you be a good girl for Jen now, and can you put Cho back on the phone please".

Next thing she heard was Lu Lu passing the phone back to Cho saying Ma Ma talk with you.

"Cho I need you to talk with Abbott and get him to take them to our house I think that is the safer bet". "He can ask Wiley to work from the security room it has WIFI and all computer access. He could then log on to the FBI data base so that he can get what info that he needs to help and still make sure that the house security is up and running".

"I will ring him when we get off the phone".

"Ok" "I'm going to stay with Patrick". "If you need me just call and I will come home and let you into the house".

She closed the phone and placed it back into her pocket then turned around and got hold of Patrick's hand.

She explained to him what happened and also told him what the doctor had told her what he did.

She then told him what Lu Lu had said, that she had seen him in her dream. Is that how you new there was a problem. Is that how you to communicate between yourselves, because there are times you both seen too know what the other one is either going to do or say. I think I'm losing it.

She then told him that she had offered the cabin as a safe house for Lu Lu, Jen and Fisher to stay. She also said that the guest rooms could be used for the agents that would be guarding them. She told him that she would feel safer if Lu Lu was in their house. She then told him that she was not angry with him for warning them, but he must try not to make him self worse as she would listen to him if there was a next time, and she did listen to him the first time, she thought that he trusted her. She also explained that as soon as he had said Fisher was dead she had gone out to ring Cho so that he could go and find out as she was not leaving him in the hospital alone. Mind she might have to leave for a short time later if they are going to use the cabin as she will have to go and let them in and give them his key so that they can get in and out but she will only give the key to Abbott or Cho, as she trusts them and it will be one of them who will be needed to stay until this is over and they are at home.

She was not taking much notice of his face while she was talking to him and did not see him opening his eyes and was smiling at her. He stayed still and just watched her as she was looking at her and his hands.

"I think that's a good idea" he said with a very hoarse crocky voice.

She looked up and smiled but that disappeared as she realised he was awake.

"How long have you been awake" she asked with concern,

"Not long" he said but winced as he turned his head, and closed his eyes as the light in the cubicle was blinding. "Can you dim the lights" "please" "They are blinding and not making my headache any better" he wined. "And I'm so thirsty".

She turned and first pushed the call button then went to the switch to dim the lights.

"Is that better" she enquired. Then she went to the head of the bed helped him to sit up and picked up a glass and helped him to take a sip.

"Oh that's so nice" he said with a sigh.

At that moment a nurse came in and noticed that he was awake.

"Mr Jane how are you feeling" she said with a smile that did not get to her eyes.

"Tired and still got a headache and feeling a little dizzy and nauseas" he replied with a tight grin. "Never better".

Teresa gave him a nudge on the arm. "Be nice to the nurse she is only trying to make you more comfortable as you're suppose to be still asleep" she told him. But he just looked at her and smiled.

"Stop fussing woman" "I'm only teasing" he said with a sigh. "And stop shouting everything seems so loud".

"What is the matter Patrick the only thing that you can here is the quite bleep of the monitor machines" she says. "They keep the noise down on this word because of the vulnerable patients". Why do say it's loud".

"Well my head is ring very loudly ad I can her voices and they are not stopping talking someone is talking load" he said "And it's driving me crazy".

"Sit down" she said sternly. "I will go and ask the doctor to come and see you it's more like the injury you have received that has made you more sensitive to noise".

"Ok" he said and sat down as ordered with a deep sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks you for all the lovely reviews it was a bit of a surprise what the will had in it, I got my info from my own will ( bit morbid I know Hee Hee) . I'm also going to do this in three parts.**

 **This is the part three where Patrick and Teresa take Lucyanne to Ireland on their belated honeymoon and to sort out the will. But something happens and the honeymoon to Ireland has to be postponed.**

 **I don't own the Mentalist.**

 **Rated T/M**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Year Later –Part Three**

She comes back to the cubicle and Patrick is still sat on the side of his bed with his head in his hands and placed over his ears.

"Patrick she says quietly". "The doctors here to ask you some questions and look you over, as he says this is not right and that he needs to check you out".

"Okay" "But my head hurts so badly" he looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know sweetie you can see it in your eyes but they have to check it's the only way they can find out what is causing the sensitivities, with your head and ears".

"How is Lu Lu" he asks last time

"I hear she is fine I talked with her on the phone not long ago" she said as she bends down in front of him and looks into his eyes. "You know I love you" she says as she is looking in his eyes".

"Yes and I love you too" he replied back.

"For me and Lu Lu sakes please listen to the doctors they know what they are doing". "I need you to get better and come home because I miss you so much" "And you won't get better if you keep making a nuisance of yourself". "And Lu Lu was asking after you said that she saw you in her dream and you were talking with her". "Well she asked me to tell you to get well and come home".

He looked at her with a hurt smile but it didn't get to his eyes. "Ok" he said "But I need to lie down" "I'm feeling very dizzy and nauseated".

With that the doctor helped Teresa to get him back into bed then the doctor started to do his check. After he had finished and was talking into his phone to ask for a portable x-ray machine,

Patrick laid back into his pillows, that Teresa had puffed up for him and closed his eyes with a big sigh.

"Teresa what happened at Jen's house are they all ok". "I could see it happening in my dreams and I could do nothing about it". "I tried talking to Lu Lu but she saw me and tried to talk to me but I could not make out what she was saying" he said and the tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Teresa walked up to the bed and sat on the edge and told him to move over. She then lies down by the side of him and put her arms around him and told him what happened. That the intruders had tried to get in, but Fisher was ready for them. She shot at one through an upstairs window and hit him in the leg. Then they started shooting at the house and windows started to break. When the shooting started Jen said that she had gone to check on Lu Lu and she was sound asleep. After she went back Fisher got shot in the arm and Jen being a first aider was able to stop the bleeding. Then the cavalry arrived and one intruder got killed and three others were taken into custody. There where two who escaped but was captured by the local police who were further down the road, and they ran right into them. Patrick chuckled but it only made his head hurt more so he closed his eyes to try and clear the black spots in front of them.

"Where is everyone now" he asked.

"They are all at the FBI HQ". "They were going to find a safe house" "but I said they could stay at the cabin, you can't get better security than there" "and there is rooms that can be used by the agents needed to protect them". "What do you think"?

"Yeah that would be great" "at least Lu Lu will be safe". He said with a very pained look that had fatigue written all over his face.

Just then the doctor came back with a tall thin young man who was pushing a trolley with what looked like a huge camera lens. They laid Patrick down after Teresa got off the bed and placed the film canister flat on the bed under Patricks head. Then they asked Teresa to vacate the cubicle while they were taking the x-rays. When they had finished the young man left the cubicle and then Teresa went back in. The doctor was telling Patrick that tomorrow they will be taking him down to the MRI machine to get his head scanned as the x-rays only show them the skull itself the brain will need to be scanned. He also gave Patrick a light sedative to help him to sleep a little as it seemed he was really tired. He then left them to settle down for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Teresa was woken up by the nurse who was tending to Patricks vitals. As she moved to give her room she noticed that Patrick was not breath properly. She indicated this to the nurse who quickly went out to get the doctor and other nursing staff. They asked her to move outside while they tended to him as it seemed he had picked up an infection. They were with him for an hour checking for every thing that could have caused this. While they were doing this Teresa had given Abbott and Cho a ring and told them what had happened.

While she was out of the ICU Patrick had been taken down to the MRI floor so that they could do an MRI on both his head and his chest.

They came back and told her that Patrick had contracted a virus and he was going to be put on a stiff dose of antibiotics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Two Weeks Later**

Patrick was sat on the couch in front of the fire in his living room with a cup of tea on the table beside him. He had been home for a couple of days now and still felt very week but much better. After he had contacted the virus, the doctors had given him a different type of treatment which seemed to help him quicker. On the couch beside him was the letters from Ireland that caused Teresa to think they were suspect. The one that was sent to Teresa was in evidence but he did have a copy of it in his hand. Reading through it showed him that it was amateurs, and that they were on orders from someone else.

The letters from Ireland on the other hand were fan letters from members of the club that Paddy attended. He had contacted Paddy and asked him how they had gotten his address, and Paddy said he hadn't given it to them he had just shown them the pictures like he said he would and he only said that it was somewhere in Texas. He was suspicious of one of the letter writers though, as that person had only joined a few weeks ago. The other ones were long time member and he did not think they had a problem with him. Well they all idealised him, but the new one was all about Red John.

Patrick found out that the new member's name was Robert O'Laughlin. When asking Wiley who was in the safe rooms surveillance room, was he any relation to Craig, they found out that he was Craig's younger half brother.

After Patrick had come home form the hospital, Teresa had gone back to work. The FBI had arranged for a nurse to stay with Patrick and because Jen still could not go back to her house as it was still under investigation she was staying also to look after Lu Lu as Patrick was in no fit state to do the job.

While he was home Patrick had arranged his own security team of Carnie friends as it was the end of the season and they needed a place to rest for the winter so Patrick had suggested that they spend their time in Texas on the field behind the cabin in exchange for their protection. As then the Agents assigned to him could go and do their jobs at the HQ this made it easier for everyone.

While he sat relaxing Lu Lu came running in from the hallway from the back of the cabin. She had been out the back helping to look after Daisy the elephant. She was wet from head to toe but had a big grin on her face.

"Daddy" she shouted but quieted down to a whisper as she see's the pain on her father's face. "Sorry Daddy me forgot Mummy" but didn't say anything just put her finger to her mouth to say quiet. She then said in a whisper. "Daisy took an apple I help grandpa to wash her too".

"I see you are enjoying yourself and by looking at you Granddad sprayed you too".

"No" she said with a big smile. "Daisy did it" she giggled.

"Where is Jen then"? He asked giving her a smile back.

"Jen washing" she said before running out the back again whilst brushing past Jen, giggling all the way out the back door.

"I see Daisy's sprayed her again" she says with a chuckle. Realising that she was being a bit loud started to whisper. "She got me yesterday" "that's why I'm indoors today". "Anyway I had a lot of laundry to get through" she said "Which I have just finished" she said smiled looking at Patrick.

"Are you ok you look a little flushed at the moment"? She asked. "Do you want me to get the nurse she's in the kitchen"?

"No it's ok" Patrick looked up at her but her face looked like she didn't believe him. "No it's ok" "she will be in shortly to give me my medication so I will tell her then". He said as he turned back to the letters on his knee.

"Jen what time did Teresa say she would be home today". He asked her still looking at the letters.

"She said she would ring just before she was leaving" she replied.

"Ok" he responded. Then went and picked up his phone and pressed Wiley's number.

"Wiley"

"Hi it's Jane" "can you do me a favour".

"Yeah what do you want looking up" he said with a smile. Jane only wants something looking up or arranging one of his scams but Wiley enjoyed doing things for Jane.

"You know that member of Paddy's club the one that he thought was suspicious".

"Yeah"

"Well can you go into more detail find out everything you can about him please"? Patrick says.

"Ok will do". "And how are you feeling".

"Well ok still got a headache but they said that I will have that for a while yet" "and still very tired.

"Well don't do too much" "you know Lisbon will not be pleased".

"Yeah I know" Patrick said with a sigh. "It's just that I'm feeling so useless and not able to help".

"Anyway" "I think you may have to look into McAlister's family also because I think they are related". He said with a yawn. "I'm going to get my head down again for a nap before I'm disturbed again" says Patrick. "Thanks for doing that for me".

"Your welcome" says Wiley. And with that they both switched off their phones.

Patrick then lies down on the couch and closed his eyes and dozes off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours latter he is shaken awake by Anna the nurse that Abbott had hired to look after him.

"Mr Jane" "Waky Waky time for your injection and pills" she says with a smile, and quietly. She had been warned that he did not like medical staff especially doctors and that he had problems with his hearing at the moment.

"Do I have too" Patrick yawned and looked up in to the smiling face of Anna.

"Yes I'm afraid so, we need to keep it up on a regular basis it will stop relapses". She said while helping him to sit up and to get comfortable on the couch.

After she had given him his medication she asked him if she could get him some more tea or something to eat as he did not have much for his lunch as he didn't seem to have much of an appetite at the moment. He said some tea would be nice as his had gone cold, but he said no to the food as he would have something when Teresa came home. He asked her what time it was and then got up with the help of Anna to go to the bathroom.

When he arrived back to the couch he decided he would turn the TV on for the news. The first item was about a pile up on Main Street down town and he read the subtitles as he still had problems with loud noises. The second one made him sit up straight. It said female FBI agent shot while on duty. Critical in hospital. He new there would be no names mentioned then but he had too know if it was not Teresa.

He rang Wiley again and asked him who the FBI agent was. Wiley told him not to worry it was not Lisbon but she was on her way home as she knew he would be worried and at this moment that was not good for him. He asked Wiley if Cho was still on the premises and Wiley told him that he was called back to the HQ. While he was talking he asked if he had found anything more about Robert O'laughlin. Wiley said that he had and would bring it up to him when he came up for dinner. Ok he had replied and then placed his phone on the table next to him and picked up the cup of tea that Anna had brought him while he was talking to Wiley.

Not long afterwards Teresa walked in from the back of the cabin with Lu Lu walking behind her holding Jen's hand. Teresa walked towards the front door and placed her jacket in the closet and then slipped her shoes off and put on her slipons. She then took off her gun and badge and put them in the gun safe at the back of the big closet. While she was doing this Lu Lu jumped on the couch next to Patrick and gave him a big hug. Jen had just gone into the kitchen to start on dinner as Teresa then came and sat down next to Patrick and hugged them both at the same time with Patrick in the middle. He started to laugh as they began to tighten their hugs and he soon started panting for breath.

"I think that enough for Daddy at the moment" "We are squeezing him to hard" Teresa said with a giggle which Lu Lu also did. "I think we should both give him a big kiss on each cheek" she said looking at Lu Lu with a big smile.

"Oh I do love my favourite two women in my life" he smiled back as they both planted a sloppy kiss on both his cheeks. "Yeah one pretty daddy's girl and one beautiful loving wife" he said with tears in his eyes.

Teresa could see that he was getting upset and she new that he did not want to show that in front of Lu Lu so she told Lu Lu to go and help Jen to make up dinner while she has some time with her dad.

"Oh Okay" Lu Lu said as she gave him another kiss and then got down and went into the kitchen to find Jen.

After she had left Patrick turned to Teresa and went into her arms as he started to silently cry on her shoulder. Teresa just held him tight until the tears stopped and he had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Oh Patrick she whispered silently" "What are we going to do with you but I'm glad you are not bottling it up with me". "You know I'm here for you" as she moved so she could lay him down on the couch so he could get some more rest".

She got up and bent down and kissed him on the lips then she placed a blanket that was on the back of the couch over him then walked into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Jen at the stove flipping some vegetables in a wok, and Lu Lu was stirring something for her. She went up to the little girl and asked her what she was doing. Lu Lu told her that Jen had asked her to stir the dip for the veggie rolls. She turned to Jen and asked her what was for dinner and Jen told her chicken noodle stir fry and some veggie rolls as appetizers. Jen then asked her how Patrick was doing and filled her in on what he had done and how much rest he had had and what he had said to her through the day. She also told her that he had heard about the shooting today on the TV news and that he started to panic and got in contact with Wiley about it and he seemed to calm down a bit after Wiley said it was not you and that you were on your way home. She also told him that most of the morning he was reading those letters from Ireland and he had rung Wiley a few times to ask him to find out some things about the fans that sent them. He also had rung Paddy.

While talking a sound of a swoosh was heard indicating that the door from the tunnels was being opened from under the stair.

After a short while Wiley stuck his head through the arch way that gave access to the kitchen from the living room.

"Hi Wiley". "How did it go today"?

"Well I did find some info for Jane that I think he is going to like or dislike and that nothing seems to be a problem outside. Jane's carnie friends have been setting things up at the entrances so that they can keep people from coming in through the 2 others, the main one of course is free but I have been able to put up night and day cameras in two places as you come up the lane". He said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. "What is for dinner Jen it smell wonderful" he said with a smile.

"Chicken noodle stir fry and veggie rolls for starters" she said with out turning around from the stove.

"That sound very nice" he said before turning back to Lisbon who was talking to her daughter.

"Lisbon" "Can I have a quiet word with you please" "it is important and since you are the senor agent here I need some advice before I show it to Jane" he said with a frown.

"Ok" said Lisbon "Well we can go to my office it is quiet in there and also sound proof" she said before turning to Lu Lu and telling her to stay with Jen and also not to disturb daddy as he needs his sleep she be able to have some time with him after dinner and before she goes to bed. Lu Lu just nodded and carried on reading her book she had picked up while Teresa and Wiley was talking. She was quite advanced for her age but having a daddy like Patrick well what you expect.

They walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor towards the back of the house and walked into the office come quest room and she shuts the door behind them.

"Right what is the problem"? She asks as she walks and sits down behind her desk.

"Well I was researching for the information about the three fans from Ireland and McAlister, that Jane asked me to look into and I found something that could open a big can of worms for Jane".

"Why is it that bad"? She asks.

"Well it could be but it depends how Jane will take it" he says. "It seems it is himself that is related to Robert and Craig O'Laughlin not McAlister". "It seems McAlister was a friend of the family and Jeanine O'Laughlin (maiden name Ramsley-Jane) is Jane's half sister".

"Did something happen to her is she still alive because I got some feeling that one of the boys killed her to get into the Blake Association"? She asked with a big sigh.

"No she is still alive as far as I can make out as I looked for death certificates and she is not listed as far as I can find". "I think that she never told anyone that she is related to Jane I don't think she even new". "Remember Jane saying that he did not think he had any other relatives and if Red John had known then he would have used her against Jane so I don't think that is true because it's a double barrelled name and I think she actually went by Jeanine Ramsley - as on her first marriage certificate it only says that, but I found it on her birth certificate - and on her second marriage certificate I found Jeanine Rednap".

"What else did you find out"? She asked "What about the other fans who wrote letters to him". She sighed.

"Well the two that Paddy has mentioned to be ok are Thomas James Smith he is not Irish but from Birmingham England, came over for the work with the Agency that Paddy works for and Daniel O'Marley,(known as Danny), and he is from Ashtown Castle Knock north of Dublin". "He now lives in Dublin and works with Paddy with the Agency".

"What about Robert why his he with the Agency and working with Paddy"?

"Well he doesn't work for the Agency he just joined the fan club". "He's actually an American born in Napa" "and I think also that's where his mother lives" "I've not been able to find an address yet but when I start again tomorrow I'll look into it".

"What is your take on this Wiley"? "Do you think that it's Robert that is getting people to attack us"? She asks with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know Jane is the best one for asking that" he said looking at his watch". "I think we better get back to the kitchen dinner will be ready by now and getting cold" he said as his tummy rumbled.

"Ok we can have another discussion after dinner then it will be bed time for Lu Lu I'm hoping that she has finished hers and is sitting with her dad" she replied as they made their way back to the kitchen.

After dinner was finished and the dishes was put in the dish washer they all went back into the living room where Patrick had had his dinner, as at the moment the only exercise he is having (due to dizzy spells) is going to the bathroom and back, with help from Anna of course up stairs to bed with Teresa.

They all sat down except Jen and Lu Lu as they had gone up to the nursery to get ready for bed. She had already had her time with her dad so Teresa when called will go up to read her a story then give her a hug and kiss and then she settles down for the night. Because Jen is staying and looking after her she takes the monitor down stairs with her so she can be on call if Lu Lu needed it in the night, as she's been having nightmares of late.

After Teresa had finished reading Lu Lu her story, Teresa then went back down stairs and sat down with Wiley and Patrick, while she had been upstairs with Jen and Lu Lu Wiley had explained to Patrick what he had found. Patrick was not shocked that he had a half sister as his father was a womaniser and wouldn't put it passed him to have another or even more all over the state. He was a bit taken out that Robert and Craig were his nephews well half nephews that is. He was not sure if his sister had his gift as well but then it was on his mother's side of the family that it came from not his father's. The only thing that his father ever taught him was to con people and to pick pockets and play and read cards and also to pick locked doors. He did tell him how to read people but his memory palace that was his gift and I suppose his curse he thought to himself.

They discussed a bit more about other things then Teresa noticed that Patrick was flagging so she politely suggested that she thinks they should go to bed and at that Wiley wished them good night and so made his way back down the tunnels to the safe rooms where he was using one of the guest rooms down there. Also when Abbott or Cho are staying they have also been staying in the other guest rooms down there too.

Teresa helped Patrick to get up from the couch and slowly made their way up the stairs to their bedroom stopping on their way to pop into the nursery to give Lu Lu a last goodnight kiss, and Patrick said the saying he used to say to his first daughter before she went to sleep "Your Safe Your Loved and Your Wise, before walking out and closing the door. They then walked down the corridor a little further and at the end was their bedroom. Teresa walked him into the bathroom and left him to do what he had to do. When he shouted that he had finished she came in with his PJ bottoms and helps him out of his clothes and into them. She then helped him into bed before looking after her own night time needs. She came out of the bathroom and looked over towards the bed and noticed that Patrick was silently crying.

"What's wrong"? She asks looking worried.

"Was just thinking about Charlotte and that she would not go to bed unless I said that to her. She even would stay up until I came home after a show" he said tears still falling down his cheeks.

Teresa went around the bed to his side and sat on the edge and bent down and took him in her arms and kissed him. "It's ok" she said "I understand".

They stayed like that for a while until Patrick was able to dry his tears. When she got up and walked around the bed and got into her side he came over and took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Teresa"

"Yes my love"

Patrick loved it when he heard her say that. "Thank you for being there for me I don't now how I would have coped if you had not been there" he said with a croaky voice. "You have been my rock and kept me sane for all these years and thank you again" tears starting to fall again down his face.

"That's ok I took a vow when we married and I will always keep that vow" she said with true meaning that she will. "And anyway I don't think I would be able to survive without you either" she said with conviction. "Let's get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow sorting out things.

She then turns away from him then moves backwards so that they are spooning and her back is too his chest. He then puts his arms under her head and places his other one over her hip and laid it on her stomach.

"Good night Patrick" "See you in the morning.

"Nite Teresa" he said then kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his chest.

It took him a while before he succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane woke up early and found that Teresa had already got up. He yawned and turned over to slowly get out of bed. As he lifted his head a wave of pain and nausea hit him and took his breath away. As he sat up he closed his eyes so that he could calm down the dizziness that was making him feel sick. While he was in hospital Teresa and Wiley had fitted a buzzer and intercom in their bedroom and also down stairs near the couch, so that when he was not well and needed Anna all he had to do is push the button by the side of his bed which he did. Two minutes later Anna walked in with Teresa behind her.

"Good morning Mr Jane" she said as she brought in his medication and a cup of tea on a tray. "I brought you some tea to help you with your nausea" she said while helping him to sit up in bed.

"Good morning Anna thanks for the Tea I am feeling a little sick and my head is spinning even now" he said closing his eyes again.

"Morning Sweetheart" Teresa said as she went to sit on the side of the bed and give him a morning kiss so that Anna could go and sort out his things ready for a shower. "How are you feeling"? She asks.

"Tired have a splitting headache and feeling dizzy and nauseous" "I think I did too much yesterday and I'm now paying for it" he said with a grimace as he moved his head sharply.

"Well you be able to rest more today as Jen and Pete and Sam are going to take Lu Lu out shopping then take her where ever they end up" she said with a giggle. "So while I'm at work down stairs with Wiley you should have some peace and quite" she said. "An Anna had rung the Doctor at the hospital and told him what is happening with you and he has told her to give you a light sedative today so that you can sleep better" she then put her arms around him and give him a big hug and kiss on the lips which turned a little more passionate and had to come up for air. They both new nothing could go any further until the dizziness got better.

"Sorry" he said "I'm sorry I cannot give you anything at the moment" "It's so frustrating" he sighed then hugged her even harder.

"That's ok" "I'm not going anywhere today" "Abbott has given me the day off" "as Wiley updated him this morning about what we talked about last night". "He thinks it would be better if we both stayed at home then you would not be over taxing that brain of yours and I can tell you what's happening, and liaise with Wiley while you get some rest and sleep even the doctors are getting concerned with you again" she said as she got up as Anna came in to help him to the bathroom for his shower and to help him get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Anna had taken Patrick into the bathroom, Teresa went down stairs to get herself another cup of coffee. She then made her way down the steps to the tunnels and then walked towards the safe rooms. As she got near the door opened and Wiley stood waiting for her to enter.

"Good morning Lisbon".

"Good morning Wiley" "I hope you are well". "I always find it a little claustrophobic when I'm down here" she said with a shiver. "Not nice".

"I'd find it stifling but you have air conditioning down here so you don't feel it as much" he said while walking through the door behind her.

"What did you find out about Patrick's sister"? "Did you find out her address"? She asks.

"Yeah" "She lives in St Helena" "Just on the outskirts of the city" he replied. "She lives with Craig's father and when he is home her youngest son" "She did have an older son but he was killed in a car accident with her first husband just over three years ago".

"What was her first husband's name"? She asks.

"John Rednap Jr." he replied. "They died instantly".

"Oh by coincidence it wasn't around the same time that Patrick killed Red John was it"? She asked. "Because I have a very bad feeling that John Rednap could be one of Red John's minions or even one of the higher ups". "We know that he was not Red John because that was McAlister.

"Well that could be an option" Wiley smiled as they walked into the surveillance room. "I'll look into that angle".

"Have there been any messages from Cho or Abbott this morning"? "You know about the suspects in custody"? "Did they know who hired them"? She asked.

"No I have not heard from them yet" "But I think it's going to be like the Blake Association you know that they are text the information on a burn phone" "and don't actually see the person" "then the money is placed in their account of choice" after they show they have done the job".

"Yeah" "well we did not catch and arrest them all, some still are underground waiting until the right moment to strike" "may be this is the time they decided to make a move". She said as she sat down next to Wiley in front of the surveillance monitors.

"What happened to that flash drive Jane had"? He asked her. "Maybe I can have another try at it" and since I'm in your house, well under it I might have a better chance and more time to have a crack of breaking the code" he suggested.

"That's not a bad Idea I'll have a word with Patrick". "I think he has it stored somewhere safe". "It could be here in the vault room".

"The vault room" Wiley enquired.

"Yeah we have a vault room that we store all our valuables that are precious to us" she said. "But I don't think it is in there I think he has it in one of his safe deposit boxes" she replied. "We've been married nearly 2 years and I still don't know how much he is worth" she said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Teresa and Wiley were going through the information Wiley had collected yesterday, Patrick and Anna had just come down stairs to the sitting room. Patrick and she hit it off the first day they were introduced. He tried to cold read her which he succeeded but she gave it back to him and put him in his place, which bemused him but also showed him he had someone who would not let him have his way (something like Teresa and Angela, who could see right through him and know his tricks).

From then on he respected her and they got on well. Patrick found out that she was very knowledgeable and they could discuss things on a high level. Patrick also noticed that she seemed to always have the last word even if he tried otherwise. He knew that Teresa had told her what to expect and how to get around him it frustrated him sometimes but he knew it was for his own good so did not fight against it. He also liked her (only as a friend of course) as he loved Teresa and he was a one women man.

He found out from Abbott that Anna started out as a nurse in the hospital but she seemed to have a knack to see things like him that no one else seems to see. By luck she got the chance to become a FBI agent and was based under Abbott who realised her potential. With her medical background and good at picking up on things made her a good candidate for going under cover. But the best assignments were when they had high classed people who needed nursing. This was when she came into her best. She was well educated and could converse with anyone. She was also good to look at and most men did turn when she passed, but she also knew when to turn down the charm. Also because she was an agent that meant that Patrick had protection near him at all times when Teresa was away. Also because Anna was an agent with the FBI Patrick could discuss things in front of her about cases that he would not be able to do with an ordinary nurse. So quite a number of times when they have been alone they have bounced off ideas about things and this had stopped some of the boredom that Patrick had been feeling since he had come home.

Patrick had been given a mild sedative by Anna (doctor's orders) and after a while he started dreaming. He was walking down a street in Austin and in front of him a few people ahead he could see Pete and Sam walking with arms curled together and Jen and Lu Lu just in front of them to the inside of the pavement. Then out of the corner of his eye he sees a van, a dark ford transit slowly crawl along the road just to the left of him. He could just make out 2 men with hoods up and he could not see their faces. He then started to panic as he realised that he was seeing the onsets of a kidnapping of his daughter. He tried to call Lu Lu who turned around and saw him. She stopped and Jen looked down at her and she could see that Lu Lu was not there at the moment, she has seen this before between Patrick and her and new that Patrick must be in contact with her. With that Jen then caught hold of Lu Lu and ran with her into one of the shops that were near to them, which then alerted Pete and Sam who were then on guard outside the store. When the van passed and Pete was able to see the passenger's face in the van, Sam then went into the store to find where Jen and Lu Lu had gone and Pete had stayed outside to keep and eye on the van. Sam found them in a cubicle in the ladies toilets huddled together.

"What was that about"? She asked Jen "You scared me there" she said with a light smile.

"Well it looked like Mr Jane had been asleep at home" she said "because as we came up to that shop Lu Lu started to look vague and like she was not with us" "and when she is like that I know she is in contact with her dad I have seen it before, and I know he is trying to tell her something and that she is in danger". "So I looked around and noticed that van and I knew that I had to take her into the shop ASAP" she said.

"Are you trying to tell me that Lu Lu is physic"? Sam asked.

"It seems only between her and her dad" "I don't think she is with anybody else" "they seem to be able to communicate without words when their together" "I've seen her do something naughty and he only has to look at her and she looks ashamed". "It is so uncanny and can be very eerie at times" she said.

Sam bent down in front of LuLu and gave her a light hug. Then she asked her what she saw and was she talking with her dad. Lu Lu just nodded and looked to the floor. Sam asked her why she looked so scared and Lu Lu told her that her dad and she talk to each other in their heads and he is always doing that but when one of them or both go to sleep then they can also see each other. Well let's go back home then and tell your mum and dad what happened. They went out of the shop and found Pete waiting outside. They then went back to the car and drove back to the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was woken up by the irate tone of Teresa's voice, who was giving orders to people around him. When he opened his eyes after he got them into focus he could just make out Teresa near the arch way into the kitchen.

"Anna what did he say"? She asked Anna.

"He was screaming at something and trying to tell Lu Lu to run" "He was crying for you and shouting they have got her Tess they've got her" "then he started hyperventilating and then he seemed to go quite so I went over and checked everything but except for a fast pulse and quick breathing he seemed to be ok and had passed out, that's when I rang you". She said with worry in her eyes.

"You did right thanks" Teresa said to her and put her hand on her shoulder to say she was ok with the outcome.

They both heard Patrick groan and they realised that he was awake. They both went over to the couch and Teresa knelt down by his side and took his hand in hers.

"Patrick you ok" Teresa asked while brushing her lips on his".

"I'm ok I had a dream and Lu Lu is in danger" "they were going to kidnap her" he said with a strained sigh. "We've got to ring Sam or Pete and see if they are ok". He said with a grimace as a pain shot across his head leaving him breathless and a little nauseous.

While Teresa got her phone out to ring Sam, Anna was tending to Patrick who had been complaining of a lot of pain in his head and that he did not feel well. Anna went into the kitchen to get his medication ready as he was due for his next set of doses. While she was in the kitchen she also rang the doctors at the hospital and asked for some advice.

Teresa rang Sam and asked her where they ok. Sam told her that a dark blue transit van with 2 men in had been following them and then Lu Lu stopped and looked behind her and went like into a trance. Jen had seen this before and knew what was happening and picked up Lu Lu and took her into the nearest shop. The transit went on by turned at the bottom of the street. Pete stayed outside and when we came out he said that the van had circled and then came back up the street and did that a couple of times before leaving. Sam said that she had gone in to make sure Jen and Lu Lu was ok and that she had found them in a cubicle in the ladies toilets and that Jen had told her how she had known about the connection between father and daughter and that they can communicate. Sam also said that they were on their way back because it seems this communication is very tiring for them both and Lu Lu was exhausted. Teresa then said she will be waiting for them when they get back and that also Patrick woke up not feeling well and in a lot of pain, she also thinks that this communication was tiring for Patrick too.

They both hung up and Teresa put her phone back into her pocket. She then walked back into the living room and noticed that Anna was giving Patrick his medication. She went up to the back of the couch and asked what Anna was doing.

"I rang the hospital to ask for some advice from the doctors and they suggested I give him some liquids intravenously as they think he is becoming dehydrated he is not taking enough fluids in that's why he is feeling sick and dizzy not enough fluids is getting to his brain". She said while placing a needle in his hand and taping it over to help stop it dropping out. She then attached a bag with clear liquid in then went into the kitchen where a lot of medical equipment was being stored while Patrick would need it. She came back with a pole with which she then attached the bag so that it would slowly feed into Patrick's hand. She then adjusted the flow at the valve half way down the tube that was attached to needle in his hand. She then gave Patrick a small cup that had his tablets in and then passed him a glass of water so he could take them. Then she got ready his injection which she put in the valve attached to his hand so it would go straight into his blood so getting to the spot sooner. She then helped him to lie down to rest and let the fluids do their job.

Patrick then asked Teresa if she had contacted Sam and where they ok. She told him that they were all well and on their way back. After she told him that he gave a big sigh and then laid back into the cushions and slowly went back to sleep.

Teresa knew that Patrick had fallen asleep as his breathing slowed down. She then went into the kitchen to have a word with Anna. She asked Anna what the doctor's had said and Anna told her that he needed to be kept an eye on and if it still persists that she would need to put the monitors on him so that a record could be recorded, but the doctors said that was the last resort and just hope that the fluid intake intravenously will help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Sam Pete Jen and Lu Lu arrived back to the cabin. They did have a chance to do some shopping so it was not a wasted journey. Lu Lu had wanted to buy two presents one for her mum and one for her dad. Patrick had started an account for her the day after she was born and every month so much money went into that account. They had taken her to the bank in town and she had taken so much money out that she thought that she would need. The gifts she had bought were an antique pack of tarot cards that they had found in an old curiosity shop near where they had parked the car. The second was silver compact that had a picture of a glock gun on it and also the store keeper showed her that it has a secret compartment under the mirror.

When they went into the sitting room they saw Patrick asleep on the couch and they could hear Teresa talking to Anna in the kitchen. They all went into the kitchen quietly and as soon as Teresa notice they had come back she got up and scooped up Lu Lu and gave her a very big hug and lots of kisses and said to her I'm glad your ok hugging her again. Then she looked up to Sam and Pete and Jen and thanked them for looking after her. All three in unison said "You're welcome".

Pete also told her that he had got part of the number plate as it was mostly covered in dirt. He also said that it had some kind of logo on the side of the van and all he could make out was one word _Supplies_ , the rest again was covered in dirt. He said he also saw the face of the passenger and he could give a description. Teresa thanks them but then they all heard Patrick cry out.

"Teresa help me" "Tess where are you". "Tess please don't leave me" "Tess Tess" "Leave her alone no don't do it to her not her as well". Then they could hear Patrick panting as he began to hyperventilate again.

"He's having a nightmare" Teresa said and then rushed into the living room see Patrick flaying his arms around. "He having that dream he used to have where he goes back to his house and goes up stairs and then see's the message on the door. He goes in and first he see's Angela and Charlotte killed on their bed then it changes to us me and Lu Lu" she says eyes shining with unshed tears as she goes over to Patrick to talk him out of the dream.

While she is talking to Patrick Anna stays with her to help and Pete Sam and Jen go back into the kitchen and then Pete picks up Lu Lu and whispers in her ear that their going to leave their mum and dad and go and see to Daisy so that they can have some privacy. She hugged tightly around Pete's neck and nodded and Pete could see that she had tears in her eyes and was a little scared for her dad.

"He will be ok with your mum" he said to her "She will make sure he is ok" she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and just nodded.

"Ok lets go and see how Daisy is doing shall we" as he hugs her back.

They then walk out of the kitchen and out the back door towards the barn at the back of the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teresa was able to settle down Patrick but he did not wake up either. Worried she looked at Anna who was on the phone to the doctors at the hospital as she was worried also because they were not able to wake him up. Although Patrick's breathing was now normal and he did seemed more settled. Teresa got up and went into the kitchen to get herself and Anna a coffee. As she came back into the living room, she noticed that Patrick was staring into nothing. Going over to his side and place the mugs on the table beside the couch, she knelt down on her knees and picked up Patrick's hand.

"Patrick can you hear me" she said quietly. "Patrick talk to me please" but he still looked like he was somewhere else.

Anna walked up to the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder Teresa looked up and could see concern in her eyes.

"What did the doctor say"? She asked "Does he need to go back to the hospital"? She asked with a sigh.

"No" said Anna. "The doctors said that the fluids are cleaning out the mess in his head and his mind is only coming to terms with it, well that's the only way I can describe it and not in technical terms which you would not understand" she said with a sigh. "What he needs to do now is just rest and sleep it off and let the fluids do their work".

"Do you think he would be better upstairs in bed then later he won't have go up by himself" she asked Anna who say that it would be best but they would not be able to lift him up stairs".

"Don't worry leave it to me I know of some very burley men who would do it for me" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ok I will go up to your bedroom that's if you don't mind" "and get your bed ready for him". Which Teresa nodded her consent and told her where she could find more pillows and then got up and went out the back door and Anna went upstairs to sort out the bed and bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of hours everyone was helping each other. Pete had got three of his carnie people to come and help them get Patrick upstairs which they did without effort. While Patrick was made comfortable by Anna, Teresa had gone back down stairs with the guys and thanked them for their help. Pete told her that they would do anything for Patrick he was family and so was she and Lu Lu.

She asked if they would all like to come out by the lake and they could have a barbecue. She then asked Pete if he would arrange it and also told him where he could find the freezers where the ingredients for the barbecue where, before saying thank you again and then going back into the cabin.

That night there was a lot of laughter and music playing out near the lake just like they had done on their wedding night, but Patrick and Teresa and Anna were in the cabin. Teresa was allowing Lu Lu to stay with Pete and Sam in their trailer tonight and so she was outside dancing with them. Jen was with her but she would be coming in to the cabin when Sam and Pete take Lu Lu back.

Earlier Sam had brought in some steaks and fries and other food stuffs into the cabin for both Teresa and Anna to have some thing to eat, so they did not have to cook. Wiley had gone outside to be with the carnie people so they did not have to cater for him too.

Patrick was still asleep and Teresa was happy that he was looking a bit better, this was because earlier the doctors had rang Anna and told her to give Patrick a sucrose bag as well as the saline fluids which meant that they did not have to wake him to eat anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early hours of the morning Patrick woke up. At first he was disorientated and looked around him and realised he was in his bed with Teresa lying on his chest. He realised that his headache was only a slight throb and he could open his eyes without the severe pain and nausea that normally followed. He tried to remember what happened the day before and could only remember up to the time when Anna had given him his medication and he had lain down to have a sleep. He could remember telling Teresa about the dream and asked her to ring Sam to make sure they were ok but after that it's blank. He then turned and noticed that he had a needle in his hand and that it was attached to two bags that were hanging from a pole. He also knew that he was sat on the couch down stairs when he went to sleep and cannot remember coming to bed, that scared him a little, and he started to hyperventilate so he started to use his bio feeds to try and calm down. After a few minutes he was able to calm down but the heavy breathing had disturbed Teresa and she then started to stir.

"Patrick are you okay" she says turning her head to look up at his face. She then stretched and slowly sat up next to him.

"Yeah I think so I have a slight headache but when I opened my eyes I didn't have the severe pain and the feeling of nausea" he said with a smile. "What happened yesterday and how did I get up here"? He asked. "I remember Anna giving me my medication then I laid down and went to sleep otherwise I have no Idea it's just a blank" he said with a look of concern.

She got up and went around the bed and sat down on his side. She then explained to him about the nightmare and that she had calmed him down but they could not wake him up. She then told him about Anna ringing the hospital and them saying that they think you were dehydrated and that though you were drinking lots it was not getting to the brain so they asked Anna to give him it intravenously. She then told him that it seemed to have worked because he looked much better then he did yesterday afternoon. She told him that Pete and three of his friends had come and helped them get him up stairs and that Anna had stayed with him while she sorted out some food and other items so the carnie folks could have a barbecue out near the lake. She told him that Lu Lu had stayed the night with Sam and Pete and they would bring her back later today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have decided to break this one up again so there is now 4 parts. The next part will be about Patrick getting better and to the reveal of who is targeting Patrick and his family. I hope you will carry on reviewing as your thoughts and ideas help me with the next part of the story.

Thank you

Munkey


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks you for all the lovely reviews it was a bit of a surprise what the will had in it, I got my info from my own will ( bit morbid I know Hee Hee) . I't seems with this one I'm going to do this in four parts.**

 **This is the part four where Patrick and Teresa take Lucyanne to Ireland on their belated honeymoon and to sort out the will. But something happens and the honeymoon to Ireland has to be postponed. This is the part where they find out who is behind the attacks to Patrick and his family.**

 **I don't own the Mentalist.**

 **Rated T/M**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Year Later –Part Four**

After she had explained everything Teresa pressed the buzzer that alerted Anna who after a couple of minutes knocked on the door. Teresa beckoned her in and then got up and went into the bathroom while Anna was tending to Patrick. When she had finished and came out to get dressed that's when Anna helped Patrick to the bathroom so he could get washed and dressed with her help, as he still did not have any strength and needed help to get up and walk. Anna had also told him that she had rung the hospital this morning and that the doctors had said to give some more fluids and to see how he was later on today.

Teresa left them get ready and went down stairs to get some coffee and some toast. She then went down to the safe rooms so that she could have a word with Wiley. When she had opened the door and walked down the corridor she found Wiley in the surveillance room keeping watch over the monitors and typing some things into the computer. By his left side was his computer that he had brought with him from FBI HQ. On that computer she could see that it was doing a facial recognition check. It also seemed that he had programmed his computer and the surveillance room computer on to two monitors so that he could see on a bigger screen what was going on.

"Morning Wiley" she greeted.

"Morning Lisbon" he replied. "How is Jane doing" "he was not doing well yesterday it seems" he said with a slight smile.

"He seems to be feeling better this morning" "the fluids given intravenously has helped him no end" "it looked like he was not getting enough fluids to his brain that's why his headache was so severe" "he even said when he woke up this morning that he did not feel dizzy or nauseous" she said".

"Well that is good and I think I have found out who may be attacking you" he said while picking up some papers he had on the desk to his right.

She scanned over the papers and gasp with surprise. "Are you sure" she said with anger in her eyes.

"Well I have gone over it 4 times now and it still coming up as him". "He was the passenger in the van that was following Pete and Sam yesterday". "That's the description that Pete gave to me".

"I just don't want to believe it's him" "I didn't think I hurt him that much" she said with tears in her eyes. "How could he stoop so low" "I know he was controlling and make decisions for me and tried to mould me into the woman he wanted me to be, but why hurt Patrick" she said with sadness in her voice. "I've got to go and tell Patrick he needs to know so that we can plan something".

"I'll contact Abbott and Cho and tell them what I found" "they then can help you find him" Wiley said before getting up and pulling Lisbon into a big hug. "You and Patrick are family to me so I will help you both with anything" he said still hugging her.

"Well thanks but you can let me go now" she said with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry" he said laughing also. "Was I a bit tight" he said still laughing but letting her go and sat back down near his computer.

Just as he sat down his computer pinged and up came another picture that she knew.

"Why are you doing a check on this man" she asked. "He was one of Pike's colleagues on the Art Unit that Pike headed. He was one of the men who help us with the sting at the party house if you remember" she said to Wiley who was tapping in some more information on his keyboard.

"Well one of Jane's carnie friends who's been helping to man one of the exits to the property, mentioned it to Pete that a black sedan car has been going up and down the lane for a few days now" "he only got suspicious when a window opened and someone was taking pictures of them". "He described this man as the one taking pictures" "but he could not make out the driver because the windows was blacken out" he related all he had learned. He went on to tell her that the other entrance that was being manned also said they had seen a black sedan heading passed them on the main road near them. He also thinks that Pike contacted the Fan club in Ireland to find out your address and it is not listed in the address books or anywhere on the FBI database. He must have come across the pictures placed on the fan club website that Paddy had taken, and just researched where it was in Texas.

Teresa thanked him and took her leave to go back upstairs and inform Patrick what Wiley had found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening everyone concerned was seated somewhere in Patrick's and Teresa's living room all with drinks and some nibbles that Jen had made or acquired from the local store. Abbott and Cho had arrived first then Fisher followed she looked better than the last time they saw her.

They were there together to discuss what was going to happen about Magnus Pike. Abbott had contact with the leading agent in DC and asked if Pike was at work. He found out that Pike had taken a year off with stress not long after Teresa and Patrick got together and Teresa broke it off with him. He also did not know where he was at the moment.

Wiley had found out that the ford van had been found burnt out on a corn field in the next state it had been registered stolen so that was a dead end. The sedan was also stolen from a parking lot in down town Austin and Wiley was waiting for a copy of the surveillance camera's footage because there was one on the wall right next to the car that was stolen.

Wiley has also asked for copies of the footage from the camera's from the streets as he could not get into them from his computer there he needed to be at the HQ to tap into the FBI main frame and he could not access that from Jane and Lisbon's house.

Wiley asked Jane if he had a main frame underground for all the cameras and security things, which Jane replied yes there is a room near the safe rooms that houses all the gadgets to keep the cameras working and also to maintain the security doors and sensors to the buildings and along the property line. Wiley then asked it he could see it as he may be able to tap into that to get into the main frame at the FBI HQ he would need to tweak a few things though. Jane tells him where to go and also gives the code to get in.

While they were discussing a plan of action Abbotts phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and opened it up and put to his ear.

"Abbott". He listened to the person on the other end and said a few words back then said good bye and he would get in contact with them as soon as he finds out what is going on.

When he finished he put his phone back into his pocket and started talking again to the persons present in the room.

Abbott went up to Patrick who was sitting on the couch still attached to the saline bag.

"How are you feeling now you have been given that" he said while pointing to the bag on the pole.

"Well better actually I still have a bit of a headache but it's not so bad at the moment and I also find that my hearing is a little better as well" he replied. "I think it has done the trick" Patrick said as he looked up at Abbott and smiled. "And I'm not feeling nauseous anymore when I open my eyes or get up and feel dizzy" he said looking over at Teresa who was talking with Anna and Wiley.

"Do you have any plan that will get him" Abbott asked "and how are you going to make it work".

Patrick sat and knock his fingers against his lips thinking as Abbott was given a drink by Jen who had just come back in from the kitchen with a large tray of drinks, and nibbles, which she had put on the coffee table so that every one could get to them.

"I'm thinking we will have to get him to come to us here". "Here we all have the advantage of eyes everywhere".

"How are you going to do that" Abbott asked.

"Well I was thinking of asking my carnie friends if they would do a charity opening of the carnival on our land and we will invite people from work and the surrounding area to it" he said with a wicked smile on his face. "Wiley can advertise on the FBI website and say everyone is welcome". "I'm sure he will not be able to resist". "You can have some of the agents around the grounds if you want they can be our bodyguards" say's Patrick while he mused. "I can invite Wayne and Grace and the kids as well and Grace can help Wiley down stairs and Wayne can stay with me and Cho, and Teresa can be with you then we are all covered. He then went on to explain that the carnie people would be look outs for him or them as he would get Pete to show them his picture and anymore of his old work colleagues that he may have allied with". "I know I upset quite a few of his work friends" Patrick added as he picked up his cup of tea that had been put down on the table beside him.

"What about Lu Lu Ben and Maddie"? Abbott asked. "Where will they go to be safe" looking back again to Patrick.

"Well they can stay with Pete and Sam with the animals when it first starts" "then when it starts to get busy they can go up in the games room on the first floor of the first building out back" "he cannot get in there the same as the cabin and any other building once the doors are shut" "unless of course he has a key".

"Who will be with them when they go into the games room" asks Abbott "I could get Fisher to come and be with them" Abbott adds.

"Well Jen will be with them all the time but it may be a good idea for an agent like Kim who Jen and Lu Lu already know to be there for further protection" "Good idea Dennis".

Just before Abbott goes and explain the plan to the others Anna comes up to Patrick and tells him its meds time which she gives him the tablets and then pushes the injection into the valve on the pole. She then checks his vitals and when finished she checks that the flow of fluids was running correctly. She then told him that she is going to ring the hospital again to give them her readings and ask them if he needs to carry on with the fluid intravenously. If they say that just until the bag is empty then she will take it out later. Patrick thanks her and also told her he was feeling much better and only had a slight headache and it had been like that all day. She looked at him with a smile then moved away as Teresa came up to talk with him.

She smiled at him as she settled down on the couch next to him and leaned over and gave him a kiss. She asked him how he was feeling and he told her he felt better than he had done for the last few weeks, and that he only had a mild headache with no nausea or dizziness. She also said that she thinks the charity carnival was a good idea as they had the upper hand here. She was a bit worried about having Grace and Wayne and the kids here but she supposed it would be company for Lu Lu as she will want to go to the carnival and will be upset because she would not be able too until he is caught.

Patrick put his arm around her shoulders and pulls her to him. He then kissed her on her forehead and then her lips. He then leant in and whispered in her ear that when he has got his strength back he is not going to let her go and will be making love to her until she begs him to stop. She looked up at him with loving eyes and smiled that wicked smile that told him bring it on because she is going to give him back just the same. They both hugged each other tighter then he lets go as Abbott and Cho start coming towards them.

Abbott came up with Cho behind him and asked him when he could start the ball rolling. Patrick told him and Cho that he would have a talk with Pete and discuss where and when they would put the carnival. Patrick also mentioned that he thinks it would be better if it was on the field the other side of the caravan and trailer park field; it had access from the top end of the property that leads out onto the main road. We could use the field the other side of the lane that runs between them for parking. He told them that there is 24 acres of land, there are three fields (one being the caravan park) and the garden and lake in front of the cabin. He also thought that it would be safer over there as it would be away from the buildings over here. We maybe able to get it up and running by the weekend it's now Tuesday so maybe Saturday then we can get more people to come.

Patrick asked what charity this is in aid of. Where Abbott said he would think about it and get back to him.

Patrick then beckoned Pete over and put the proposition to him and how long it would take them to set up on the field the other side of the trailer park. Pete said that since it was not going to be the full carnival then it would take them less time and would have it up and running by Friday. Patrick then slowly got up and made his way slowly out of the room to go to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday came around very quickly and Pete and his mates had everything in place on the field behind the Trailer Park. They had put up the ferris wheel and some of the other rides but not all of them. They had moved the animals to the large tent ready to open Saturday morning.

Patrick had supervised the erection and getting the supplies needed to get the carnival up and running but he could only do it for a couple of hours at a time. Instead Pete had been the boss making sure every thing was in order.

Teresa had met Grace and Wayne and the kids at the airport and helped them to settle in the guest suite in the building under Patrick's office floor. That night they all congregated in the living room of the cabin to discuss the next day and how things could happen and how they will cope with the outcomes.

Patrick was not taking fluid intravenously anymore since Tuesday, and was able to walk around a bit better than he had before. He was told by the doctors at the hospital that if his headaches come back severe like before then he may need to have fluids administered again like that because it seems to work better and quicker that way.

After they had settled in he suggested that he would take Grace and Wayne and the kids and gave them a tour around the estate. He then introduced them to his carnie friends so that tomorrow they knew who they were and not think they were not friendly.

When they got back to the cabin dinner had been prepared by Jen and they all sat down around the table and tucked into the meal. Patrick was still only having small meals so Jen had make him some vegetable soup so that it would be gentle on his stomach. They all chatted amongst themselves about what was going to happen tomorrow and Teresa was talking to Grace about how the kids was doing and how they all was getting on with their own business. They all chattered on for bit after the dishes had been removed and put in the dish washer. Then Teresa noticed that Patrick was flagging so she suggested that they have an early night so that they were all ready for tomorrow.

They all make their way out, up or down to their rooms they were sleeping in after saying good night to each other. Grace and Wayne were given a pass key and the code so they could get into the suite over the garage. Abbott, Cho and Wiley all made they way down to the safe rooms and Patrick and Teresa made they way up stairs to their bedroom stopping as usual at the nursery to give Lu Lu a last kiss and good night. They then made their way to their bedroom and got ready for bed so that they would be up bright and early in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Memorial Fund for Families of Fallen Agents Carnival.**

 **Beginning of M Rated.**

In the morning Patrick woke up first and found himself in his favourite position lying across Teresa with his head on her stomach. He moved slowly so he did not disturb her and then got slowly out of bed and walked into the bathroom to relieve him self.

He stood looking in the mirror trying to decide if he should have a shave when two strong arms encircled his waste from behind and a small tired voice wishing him a good morning.

"Morning my love" he said as he turned around and hugged her back. I 'm sorry I woke you but needed to go" he said then bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Meh" she said giving him back but with a more passionate kiss. "I needed to get up anyway so that we can be ready for later" she said with a tired sigh.

"Do you think I should have a shave today"? He asks looking in the mirror again. "Should I wear a suite or put on some casual slacks and a shirt"? He asks her also.

"I think you should be casual today as you are supposed to be having fun" she said. "I'm going to put on a sun dress and not my work clothes as we are suppose to be the hosts today not at work" she said with a smile". Getting up on her toes again and giving him another passionate kiss.

He turned and with a twinkle in his eye he asked her if she would like to have a shower together, when he looked down at her she had a smile on her face.

"Ok" and started taking her clothes off slowly.

He removed his clothes and walked behind her into the shower that he had turned on earlier to get the temperature up to the required heat. They both started to hug each other then Patrick started to kiss her on her mouth then on her forehead then down her face and neck. He then moved down to her right breast then her left and started to kiss and nipping as he went further down. She arched up with ecstasy in her eyes as he worked his way down her body kissing nipping and touching with his fingers. She had her hands in his hair twirling it around her fingers and grazing his nape with her nails which sent a groan from him. He moved his hand down until he reach between her legs and placed a finger then two between her fold which made her gasp with pleasure as he moved his fingers in and out and with his thumb he started caressing her clit. She started to pant and he kept on going until she fell over the edge with violent shakes of the body. After she came down from her high he then carried on down and place her leg over his shoulder. He started to kiss his way up her inner thigh her breath getting faster and he opened her folds with his fingers and then pushed his tongue in and out making hot trails of heat radiate in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh Patrick" she said with passion in her voice keep doing that. Which he did until she again came. After again she'd came down from her high he lick her juices and then stood up and kissed her on her lips she then opened her mouth so she could taste her on him which again started that heat n her stomach.

She then decided to give him a thrill so she made him lean back against the shower wall and she slowly made her way down his body nipping and kisses and feeling with her fimgers just like he done to her. As she got passed his stomach she knelt down in front of him and got hold of his penis and rubbed her tongue over the end of it tasting the precum that was oozing out. She then lick her way down the shaft right down to his balls and she then took each ball into her mouth and sucked on it which make Patrick gasp and take a sharp intake of breath. She then put the other one in and gave it the same treatment while still moving his foreskin up and down with her hand. She then started back up the shaft and then put it in her mouth and moved up and down right down to the bottom. She got faster and faster and Patrick was starting to pant and tried to stop her but she just kept going.

"If you don't stop I will come then I don't think I will be able to too make love to you". He said but she just kept going until he was seeing stars in front of his eyes and then he jerked forward and then pump his semen into her mouth. He kept pumping until he had come down from his high then he pulled her up from her knees and kissed her thoroughly tasting himself in her mouth as she had given him access to it. He thanked her for doing that then he picked up the sponge and squirted some shower gel on and then washed her down slowly making sure he didn't miss any spots. He then washed her hair. She then did the same to him and they then just held each other under the water.

 **End of M Rated**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had got out and dried each other then went into the bedroom and got dressed. They could hear laughter outside their door. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I think our daughter is awake and is excited about today" Teresa said with a smile on her face. Then just as she was going to open the door a knock was heard and again some laughter.

"Come in" said Patrick. And then the door opened and in came three little people. Lu Lu ran up and jumped into Patrick's arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Behind her was Ben and Maddie and then there was Grace and Jen.

"Good morning Mummy Daddy" "we are going to the carnival" she said with excitement.

"I know" said Patrick. "And you Ben and Maddie must listen to what Jen and Sam and Pete tells you to do ok. This is a very important day and for safety sake you must do as you are told. He told them with a smile.

"Ok" they all chorused together.

"We will" said Ben as he was the eldest and would need to be the one to make sure he looked after the younger ones.

"Good then lets go down and get us all some breakfast shall we" Teresa said as she is ushering everyone out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At nine am they all left the cabin and made their way towards the barn where Sam and Pete was waiting to take the children to the tent where the animals and Daisy were staying.

The adults then made their way to the garage and Teresa got out her SUV and they all climbed in. They made their way to the field where cars will be parked and near the main gate they parked up the SUV and then made their way into the field that had the carnival.

There were lights everywhere and you could smell the corn dogs and candy floss. The music had not started yet as the gates would not be opened until ten thirty am. They made their way down the walk way towards the ferris wheel where they would find Cho and Wayne helping the carnie folks to make sure everything was up and running smoothly and everyone knew what they had to do.

As they walked down all the carnie folks greeted Patrick as Patty, some call him just Pat and only one seemed to call him Paddy. But that didn't seem to faze Patrick he just took it in his stride, and greeted back to them. They all called Teresa Pepper so that was easier for them.

When everything seemed to be running smoothly Grace left to go back to the cabin to help Wiley with the surveillance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each agent and Patrick and some of the carnie folk all had earphones and mikes. That was being monitored by Wiley and Grace in the surveillance room. Earlier on in the week Wiley had linked up the main frame of Patricks and Teresa's to the FBI main frame.

At ten the lights and music was switch on and the carnival began to come to life. At ten thirty the gates were opened and a small trickle of people began to file in. The people on the gate were looking out for any of the people they had on they list on the table in front of them as they took the entrance money.

Patrick Wayne and Cho were walking around the carnival keeping an eye out while Teresa and Abbott were staying close to the animal tent keeping an eye on the children and Sam and Pete.

Abbott was holding a handheld monitor so that he could keep an eye on the boundaries cameras. Wiley and Grace was keeping eyes on the front of the cabin and around the buildings. Cho also had a monitor in his hand so he could monitor the cameras at the back and around the fields.

Nearing midday a call came from the gate that a black SUV had arrived which had blacked out windows and the driver had paid for 4 people but the man driving did not seem to be on the list. He gave Wiley a description he then placed it in the face recognition soft ware and left it searching for the identity. As two of the carnie folk kept an eye on the four men as they walked around the carnival, the same man on the gate said that a red mustang had arrived and that the man driving was the one he had seen taking pictures the other day but he could not see the passenger as he had his head turned away from him but he thinks he is the Pike guy they are looking for. He said he was not sure as the passenger had long dark hair and a beard.

As Chow moved the camera on the boundary of the field that were being used as a parking area he scanned and caught sight of the mustang near one of the fences that boarders the field. He then saw that the people had got out of the car and started walking towards the gateway into the lane. As they neared the lane Cho could see the passenger and recognised him as Magnus Pike.

He got on the mike and told everyone that the show now begins and everything is good to go. After he had told them that, Patrick rang Sam and told her that they need to take the children back to the games room where Jen and Kim will be staying with them while this is going on. He then spoke into to mike and told Grace to keep an eye out for the kids and tell him when they are safely inside.

The normal way that the Carnival is laid out is in a U shape so at one end of the u is the entrance and the other is the exit. And in the middle is where the small tents and game stalls stands and food and drink tents. Around the edge are the big tents and the rides. At the bottom of the u shape is where they place the ferris wheel and the more larger rides. But today it still the same around the edge but in the middle of the U there has been left a cleared area with chairs and tables and a stage set out for entertainment and presentations. Later on this afternoon all the visitors are going to be asked to go to that area for the presentations etc. Some of the food and drink tents have been turned inwards towards this cleared area so that when the band later on arrives there is going to be dancing and fireworks after.

But first there's the capture and arrest of one Magnus Pike and all his cronies.

The small group of men split up to go and do their part. Patrick and Wayne was staying together as Wayne was going to be Patrick's bodyguard while Cho could go off and monitor from down near the ferris wheel with the carnie folk that he is to work with.

Teresa makes sure that the children are on their way to the games room so they will be safe from being kidnapped or hurt, then went to find Abbott who was talking and making arrangements with Pete and some of the men who had help her to get Patrick up the stairs to bed the other night. They were going to be keeping an eye out so that the suspects cannot leave the carnival. Teresa and Abbott was going to be on the stage with Patrick so as to lure them into the circle in the middle that would make it impossible for them to do anything then as there would be a lot of witnesses. Patrick and Abbott new it would be a risk but they had looked at all angles and this was the best one. They knew that Pike was no match for Patrick, so they were pretty certain that everything will go to plan.

As soon as Grace had informed Patrick and Teresa that the children were safe, then the show could begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 3pm in the afternoon Patrick had got on the intercom surrounding the carnival he invited the visitors to make they way towards the centre where there will be food and drinks available and also some entertainment would be provided, and later there would be dancing and fireworks if they would like to stay.

As more people came into the arena and settled down Abbott and his agents as well as Patrick's carnie friends all got into position ready to start the show, and also to keep an eye out for the suspects.

In the tent behind the stage, Teresa and Patrick were getting ready to do a magic show and some of his carnie friends where going to do their acts as well. Then there was going to be a presentation given of the money raised that Patrick has already donated, the money taken on the gates was to be kept by the carnie people, and a little bit more from Patrick.

As they were about to go out on stage it came over the ear pieces that the suspects had been spotted coming in from both the two entrances into the arena. Pike had come in the entrance opposite the stage and stood just behind the seating area. With him were three men one being his friend who had taken the pictures the others was unknown. The four others were stood at the side of the stage at the side of the seating area to the right.

As this was relayed to Patrick and Teresa they looked at each other with a tight smile and then just hugged each other before one of his carnie friends who was being compare introduced them on stage.

When Patrick and Teresa flounced onto the stage they both looked out into the audience and spotted Pike at the back. He had so much hatred on his face that if looks could kill they would be dead. But by both taking a deep breath they calmed themselves and got into the show that they had been perfecting since they did the one at the Gentleman's Retreat murders a couple of years ago.

While they were doing the show Abbotts agents and the carnie folk started to move closer behind the suspects. When they all got into position Abbott gave the go ahead and all the suspects was apprehended and hand cuffed then taken away without too much fuss and the show just carried on.

When everyone including Pike was safely in the wagons that had been parked in the caravan park out of sight, they were taken back to HQ while Wayne Patrick Teresa and Cho carried on with the carnival. When the suspects had been put in holding cells and were ready to be interrogated in the morning, Abbott went back to the carnival to finish off the night.

After the band had finished and the fireworks had been set off the carnival started to wind down for the night. Since they did not need to take down the tents etc they were left over night to be tackled in the morning. Patrick and Teresa said good night to Grace and Wayne Abbott and Wiley and Cho as they all made their ways to their rooms. Patrick and Teresa made sure that all the doors and windows were locked. With Lu Lu staying with Grace and Wayne and Jen in the other building, they slowly made their way up to bed tired but also elated that it had gone to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Beginning of M Rated.**

They walked into their bedroom Patrick shut the door and grabbed Teresa around the waist and pulled her up against his chest. I'm going to take you to bed and make love to you until you beg me to stopped he whispered in her ear. She turned and looked up at him with a wicked smile and with her index finger she indicated for him to follow her which she then guided him to the bed and made him sit down on the edge.

She then started to slowly strip one piece of clothing at a time and after each piece she removed she started stroking herself which was turning Patrick on. When she got down to her panties and bra she stopped and pulled on his hands to get up then started to strip him off and each piece of clothing she removed she stoked his skin and kissed the bare places as she removed his pants she stopped at his boxers. She then got down on her knees and started to push down his boxers but he stopped her because he knew what she was going to do but he wanted to please her because just making her pant for more was such a turn on for him that he would like to do that first to her. As he began to unclip her bra and it fell to the floor he bent down and kissed and nipped the hollow in her neck where it met her shoulder and then progressed down her body kissing and nipping as he went this was sending shivers down her spine and the warm feeling began to boil in the pit of her stomach as the pleasure slowly waved it way up from her toes. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of her and started kissing and nipping each toe on her feet and up the inside of her leg and thigh until he reach her folds. He then lifted her legs over his shoulders and started licking and pushing his tongue in with his fingers sending her close to the edge but just as she was close he would stop until she calmed down a bit then he would start again getting so close then he let her explode that made her see stars and she started to pant and it had taken her breath away. He then carried on until she came down from her high. He made his way back up her body kissing and nipping as he went and when he got up to face he gave her a grin that he only gives to her a wicked grin that said it all. Did you enjoy that he whispered in her ear because I did, I like tasting you it is like nectar he said to her kissing her on her mouth letting her tongue access so she can taste herself. He then moved down to her nipples and started nipping and kissing and moving his tongue around until they were standing up and hard. She moaned with ecstasy and pleasure then he guided his penis to her folds and started to tease her before pushing in hard and they both gasp with the feeling. He started slowly at first pushing in an out building her up until she asked him to pump harder. He started a faster rhythm pushing in right up to the hilt and out again until he knew she was close again when he started to pump even harder until he could feel the heat radiating up into his groin and he just exploded into her as she also fell over the edge into oblivion. He kept pumping until they both came down from their highs. They made love three more times before falling into a deep sleep in each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Patrick woke up with a headache but he put it down to over doing the day and night before. He knew he and Teresa would be going into the FBI HQ to watch the interrogations of Magnus Pike and his cronies, but he knew that won't be until this afternoon, so he decided he was going to rest this morning. They wanted to know what he had in for them. He untangled himself from Teresa and slowly got up and went into the bathroom to relieve him self. He then started the water flowing in the shower before stripping his PJ bottoms off and stepping in to the warm water. He was sponging himself down with his back to the door when door opened and Teresa walked and put her arms around his waist.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you"? She asked with a smile, but she notices that he looked pale and tired. "Are you ok Patrick" "you don't look well"? "Did you do too much yesterday"? She asks with a frown and a look of concern.

"I've just got a bit of a headache this morning" he replied. "Think I'm going to have a rest this morning and take it easy because I don't feel hundred percent" "I need to get some more sleep but I also needed the shower to ease my tense muscles as I think they are not helping with my head" he said with a painful smile. "I think I'm going to go back to bed after I have had my medication". He said as he turned around and hugged her back and planted a kiss on her lips. "But I would not have given up the time we had together last night for anything" he gave her a wicked smile before kissing her again.

"Well it seems we are going to have to ration it for a while yet until you get your full strength back" she said while taking the sponge from him and washing his back and slowly making the way around the front.

"I think you'll have to stop that" he said. "I'm too tired for that at the moment" "I have a headache" he chuckles.

She smiles up at him and gives him a kiss on the lips and then finishes washing his back and then down the back of his legs. Then she turns and starts washing herself in a seductive way which makes him gasp as he feels the heat going to his groin.

"You're cruel" he groaned as she carried on washing herself in that way until he could take no more and then grabbed and turned her round so her back was to him and he started holding her nipples between to fingers and twirling them until they were hard and standing up while he was kissing and nipping on the back of her neck, which made her shiver with lust, he then moved his hand down and placed two fingers into her and pushed then in an out until she started to moan. He then made her bend over and he place his penis into her doggy style and pumped into her speeding up the rhythm and she was getting close to the edge. He then started to nip and twirl his fingers around her clit and then she started panting and he knew she was near so he quicken up as he could feel the heat again heating up into his groin as he new he was close also. He then pumped harder and she started to shake as the waves of pleasure took her over the edge he pushed hard into her a few times more then also went over the edge and joined her. As they came down from their highs he pulled out and turned her around.

"Thanks that was so nice he said".

But she was not finished. She then went down on her knees and started with the sponge to washing the front of his legs and then made her way up until she was washing his balls and penis. He gasps as the heat again flowed up into his groin as she started to lick and kiss up the sides of his shaft and then licked the top. He started to pant as she slowly lowered her mouth over his penis and started to suck him as she moved up and down taking it in right down to the bottom and up again.

"Oh Teresa" he said as the heat got more and more intense as he got closer to losing it. Then he went over edge and pumped his semen into her mouth. She smiled up at him as she swallowed and licked her lips.

"How's your headache now"? She asks with a chuckle, as she started to wash the rest of him.

"Well I think it's my turn to wash you now" he said. But she just shrugged and turned and picked up the shampoo and washed her hair then got out of the shower leaving him to finish off.

 **End of M Rated.**

After Patrick finished in the shower he did go back to bed and went back to sleep as he was exhausted and he did still have a slight headache. He was woken up just before lunch by Teresa so that he could get dressed and go down stairs and have lunch before they drove to the FBI HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch the Jane and Rigsby families sat in the cabin sitting room reading stories, Patrick doing magic tricks and relating things about his carnie days. After a couple of hours the children went with Jen out to the games rooms on the way meeting up with Sam and Pete who was going to help her look after the children while Jane and Teresa Grace and Wayne all went to the HQ for the interrogations.

They all got into Teresa's SUV and then she drove out of the back of the estate passed the carnival that was slowly being taken down out onto the main road. They chatted about different things. Wayne and Grace was telling them about a group of people they met who had no idea how to look after their money, and how they had been conned out of it. Patrick just giggled looked like his old life was coming back to haunt him again.

They soon arrived at the FBI HQ and Teresa parked up in her spot in the parking area. They walked into the front door and went up to the security guy. Patrick and Teresa said good afternoon and placed their belonging onto the conveyer so that it could be scanned and then they walked through the scanner. No one bleeped so they picked up their belonging the other side. Then it was Wayne's and Grace's turn and again no bleeps. They made their way towards the elevators and waited for it to arrive. As the doors opened Abbott met them in side so they all rode up to their floor. The doors began to open and Patrick suddenly lent back against the back of the elevator wall. Teresa looked up at him with concern.

"What's wrong Patrick"? She asks with a look of concern.

"I don't know" he replied "I just felt a sharp pain in my head and then a face came before my eyes". He straightened up and started to walk out of the doors started to make his way to his couch. "I think I need to have a sit down before we go and watch the show" he said sitting down and putting his head on the back of the couch cushions.

Teresa decided to go into the small snack room and make a cup of tea for Patrick and a coffee for her. She then went to her bag that she had put by her desk when they came in and took out some painkiller to give to Patrick. She stopped at Wiley's desk and had a chat about the interrogations and what rooms they would be in. Wiley told her where then got back to looking up the surveillance of the new crime scene that just came in that morning.

Teresa walked over to Patrick who had his eyes closed but opened them when he heard her come closer. She handed him his tea and he thanked her and she also gave him the painkillers.

"Are you going to tell me what happen just now"? She asked.

"Well I don't really understand it" "I just had a severe pain then this woman's face came into view only briefly but I have never seen her before".

"Did she say anything"? "Could you describe her to someone? She enquired.

"No and yes" he replied "She just smiled".

Teresa came over to the couch and sat down by his side and caught hold of his hand. Just as they started to get comfy Abbott came out of his office and asked them to follow him to the interrogation rooms.

They got up from the couch and followed him down the bull pen then walked down the corridor at the side of the elevator to the rooms. Patrick and Teresa walked into the observation room and sat down in front of the two way mirror and looked into the room. Sat behind the table was Magnus. He had long hair to his shoulders and a beard. Teresa thought he looked like a hippy from the sixties, and just giggled to herself, while Patrick just looked at her quizzingly.

"What's so funny"? He asked smiling himself.

"Well I just thought he looks like a hippy from the sixties" she replied still chuckling.

"Well I can see what you mean" "All he needs now is some flowers in his hair and around his neck" laughing now with just the thought.

They stopped chuckling when Abbott and Cho walked into the room and sat down opposite to Magnus Pike.

The interrogation didn't go well. Magnus Pike kept silent and would not answer any questions. When asked if he was involved and hired the men who attacked the baby sister house, he just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. When showing the evidence of camera footage from the shop across the street, that it was himself who had attacked Patrick Jane in the park, he still said nothing. Also he was also spotted in the van that was following Lucyanne Jane and her baby sitter and her grand parents while out shopping, Pike still said nothing but just stared at the wall. Abbott then asked why he needed to Attack Patrick Jane in the Park while he was just sitting on a bench not bothering anybody when asked that they all saw the hatred on his face and in his eye, but still he did not say anything in his defence.

As Abbott was getting nowhere with Pike someone knocked on the door. Abbott got up but before he went to the door he excused himself of a moment. When he opened and went out side Wiley was handing him a piece of paper. It was from Patrick who was telling him the way he thinks would make him talk. What Patrick meant was that they should all come out and Teresa goes in and talks to him but Cho to be on guard at the door if Pike should attack. This is what they did.

When this was decided Abbott went back into the room and asked Cho to leave with him. Abbott told Cho to stand outside and wait. After a short while Teresa walks into the interrogation room with two mugs of coffee and places one down in front of Pike and the other she still cups in her hands. She sat down opposite him and just looks at him over her mug. They sat like that for a few minutes before Magnus asked Teresa how she was doing. Teresa just shrugged herself but said Ok I suppose. It went on for a short while with them just making conversation; this was to make him feel comfortable. When they got to the stage that Teresa sensed that Magnus was getting comfortable she asked the ultimate Question, - WHY? -.

Before Teresa went into the room Patrick had told her what to do and when he had started talking what questions to ask and how to present them to him. She has to make him feel he has the upper hand.

What he said was frightening in some ways but it also made her very very angry. He kept telling her that she was his and he was going to get her back by killing Jane and she would come running back to him begging for his forgiveness. He even said he would take Lucyanne on as his own child. She sat there and let him have his say, when he had finished and he tried to catch hold of her hand but was pulled short by the handcuffs attached to the table made it impossible to do.

But she had already whipped it away onto her lap he looked at her with anger. He kept saying your mine and you're coming with me. He tried to get up but the handcuffs would not let him move. She could see the anger growing and his eyes started to glare at her but she still sat there saying and doing nothing. Then anger boiled over and he started swearing obscenities towards her and Jane and kept on saying he going to kill them both.

At that time Jane came into the room and asked Teresa to come out as she got up she walked over to him and gave Patrick a kiss on the cheek then waltzed out of the room seeming with out a care. Jane just turned around and said Magnus and walked out behind her. Cho then came back in and sat down again in front of him and started the interrogation again. This time Magnus was bit more cooperative.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon both followed Abbott, who was waiting outside the room, into his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"What do think about that then it's all down to Jealousy" Abbott said.

"The Green Eyed Monster" said Jane with a sly smile and a chuckle.

"I didn't think it affected him that bad when I finished with him" Lisbon said. "I was angry with Jane" "But looking back he was more manipulative than ever Jane was" Jane always let me feel in control of my own decisions" "he wanted me to be and do what he wanted for me" "I'm so angry" she said near to tears.

Jane moved his hand over and laid it on top of hers and squeezed lightly. He then said to her that it was not her fault that he was jealous of them being happy. They had been in love for a long time he told her even if they could not show it before.

"I think while he is going to be here for a couple of day's I think you should both have a few days off next week and get your holiday back on track for Ireland". "Tell me when you are going and I will arrange for cover while you are both away" he said as they got up and all exited the room into the Bull Pen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both stayed another hour going over evidence and re reading their statements. They then said their goodbyes and asked Wiley if he was coming back tonight or was he going home. He told them that he had cleaned up the rooms and would not be going back tonight.

They left company and Patrick and Teresa made their way down stairs and back to the cabin.

That evening they with Grace and Wayne and the kids with Jen keeping an eye on them Patrick Teresa and Grace and Wayne sat and talked about all times, about the old CBI how their business was coming on with leaps and bounds and also about the kids little thinks they had said or did. Then Grace said it was time that they got to bed as they needed to be at the airport tomorrow early and it was time that the children were in bed so they all said goodnight and they went they ways. Teresa and Patrick made sure that all the doors window was locked to the cabin and the made their way up to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I am sorry about the interrogation I've never had to write about one before. I did sound a bit lame. The next chapter is about the holiday and what happens when they get there. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and I hope that you will like this one.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Munkey**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews it was a bit of a surprise that the person who was attacking the Jane's family was none other than Marcus Pike never did like that character._**

 ** _This is where Patrick and Teresa take Lucyanne and Jen to Ireland on their belated honeymoon and to sort out the will. There are going this time. Honest._**

 ** _I don't own the Mentalist or the lyrics to the song by Rick Price. I also have not been to Ireland so please be kind with me as its all from within my head. Sorry if I have upset anyone._**

 ** _Rated T/M_**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Eight Months Later (The Vacation to Ireland) Part 1**

Patrick and Teresa had been up early that morning as it was the day they would be flying to Ireland. After the problems they had with the attack and Patrick being hospitalised the vacation had been put on hold. They had packed the SUV the night before and were now just getting ready to have breakfast before they would have to leave for the airport.

Teresa was talking with Jen who was accompanying them so that when they needed to go to meetings etc, then Lulu had someone she knew to stay with. After the attack on her house Jen did not feel safe staying there so Patrick offered to help her get it to a decent state then helped her to lease it out to a family of three. They also asked her if she would like to be the live in Nanny to Lulu and part of the family which she jumped at.

Jen had already got Lulu ready and she had already had her breakfast and was now sitting on the living room floor reading one of her books. Teresa was making sure that they had packed everything that they were taking with then and Patrick was making sure that they had all the paperwork ready and their passports and money and other valuables that would need to be taken on as hand luggage.

As it was nearly the beginning of the season Sam and Pete and the carnival folk were still staying on the property so Sam and Pete was going to look after the place while they were away. Patrick was leaving them with all the codes and a pass key that would open all the doors in all the buildings. Also Sam and Pete where staying in the guest room in the cabin so that they had better access to the amenities.

When they were nearly ready Sam and Pete came into the living room from the back of the cabin then helped them out with the last of their luggage they were taking into the SUV. They then give each other hugs and the Jane family and Jen then got in and drove away while Sam and Pete waved them down the lane.

Patrick and Teresa talked for a bit about their trip while Lulu had fallen asleep Jen just sat and looked out the window. Soon they were nearing the airport and they got into a queue that was waiting to get into the long stay parking area near the airport entrance. They eventually arrived and parked up they got a trolley from the trolley coral and placed their luggage on that, then took their keys to the office who then gave then a pass card for when they got back. They then walked to the airport terminal entrance Teresa holding Lulu and Patrick pushing the trolley and Jen walking behind.

They went into the entrance and looked up at the board that told them where they needed to go. Patrick noticed that it was at the same boarding and arrival area that he had come to pick Paddy up from. They walked towards the corridor that led them to the door that took them to the boarding lounge. Soon the announcement came over that the flight to Germany, stopping at Lax, Dublin and Heathrow, is now boarding please make your way to your boarding area. They stood in the queue waiting to pass their tickets and passports to the air hostess and their luggage. They then walked down the corridor, through the plane door. They were flying first class so they turned towards where they needed to be. They found their seats Teresa made Lulu comfortable in the seat in front of theirs and made sure that her seatbelt was on Jen sat beside her. The Air Hostess had given Teresa a booster seat so that it would be more comfortable for Lulu. While she was doing that Patrick was placing their hand luggage in the over head boxes. She sat down in the window seat while Patrick was sitting next to her on the isle seat. They all got comfortable Teresa had put some books ready in the back pocked of the seat in front of Lulu so that Lulu would have something to read after they had taken off.

Teresa knew that Patrick did not like flying so she caught hold of his hand, as they started to take off Patrick squeezed her hand tightly. As they levelled off he relaxed his hand a bit and turned and smiled at her which she did back.

"Ok" she said.

"Yeah" he said but with some trepidation in his eyes. "Thanks I needed that.

Lulu asked for one of her books to read so Jen passed her one which she then started to read. Soon Patrick had nodded off and Teresa had a smile on her face as he was lightly snoring she will have to tease him about that when he wakes up.

They had been flying for 2 hours and they had all nodded off. They were woken up by one of the cabin crew who asked if they would like some lunch. Lulu said yes please and so did Patrick and Teresa and Jen. Before the hostess had come back Lulu asked if she could go to the toilet. So Jen got up and took her it was not far to go. After they came back and sat down the hostess brought them a pasta dish for the grown ups and some sandwiches and fries for Lulu. They ate silently and when they had finished the hostess asked if they would like something to drink. Of course Patrick asked if they had any tea and Teresa ask for a glass of juice for her and Lulu, Jen asked for a coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another 6 hours of flying before they arrived at Dublin airport. As they landed they waited until the other passengers of first class vacated their seats before they got themselves ready to leave the plane. On and off through the flight they had all got some sleep. They were tired and sore from sitting in one place; they did get up to walk to the toilet a few times but most of the flight had been sitting in their seat. Lulu was asleep so Patrick was carrying her while Teresa was carrying the hand luggage with Jen helping. When they came out they went to get a trolley then made their way to the luggage conveyer belt, where they waited to collect their luggage. Soon they were on their way out of the terminal towards the arrivals lounge.

As they came out of the door of the arrival lounge, they noticed a young lad with a sign saying Jane's family. They went up to the young man and asked what had happen to Paddy. The man said his name was James O'Maley and that he was asked by Paddy to pick them up and take them to their hotel and he would then come to meet them for dinner.

They walked out of the terminal at Dublin airport and followed the young man to a mini bus parked outside the door. On the side of the bus was the logo The Mentalist Experience Express. Both Patrick and Teresa chuckled and both looked at each other.

"Looks like we have been picked up by one of my fans" he said to Teresa.

"Yeah it looks that way" still chuckling. "Looks like we are going with style" she said smiling.

James then told them it's called the jalopy and then helped them with the luggage. They also noticed that a child's car seat had been placed on the back seat ready for Lulu. James told them that Paddy had said that they would need it so they had bought one specially. Patrick and Teresa thank him for the thought.

They all got in the bus and James then moved out into traffic on the wrong side to the way they drove in Texas.

James drove for a short while before turning to the left and then parking up in front of a large hotel. He got out and directed the doorman and porter to the back of the bus where he had placed their luggage. Teresa and Patrick then got out and Patrick lifted Lulu out of her seat and sat her down on the pavement out side the hotel. Jen was waiting for them by the side of the bus. They then walked behind James and the porter into the hotel and up to the reception desk. Here James then took his leave saying that he or one of his fellow fans will be taking turns to ferry Lulu and Jen around the city and to any place they wish to go and see.

They then was taken up the lift to their suite of rooms on the third floor and then left to settle in.

The suite was very spacious. It had three bedrooms each en-suite, there was a large sitting room that the large windows led onto a balcony that over looked the city, and a small park over the road. There was a large TV in one corner and also one in each room opposite the bed on the wall. They decided that they would all have a nap before getting ready for dinner and to meet up with Paddy.

Teresa took Lulu into her bedroom and got her to lie down and try to get some sleep, but as soon as her head hit the pillow and her eyes closed she was sound asleep. Teresa lent forward and kissed her on her forehead. Jen had gone into her room to rest and told Teresa she will have the monitor in her room. Teresa then went into her room and notice Patrick already waiting for her to come and lie down by his side. They both wrapped themselves around each other, and then with Teresa's head on his chest they both drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Rated With Mild M**

Patrick has asked at the desk for an alarm call so he was woken up by the phone ringing. He turned towards it and picked it up.

"Mr Jane"? The person on the other side of the phone enquired.

"Yes speaking" Patrick replied with a sleepy voice.

"This is your 18:00pm alarm call that you asked for said the lady".

"Thanks you" "Where do we need to go for dinner I think someone has booked us a table at 8pm"? He asks.

"When you come down to the lobby ask at the desk and they will guide you to were you need to be" the lady said. "I hear you have a young lady with you staying with us". "Would you be needing a high chair or a booster seat"? She enquired saying that one would be supplied ready for when they arrive.

"Booster seat please" replied Patrick "She's nearly 2 years old but she is old for her age" he said with a smile. He noticed and felt Teresa stirring so he thanked the lady and put down the phone.

He then turned back to face Teresa and she looked up that tussled sleepy look that turned him on. He pulled her towards him and kissed her so passionately that she looked up with loving eyes. "

"Seems someone is a bit frisky this evening" she says with a wicked smile I can feel something is protesting" she said moving her hand down to feel his hard on through his pant.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he said because I don't think I could stop stripping your clothes off and making passionate love to you" he said with a grimace. "I'm going to have try and calm myself down first before we go anywhere".

"I can help you there if you want" she said with a wicked smile and started to rub her hand up and down.

Patrick let out a gasp and caught hold of her hand. He turned to her and asked if he could do it to her also and she just smiled, so he got up and locked the door. And then back on the bed and started to remove her clothes and she his. When they were in their underwear her in her matching bra and panties the green ones he loves and him in his boxers. He started to unclasp the bra and then he started to kiss her down her neck and to her breasts kissing and nipping then soothing with his tongue so that she gasp with the sensation growing in the pit of her stomach. He then started nipping and kissing down her body stopping at her navel and sticking his tongue in and twirling it around sending shock waves through her body and she started panting. He then got off the bed and pulled her down to the bottom so she was sitting on the edge with her legs hanging over. He knelt down and slid her panties down her legs and placed them on the floor, he then lifted her legs over his shoulders and started kissing up her upper thigh and then he came to her core. At first he just kissed her throbbing clit then twirled his tongue around it sending waves again down her body. He then put two fingers in and curled them around going in and out. Then his tongue joined his fingers and she started panting hard and her body arched up as he knew she was close he twirling his thumb around her clit then she exploded and he smiled as her juices flowed which he savoured with his tongue. He then got up after she came down from her high. And worked his way back up her body kissing as he went until he reach her mouth and he started kissing her and she opened her mouth to let him have access so she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Mmm" she hummed. "Now it's your turn" she said with a sly grin.

He smiled at her and said "don't you want me to make love to you instead".

She looked at him and shook her head. "No you can do that later now I'm going to pleasure you" she said asking him to lie down like she had done on the edge of the bed, which he did. She then pulled down his boxers and knelt down and run her hand up the inside of his thigh then started placing kisses where her hands and fingers had been. She then moved up and started to lick and kiss and suck on each testicle making him gasp and put his hands in her hair and massaging her scalp with his fingers. She then started to lick and kiss her way up his penis before licking the precum from the head twirling her tongue around the top making his body push forward towards her. She smiled as she could feel the waves radiating down his body as she took his penis into her mouth and moved it up and down twirling her tongue around as she does. He started to pant and pushed himself deeper into her mouth still holding her head and moving it up and down. She could feel the heat radiating from him as he started to get closer she then went back up to the head and licked it and sucked on it until his body tensed and he exploded into her mouth filling it with his semen. After he had come down from his high she then looked up at him and swallowed then licked her lips.

"Mmm" she hummed that was so nice we will have to do that again sometime" she said with a wicked smile.

"You like doing that don't you"? He enquires.

"Yeah" "I find it a turn on" "It means I'm in control" "and there's nothing you can do to stop me".

"Come here he" said pulling her up from her kneeling position, "I need to hold my wife and kiss her senseless" he said "or would you like to accompany me in the shower"? He enquired with a wiggle of his brow and a big sly grin on his face. She giggled and caught hold of his hand and walked him towards the bathroom.

The shower was huge so they both walked in and started the water which was the right temperature instantly. They wash each other and shampooed each others hair. Then of course he started to caress her and they ended up this time making love up against the wall of the shower. By the time they finished getting dressed it was time to go and see if Jen and Lulu was also ready.

 **End of M rated**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both walked into the sitting room and saw both Jen and Lulu already watching a children's programme on the large TV. When Lulu notice them come out of the room she jumped up off the couch and rushed over into her mother's arms.

"Mummy you're up and I'm hungry" she said. "Can we go now for something to eat". Teresa kneels down and hugs her baby.

"Yeah" "come on then" turning to Jen and saying. "Jen is everything ok you don't look ok".

"I got a phone call from the letting agency while you were resting it seems that someone tried to break into my house" "if it had not been for the special locks that you had fitted" pointing to Patrick. "The family there would have been hurt". "They rang the police and the person was arrested" "But it scares me" she said with a sad sigh. "When is it going to end" she walked up to them and Patrick put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Its ok Jen" "I'll inform Cho and Wiley to look into it for you ok" "I'm also glad now that I had the security fitted including the special locks".

"How did you know that they would still attack the house or who ever lives there I don't understand" Jen said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Well he doesn't know that you're not there, he will have someone keeping an eye on the place also ours and when the family moved in they thought it was you".

"Why do that I'm only the babysitter" she said with a little fear in her eyes.

"Well since he was one of Red Johns minion's, that's what Red John would have done".

"What do you mean"? She asked.

"Well Red John always attacked and killed anybody who got close to me or I was fond of and made me happy" he replied to her. "And a lot of the things he tried to do was just like Red John - Aka Thomas McAlister – who always seemed 2 steps a head of us because he had moles in the CBI and also in every law enforcements establishments" "also our boss was one of his followers". "Because you were our babysitter and child minder you were part of the family so that's what made you a target and also you had close custody of Lulu when she was with you".

At that point Lulu started to tug on Teresa's hand.

"Mummy I'm hungry" she kept saying over and over.

"Ok Princess" "come on then" grabbing Lulu's hand and Patrick picked up her other while Jen walked behind with a small bag of toys and books so to occupy Lulu while Teresa and Patrick were talking with Paddy. As they were walking down Patrick and Teresa was swinging her lightly between then which made Lulu squeal with delight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked out of the lift doors into the Lobby, Patrick saw Paddy sat in a large leather arm chair near the opening that went into a large bar area. They walked up to him and shook hands and Lulu just hugged his leg.

"Hello uncle Paddy" she said.

"Hello he replied" "I didn't think you would remember me". He said looking down at her with a smile.

"You're nice" she said.

"Thank you" he replied "So are you" as they made their way through the arch way that led into the bar area and then through another door into the restaurant.

They was ushered to their table by a young girl who then gave them a menu each for the adults and a small menu for Lulu to look at and some crayons and a small book with pictures and other things to occupy her.

They ordered from the menu then when the waitress went to get their drinks Patrick asked Paddy was everything ok as Paddy looked far away at times.

"Yeah" he said "I would like you to come to the office tomorrow so we can get the will sorted out then we can get your holiday started" he smiled. "Also want to talk to you about the other thing we were talking about that happened in Austin some things have been said to me I think you should know but I don't want to tell you here" he said with a grimace. "I will get one of my friends to come and pick you and Teresa up tomorrow and bring you to the office then when we have finished they can take us out to the Manor and you can meet the staff.

"What time do you want us to be ready"? Patrick asked.

"9:30 am would be ok" "then the offices would be open 30 minutes so I can get everything sorted before you arrive".

The drinks were brought to the table the same time as the food arrived. The adults ate in silence while Lulu and Jen talked about the picture Lulu was drawing and colouring in. After Lulu had finished her dinner Jen said she was going to take Lulu back up to their rooms and watch some TV so that they could talk with out interruptions from Lulu. Patrick and Teresa gave Lulu a hug and kiss and told her they would come in before they went to bed and wish her good night. Jen and Lulu then left to go upstairs.

After they had left the restaurant Paddy and Teresa and Patrick all moved to the lounge area of the bar where a loan pianist was playing music and singing while some people were dancing on a small floor near the piano. They found a table and sat down and ordering some more drinks before talking about the next day. About 10:30 pm Paddy took his leave and Patrick asked Teresa if she wanted to dance, so they both got up and moved to the small dance floor where the pianist was just started to play and sing a slow song.

I could dream my life away  
What would I care anyway  
It'd be so fine  
If you were my baby

I'd be walking ten feet tall  
With your love, girl  
Why should I worry at all  
If you were my baby

I'd never be lonely  
If you were my only love  
If you were my baby  
I'd take my last breath  
Before I would let you go  
And I promise I'd love you forever and ever  
If you were my baby

If you were my baby by Rick Price.

After the music finished they then made their way up to their room via the front desk where Patrick asked the receptionist for a 6am wakeup call. As they were walking towards the lifts Teresa asked why a 6am call, and Patrick said that he wanted to have morning sex with his wife before Lulu would be awake. Teresa just giggled at the thought then when the lift came they walked in and she then turned to him and got up on her toes and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What is that for" he asked.

"Just a little something for you to look forward too" she said with a sly smile.

"You're a minks" he said but pulled her in for another kiss then broke away as the lift doors opened on their floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Start of light M Rated**

The next morning Patrick was awoken by the phone ringing and when he answered and said thank you he put the phone down and then turned to Teresa and started to kiss her. Teresa slowly started to wake up and to herself she thought that Patrick gave the best wake up call. She slowly turned towards him and started kissing him back. Soon the kisses got more passionate and then they started to make love to each other. After they had come down they both got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower together before getting dressed and going out into the sitting room.

 **End of M Rated**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 8:30 a call came through from reception that their ride was here. They said good bye to Jen and Lulu who were going to go into the city to do some shopping before going down in the lift then out side. They realised that it was not the mini bus that was waiting for them it was a black limousine. It was not James this time but a very tall man in a chauffer's uniform, called Pete Jamison, who had been told to drive them around where they wanted to go. It was the Agency that employed Paddy that had hired the limousine for the day.

The chauffer greeted them and then opened the door and helped them into the car.

"Where are we going first" Patrick asked as the car moved through down town traffic.

"Mr Riley has informed me that I have to drop you off at his office first and when you have finished to take you out to the manor" Jamison informed them. "Then if you want to go any where else after that you have me for the rest of the time you are staying with us" where Jamison then turned into a large parking area in front of a large impressive building.

"Is this Paddy's offices" Teresa enquired.

"This is the complex that is owned by the Family of Mrs Riley. Their office's is on the top floor" Jamison replied while parking up at the entrance to the building.

Teresa and Patrick got out of the car and walked into the building. They went up to the reception desk and told the very pretty lady on the desk who's name tag said Rosely Hammond that they were here to meet Patrick Riley who was expecting them. She directed them to the top floor then rang a head that they were on their way.

They went to the lift doors and pressed the button for the top floor and waited until the door open then went in. As the lift ascended they both remained silent. The doors opened onto a very long corridor that must have gone right across the whole building. Just as they stepped out a small woman in a very nice dark blue dress suit was waiting for them. She introduced herself as Madeline Smithson secretary to Mr and Mrs Riley. She welcomed them and then guided them along the corridor to the fifth door on the right. She asked them to take a seat and Mr Riley would be with them shortly.

They sat down on the two very nice execrative chairs in front of a large mahogany desk. Patrick surveyed the room and noticed a large mahogany book case down one wall full of legal books. He turned around and next to the book shelves was a door leading out of the office. He then turned to look at the wall down the other side and there he found a sofa and a drinks cabinet and a large TV on the wall. At the back of them was the door they came in and to the side of that was a large conference table with a number of chairs placed around it and on the wall behind the door was another large TV. He turned back to the desk which was in front of a very large floor to ceiling window that looked out onto a large garden area at the back of the building. This window had a very nice view of trees and a large lake and pathways and seats and quite a few flower beds that was full of every colour of the rainbow and more. They only had to wait a short time when Paddy entered and came up to Teresa first and gave her a hug and then caught Patrick by the hand and shock it strongly.

"Thanks for coming this morning, "And sorry for the wait" he said as he walked around his desk and sat down. "I asked you here instead of at the hotel because it is not safe to tell you what I have heard as hotel rooms have ears".

"What is the problem" Patrick asks him. "Has anything gone wrong with the will".

"No nothing wrong with that that's all in order and when you have finished here we will be going to the manor so that you can start to take over when ever you are ready". "The government has passed the estate and everything that goes with it over to us and it is ready to hand to you".

"No this is about the incident, that occurred a few months ago when you could not come to Ireland".

"Oh" said Patrick and Teresa together but it was Patrick who answered next. "Why what has happened"?

"Well it was something that was said at the Mentalist meeting a couple of weeks ago" "we were discussing that you were coming on holiday with your family and that would anyone be able to ferry the family around". "James of cause volunteered to meet you at the airport and Pete was actually hired by the agency whose owner is one of our members and he said that he would have Pete (who's one of his chauffeurs), to drive you around the rest of the time you are here".

"So Pete is going to meet us everyday from now on"? Patrick enquired.

"Yeah" "I know it's for publicity for the Agency but it makes our lives easier as well" "I hope you don't mind"? Paddy asked looking a little worried.

"No that's ok" Patrick replied while looking at Teresa to make sure that she was in agreement also. She just nodded.

"What is so worrying to you"? "Why the secrecy"? Patrick asked.

While they sat Paddy told them about what Robert had said had occured before he left America. He was in a bar in the town where he lives in Napa County, that a man had come up to him and asked him had he heard of the serial killer Red John. Robert informed him that he had and he had also known the killer personally but did not know that he was a killer until the man Patrick Jane had killed him. Robert then described the man as being about Patrick's height and had long dark hair and a long beard. He said that the man needed information about Patrick Jane and he would pay a lot of money if he would go to Ireland and find out information from me, as I had met you and knew where you lived in Austin Texas. He also said that the man asked him to find out what information he could get about why I was in Austin. Robert said that he was only able to find out that Patrick lived somewhere in Texas and was not able to find out any other information. Robert said he was sorry for what he did but the man had threatened to kill his family so he had no choice.

"Where is he now"? "Has he gone back to America" Teresa asked.

"Went back home last week" Paddy replies.

"Well Paddy we have found out some other information about Robert it seems he is related to Patrick" says Teresa "we found out that Robert is the youngest son of Patrick's half sister".

"Wow the plot thickens" Paddy replies with a smirk "It sounds like a scene from a TV series" he said with a chuckle "sounds so cheesy" chuckling some more.

They all started laughing and then settled down to talk about the Manor. After 30 more minutes and all the paper was signed Paddy got up and ushered them out the office door that Patrick noticed before that led into another room that was some sort of private living room, at the other side of the room was lift doors. Paddy explained that all the rooms on this floor all had personal lift access to the basement where the staff car park was. They got into the lift which took them down a long way before the door opened into an underground parking area. Paddy explained that many years ago Ireland was bombarded with the IRA and all new building needed to be bomb and near enough attack proof so because we are on the top floor access needed to be in place so that we can escape. There are fire escape stairways as well. He also said that each office on the top floor has a suite of rooms too.

When they arrived they walked out of the doors and walked over to the Limousine that Pete was standing next too. They all got in and then Pete droved off and went down a tunnel towards large concrete doors which slowly opened as they approached.

Pete then drove along a driveway at the back of the Offices then out onto a busy highway. They seemed to have been driving for an hour leaving the city and into lush countryside. As they were approaching a large gate and railings that looked like they went all long the road for miles Pete turned and drove between tall black gates and stopped at the gate house to talk with the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper came out and up to the car and Paddy then wound the window down and talked with the gatekeeper. Paddy introduced the man as Harry Baldwin to Patrick and Teresa and informed him that these people where the new owners. Harry shook hands with Patrick as he was next to the window and topped his hat to Teresa. They then proceeded down a very long driveway that had tall trees on either side as they came out of the tree line there in front of them was the manor an impressive house with steps up to the front door.

The house sat in the middle of the estate. Behind and around the house was a small forest that flanked it on both sides, and to the back in the distance. The driveway went in front of the house curved around in an arch. The front of the house was made up of red and grey bricks; there was a flight of stone steps that led up to the front door that was white in colour. There was 6 windows running across the front of the house on the first floor, each side of the door was 2 small windows and each side of them was 2 large ones. There were windows running across the front each side of the steps that indicated that there was a basement. The house seemed to be made up of four parts that radiated from front to back. It was very impressive to look at.

Teresa and Patrick looked up at it in awe as they both got out of the limousine. Paddy then walked them up the steps and rang a large bell that they could hear echoing in the house. The door was opened by a large dark haired man called Brian Coolridge who turned out to be the butler.

"Ah Mr Ripley" "nice to see you again" Coolridge said while looking at Paddy.

"Yes Coolridge" "I have brought the new owners to look over the house and meet the staff" he said as he ushered Patrick and Teresa inside the door into the reception area of the house.

"Yes sir" Baldwin rang to say you were on your way sir" he replied with a bow to Teresa and Patrick. "Its nice to meet you both" "and welcome to the Rambling Rose Manor" "Please follow me and I will show you to the sitting room and order you some refreshments" "What will you like me to get for you sirs madam".

"Tea for me and Mr Jane and some coffee for Mrs Jane please" Paddy replied and can you make sure that the milk goes in first and the water is boiling hot and that you dunk the teabag 8 times as that is how Mr Jane likes his tea" Paddy said politely.

"That is fine sir I will make sure that is brought to you as soon as possible" Coolridge said as he bowed and turned to leave to make sure that the order had been carried out.

After he had shut the door Patrick and Paddy and Teresa looked at each other and just burst out laughing. They sat together for a while just discussing what the couple were going to do before Coolridge knocked on the door and entered with a large tray that had a teapot and china cups and saucers and small plates that had an assortment of pastries and sandwiches on each. One of the cups was placed in front of Patrick, which had been specially prepared as required. Coolridge told them that the cook had been baking all morning knowing that they would be arriving today and hope that it is to their satisfaction and that they will enjoy. They all thanked him and Paddy told him that they would like all the staff to meet in the big hall at 2:30 so that all staff can be introduced and that they will all be told what Mr and Mrs Jane will be doing with the estate. Coolridge then left them again to go and arrange for all the staff to be ready when they had finished their snack.

After they had finished their snack and drinks Patrick stood up and walked around the room looking at what was in the sitting room. He turned to Paddy and with a look of awe he said "Is this actually all mine and Teresa's" he asked.

"That's right all yours and no one can say any thing different it is officially yours" "It's been registered with the land registry as in your name" said Paddy with a smile.

"Wow they both said together".

"Well what have you and Teresa decided to do"? Paddy asked. "We have to be ready when we go into the big hall".

"Well we decided that Teresa and I will take the rooms that my aunt us so they will be private to us so we can come and stay here when we come on holidays". "The rest of the house and grounds can be opened as normal and run by the trust so that it can still be maintained as before". He then asked if there was a manger, who looked after the estate which Paddy said there was and has been working here for over 30 years, was his aunts manager when she was alive. He asked if they would like a tour of the house by then it will be time to go to the big hall if we go around back ward we will then end up at the big hall, we passed it coming it through the main door it's the big double door to your right.

Patrick went over to Teresa and helped her up from the sofa she was sitting on and then followed Paddy out the door into the corridor. They turned left and walked down the corridor that they had come down from the main hall. As they followed Paddy down the corridor they went into many rooms one was a library and then a drawing room and a couple more sitting rooms all lavishly decorated. They then went down some steps at the back of the house and found themselves in the staff's quarters and the kitchen and wash rooms. They walked around down there for a short while. As they neared the front of the house again they came to another set of stairs that took then back up to the large hall at the front of the house. They took the stairs to the next floor where they found the bedrooms and en-suite bathrooms. At the back of the house was a suite to itself this was where his aunt had lived so Patrick and Teresa decided that this was where they would stay and have as they private suite. They then went back down stairs and then found that it was time to go into the Big Hall that was to the right of the main entrance door.

As they walked in Coolridge was waiting for them at the door. He then ushered then down the line of staff introducing them to each one. Patrick and Teresa thanked then all and told them that they were not going to do anything with the running of the estate and that since they were all doing a very good job keeping the place going they would carry on with that. But they did say that the suite upstairs that was used by their late aunt would be still be private and that they would use this when they come to visit. Patrick also asked the estate manager if he would stay and discuss the running of the estate and then dismissed the other staff to go back to what they had been doing before they had been disturbed.

Patrick and Paddy then went to the estate office which was housed in some out buildings at the back of the big house. While they were doing that Teresa went to explore around. She decided she would have a look in the library. As she walked up to the door the cook Mrs Coolridge (wife of the butler) came up to her and asked if she and Mr Jane was staying for afternoon tea and what she would like preparing.

Teresa was taken back and realised that now she was the lady of the house and needed to give orders, and she had no idea what to say she asked her what she suggest would be suitable. The old cook and housekeeper said that she'd look into it for her and left her to go into the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old library was huge it ran near the whole width of the back of the house. It had large windows all along the back wall of the house with big French door in the middle leading out on to the large colourful garden at the back. On each side of the lawn was out buildings and at the bottom near a lane that join the oval one in the front was a long line of garages well that's what they looked like. When you walked into the library the first thing you see in front of you was a very ornate fire place with a large mirror placed on the wall above. There were family pictures each side of the fire place. As you turned to the left of the door there was wall to ceiling shelves all full of very expensive looking books that ran from the door around the corner of the wall and along the next wall around the next corner and right up to the fire place. The other side of the fireplace again the book shelves started and went alone the next wall to end at the windows. Behind the door to the right and loads of book shelves went down to a corner then it turned around a corner as the library it seems was in a L shape and along that wall. Where the L part start there is tables and chairs and sofa's so people can sit down to read while looking out of the window onto the garden. Teresa went up to the fireplace to have a look at the pictures that was placed on the wall there. She could see the resemblance between Patrick and his ancestors. There was a very young picture of she thought Aunt Masie who looked like she was in her twenties but you could not tell if she had blonde hair as it was only in black and white, and the lady had a hat on that covered all her hair. There were some coloured pictures there but they were of her in her later years and her hair then was pure white. This Teresa thought was such a beautiful room and she chuckled as a picture of Cho came to mind knowing he would like this room when he came to visit the house, as she knew that once he was aware of this room they would not be able to get him to come out, she chuckled.

Teresa walked up to the French doors and opened them as she did so an alarm went off some where in the house. Soon Coolridge and some other man came running into the library to see if someone was breaking into the house. When he noticed Teresa had just walked out of the doors Coolridge just turned to the other man and asked him to re set the alarm as it was the mistress so not to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was happening to Teresa, Patrick and Paddy was in the out building on the left as you came out of the French doors to the library, talking with James Main the Estate Manager. At that moment they were discussing about an up and coming festival that had been put on for the last 10 years. This festival was put on every other year and this year was when it needed to be staged. Earlier in the day at Paddy's offices Patrick had asked him if he would be the go between himself and the estate manger and the estate. Paddy had agreed and so from now on if there is a problem Paddy would be the one that they would contact. If there was something that needed Patricks or Teresa attention as Paddy had (on Patrick's authority) had also put Teresa's name on the registry so that if anything happened to him everything would go to her. After Lulu had been born Patrick had gone and sorted out all his financial affairs and had had a will drawn up and everything had been left to Teresa and Lulu. He had also checked on all his accounts that he had squirreled over seas and it seems that he was worth a lot of money the last count was over $300 million dollars, and it was still rising. And with this estate in Ireland he was even richer than before. He knows that he has not told Teresa exactly what he (well now she also) is worth which is something he needs to inform her.

As they came to a close on the management of the estate Patrick stood up and said that he need to go and find his wife. He shook the managers hand and asked him if he could keep him inform through Paddy who will be coming for up date regularly who then will inform him. He then left the office with Paddy and they then made their way out of the building towards the house. As they came out they noticed Teresa sat on a stone bench near a fountain that was in the middle of the garden. He asked Paddy if he could have a moment alone with Teresa so Paddy nodded and walked towards the house leaving Teresa and him alone.

Patrick walked up to Teresa and because she had her back to him he surprised her by coming from behind and putting his arms around her and kisses her neck. She jump in surprise and gave him tap on his arm and told him that he was a jerk but she moved her head to one side so he could kiss and nip her neck. She shivered and sighed.

"Isn't this a wonderful place" he whispered in her ear "I cannot believe our luck" he said before letting her go and them moving around the bench and sitting down next to her and then putting his arm back around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and then looked up at him as she did he lowered his head and kissed her on her lips.

"I love you" he whispered again in her ear.

"I love you too" she replied scooting closer until there was nothing that could get between them.

"How did you get out here" he asked quizzingly.

"I came through the library doors" she replied they are over there as she indicated the open French doors.

"Oh ok" just as he said that Coolridge came up to them and informed them that afternoon tea was being served in the drawing room, too which he indicated them to follow him. As they followed him into the library Coolridge them closed the doors and directed them to the drawing room where they found Paddy already sitting on one of the sofa's there. There on the table in front of them was an assortment of cakes, buns, scones and sandwiches and drinks of various kinds waiting for them to eat. Patrick then turns and thanks Coolridge and also would he thank his wife for the wonderful spread that she as painstakingly done for them just before the man left the room.

As they had finished their tea Paddy said that it was time that he got James to come and pick them up and take them back to his offices and the hotel.

As the limousine arrived Paddy and Patrick and Teresa thanks all the staff for looking after the estate and also they would be back with their daughter and her nanny before they ago back to the states in a couple of weeks time. Patrick said that has his daughter loved animals she will be wanting to go to the animal park and the farms to look around and so could Coolridge arrange something with Paddy so that they can be escorted around the grounds the next time that they come. They will get Paddy to contact time before the date. They all thanked them again before getting in the car and it leaving the estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete drove them back to the city dropping Paddy back at his offices and then dropping them off at the hotel. Patrick thanked Pete and told him he was not sure what they were doing tomorrow but he would text him when he would be needed and then thanked him again for driving them around.

As they walked into the hotel they were stopped by a young woman who they new to be one of the hotel receptionists.

"Arh Mr and Mrs Jane" "I've been asked to inform you by your nanny that when you come back to go to the children's room as that will be where they are as she was worried that you would wonder and get upset when you got back if you could not find them".

"Thanks you" "could you tell us where that room is please"? Teresa asked.

"Yes of course it is down that corridor by the side of the lifts and it is the 3rd door on your left" the woman said as she turned and went back to the reception desk.

They followed the directions and knocked on the door before trying it but it was locked just as they were thinking this Patrick notice a sign on the wall by the side of the doors saying that they needed to press the button on the intercom so they could then get access to the room. They had been given an access code that was unique to them when they had arrived the first day. The receptionist had informed them that as they had a child that the security for their room had been hyped up and that when they were out and only the child and the nanny was in the room they security would he heightened and the room would be checked regularly. So Patrick pressed the button on the door and waited for the person inside to answer when they had got access they opened the door and walked in. What they found was a very large room that was just decorated and equipped for children. A lady in a bright green uniform came up to them and introduced herself as the nursery and children's room manager and that they daughter was in the jungle room with her nanny. They were ushered down the long room towards a door that lead into a long corridor that had loads of door leading off it. They followed the lady down until they came to the door that had jungle room on it. The lady opens the door and showed them into the room before she shut the door behind them. The room was full of vines and trees which had all types of stuffed jungle animals climbing or walking the floor of the room. They found a walkway through that led them to that looked a clearing (if it had been a real jungle) in the middle of the room. Here there was tables and chairs and easels a large blackboard and other items that is needed for children's play rooms. As they walked in, Lulu noticed them and jumped up and ran to her mother and jump up into her arms.

"Mommy Daddy" she shouted "Your back" "Did you have a nice time at that place" she said.

"Yes sweetie" "we will be taking you sometime before we go back home to see the animal park and the farms, and you can look at the house as well" giving Lulu a huge hug and swinging her around making Lulu squeal.

Teresa put down Lulu then walked over to Jen and asked her how their day had gone. Jen told then that they had gone shopping in the city centre and that Lulu had bought them a pressie each which they had placed on the table upstairs in their room. Also they had gone to see a couple of museums and they had had time to go and see a film in a very old cinema that Jen was sure Patrick would like to see, not the film she added but the building itself. They then made their way out of the playing centre and made their way back up to their room.

When they arrived in their room, Patrick asked Jen and Lulu if they would prefer to have their dinner in their room or would they like to come down with them to dinner. The two opted to stay in the room so that they could watch TV and also have an early night because they were both tired. So Patrick and Teresa went into their bedroom to get ready to go down to dinner. They decided to get a shower together and then got themselves ready before giving Lulu a hug and kiss then left for the evening.

They sat at the same table they had done the night before and then they both decided they would go into the lounge bar and have a couple of drinks and do some dancing. They sat talking about their day and also got up a couple of time for a dance. They then made their way back up to their suite and settled down for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Patrick and Teresa had arranged the day before with Paddy for them to go and meet all Patrick's fans that was going to be that evening. In the mean time they were going to go and look around the city centre and Patrick was intrigued last night when Jen had said that he would be interested in the cinema.

Pete picked them up at 9:30 in the limousine and then took them into the city centre. They were dropped of in front of the cinema. Patrick told Teresa that this was very unusual the building look more like a church than a cinema. They both walked into the cinema and Patrick went up to the ticket window and asked the attendant what was the history with this building. The lady told him that it used to be a church and that everything inside the room was just had it been when it was a church except the big screen that was over the altar. Patrick asked it he could see the room before the film started as he was interested in the building itself. The lady agreed and then showed them in before going back to her kiosk.

When they had finished there it seemed that it was time for something to eat and drink so they both made their way towards the main shopping centre. As they neared a small tea room shop they both entered and sat down at a table right next to a window that looked onto the busy shopping centre. They ordered some cake and of cause tea for Patrick and coffee for Teresa. They sat there for a while until they had finished and just as they were getting up to leave a young lady came up to Patrick and asked for his autograph. The look on Patrick's face made Teresa smirk behind her hand as the picture of surprise made her giggle.

As Patrick signed the lady's book more people started to crowd around and Teresa seemed to be pushed to the back of the circle. Standing by the side of Teresa was the waitress that served them. Teresa asked her what was going on and the girl told her that Patrick Jane was a big celebrity in the city and that the fans of the Mentalist were huge here. She also told her that once every year there had been a big convention at the stadium where fans from all over the world would congregate for that week. The girl asked how she knew him and was she his agent. Teresa just smiled at her took her phone out dial a number then said pick us up, and turned to the girl said no not agent wife then she just pushed through the crowd and walked up to him.

"Patrick dear" "I think we have to go" "schedule remember" she said sternly "You be seeing your fans later" she said as she caught hold of his arm and ushered a stun Patrick out of the shop. As they walked out of the tea room Pete was waiting out side to escort them to the limousine that was waiting for them on the street. They both got in the car and then Pete drove out of the centre and then back towards the hotel.

"How did Pete know we were there"? He asked her after they had settled into the back of the car.

"I rang him" was all she answered.

"Well thanks" and with that he turned and pulled her into his arms and give her a thankful kiss that made her toes curl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Pete came and picked them up to take them to the club house to see Patrick's fans. The car drove through the city centre and just on the outskirts of the city it turned into a drive way that snake its way up until it stopping outside a very large building which had lights on every where.

As they got out of the car Pete told them to ring him when they are ready to leave and he will then take them back to the hotel.

They both walked up the steps and into the reception area. Patrick looked around and notice a petite lady with short red hair sat behind the desk, and who got up as they approached.

"Can I help you"? She asks. Which Patrick asks for Paddy and the lady tells them to sit down as she knows that they are expected. They both sit down on a very large sofa and sat talking about their day when Paddy and James come into the reception area and walks up and shakes their hands. He then takes them back through the door that he and James had come through which took them into a very large room that had a stage at one end and too the right a very long bar. The room was not overly crowded but a fare number of people were sat, standing around just talking and drinking.

Paddy and James ushered them to a table near the stage and sat them down in the middle looking towards the centre of the room. James had gone to the bar to get them some drinks. When he came back he sat down the other side of Paddy to Patrick. Paddy got up and tapped a mike that was in front of his seat to get everyone in the room's attention. He started the meeting with the agenda and went through all that had gone on through the month since the last meeting. When that had been attended to he then stood up and introduced the Real Patrick Jane.

"Ladies and Gent I would like to introduce our friend The Mentalist the one and only Patrick Jane".

The noise in the room rocketed as they all cheered and whistled. Patrick stood up and thanked them all and that he was happy to come and see all his fans. He also thanked them for volunteering to take his daughter and her nanny around the city. After the introduction everyone started to line up to have a word with Patrick who left Teresa with nothing to do, so she got up and went to look for the rest room. When she arrived back in the main room Teresa started looking around the to see where Patrick had gone as he was not sitting at the table. As she walked up to the table Paddy came up and said that Patrick and some of the fans were in the other room getting some food for you both. As he told her that she espied him coming out of large double doors to her left. He walked up with two plates in his hand that had some food on. He passed her one plate then with his free hand he pulled her too him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you" he said in between kissing her on her cheek.

"I missed you too" she replied with a smile. "Come on and sit down and we can talk a bit" "As I kind of think that after the food has finished that you will be back to ignoring me again" she said looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Teresa are you jealous of my fans" he said with a wink" she just looked at him with a hurt smile.

"I love you too" she said sarcastically while putting her plate on the table before she sat down.

"Oh Teresa don't be like that" "you'll have me all to yourself later on and I'll let you do what you want with me" he said with a sexy smile on his face, which made her laugh and blush.

"Right I will hold you to that" and turned then to talk to Paddy.

After the food had been eaten and every one had sat down in their seats, Paddy got up again and the meeting continued. As the meeting came to a close, Paddy then got up and said that there was now going to be some surprise entertainment for us and then introduced Patrick to get up on stage. Patrick got up and held his hand out for Teresa to accompany him also. Under her breath she asked him what he was doing and so as they walked up on stage he told her that Paddy had asked him to do some entertainment as the money that was taken tonight was going to charity and he was going to do the show that they had rehearsed for when they caught Pike. She just nodded her head and then stood to one side waiting for her turn to help.

Patrick then started with his magic act and doing his card tricks. Teresa would help him with giving him his props and then going into the audience and asking for items for Patrick to guess what they were while blind folded. The show actually went on for and hour and soon they were getting to the end. When they had finished and they both taken a bow then Paddy then announced that they had raised £5,000 Euros and this was going to the local hospital for the Children's ward.

When the night drew to a close Teresa then rang Pete to come and pick them up. As they got into the car Paddy leant in the door way and thanked them for being there tonight. They shook hands and then Pete drove off to take them back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they all got up early Patrick had woken up first and had gone into the bathroom for a shower. Teresa was woken up by a lovely sound Patrick was singing in the bathroom. She listened to the words and remembered that it was the song that the pianist sang when they dance the first night they were there. She still could not get over that Patrick only had to hear a song once and he could sing every word perfectly, she also loved to hear him sing. She got up and walked into the bathroom and got undressed and walked into the shower and put her arms around his waist which made him jump with surprise.

"Morning darling" he said with a smile "did I wake you with my singing" he said with a chuckle.

"No" "and don't stop it sounded nice" so Patrick started again with the same song.

"Isn't that the song we danced to the first night we were here"? She asked him while taking the sponged and washing his chest and shoulders.

"Yeah I cannot get it out of my head" he replied then turned to give her a kiss on the lips.

After they had had their shower they both got dressed and then went out into the living room. Lulu and Jen were already in there watching early morning children TV shows.

The afternoon, before they went out to visit the fans, they had decided that they all would go back to the manor so that Lulu could see the animals and that Patrick and Teresa could explore the house. When they were there the other day Patrick had asked the Estate Manager to get the plans of the house so that he had an idea what it looked like. After they had all agreed Patrick had rang Coolridge and told him that they would be visiting them tomorrow to have a look around and could get the private quarters ready to look around. Coolridge said that everything would be ready for them when they arrive. They ordered breakfast to be delivered to their room and as Patrick and Teresa came out of their room there came a knock on the door and Jen went and let the bell boy in with the trolley of food and drinks.

At 9:30 Pete was waiting for them as they came out of the hotel and then when they got in he drove them towards the manor.

This time as they went through the gates, Pete did not stop at the gatehouse but drove straight through the gates and up the drive to the house. He stopped out side and then helped them to get out of the car. He told them to ring him when they were ready to go back to the hotel and he would not be far as he would be going around the back of the house and be staying at the staff quarters behind the stables.

They all walked up the steps and Patrick was just about to ring the bell when it was opened by Coolridge who then allowed them to enter. Patrick thought to himself well he owned the place why did he had to ring, so he asked Coolridge was the door locked and if so could he have a key to get in themselves. The butler told them that the door is never locked in the daytimes as the house has CTV camera's everywhere Coolridge informed him that his aunt had had them installed as near the end of her life she didn't feel safe. Coolidge asked them what they would like for lunch as they would be staying for a while. Teresa told him that she would leave it up to Mrs Coolidge as she would have an idea. Coolridge ask if there was anything that they could not have but they all replied no.

After Coolridge had left them they decided to have a look around. First they went to the door on the left of the main door to the house. Here they found out it was a drawing room with two large sofas and some very big easy chairs dotted around the room, the sofas in the middle. There was a large fire grate in the wall opposite the door just like the library had. Around the walls was paintings and this room was decorated in a light maroon red, it looked very nice and cosy. The next room along the corridor was a small room that looked like it had been used as a study, as there was a big desk (that looked like oak), at one end of the room under a large window. They followed the corridor finding a cupboard/ storage area, a sitting room then they came to the library. Since they had been in that and new what it was like they then decided to check the door on the right had side. The room next to the library was another sitting room come dinning room and off that at the back of the building was the kitchens and staff quarters that also went down to the basement. They then carried on back along the corridor until they come back to the Big Hall. In the middle of the hall way the stairs then went up to the next floor.

Before they were going to go up the stairs Coolridge came back with a young lady who Patrick remembered was the head of the animal park and children's area. They were introduced to her who's name was Pat Armstrong and Coolridge told them that she had come to take Lulu and Jen on their trip around the park and farms. Coolridge also informed them their daughter and her nanny will be having their lunch at the animal park café and also told them that their lunch would be ready at 1:30pm in the dining room. Patrick and Teresa gave Lulu a hug told them to enjoy themselves but also be good. Patrick thanked him then got hold of Teresa's hand and pulled her up the stairs so they could explore the first floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they got to the top they came out onto a T shaped landing that had doors each side of the stairs. They turned to the left and then went into the first door. This led them into a large room that was over the hall and lobby and sitting room down stairs. It seemed to be the master bedroom as it had a four poster bed up again the far wall with all other bedroom furniture around the room. The other door the other side of the stairway was another exit to this room well it seemed to go into an en-suite changing room and bathroom, with another door that came into the bedroom.

They went out of the door walked down the stem of the T and on each side of the corridor there was door that led into other bedrooms and sitting rooms, all decorated and adorned with paintings and furnishings from when the house was built. As they got to the end of the T they found themselves outside large double doors. They opened them and found that this was the door into the private rooms. They went into the corridor that seems to go on forever and they walked into the first room on their left which turned out to be a small kitchen come dinning area. The kitchen units were modern and tastily done. The next door they came to was a sitting room nicely furnished in more modern décor. Patrick commented that it seems that his aunt had updated her private quarters for some more comfort. They then went into another room that was a study it had a large desk in front of a very tall window and shelves all along one wall that seemed to have files on them. Patrick then told Teresa that they should be some good reading when they stay here which Teresa just chuckled and said well that should keep you quite for a while still chuckling. Patrick just shrugged with a pout on his face, Teresa just laughed even more which then put a smile on his face, he loved it when she laughed it was such a wonderful sound to his ears.

They carried on down the corridor looking into rooms that they found was bedrooms and at the back of the house they came into a very large room that ran the full length of the back of the house and in here was a sitting room with large TV and the window that ran the length also looked out onto the parkland at the back of the house which was beautiful to see. They stood looking out of the windows at the scene until a phone started to ring. Patrick went up to a table that the phone was on and answered it. It was Coolridge saying that dinner was served. They both left the room and made their way down the corridor the stairs and then into the dinning room where on the long table plates glasses and cutlery had been placed out for them at one end of the table. When they sat down Patrick rang a bell that was on the table and then Coolridge came through a door carrying a tray with plates with silver lids on. He then placed the tray down on the table then lifted the lids to plates filled with meat and vegetables. Coolridge explained that Mrs Coolridge thought it would be nice to make you what we call Sunday dinner a full meal with meat vegetables and gravy. They sat down and started to eat. After they had finished they had enjoyed it and was very full so they got up and went back up to finish off exploring upstairs. They found that there were a number of bedrooms in the private suite so that meant they did not need to use the state bedrooms when people came to visit with them. That meant that the stated rooms could be left in tact for day visitors to look around.

They went back down an hour later and went to find Coolridge. While they were up in the private suite Patrick suggested to Teresa what if they finished their holiday here in the manor, and that they ask Paddy if him and his wife and daughter would like to stay in their suite at the hotel for the rest of the time they are here. Teresa said that she thought it was a good idea it was theirs and could get the staff to sort it out, also the hotel suite was paid for in full so that was no problem.

They found Coolridge with his wife in the kitchens and told them what they had decided. Both husband and wife was thrilled so Teresa stayed in the kitchen with Mrs Coolridge so she could get information on how to run a big house like this and Patrick with Coolridge in tow went to the office so that he could ring Paddy and arrange with him and the hotel about the new arrangements.

After Mrs Coolridge had explained briefly the running of the house, with curiosity she asks Teresa what she did for a living in America. Teresa was a bit taken back that this lady was interested in her and just gave her a brief account of her life leaving out the personal stuff. Mrs Coolridge then asked about Patrick and was it true that he was physic which Teresa said that there are no such things as physics and that Patrick was just very observant of things and people around him. She then asked her about him killing Red John and explained that it is a big thing here. Teresa gave her the short version of how the serial killer had killed his first family and that he had been trying to find him and that it took over 10 years before he was found. She also told him that they now work for the FBI and that Patrick had to work for another 3 years before his sentence is quashed. While they were talking Mr Coolridge had been making a coffee for Teresa. After drinking her coffee and putting the mug in the sink, Teresa then got up and thanked Mrs Coolridge and then went out of the kitchens to find Patrick. She found him in the library looking at the books on the shelves and the pictures on the walls. As she walked in he turned round and scooted over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with so much passion that she started to blush.

"What is that for"? She asks "but don't stop" she said blushing some more and only seeing Patrick grin widen.

"I love to see you blush it is so beautiful on you" "I cannot get enough" he said as he pulled her even closer and kissed her senseless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed at the manor until late in the afternoon still exploring around the inside and out until Jen and Lulu came back from their tour. Lulu had a big stuffed elephant in her arms which Jen said that the staff of the animal park gave her as a gift. Patrick had informed Coolridge that over the next few days that they would need the private rooms made ready for them to stay in. Coolridge advised them that it would all be ready for them. They left after they had had afternoon tea in the drawing room with Lulu going out with Jen in the garden to play before Coolridge announced that their car had arrived to take them back to the hotel.

That night Paddy had come for dinner with his wife and daughter. It seemed that Lulu and Carly hit it off straight away and became firm friends. They sat at the dinner table talking and drawing and having fun. After they had finished their dinner, Jen took both Lulu and Carly up to the suite so that the adults could get to know each other better.

After they had finished their dinner the adults then again made their way into the lounge and found a seat so they could relax with after dinner drinks. Maddie seemed to be a very nice lady and her and Teresa also seemed to enjoy each others company and did seem to have a few things in common like that Maddie also had 3 brothers and was the eldest and that she also likes shooting guns. They talked for a few hours listening to the music and also had a couple of dances then they made their way up to Patricks and Teresa's room so they could see where they needed to come in a couple of days and also to pick up Carly so they could go home.

After they had left and Teresa and Patrick had popped in to say good night to Lulu they made their way to their room where they got themselves ready for bed as they both felt very tired after their long day. Ever since they have got married and had a relationship both of then had no problems getting to sleep as long as they were both together curled up around each other they were ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The swopping day soon came around and Paddy Maddie and Carly arrived with they luggage at the hotel in the car chauffeured by Pete. They went up to the suite to find Patrick and Teresa not in the room except Jen and Lulu who was waiting for them to come back. Jen asked if they wanted any drinks which they declined. Just as they had settled down Patrick and Teresa arrive back into the room with bags of fruit and other items of groceries that they were going to take with them for their kitchen. They apologised to them and then said their goodbyes and Patrick told Paddy that everything had been sorted out with the hotel and that he only had to go down and register in after they had gone. They left not long after and Paddy did as he was told and that started their holiday too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were driving along the road that led to the large black gates that was the entrance to the Manor and the estate. Pete had driven them up the drive not stopping again at the gate house and parked up in front of the house. Coolridge was waiting with two other gentlemen who then went to the boot of the car and picked up their luggage and started taking them up to the private quarters. Coolridge asked them if they'd had their breakfast because Mrs Coolridge was making breakfast for the house staff and so she would be honoured to make them some. They thanked him and said they'd love some. With that they went up to the private rooms and made themselves at home. Patrick and Teresa went into the master bedroom that was right near the sitting room. Lulu had the next room to them and Jen took the one opposite to them both.

After they had breakfast in the dinning room down stairs Patrick had decided that he would like to have a read of the files in the study upstairs and Teresa decided she needed a nap. First of all Jen and Lulu had decided to watch some Children's programmes on the TV but soon Lulu got bored. She asked Jen if they could go exploring so that what they did.

They first of all walked around the sitting room and found a door near the dining area. Jen open it and they found a flight of steps that went down. They followed it down and found themselves in the kitchens of the house. There they bumped into Mrs Coolridge who smiled and told them that that was the staffs entrance to the private rooms and also the fire escape for them upstairs. They thanked the lady for the advice and then asked her was there any other doors and places they could explore. She told them to go back up stairs and go out of the private rooms onto the landing and turn to the right and at the far end there is a door that leads up into the attics. She said that the door is normally locked so that day trippers cannot go up there but she told them that the key is on a hook near the top of the door next to the window. She also informed them that no one had been up there for many years so that it will be very dusty and dirty. They thanked her again but before they go back up she did tell them to inform Mr and Mrs Jane where they are so that they do not get worried. They walked back up the stairs and then went into the study as they passed and informed Patrick where they were going and would he like to come with them to explore. Patrick decided that it would be best to leave a note for Teresa so he wrote down where they were on a postit and walked into the master bedroom and placed it on the side table next to the side Teresa was on who was fast asleep. He went out and then walked with Lulu and Jen out of the private rooms and turned towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick found the key hidden behind a curtain hanging on a hook. He opened the door that creaked when opened which made them all laugh. They walked up two flights of steps which then brought them out onto a landing. The attic was partitioned off into small rooms except the one room over the private rooms was one very large room that had large windows in the roof that let in a lot of natural light. Patrick was thinking on what could be used for these rooms as he started walking around the attic. They came to a locked door. Patrick got out his lock pick and opened up the door. Behind it they found a lot of paintings and ornate boxes and some very old furniture. Patrick thought to himself he will have to come up her and make an inventory of all the items as he was thinking that these would need valuing and insured. They walked down a corridor that seemed to have rooms on each side as they went towards the front of the manor they stopped to look into all the rooms. The last one they came too was also locked but this room had a very heavy steel door that Patrick tried to open with his lock pick but found it impossible to open his pick kept slipping in the lock. Patrick made note that he would need to get a lock smith to come and open this one. After they had been in all the rooms and looked at some of the items there they decided that they all had had enough and that they were hungry so they went back down the stairs and Patrick locked the door and put the key back where he had found it then they all went back into the private rooms to have some lunch.

Before they had arrived at the manor, Patrick and Teresa had gone shopping for some groceries so that they had something in the kitchen and so they did not need to disturb Mrs Coolridge for snacks. They all walked into the kitchen and Jen walked over to the kettle and put the water for drinks on to boil. While that was happening Patrick had gone into the fridge and pulled a punnet of strawberries and some bananas and pears decided to make a fruit cocktail. He also got out some bread and butter and started to make some sandwiches. As they were talking and laughing while making lunch they did not notice Teresa stood at the door watching them until Lulu looked up and squealed when she saw her. She got up and ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Where have you all been"? Teresa asked. "I was looking for you so I went down stairs and asked Mrs Coolridge". "She said you were up in the attic".

Patrick told her where they had been and also how to get there. He also told her about the rooms and that there is a strong room with a big steel door, he also told her he could not open it so he would have to get a lock smith to it so they can see what is in there.

They sat talking while they ate their lunch Lulu was eating a cheese and pickle sandwich, Teresa had a ham and Cheese and Jen had chicken and mayonnaise Patrick had a ham and pickle. Teresa and Jen had coffee and Patrick of course tea and Lulu had some apple juice. After they had finished their sandwiches Patrick then shared out the fruit cocktail into dishes and then scooped some ice cream in to each and passed them around.

When they had finished and had their drinks Patrick asked them what they would like to do for the afternoon. Lulu ask if her and Jen could go out side and explore the grounds, Patrick said ok but told them to go and ask Mr and Mrs Coolridge if there are places that are off limits to them and they must obey for safety sake. They both agreed and Jen said that she make sure they kept the advice.

As the girls went to go down stairs Patrick asked Teresa what she would like to do as he tugged her to him for a hug and a kiss. How about us going for a cuddle she said to him with a sexy grin and see what's develops she winks at him which Patrick then grabs her hand and pulls her into their room and shuts and locks the door.

After they had christened their new bed Patrick got up and went into the shower and got into a more comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When he came out Teresa whistled at him and winked as she did not see Patrick dress like that often. They both then went out to the sitting room and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mrs Coolridge was just starting to prepare their evening meal and was just putting the stew pot on the stove to reheat as she has made the stew earlier as it needed to stew for a few hours. While she was doing that an alarm rang and Mrs Coolridge open the oven door and brought out freshly baked bread. As they walked into the kitchen, the smell was making both their mouths water and tummies rumble. Patrick asked Mrs Coolridge what that lovely smell was and she told them that it was Irish stew and newly baked bread to dunk in. Patrick asked her how they go about having the kitchen upstairs stocked with snack items so that they did not have to disturb her when they wanted something when they are up stairs. She said that she would come up and talk with Mrs Jane once a week when they go to do the weekly shop so that what items they want can be put on the list. He also asked her who does the payment for the shopping and other household items. Mrs Coolridge said that everything is jotted down all receipts are counted for and passed onto Mr Riley who then get his accountant to sort it out and pay for it. Mr Riley runs the household payments and the trust runs the Parks, but they also answer to Mr Riley.

Patrick and Teresa walked out of the kitchen into the courtyard garden. The outer buildings that surround the garden comprise of to the left was first one was the Estate Managers office's the next one was a very large storeroom that house items for the house and building and also a tool room. The ones running along the bottom were a garage a stable house and a tack room and the building running down the right side were an extension of the kitchen and the wash and laundry and storage rooms and a very large wine and cold room for the house. Jen and Lulu was playing catch down near the garage and tack room. Patrick and Teresa walked to the stone bench that they had sat on the last time they were there and sat down and Patrick put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Then after an hour Mr Coolridge came out and announced that dinner was being served in the dinning room. They all then went in to have their dinner.

After they had eaten their dinner Lulu said she was tired so she hugged her mum and dad and then went up stairs with Jen to get ready for bed. Patrick and Teresa decided to go into the Library to see what books were there. Patrick found some very valuable first additions and some very old ones too. He also found some more modern ones but they had their own small shelve on their own. They both selected a book they wanted to read while they were there and then made they way back into the kitchen where they found Mr Coolridge having a cup of tea and reading the paper. He apologised to them but they said it was ok. Also Patrick remembered about that locked strong room upstairs and that did Mr Coolridge know where the key was for it and if not that could he get a lock smith to come and open it for them. He said that there was a chest in the office in the private room on one of the shelves that had all the keys that was needed to open doors in the house and as far as he knew it was still in there. Patrick thanked him and they made their way up the staff stairway and then into the sitting room upstairs.

Patrick went into the office/study and found the large very ornate wooden casket that was on a shelf just behind the door. He lifted it up which was very heavy and walked back into the sitting room and placed it on the table between the two sofas. Teresa was sat down on one that was facing the TV which was on. He went to open the casket but it was locked so he went back into the study to look into the drawers of the desk where he found some more keys that was on a key ring. Also on the key ring was a large green stone that was imbedded in a gold looking surround. He picked them up and walked back into the sitting room and tried some of the keys then came to a small gold key which opened the casket. What he found in there was astounding. There were little boxes all ornate and each one had a gem or a gem and a key. At the bottom of the casket was a large box which had a number of keys in but also a very large key that looked like it would open a very heavy steel door.

Patrick decided that he would go and find Mr Coolridge and ask him if you would help with the door up in the attic. Mr Coolridge first went to the pantry and brought out a large lantern light so that if the lights were not working properly as no one had been up there in years before of course them exploring this afternoon. They both went back up the stairs then out on the landing and then up the stairs to the attic. They found that the lights did work but they still used the portable light just in case. They both moved down the corridor towards the large door as their neared it the light in the ceiling went out so Coolridge lit up the lantern and they proceeded on. They came up to the door and Patrick tried the key in which did not turn at first but after a lot of force the key did turn slowly. When the lock had been open Patrick tried the handle which opened and the door then was pushed back with lots of groaning and scraping. They both walked in and Coolridge put the lantern on top of a filing cabinet.

When they walked into the middle of a very large room they found rows of filing cabinets around the outside of the room and in the middle a large wooden table with chairs around. There was a desk up again the far wall and the windows to the sides of the house were all barred. Patrick asked Coolridge if he could find a light switch which he did and the room became flooded with light from the roof. Patrick went up to one of the cabinets and pull on one of the drawers it seemed that if was locked so he tried the next one again locked. Patrick turned to the large box and pulled out a big bunch of small keys and started trying them in the locks. After a few tries he found the right key for this cabinet. He opened the drawer and found lots of different files of papers and thought to himself that he needs to come up here and look through all this paperwork. He also saw a large cabinet that looked like an old fashion safe, he went up to it and opened the outer door and inside the was a very large safe door with a keyhole and a number dial which he new would need a code to open it. He also knew that for this they would need a lock smith so he turned to Coolridge and asked for him to hire one before they go home. After another couple of cabinets being opened Patrick decided he had had enough and was feeling very tired so he thanked Coolridge for the help and then they both went out of the room and Patrick locked the door and then followed the butler down to the next floor. He said goodnight to him in the sitting room and Coolridge made his way back down to the kitchen below via the staff stairway.

After Coolridge had left for the night Patrick had explained to Teresa what they had found upstairs in that room. They sat talking watching a little TV while cuddling and kissing on the sofa before they decided to go to bed.

The next morning Patrick was up early he could not sleep as he kept thinking about that room. He decided to have a look around the sitting room and noticed a picture right in the corner at the back of the room next to the big windows. He went up to have a look and it turned out to be a tapestry of the house. As he felt around the frame a light click was heard and the tapestry started to open. Patrick had found a hidden door and stairway that went up again to the attic. This time though it was into a small room that was full of nick knacks, there was an easel in one corner under a large window that looked onto the park at the back of the house. There was painting's half done some nearly finished others just pencil work. All around the walls were photos of places, people and buildings. Patrick thought to himself this must have been his aunts studio, he'd have to interrogate Coolridge about this again. He rummaged through some of the painting and also pencil sketches that he found on a table that also had tubes of paints and all types of paint brushes. The Sketches were very good some where portraits others were of scenes. His aunt seemed to be a very accomplished artist and he thought to himself it seems that's where he got his artistic talent from and then chuckled as he realised that it did not come from his father as it must have missed a few generations. He finished looking around and decided to go back down stairs and see if Teresa had woke up yet so he could show her his discovery.

As he came down and through the concealed door he noticed Teresa going through the staff's door that took her down to the kitchen. He walked over to the door and followed her down the stairs and found her talking to Mrs Coolridge who was making breakfast. He caught the last of the question that seemed she was asking her had she seen her husband and Mrs Coolridge said yes and pointed behind her as she had noticed him coming down the stairs. Teresa turned and her eyes shone as she walked up to him and put her arms around him and hugged him. He asked what the matter was and was she alright; all she did was hug him harder at that he lifted her head from his chest and looked into her eyes that had tears in them. What's the matter he asked her with concern which she just burst into tears and sobbed?

He held her for a short while, Mrs Coolridge looked at him with concern which he just nodded at her and indicated for her to make her some coffee with some sugar. When she had done that he then started back up the stairs holding on to her while Mrs Coolridge brought up the tray with some breakfast on for them as Lulu and Jen had had theirs early so that they could go and explore through the woods.

As they came through the door Mrs Coolridge put the tray down on the dining table and then nodded to Patrick then left them. He sat Teresa down on the sofa and then sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Teresa"? He asks while pulling her into his chest which made her start crying again. "You know you can tell me" which she just nodded.

"I had a bad dream and I could not save you" she started crying again. "Then when I woke up you weren't in bed and I panicked and when I could not find you I went down to see if Mrs Coolridge knew where you were" "I already new that Lulu and Jen had gone out exploring the woods but you were nowhere to be found" she said with more tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm feeling like this".

"Well I think we better go and get us some breakfast" he said while pulling her up from the couch and walked her over to the table where the tray had been placed by Mrs Coolridge. Teresa sat down and picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip and cooed. Patrick had put a plate in front of her which had a full breakfast on it but Teresa just turned green and rushes into the bathroom to throw up.

Patrick chuckles and knows for sure now that he knew what was up with Teresa. For all the time they had been in Ireland they had not taken any precautions while having sex and this just confirms it that Teresa was pregnant again. He followed her into their bedroom and then the bathroom where he found her kneeling in front of the toilet. She looks up at him as he walks in and just starts crying again, he just chuckles which makes her worse. She starts throwing up again and he catches her hair away from her face with one hand while with the other he is making soothing circles on her back.

"I think we better had a little talk" he said as he waited for her to finish being sick.

"Why"? She asks "it's just a bug something that hasn't agree with me" she says and then takes the water he hands her and the wash cloth so that she can wipe her face.

"Well I don't think this is something you have eaten" he says again with a chuckle. Then it dawns on her and she starts crying again.

When she was feeling better and the morning sickness had subsided a bit Patrick helped her up and walked her into the bedroom and got her to lay down for a nap at the same time he brought up the waste basket to the side of the bed just in case. He then kissed her on the lips and told her to get some sleep and he will pop in to check on her later. He went out into the sitting room where he went and picked up the tray from the table and walked back down to the kitchen. When he got there he explained about why the food had not been eaten and also why Teresa was being so upset. Mrs Coolridge smiled and started making her something that would be better for morning sickness she also stopped making coffee for her and instead started to make an herbal brew that would be better on her tummy. She also made him some breakfast as his had gone cold.

He asked the lady where her husband was as he needed to ask him about something's that he had found out this morning and also were there other places in the manor that was still to be discovered. She told him that he was out in the park as there had been an emergency this morning at the animal park and he was needed to assist the gamekeeper but he would be back shortly. Patrick also asked how he got in contact with the Estate Manager as he needed to ask about something there.

After she had given him the information Mrs Coolridge told him that she would go up and check on Mrs Jane so that he could get what ever he needed sorting without worrying. He thanks her and then went out to go and look for the Estate Manager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs Coolridge made up some broth and also some herbal tea. She walked up the stairs to the private sitting room then made her way to the master bedroom. She knocked and walked in to find Teresa sitting on the bed with her head in her hands and the waste basket between her feet on the floor.

"Mrs Jane" the cooked asked which Teresa looked up as Mrs Coolridge walked into the room with the tray. "I have brought you some broth and some herbal tea as this will settle your tummy" she said while putting the tray down on the bedside table.

"Oh Mrs Coolridge I don't think I could eat anything at the moment" Teresa said while still her head stayed in her hands.

"That all right Mrs Jane this is an old family recipe that helps when someone is expecting" which made Teresa look up startled.

"How did you know" "I have only just found out myself" "well Patrick knew first as he always does" she sighed.

"Well your mood swings last night and not being able to keep anything down this morning" she answered with a smile. "And also I was a midwife before my husband came here" she smiled again and then handed Teresa the bowl of broth and told her to try it she will be surprised.

Teresa took a few mouthfuls and then looked up with amazement. "This is so nice" "What's in it"? Teresa asked while taking another and savouring it.

"It's an old family recipe handed down from mother to daughter over the years" "and since I never had a daughter but two sons I'm going to have to give it to my daughters in laws or my granddaughter". She said with a sad smile.

"You should market it you could make a fortune with this for expectant mothers" "I expect you would be a millionaire in no time if this got on the market, It's scrummy and I don't feel nauseous anymore".

Mrs Coolridge them told her to try the herbal tea as that is again one of an old family recipe for morning sickness. While they were talking and Teresa was eating and drinking Mrs Coolridge had picked up the waste basket and taken it into the bathroom to empty it and clean it out then went back into the bedroom and placed it in front of Teresa again who looked up and thanked her. They carried on talking about family and what thing they had done. Soon it was getting near lunch time and Mrs Coolridge asked her leave as she needed to go down and make lunch for the staff who would be coming in shortly. Teresa thanked her again and placed the dish and the mug on the tray which Mrs Coolridge took with her as she went back down to the kitchen.

After she had left the room Teresa got up and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She then went into the sitting room to look for Patrick. As he was not there she went then into the study and the kitchen before going down the stairs and into the kitchen to ask Mrs Coolridge where Patrick was.

She was told that Mr Jane had gone to see the Estate Manger and that she did not know where he was now as she had been up stairs with herself after he left. So Teresa went out side and walked towards the estate office. As she walked in through the door she could her voices coming from a room down a narrow corridor. She walked towards the noise and as she got closer she could hear the familiar voice that made her body tingle. She walked up to the door and knocked then walked in when an unfamiliar voice said come in.

"Good morning again" Patrick said getting up and giving her a kiss on the lips before leading her to the chair he was sitting in and helped her to sit down. "How are you feeling now" "you look better than earlier" after he had stood behind her. "Teresa this is the Estate Manager James Main" "he is the one who looks after the whole estate including the parks and farms" Patrick informed her and James got up and shook her hand and said it was nice to meet her again".

She told Patrick that she feels better since Mrs Coolridge had given her some old recipe broth and herbal tea that has done wonders. She asked him if he was busy if he could find someone to take her on a tour of the animal park and farms as she knows that Jen and Lulu had gone on a forest walk and would not be back until later on in the afternoon. Patrick leaned forward and told her that he would love to go with her on the tour as he had not seen the park yet. So he asked James if there was anyone available who could give then a tour. James then lifted the phone and rang through to the tourist kiosk and asked if there was anyone available to take Mr and Mrs Jane around the park. The person on the other end of the phone asked some questions which James just either said yes or no too, before placing the phone back on its cradle and then getting up and leading them both out of the building. He walked them down the back lane around the building at the bottom and then into a building where there was a landrover.

He asked Patrick if he could drive and that if so he needs to drive on the left and also can he use a shift drive, which Patrick said yes as he has a Citrizon. He told them that they need to drive along the lane and at the junction they need to turn left and follow it until they get to the end which will bring them out onto a main road, they need to turn right and go down the lane for about a mile and they will see the entrance to the animal park on their left, just go in there and at the kiosk just say who you are and then one of the tourist guides will stay with you and show you around. They said their goodbyes and Patrick and Teresa got into the landrover and started and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they neared the entrance to the animal park, just before was a large sign showing them where to go. They turned into the entrance and went up to the kiosk and told the man inside whom they were.

"Mr and Mrs Jane it is nice to see you" "My name is Jake Turin" "please will you just stop and park up over there and Pat will be with you shortly to show you around" he said with a smile also indicating where they should park up.

Patrick notices a layby near the main building where a sign saying temporary staff parking. He drove over and parked up and then they both got out and walked back towards the kiosk. As they came up to the Kiosk a young lady who they met the other day came up to them and introduced her self and then asked them to follow her.

She took them first into the large building that they found out that was where the restaurant was and the gift shop and the offices for the park. She lead them into a lift that took them to the next floor. As the door opened they came out onto a long corridor that had doors on either side. She told them that she was going to give them the tour of the offices first and then the restaurant and the gift shop, then she will get them a buggie and take them around the park.

The first door they came to was her office it was spacious and very neat. The next door took her into a very long room and either side of the room was desks and monitors on all of the walls that showed the park from all angles as there was CCTV all over the area. She introduced them to the number of employees who were manning the monitors. They went out another door further down the room which brought back out into the corridor. The next room was bathroom and washroom. On the other side of the corridor the first door was a small kitchen come dining area. The next room was the locker/ shower room that had benches around the room and the lockers down the centre of the room and at the far end there was a door that led you into the showers and toilets. The next one was another office and then so was the next two. They belonged to other officers who were at the moment out in the park as they'd had an emergency this morning and they were on duty.

She then took them back down stairs and showed them the kitchen and restaurant and the gift shop introducing the staff as they went. They then went out the back of the building and got a buggie from a parking area. Patrick had been given a map of the park by one of the ladies in the gift shop. He asked Pat if they could go to the fun fair as he was once a carnie and he would like to see if they were like the ones at home.

Pat explained about the facilities that is supplied to help visitors to enjoy their experience at the park, eg there is a small building near the entrance that hires out disable scooters for the day, and cycles, and that for a small fee they have tour buggies, like this one that takes a number of people around the park with a tourist guide. We have six of these buggies and six guides but this one was reserved for you by James when he rang earlier. She told them that tourist do not get this information as part of the tour but as you are the owners that I will explain to you everything. She carried on telling them that the park is in four segments each with a manager who oversees a number of staff in each sector. The managers are then under me. She was telling them that she has a secretary and a personal assistant who help run the offices and park. The section are broken up as follows The offices shop and restaurant, the large animals, the children's play area and small animal farm, and the fair and small museum and amusements and hobby centre. The large farms are separate and there are three of them. She then told them that she is the overseer of the park and James is the farms and the manor and buildings and the gardens and lawns around the park. The park and the farms are run by the trust and the house and building and the surrounding gardens and lawns are run by Mr Riley and of course the whole lot is run by you, giving them both a sunny smile.

As she was explaining every thing to them she also told them about all the animals that they passed. We don't have a lot of large exotic animals as we do not have the space. We have antelope, zebras, wallabies, monkeys, reptiles, amphibians, there is a butterfly house, aviaries and many other animals. She went on about the farms being dairy, horse and cereal. Teresa's ears perked up when she heard horses and asked what sort of horse farm it was. Pat told her it was stud farm and stables for the rich and famous, this had put a smile on Teresa's face as she looked up at Patrick.

"Any horses owned by the estate" she asked Pat who asked her did she ride and Teresa nodded. She was then told that there were six horses owned by the estate so yes they owned horses. Patrick asked her what sort of horses was theirs. Well there are two race horses who at the moment was in England at the Ascot races and the other 4 horses one was a Shetland there was two work horses a Clydesdale and a Shire. The other one is an Arab that was Miss Jane's horse. He is a bit spirited she replied.

"Can we ride the horses that are ours"? Asked Patrick "well I know we will not be able to ride the race horses, but the other ones would be ok", smiling at Pat who was just turning the buggie to go over a small bridge that went over a small stream.

Soon they arrived at the fair and Patrick and Teresa got out of the buggie and started to walk over to the ferris wheel. Teresa told Pat that this ride is Patrick's favourite and hoped they would be able to have a go.

"Well you do own the land and they do pay you a fee for letting then park here for the season, this is one bit you do not own".

Patrick was not bothered that he owned the land but not the fair as if he was pushed he could always pay for his carnie friends to come over for the season and maybe stay all year round or for good.

After they had finished at the fair Teresa turned to Patrick and said that she was not feeling to god and a little dizzy so they both said their good byes and then made their was back in the landrover to the manor. They arrived back the same time as Jen and Lulu who had been hiking slowly through the woods with one of the park rangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had had their dinner (Mrs Coolridge and made something light for Teresa) and they had made their way up to the sitting room Patrick then surprised them all by showing them the secret door that led up to the studio. They looked through the painting and drawings and then went back down to the sitting room to watch some TV. Soon it was time for Lulu to go to bed so she gave her parent a hug and kiss but as she was going out the door into the corridor she turned around and went back up to her mother and asked her if she was ok. Teresa reply, that she was just a little tired and was also not going to have a late night. After they had left to go to their bedrooms Teresa leaned into Patrick's side and started to cry.

"What is wrong sweetheart" he asked turning to her and putting his arms around her and pulling her to him.

"I don't know" she replies with a sob "I just feel so tired" she said with a yawn.

"Come on lets get you to bed and I'll give you a big cuddle" he said with a cheeky grin.

They both got up and walked into their bedroom and got settle for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the first week was taken up with just exploring the parkland and the manor. The first weekend Patrick and Teresa held a barbecue on the lawn in front of the Manor for the staff, some of his fans and of course Paddy and Maddie and Carley.

The second week Patrick and Main and Coolridge started on sorting out the attic. They started cataloguing all the furniture, paintings and other articles that they found in the various rooms up there. The ornate boxes when opened by keys from the casket that Patrick had found in the study, were jewellery boxes with all sort of necklaces and bangles and rings. The strong room though would take a lot longer as there was a lot of historical paperwork that went with the house and Patrick was very interested because there was also documentation about his ancestors of the Jane family. Coolridge had arranged for a lock smith to come while they were up in the attic and they had got the safe opened and the smith had reset the safe to a combination that Patrick wanted. What they found in the safe was loads of old money which today would bring a lot of money at an auction. Also jewellery and lots of important paperwork e.g. the deeds to the manor. Patrick asked Coolridge if they have any historians on the payroll, which he said he would look into and inform Paddy of his findings. Patrick also then told him that if they do have historians he would like them to come and go through all this paperwork and document and file them appropriately, so when they come back at the end of the year he would the be able to looked through it easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Patrick was sorting out the attic Teresa and Jen Lulu and Mrs Coolridge decided to go into the city to shop and look around for things that would look nice in the manor. Teresa and Mrs Coolridge seemed to get on very well since after the day when they found out that she was pregnant as Mrs Coolridge decided she would take her under her wing and show her the ropes of being a lady of the house as that was what Teresa was now. Pete had arrived early and then took them into the city and dropped them off outside Marks and Spencer.

Lulu decided she did not want to go shopping but she wanted to look around the history museum and the art one, so her and Jen went to explore, while Sam and Teresa (Mrs Coolridge's first name was Samantha), decided to go and look for some clothes for Teresa to wear. After the first day that Teresa new she was pregnant Mrs Coolridge started to make sure that she ate and drunk the right thing and they struck up a sort of friendship so Teresa asked Mrs Coolridge what her first name was and asked if it was ok to call her that when they were on their own. It was decided that she would be Sam/ Teresa when she was with her up in the private quarters and when she was down stairs Mrs Coolridge. At first Sam did not like calling her Teresa as she was the lady of the house but soon Teresa got her to understand that when they were together in private or out like they were today, then they were friends not employee/ employer.

They walked around the main shopping area for about 2 hours before Teresa said that she was hungry and also thirsty and they should go and find somewhere to eat. Sam said that there was a little tea shop just down the road and Teresa found out that it was the shop that Patrick and her had found the third day they were here. As they walked into the tea shop Teresa noticed that the young girl coming towards them was the same waitress that served her and Patrick. Good morning Mrs Jane and Grandma. Teresa turned and looked at Sam and queried. Sam told her that this was Jemma and she was her granddaughter. Jemma showed them to the same table near the window that they had been shown to the day that she and Patrick came. She explained what had happened the day they had come and that Jemma was their server and that they had sat at this same table. With that Sam explained that the building that the shop is in is actually owned by the estate but the tea shop is privately owned who is a tenent of the estate, also when they had come in they would have been ushered to this table as it is reserved for them it used to be the table that their aunt sat at when she came into the city, and that is why Jemma knew who you were. Teresa looked at Sam and then asked her what other places was owned by the estate.

They chatted on for a while eating a sandwich and some cake and drank tea for Sam and decaf coffee for Teresa. After they had finished Teresa rang for Pete to come and pick them up and take them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The few days seemed to fly by and soon it was last night they would be there and that they were flying home the next day.

Teresa and Patrick had decided that when they retire they would move to the manor and live out the rest of the lives there.

The night before Patrick and Teresa had hosted a staff and friends dinner. Patrick had got Paddy to arrange caterers to do the food so that Mrs Coolridge could be there as a guest. The caterers turned out to be the kitchen staff from the Club house that Patrick's fans had their meetings. It turned out to be a success with them opening the big hall so that there could be dancing and there was a bar arranged also from the club house.

As they sat in the sitting room with the TV on low they cuddled together on the sofa while each drank wine. Patrick put his empty glass on the table and they looked at Teresa who was slowly nodding to sleep.

He turned to her and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear which made her open her eyes and look at him. He then picked her up bridle style and with her protesting walked into the bed room and closed the door with his foot before depositing her onto the bed. She asked him what was that for and he just turned to her and gave her his megawatt smile before slowly removing her clothes. She started to unzip his slacks but he stopped her and said that he wanted to make love to her slowly and that since it was the last night here for a while he wanted to savour the moment into his palace.

They made love then they walked into the bathroom and took a shower together before getting into bed and cuddling up to each other. As they lay there Patrick turned to her and thanked her for again giving him another child and he hugged her even tighter.

But her face changed and she looked sad, and Patrick asked her what was the matter and she said that what if she was not pregnant and it was a bug she had. Patrick hugged her again and told her they can get it checked with the doctor when they get back home. She giggled and gave him a kiss then turned so that her back was towards his front and he then tightened his arms around her and they both nodded off to sleep. Sometime in the night Teresa had turned over as in the morning her head was on his chest when he woke up.

He lay there watching her sleep it seemed for ages but it was only for half an hour before she started to stir.

"Morning" she said with a sleepy gritty voice, "How long have you been awake"? She asked with a yawn before looking up to him with a smile.

"About half and hour" "you looked so beautiful I couldn't stop myself, I like looking at you while you're sleeping".

"Creepy" she said with a giggle, "Very creepy" then she started to laugh which made him love her even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were getting ready so that Pete could take them to the airport for their flight later on that afternoon. Mrs Coolridge had made them all a large breakfast, and a small lunch before they were ready to leave. Their luggage had been brought down from their rooms and placed in the hall near the front door ready for when Pete came to fetch them. Patrick had gone out that morning to have last words with the estate manager and other staff, and to thank them for their good work of keeping the estate going after his aunt had passed away.

Teresa had been getting the luggage packed with the help of Mrs Coolridge and Jen and Lulu.

When Pete had arrived to take them to the airport Patrick asked him if they had time to stop off at Paddy's offices so that they could say their goodbyes, which Pete replied that it had all ready been arrange by Paddy that's why they were leaving a little earlier than needed.

They all said their good byes to the staff at the house and told them that they were hoping to come back sometime at the end of the year, and they would inform Paddy when that would be so that Mrs Coolridge could get everything ready for them. Teresa gave Mrs Coolridge her card and told her to keep in touch as she would like that.

They then got into the car and Pete then drove them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After going and saying their goodbyes to Paddy and his wife they then arrived at the airport with a little time to spare so they checked in their luggage and then went to look around the shops and duty free places for little trinkets for the people at home.

Teresa bought a lovely Irish lace scarf for Grace and a book about Irish history and folk law for Cho. Patrick bought some Irish candy and sweetmeats for Rigsby and a magic toy for Ben. For Pete and Sam he bought a silk scarf and gloves for Sam as they were in very bright colours and Pete he got him a leather bag that had a ferris wheel etched on it, this he new would be good for his tools that he carries around with him when he is working at the carnival. Now they both were stumped on what to get Jason, then Patrick saw a DVD that was a video game all about puzzles and enigmas, even he would like one of those too so he bought 2 DVD's. For Dennis Patrick found a game about his robot thingy that he had bought for him when they first met, Teresa just laughed. Teresa saw some little things that she could take back for her brothers and their families.

Soon it was time to board so they made their way back to the departure lounge that they had arrived in.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive back in Texas sometime early hours of the morning. They were all tired so Patrick and Teresa decided to book some rooms for the rest of the day and night before making their way home the next day refreshed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived home early the next morning. The cabin seemed very quite as they opened the front door and walked in. Patrick had picked up the post on the way up the lane he placed it on the table also with the car keys. Patrick made his way back out to the SUV and started to get the bags out of the car. He had to make 4 trips before all the luggage had been brought into the cabin.

While he was doing that Teresa and Jen had gone into the kitchen to make drinks and when that had been done Teresa went out the back to find out where Sam and Pete was. She found them both in the barn with Daisy and the animals doing the morning feed and cleaning out the bedding. She went into the barn and as soon as she entered Sam noticed her and then went over to give her a hug.

"When did you get back"? Sam asked. "Sorry we were not there to meet you" she said while still hugging Teresa.

"We have just arrived Patrick is just bringing in the luggage" she replied while turning to Pete who had just come up to them and giving him a hug.

Sam told her that there had been a couple of phone calls from Abbott yesterday and asked if they would ring him as it seems the trial had been put forward to next week and he needed to update you on the information that Wiley had formulated while they had been away. Sam also said that she could not wait to get the low down on what they got up to while on holiday and she told her that she was curious what the house looked like. As they were chatting there was a loud squeal as Lulu came into the barn and ran up into Pete's arms and gave him a big hug and kiss as he picked her up. Lulu asked him how was Daisy and where was she as she was not in the barn or outside. Pete told her that daisy preferred to be down by the lake so that she can go and wallow in the cool water as she is finding the heat uncomfortable; he told her that she is an old lady.

They stayed with Pete and Sam until all the animals had been seen too before they made they way back into the cabin for some drinks and also for Sam to go and start preparing some lunch for everyone.

After lunch Jen and Lulu went up to their rooms for a nap and Patrick started to take the cases up to the bedrooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening after they all had their dinner and Lulu had gone up to bed with Jen. Patrick and Teresa, Sam and Pete sat down with some drinks so that Patrick and Teresa could tell them how their holiday had gone and also what the manor and the estate looked like. Teresa got out the video camera and the stills one and showed them the pictures they had taken. After a short while Teresa excused herself and went into her office and made a call to Abbott.

Abbott asked her about their trip and how did it go. He also told her that the trial had been bought forward and could she and Jane go in tomorrow for an update and also to show them the pictures of the house. She told him that they would come in later on in the morning as she needed to make an appointment with the doctor. Abbott asked if she was ok and she said it was just a check up. They carried on talking about some work issues and of cause the vacation. After a short while they hung up and Teresa went back into the sitting room and joined into the discussion.

They talked for a while then they all said goodnight to each other and made they way to bed.

Teresa told Patrick about what Abbott had said while they were getting ready for bed. They both got in and they made love to each other before they cuddled up to each other and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _I'm sorry that this one had taken me a little bit longer to post to you but I have been unwell and my muse was not in the writing mood plus this is the part 1 of chapter 10 I have split it up into 2 chapters. . I hope to be starting Chapter 12 shortly; this will be about the trial. I hope that you will review as it gives me ideas on how to take this story on or do I finish off after the trial I cannot make my mind up at the moment. Thanks again for reading my story._**


	11. Chapter 11 The Trial Part One

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews. This is all about the trial and what happens before and afterwards there is going to be a little angst/ romance and a surprise for Patrick._**

 ** _I have decided to do it in parts as it's getting to long. I hope you like it_**

 ** _I don't own the Mentalist._**

 ** _Rated T/M_**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Trial Part One**

The next day Patrick and Teresa had got up early before everyone else as they needed to get ready so that they could get to the office before everyone got in so they could surprise them with their gifts.

They showered together which had also got heated and they ended up making love. After they had got dressed and went down to get some coffee and tea and some breakfast.

Teresa had made a note to herself in her memory palace that she needed to ring the doctors when she got back that morning or remind her to do it while at the office.

While they were getting ready to leave Patrick left a note on the kitchen island top for Sam and Pete so that they knew where they were and also asked Sam to give Lulu a big hug for them and they will give her one personally when they get back.

They left just as they heard stirrings upstairs. They went out the back door shutting it securely and went to get Patricks car out of the garage as they knew that Jen would need the SUV so that she can take Lulu out for the day, Sam and Pete was going with them as well.

They drove down the back lane passed the caravan park and out of the back exit onto the main road and turned towards the FBI building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the FBI complex and drove into Patrick's parking space in front of the building. This space was set up for his Silver Air Stream ( Well silver bucket as Teresa calls it) so that he was on hand as there is the water and waste and electric points next to the wall of the building so that he can drive in and connect up.

They got out of the car and Patrick went to the back seats and got out the gifts they had brought back for the team. They walked into the building with Patrick's hand at the base of her back just as always. He steps forward as they near the door and he opens it and lets her go through first. **_Ever the gentleman Teresa thought to herself with a small smile curling her lips up at the sides._** They go through the security as usual saying good morning to the guards and the lass on the reception. They walk towards the elevator and wait with two other agents who were from the fraud unit on the second floor. As they reach their floor they walk out of the car and walk into the bull pen.

Patrick of cause goes over to his couch and places the bags down, then goes to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and also a tea for Teresa until they know for certain she is not drinking coffee except the first one in the morning. Teresa had gone and sat at her desk and turned on her computer ready so that she could read her mountain of emails.

Patrick came back out with 2 cups of tea and placed Teresa's on her desk before walking over to his couch and places his on the little table by the side of the said couch. He then started to go through the bags and walked around the bull pen placing the gifts on each of the agent's desks. He then went back to Teresa and planting a big kiss on the lips. She turned around and swatted him on his arm, he then complained of brutality with a grin on his face which she just hits him again before turning and going back to reading and answering her emails. He went back and sat on the couch and picked up his cup and took a sip.

Soon the other agents started to make their way into the bull pen. Cho came in first and went over and gave Lisbon a hug and Jane a handshake asking them how their holiday had gone and was looking forward to hear about the estate. He went towards his desk and notices the package and then turned and looked back at Lisbon.

"For me"! He asked they both nodded. As he sat down and then opened the package he turned and smiles thanks for the book. Jane said that the estate is actually mentioned in it.

Wiley then arrived walking out of the elevator spotting Lisbon first and came up and gave her a hug. As he noticed Jane he just nods to him and Jane just smiles back. He notices his gift and thanked them both. They sit and talk a little about the trip and also about the gifts that they had brought them back.

As they were all talking together the elevator pinged and Abbott walked out with a lady beside him. She was just a little bit smaller than Jane and had long curly strawberry blonde hair very blue eyes. No one had seen this lady before but each of the agents looked with awe as the lady standing next to Abbott looked like Jane's twin sister.

The lady started looking around the room, while Abbott went over to the couch behind Lisbon's desk and went up and sat down next to Jane (Jane did not get funny with Abbott sitting on his couch).

"What can I do for you Dennis" Jane asked before turning to look at him as he had been reading a article in a magazine he picked up from the news stand that morning while picking up some pastries for Teresa at the bakery.

"I bumped into someone in reception who had come to see you and Teresa" replied Abbott who was looking at Jane with some surprise. He motioned for Jane and Teresa to go into his office and then went up to the lady and asked her to follow him into a interrogation room and asked if she would like a drink which she replied that she would like a tea milk no sugar. Abbott then went out and asked Wiley to get the drink for the lady and to look after her until they came back. He then walked to his office and went in.

"Morning you two" he said as he walked into his office shutting the door behind him and sat down. He then turned to his computer and turned it on.

"What's up"? Asked Patrick "and who is that lady she could be my sister" he smiled as he just realise that it was his sister Jeanine. "When did she contact you".

"Well it was the beginning of the second week of your holiday" "I got a call from her asking about you and that she would like to see you and could I give her your address and number" "Well of course I told her I could not give out personal details to anyone as it is against the law" which he smiled to himself. "I also told her that you were not at work at the moment and that you would be another week before you were available" "She then asked would I tell you she had called and gave you her cell number and asked me to pass it on too you". "I then thought that since I needed to see you today about the trial so I invited her today to meet you, I hope that was ok".

"Thanks" they both said together then Patrick replied that they were going to get in contact with her soon, but they were ok with this.

Abbott then told them what she had said on the phone how she found out from her son that she may be related to you and that you were famous, which Abbott just started to chuckle, then all of them started laughing with that.

After the laughter subsided they all got up and made their way towards the kitchen to make some drinks as the ones Patrick had made earlier would have gone cold by now. When they had finished they made their way to the room where Jeanine sat. As they came up to the door Patrick decided he would go into the observation room first so he could get a look at her and see for any deception but he did not find any. He then walked out and followed Teresa and Abbott towards the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all went into the room Teresa first then Abbott, but not Patrick he had decided that he was going to let them ask questions first then observe for a while so he went back onto the observation room pulled up a chair and waited for them to start.

Teresa introduced her self and shook Jeanine's hand then Abbott did the same before sitting down the other side of the table from Jeanine.

Jeanine just looked at the door waiting for Jane to walk in but he did not at that moment. Teresa told her that Patrick would be in shortly that he had to do something first. She then got down to asking Jeanine about herself and her family.

She told them that their father Alex Jane met her mother Jean Ramsley at a carnival and instantly fell in love. She went on to tell them that she new nothing about having an older brother and her father did not talk about his past life with the carnival. She grew up in Napa as her dad gave up the carnival and got a job as an estate agent. She also said that she does not know if he is alive because he up and left when she was fourteen, leaving her mum and her in debt, and had not seen him since. She told them that her mother had passed away two years ago with cancer. She also said that her mother had been a nurse and worked in an old people's accommodation. She had never worked but went to collage and university to train to be a teacher of art and music which she graduated but met her first husband John Rednap and had a son but they both died in a car crash. A couple of years later she met Mike O'Loughlin they got married and then she had a son called Robert, she mentioned that O'Loughlin was married before and he also had a son called Craig, who was with the FBI but was shot by his fiancée because he was in with Tom, she explained that she never really got on with Craig.

Theresa asked her to tell them about Tom, and how she knew him and was he a relative. She told them that he was just a friend of the O'Loughlin's and she did not have a lot to do with him as she did not like him as he kept staring at her when they were in each other's company which gave her the shivers it was very unnerving she said. Also that he turned out to be the serial killer Red John which did not surprise her at all as he gave her the creeps. She carried on telling things they already knew about.

After about half an hour and that Patrick had been able to get enough information and that she was genuine, he then got up and walked into the other room to meet his sister.

He knocked first then entered Teresa gave a sly smirk as she knew he never knocked. He introduced himself then walked up and gave her a hug.

After a few minutes Abbott excused himself saying he had to go and run his team and that he would like to have a word with them about the case which they both nodded, so he left and closed the door behind him.

They all sat for a while talking, Patrick and Jeanine asking question about their father and each others families. He told her he had had another family but they had been killed by Red John over fourteen years ago.

As Patrick and Jeanine sat talking, Teresa decided to go and get some more drinks also to ring the doctors for an appointment with her friend Sam. When she had come back and they had finished their drinks and carried on talking she noticed it getting late and since they had missed lunch she decided it was time to go home. She turned to Patrick and told him it was time to go home as she was hungry and mentioned to him that they had not had anything to eat since breakfast. She told him that they could meet up again with Jeanine before she went home. She then asked Jeanine where she was staying too which she told them that she had not booked anywhere and was going to go and find a motel somewhere. Patrick turned to Teresa and asked her why don't she come and stay with us, we have enough room. So Teresa Patrick and Jeanine all got up and went out into the bull pen and told Jeanine to sit on the couch while they went to see Abbott about the case and they asked Cho and Wiley to keep her company.

They made their way to Abbott's office and knocked before walking in. He was on the phone and motioned for them to sit down. They could see he was having a heating discussion it seemed about them on the phone. Jane singled to Abbott did he want them to leave and come back later but Abbott just shook his head and mouthed for them to remain seated. Soon the phone call ended and Abbott looked to them both with a smile. He asked them how it went with Jeanie and Jane told him that she seems to be genuine and that she will be staying with them for a few days. Abbott then filled them in about the up and coming trial and that Patrick will need to come in and talk with the prosecutor that would be representing him in court. He handed Teresa a file that had all the information they had accumulated over the months since the incidence, and asked them if they could remember anything else, if they remembered they needed to contact Wiley so he can research the information ready for the court. He told them that the trial date was next Wednesday as the DA decided to bring it forward so that the opposition did not have a lot of time to fabricate anymore false accusations and witnesses. After they had had their meeting they met up again with Jeanine and walked over to the elevator. When it arrived they all entered into the elevator.

They exited the building and Jeanine noticed them walking towards a blue Citroen.

"Is that your car"? She asked Patrick which he nodded then opened the doors. "That's a classic" "not many of them around now" she said with a smile.

"Why do you say that"? Patrick asks.

"I like cars especially the classics, was one of my passions when young" "had a very old mini clubman when I was at uni she said "and still have it at home in the garage just needs some work doing on it" she said with a smile".

"Well it's your lucky day as I have a number of other ones you might like to see" he said while unlocking the car so they could get in.

They got into the car and Patrick had put Jeanine's travel bag into the boot. They drove back towards the cabin but stopping at a shopping mall to get some more provision for the next few days. Patrick decided to drive the long way round so that Jeanine could see the front of the cabin in all its glory the scene as you come up the lane is beautiful to see. Teresa realised what he was doing and just carried on talking to Jeanine. They soon came to turning into the lane but Patrick stopped at the entrance and got out to collect the post. He got back in them drove them up the lane and as they came out of the tree line lane there in front of them was the cabin and the lake and in the late afternoon it was a sight to see.

"What a beautiful place you have" Jeanine said with awe. "It must have cost you a fortune".

Teresa told her that Patrick and her brothers and some contractors that Patrick knew from the carnival helped to rebuild it. She explained that is was only an old shack that was falling down you can see the original front of the cabin that's the steps up and the door and the sitting area that's all original. The lake, ducks were here, and of course the trees. At the back of the cabin is two garages / storage and guest accommodation and the third is a very large barn which is being used at the moment by a very large elephant called Daisy and other carnival animals. Behind the out building is a field where 30 caravans or trailers or RV's can stop and at the moment Jane's Carnie friends are parked up for the winter season they will be leaving shortly to start the new season. There are another two large fields beyond them. There are three spaces for RV's at the side of the cabin but that's for our's and short stay friends or family.

Patrick drove up to the front of the cabin and then stopped and got out and went to pick Jeanine's bag out of the boot following Teresa and Jeanine up the steps and into the cabin. After Patrick had put down the bag he went out to get the shopping in. He took the shopping into the kitchen then went back out to the car, shutting the front door behind him so that he could drive around to the back and put the car in the garage for the night. He then went back into the cabin via the back door then made his way towards the living room and kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he entered the kitchen Jen was just finishing getting dinner ready as Teresa had rang ahead and told them that they were bringing Patrick's sister so she can stay with them for a few day. While they had been coming home Jen had gone and got her stuff from the office/guest room and taken up to the other spare room next to Lulu's. It was not normally used as it was going to be a nursery if they had another baby but Cho had stayed in there before and so had Wayne and Grace. She has gone up and made the bed and placed her stuff in the closet. She then had gone back down stairs and stripped the bedding of the bed and then changed them for fresh ones. She replenished everything in the bathroom. She then had gone into the kitchen to start on dinner.

As she was getting the vegetables washed and cut, the pot roast had been in the oven for over an hour now, Lulu was outside with Pete and Sam helping to settle Daisy down for the night in the barn she turned to see Patrick coming into the room with loads of shopping bags. He told her that he thought since we had another person staying that they needed supplies so they had stopped at the mall for some shopping. Jen turned and walked over to the bags to see what he had brought. She then helped him to put all the items in the fridge, freezer and cupboards and the big larder. After they had finished Patrick helped her to cut up the vegetables then they were put on the stove to start cooking.

After they had sorted that out Patrick went back into the living room to ask what the ladies would like to drink and also to tell Teresa that Lulu was out with Pete and Sam taking care of Daisy, it seems that Lulu had Daisy around her little finger she could get the elephant to do lots of new tricks.

The adults sat talking while dinner was being prepared. Jeanine (or Jeanie as she said most people called her) was telling Patrick about her mother and her son. Patrick told her about how he had first heard about her and Robert through him having connection to a Mentalist fan club in Ireland who had contacted him. He told her that it was a re-enactment club. He told her that a great aunt in Ireland had left him an estate and that the solicitor who had been dealing with the will had been one of the fans. He also told her that their father had died a few years ago from cancer and since they did not know about her they had only contacted him. As Teresa and Jeanie were talking, Patrick tuned out. **He thought to himself that he would have to have a word with Paddy about this as half of the estate was hers, and he would have to have a word with Teresa when they go to bed.** He tuned back into the conversation and while he was thinking Teresa had noticed and when he had turned to look at him she had given him that concerned looked but he just smiled and worded I'm ok. They carried on talking for another half hour when Jen poke her head through the arch and announced dinner was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the large round table near the French doors and the large window that looked out onto the garden and the lake. Jen had told them that Lulu was having dinner with Sam and Pete and would be staying with them for the night as they knew that the adults would like to talk for a while.

At 8:30 the phone rang and it was Lulu saying good night to her parents before going to bed and Sam also came on to update them on what had gone on that day and who had called. She told Teresa that Sam the doctor had called and she had an appointment next Tuesday at 10:30 and would she text her to confirm that she was going to attend. Teresa told Sam that she would do that as soon as she was off the phone.

When Teresa had finished with the call she turned back to the other adults. She heard Patrick telling Jen and Jeanie about their holiday and what they got up to and about the estate. As she tuned out again she started thinking about next Tuesday and then decided too text Sam and confirm she will be there.

After everyone had decided to go to bed Patrick and Teresa made sure that the cabin was secure before making their own way up to their bedroom.

After they had finished with their night time routine they both got into bed and Teresa moved over and got herself comfy with her head on his chest over his heart.

"Patrick" she said while looking up to him "what happened this evening you seemed to be miles away for a short time" she said while making lazy circles with her fingers on his chest.

"I was thinking about having to contact Paddy and tell him about Jeanie" "and that she now will be half owner of the estate" he said with a sigh.

"Well won't she have to take a test like you had too" she asked.

"I suppose so" "it was in the stipulations of the will" he said pulling her tighter towards him.

While they were snuggling up to each other Patrick decided to inform Teresa to how much they were both worth and that she did not need to worry about money ever again.

"Teresa" he asked.

"Mumm" she replied sleepily.

"I need to tell you something while I'm thinking about it" said Patrick sighing, making circles with his fingers down her back making her shiver. She looked up at him with a smile. "You know when Lulu was born well just after; I went to the bank to sort out my money.

"Mumm" she said again.

"Well I also rang my accountant, the one who lives abroad" he said which made her look at him more intently. "Well I found out that we're worth a lot of money" looking down at her with a worried look.

"Well are you going to tell me" she said with a frown but changed to concerned with the look on his face.

"Well you know I had money saved in off shore accounts which I did not touch for quite a number of years because as what happened looking at her with tears in his eyes, and there were three accounts in this country that was seized when I fled but was opened when I came back, well just before we went away my accountant had rung me and told me the full amount".

"Which is"? She asked expectantly.

"We are worth a lot of money" he replied.

"Well tell me" she said with a little touch of annoyance in her voice.

"From the last count you and I and Lulu are worth over $300 Million Dollars and still rising and that's without the estate as well".

She looked up at him in shock then a smile came over her face. "How much did you put in Lulu's account then when she was born" she asks.

"$2 million" he said smiling. I thought it would help for her collage fund and I have some more put in every so often to top it up.

"Well what other accounts and assets do we have" she asks with curiosity.

"Well I don't have the house in Malibu anymore as you know I sold that year's ago" he said with sadness in his eyes, as she looked up to him with concern, "that money paid for this place". "There's the car collection, a cabin up in the San Bernardino mountains" "I still have the town house in Sacramento that I bought after I came out of prison after I shot Carter", "I have a family living there at the moment renting it", " there's a few little projects that I have helped out with money to get them going and I will get the money back when they get the business up and running, but I don't think of them as an income just an investment, "a stake in a hotel on the island I absconded too" he said with a smile. I put in some money with Walter we part own it he told her while a look of surprise was on her face.

"What" he said with a smile.

"Walter" she replied "did you meet up on the island" "he told me he did not know where you were".

"Well he didn't to start with, it was just before the FBI found me" "he had come to look over the hotel as the owners were going bankrupt and it would have been taken over by the drug dealers" "they were already buying and selling drugs there". "Franklin the under manager was worried because they would all be out of a job and the hotel was really the only source of income for the locals". "So he came to me to see if I knew anyone who could help them". "I sent a text to Walter asking if he would be interested and he arrived the next day".

He carried on telling her how they had had a meeting with the owners and had arranged that they would buy the hotel between them and that Franklin would be left the manager as the one that was there was also in with the drug dealers and turned a blind eye to their dealings. Franklin would answer to Walter's PA and I would just be a silent partner.

When he had finished he noticed that Teresa's breathing had levelled out and that she had fallen asleep, so he turned the light off on his side and moved further down the bed and got himself comfy spooning her from behind and was soon sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning they were woken up by a knock on the door and lots of giggles and talking. They could hear Sam and Lulu whispering outside the door before another knock came and they told them to come in. The door was opened with a bang and Lulu rushed in and jumped on the bed and crawled up to give both parents a big hug and a kiss and a good morning. Sam followed her in with a large tray that had a mug of hot coffee and a cup of tea, and some toast and eggs. Sam laid the tray on the bottom of the bed then told them that she will see them when they come down stairs. They thanked her for looking after Lulu last night and Sam just said it was a pleasure to have some time with her granddaughter as they would soon be leaving to go back out on the road. She also informed them that Jeanie was up and in the kitchen having some breakfast. Sam then left so that they could have some family time together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Start of the X rated.**

After a short time Lulu started to get bored so she gave her parents another kiss and cuddle and then went back out the door slamming it behind her. Patrick smiles and giggled.

"She's getting rather loud lately" he said still chuckling.

"Yeah" Teresa replied "takes after her dad" she starts laughing at the expression of disbelief on his face.

With that Patrick gets up and goes and locks the door then goes back and pulls Teresa towards him and kisses her until they had to come up of breath. He then asks her if he could make love to his lovely sexy wife. She just smiled and started to unbutton his PJ top before kissing her way down his chest nipping and kissing as she went. He lets out a hiss as she bites his nipple then licks it with her tongue to soothe it before doing the same to the other one. He then flipped her over and started to take off her light top before running kisses down her neck and chest until he started nipping at her hard nipples which made Teresa gasp at the sensation that made its way down her body until it hit the pit of her stomach that left a throbbing between her legs. He started then kissing and nipping down her body until he got to her navel, he then stuck his tongue in and twirled round until he got moans of ecstasy that made his penis harden until it became a little uncomfortable. He carried on down kissing and nipping until he got to the top of her thigh. He got up and pulled her down the bed until she was lying with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. He then knelt down in front of her between her legs and lifted them up until they were over his shoulders, he started kissing and nipping and licking up the inside of her thigh until he reach her folds which he started to lick and lightly nip her clit also stroking it with his finger before pulling her folds back with his other hand and placing a finger in and turning it around and pushing it up and around in between her folds which made her moan and move with his fingers as he had placed another one in as she started to cry out his name. He then started to push in his tongue and moved with his fingers as he could feel her getting close she started to lift her body up and her body started to tighten around his fingers he new she was going to come so he started to lick her clit then when she violently came he started licking her juices that tasted so nice it took him a lot of biofeed to stop him coming himself. As she came down from her high he started making his way back up her body kissing as he went mapping her body and storing it in his palace for future reference. As he got back up to her mouth he kissed her before placing his penis at her entrance then penetrated her right up to the hilt she was so tight. He started pushing in and out slowly at first then faster, she started to match his trusts as her breath hitched as she got near to coming again she started panting and then her body arched up towards him as her body violently jerked as she came tightening her muscles around his penis which made him jerk forward pumping his semen into her releasing a moan and her name from his mouth making her come again with him. After they came down from their highs Patrick moved to the side releasing himself from inside her then turned and started kissing her again. She looked up at him with love and said do you fancy a shower with me with a grin on her face, which he looked down at her and smiled and nodded then started to get up pulling her up then walked behind her into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

 **End of M rated**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were getting ready Jen, Jeanie and Sam was all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and chatting. They could hear Lulu shouting at the TV then laughing. They then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then across the floor towards Lulu then the giggles of the little girl as her dad picked her up and twirled her around and her shouting more daddy more as he continues to make the little girl laugh. Teresa then enters the kitchen says good morning then makes her way towards the coffee machine and replenishing her mug with coffee. As she turns around Patrick walks into the kitchen with Lulu on his shoulders and the tray of breakfast items in his hands. He put the tray on the kitchen top then goes about rinsing the items then putting them in the dishwasher before he helps Lulu down from his shoulders and onto her seat at the kitchen table. He went back over to the kettle and put it on the stove to heat up some water so he could make himself some tea. While the water was boiling he asked if anyone else would like a cuppa. Jeanie replied yes but the other wanted coffee except Teresa as she had already gotten one herself. He also got a glass of juice for Lulu who was tucking into a doughnut that was still on the table from the night before.

After Lulu had finished her drink and doughnut, she started to ask Jeanie who she was and how she was related to her dad. Jeanie explained to her that her father and her self were half brother and sister same father different mother and she was her niece. Lulu was an intelligent lass but this seemed to be confusing to her so Jeanie got up and asked Lulu if she would come with her into the lounge and she would explain it to her. They walked into the lounge and sat down on the floor together in front of the log fire and Janine explained (using her teacher experience) in a way that Lulu would understand. They sat there talking about family. Lulu told Jeanie that she did have an older half sister but she is in heaven with her mum and the angels. Jeanie could see that Lulu had tears in her eyes and asked her why she was sad. Lulu told her that when ever Charlotte was mentioned it made her dad very sad and mummy has to make sure he is ok. Lulu then got up and then half pulled Jeanie to her feet and then went over to the walls either side of the fire grate then showed her the pictures of her half sister and her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were doing that Patrick had gone out to go and see Sam and Pete and take them their presents from the holiday. He found them at the barn with Daisy having her morning snack and would soon be having apples that he had hidden as usual on his person. He walked up to them and said good morning and then gave Sam and Pete a hug. He then gave then their presents a silk scarf and gloves for Sam and a leather bag for Pete. As he was talking with them Daisy started to nudge him with her trunk to ask where was hers and he was not taking any notice of her all in the trick. She nudged him again and when he ignored her again she wrapped her trunk around him and turned him upside down and shook him and then all her apples that she knew he would have because she could smell them fell out all over the floor. She then plops him on the floor on his backside then went about ignoring him while she picked up her apples one by one. When she had finished all the apples she went over to Patrick picked him up and placed him on his feet then gave him a big hug. He patted the side of her head and kissed her on her cheek she just looked at him and put her trunk around him again and hugged him. After that she turned and started to walk down the garden towards the lake where at the little type beach that Patrick had made she just walks into the water for her morning bath and swim. Patrick Sam and Pete chuckle to themselves and start talking with each other.

They sit down on the bench near the lake watching Daisy have her morning bath. Just a few minutes later Jen comes out and told Patrick that she was going into town to see the realtor about her house and would be back before lunch to cook it. She said her goodbye and sees you later then walked towards the garage and got out her little Skoda car and drove away towards the front of the house.

After she had left Sam turns to Patrick and with a concern expression on her face she asks him what he thinks of Jeanie. Patrick says that he cannot get anything from her she is good at hiding her feelings, and said that he thinks his dad had taught her how to do it but he did feel that she was hiding something. Sam then said that she had a bad feeling about her and when she touched her when she shook her hand a bad premonition came into her head. At that moment there came a scream from the cabin and each one of them new it had come from Lulu. They all got up and ran into the cabin and just saw Lulu trying to get away from a young man that Patrick noticed as Jeanine's son. Patrick ran into the room and with rage on his face went for the young man who had his daughter by the arm trying to drag her through the front door to the cabin. He grabbed him by the arm and spun him round and the look of fear on Roberts face when he looked at Patrick made him release Lulu who ran to Sam who took her out the back and towards Daisy who would protect her, she called daisy who came up and new there was something wrong as Lulu was crying and the old lady just came up and put her trunk around her Sam walked them both into the barn and told her to protect and then left Daisy with Lulu. Sam went back into cabin where he found Pete holding Robert who was fighting him trying to get away. Sam went up to Pete an asked where Patrick and Teresa was but it was Jeanie who told her that he was outside looking after Teresa who had been hit on the head by Robert and is unconscious outside on the ground and Patrick is waiting with her until the ambulance come she said with tears in her eyes.

Sam went outside and knelt down by Patrick and Teresa she could see that Teresa was white as a sheet and had some breathing problems.

"Patrick" she said "Lulu is with Daisy" "Talk to me please".

"She pregnant" he told her "she's going next week to see Sam at the clinic to confirm" he said with tears in his eyes. "I cannot wake her she won't open her eyes" he said started to cry "I can't loose her too" as tears ran down his face.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder and asked him for his phone which she then opened and dialled the number for Abbott who answered straight away. She told him what had happened and that he was needed here ASAP as Teresa had got hurt and Patrick was distraught and she also explained that Pete had hold of Robert who was out of his mind. After she had got back off the phone with Abbott she put Patrick's phone back into his pocket and knelt down again beside him telling him what she had done and that she could hear the ambulance coming. They sat for about ten minutes more then the ambulance drove up in front of the cabin. Two paramedics came out of the back of the van and one from the driver's seat. They asked Sam what had happened and she just told them what she knew. They then tried to get Patrick to let her go but he just got aggressive until Sam went into the cabin and got Pete to come out after she had found Teresa's cuffs and had Pete to secure Robert to the metal support pole to the stairs.

After Pete was able to get Patrick to release Teresa, Sam then told the paramedics what Patrick had told her that she was pregnant. They got her wired up and then put her in the back of the ambulance before getting Patrick in so he could be checked over as well for shock.

Sam and Pete then went back into the house to find Jeanie sat on the couch crying. Sam went up to her and sat down beside her and put a hand on her arm. Jeanie then told her that she was playing and reading with Lulu on the floor in front of the fire when a knock came to the door. Lulu had looked around to see if any of her parents was about and then looked at me before getting up and going to the door. She told them that when Lulu opened the door and said hello to the person there she had recognise the voice as her son Robert. She was just getting up to go and stand by Lulu and to ask her son what he was doing here when he grabbed Lulu roughly by the arm and pushed his way in that's when she screamed and she has some bells to her she said with a lined smile which disappeared as quickly as it came. Sam then asked how did Teresa get hurt. Jeanie said that Teresa was actually in the Kitchen at the time and when Lulu screamed she came rushing in and seeing Robert holding Lulu roughly she went for him and pushed him out the door just as she did that I caught hold of Lulu's arm and dragged her back into the cabin and just notice Robert through the door hitting Teresa across the head with something he had in his hand I don't know what it was. She started to cry again saying that it was all her fault if she had not told him that she was going to the FBI for a meeting with Patrick this would not have happened I don't' understand why he needed to do this. What happened then? Sam asked. Well Robert came back in through the door and grabbed Lulu again and just as he did that Patrick came in and went up to Robert and punched him in the face which knocked Robert back against the wall and Lulu then turned and ran out the back to you. Then your husband came in and caught hold of Robert and held him while Patrick went out to see to Teresa.

Just at that moment a SUV pulled up in front of the cabin and out got Abbott, Cho and Wiley who then came into the house. Abbott went up to Sam and gave her a hug then turned to Jeanie and gave a smile. Cho went over to Robert and undid the cuffs on one hand then re cuffed it when he was taken from around the pole. He then walked him by the arm out to the SUV tell him his rights before sitting him in the back then cuffed him to the metal ring attached to the seat in front, he then locked him in while they were walking out he noticed that Robert's eyes was glazed over which made him believe that he had been hypnotised and thought to himself that he would have to ask Patrick when he see's him next. After he had secured him he then went back into the cabin to find out what had happened.

They all sat down and Abbott asked Wiley to take notes so Wiley took his tablet out of his bag and got himself ready to take notes. Sam then told them what Jeanie said as she was too upset to say it again. When they had finished Abbott asked Cho and Wiley to take Robert back to HQ then to send someone back to pick him up. When they had left Abbott asked how Teresa was and Patrick whom Sam said they did not know as they went off to the hospital together in the ambulance. So he got out his phone and rang Wiley and told him after they had got Robert secured that Cho come back and pick him up then they can go to the hospital to see how Teresa and Patrick were doing.

After he came off the phone he asked how Lulu was doing and Sam told him that when Lulu came running out after Patrick and Pete had gone in after the scream, she had ordered Daisy the elephant to protect and as far as she knew she was still with Daisy. So they all got up and made their way out of the back door to the cabin after they had shut and locked the front one then walked across the square towards the big barn where they found Lulu sitting on top of Daisy making her do tricks.

When Lulu realised that someone was watching her she started to panic but Daisy had detected them as they walked across the square and new the smells and sounds of Sam and Pete so she was not distressed which calmed Lulu down. When they actually walked into the barn Lulu then let Daisy put her down on the floor before running over and jumping up into granddad Pete's arms and started to cry.

"How is mummy and Daddy"? She asked "I could see and hear daddy crying" she said again hugging more into Pete's neck as she hang on with tears in her eyes that was running down her face.

"We don't know yet Sweetie" Pete said to her hugging her closer and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Uncle Dennis and Uncle Cho will be going to see them when Uncle Cho gets back" he said again and at that time she noticed Abbott come in with Grandma Sam.

She then asked to get down and Pete then placed her on the floor of the barn before she then went over to Abbott and asked to be picked up which he did and then into his ear she whispered what the man had said to her while she was at the door then started to cry again. Abbott sat down on a bale near the door of the barn still holding Lulu and placed her on his knee and waited for her to calm down from crying while making circles on her back. When she had calmed down Grandma Sam came over and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes then went over to Pete who was tending to Daisy who was getting a little upset herself.

"Why did that nasty man hurt mummy"? She asked Abbott "she was only protecting me and Jeanie" looking up at Abbott with teary eyes.

Abbott told her he did not know but would get to know when he gets back to HQ. He asked her what else happened and Lulu told him the exact same thing that Jeanie had said except what she had whispered in his ear because that was for him to hear only as Jeanie was with them and it was about her too.

Abbott then asked Sam and Pete where Jen was as he had not seen her all the time he had been there. Sam told him that after breakfast Jen had received a phone call saying that something had happened to her house and so she had gone into town to the realtor who are looking after her house and the tenants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were talking and taking notes at the cabin Patrick was sat in the ER waiting room on a blue plastic very uncomfortable chair with his head in his hands. He was thinking back while they were in the ambulance Teresa had stopped breathing and her heart had gone into an erratic rhythm so the paramedics decided to help her breath by putting a tube down her throat and giving her oxygen straight into her lungs. After they done this then she started to breathe again with assistance.

At that point Patrick started to panic and hyperventilate and began panting to get his breath one paramedic noticed and gave him a paper bag to breathe into so that the carbon dioxide help him to breath normally. When he had settled down and was breathing normally again they told him that they think his wife has a very severe concussion and its causing her brain waves to go haywire. At that time the other paramedic was radioing to the hospital a code rapid response and that the patient is unresponsive. Patrick was sat at the side of Teresa holding her hand when he felt her squeeze his hand he indicated this to the paramedic who was checking Teresa vital signs.

He was still sitting there when the door to the ER opened and a young man in a white coat come out. The doctor had blond hair and hazel eyes and then said family of Mrs Teresa Jane. Patrick then stood up and indicated to the man who came over and asked what relation to her he was and Patrick told him she was his wife. The man guided him through the ER doors and down a corridor and into a small office which on the door had his name Dr William James. This made him look up as that name rung a bell to Patrick. He asked the man where did he come from and when he said Malibu Patrick remembered that this man's mum used to be one of his clients and he could vaguely remember the little boy. Patrick told the young man that he used to live in Malibu until a tragic episode and that he may have known his mother. It soon dawned on the young man who this gentleman was and he told him that often his mother still talks about the physic. Patrick told him he does not do that anymore and that he now works for the FBI as a consultant. The doctor then sat down behind his desk and indicated to Patrick to take the seat in front. Before he started he picked up a small pile of papers that was on the corner of his desk and then put them in order before he began. Mr Jane we have done numerous tests on your wife and it seems that she has a very serious concussion which has damaged some of her frontal lobes. We have put her in a medical coma to help her brain heal itself. He also told him that one of his colleagues mentioned that he had been in the same situation a couple of years back so he knew the procedures. Which Patrick nodded? He then went on to say that they could not give her some of the medication that he had because as he had mentioned to the paramedics that she was pregnant so we did the tests and I can confirm that she is so we are going to take the precautions when xrays and scans need to be done.

After a short while the doctor then asked if he would like to see her which the doctor then got up and ushered them down the corridor to the lift so that they could go up to the ICU on the 5th floor. He was taken into the anti room where he was told to put on a white coat and a hat to cover his hair, then was taken through another door and into the long room with cubicles on both sides. All the noise he could hear as they walked down the room was the monitors beeping and the oxygen pumps working until they came to a cubicle on the right which was number 9 the one opposite the one he had been in. They entered and the shock at seeing her on the bed brought tears to his eyes.

There was tube and wires everywhere and the clicking of the heart monitor as it recorded her vitals were disturbing. She had a bandage around her head just going across her left eye. The bruising on her face moved from just under the bandage and down the left side of her face right down to the middle of her neck, she was as white as the sheets under and over her, **_he thought to himself that monster must have really wacked her to cause that much bruising sighing with some rouge tears escaping his eyes and flowing down his cheeks_**. He pulled up a chair that was standing just inside the curtained off cubicle and placed it just beside her bed then sat down and picked up her hand that was cold to the touch. He rubbed it with his other hand just to see if he could warm it up. She had a breathing tube in her mouth as she had found it difficult to breathe in the ambulance and they decided it would give her lungs a rest. He started to talk to her telling her that Abbott and Cho was coming to see her soon and that Lulu was asking after her and that she needed to get better as she wanted her home. He told her he loved her and that she needed to get well so he could look after her. He sat there for about and hour then decided to close his eyes as he felt very tired, so he moved the chair right up to the bed then still holding her hand he put his head near hers then closed his eyes and nodded off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later after he had nodded off, Abbott and Cho arrived at the hospital and made their way to the ICU after showing their badges and getting security passes and also getting one for Jane. They made their way up into the lift swiping the pass so that the lift would stop at the 5th floor without the passes the lift would have not stopped. As the lift door opened they walked out and went up to the nurse's desk and ask the nurse what cubicle in ICU Mrs Teresa Jane was. They were told cubicle nine and the nurse queried how'd he knew the procedure which Abbott said that he was here a couple of years ago with the woman's husband with near the same complaint which the nurse chuckled too. They made their way to the double doors that led them to the ICU they both swiped their passes as this left a log as who was in the ICU at any one time so as a fire precaution. The nurse at the desk inside came on the intercom and then pressed the release and the door slowly opened. They both walked into the anti room where they were met by another nurse who asked them to put on the coats and wear the hats over their hair. They were then taken through the security door into the long room that housed the cubicles. They walked down the aisle between the cubicles on each side until they got to the ninth one then walked in to find Patrick fast asleep sat in the chair with his head on the pillow next to Teresa. Cho went in first and slowly tapped Patrick on the arm so that he would wake up slowly so as not to disturb Teresa.

Patrick realised that someone was in the room so he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Cho and Abbott standing there he smiled then sat up still holding Teresa's hand.

"How is she doing"? Abbott asked with a sad face.

Patrick told them that the doctor said that she is in an induced coma so that like he was told a couple of years ago to help the brain to heal by itself but I kept fighting it but she does not have that ability to do that so she is deeply under. The doctor said that they had found a bit of sharp object in the wound on the side of her head that must have come off the thing he hit her with which Abbot told him it was a bat which they found up against the wall outside the door, he must have picked it up after she had pushed him out the door noticing it when he had first knocked on the door. Patrick told them that they did not have a base ball bat well not out side the front door there is one in the out building upstairs in the play room. Cho then cut in and said that he must have brought it with him. They looked at each other with anger on each of their faces but silently they only sighed. Patrick then told them that he needed to be in when they interrogate him but Abbott said he did not think that was a good idea but he could be in the observation room and watch. Patrick just nodded his head then went back to looking at Teresa. He then also told them that they were going to be uncles again as Teresa was expecting so that was another thing that he was worried about but the doctor did say that they were taking every precaution and that the babies was doing fine. Abbott and Cho looked at each other and said together twins.

"Yes twins" Jane replied with a smile "and she does not know yet as because I told Sam she told the paramedic that she was pregnant so as soon as she was in the ER they checked that they were ok and they are" he told them, "Also she is twelve weeks pregnant so that means she was pregnant before we went away" he said with a smile.

Abbott and Cho then decided to leave and go back to the HQ but before they left they asked Patrick if they could go back and get some things for him from home first change of clothes and an over night bag because they new that he was not going anywhere soon. They also said that when they go they can make sure Lulu was safe. Patrick told them that there was always a bag that was packed for emergencies and they would be able to find them in the closet just beside the front door and could they bring Teresa's as well because she will need things when she comes out of the coma. Then Cho asked if he had eaten anything since this had happen as it had been several hours since which he said no so Cho said that Abbott can stay while he will go to the canteen and get him some tea and a snack then they can go and do what ever needed to be done.

When Cho came back from the canteen he had brought some dinks and things for himself and Abbott as well. When he had given the tea and sandwich to Patrick they said their goodbyes and left Patrick still holding Teresa's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbott and Cho drove to the cabin to make sure that Lulu and everyone else was ok. Since Abbott and Cho had keys they were able to get access to the cabin. They found everyone out the back in the barn. Lulu was sat on a bale leaning up against Pete who was trying to console her as she was crying. When she saw Abbott she got up and ran to him still tears running down her tear stained face.

"Uncle Dennis how is mummy and daddy" she asked still tears falling from her red rimmed eyes.

"There are doing fine" he replied while looking up at Sam who looked a bit concerned with the look on his face. "Lulu" he said "mummy is really poorly at the moment and the doctors have put her in a deep sleep so that she can heal quicker" "do you remember a couple of years ago when daddy was in hospital" which Lulu nodded her head "well mummy has a similar problem so it's going to be quite a few days before mummy will be home".

"Is daddy going to be staying with mummy like she did him" she asked.

"Yes so I'm going to ask Grandma Sam and Granddad Pete if they will stay a little longer so that they can look after you".

"Will Jen still be here" she asked.

"Of cause she's your nanny of cause she will be with you but Pete and Sam have custody of you when your mum and dad are not able to be here" he said with a smile then lifted her up and asked them all to come back onto the cabin so that they can talked with a cup of coffee or tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Abbott, Sam Pete Lulu walked into the cabin Abbot asked Cho if he would go back to the hospital with the bags for them then come back and pick him up. After Cho had left after locating the bags and before leaving making sure that they had been stocked up which Sam helped him, Abbott then sat them all down in the living room to tell them how Lisbon was doing. While Abbott was telling them how Teresa was doing Jen drove up and parked her car. She went into the cabin via the back door and was surprised that agent Abbott was there. Sam, informed her what happened, and that Teresa was critical but stable at the moment. A few moments later Lulu turned to Jen and said she was tired and could she go and lie down as she had a headache.

After they had left to go upstairs Abbott asked where Jeanine was and Sam had told her that she said that she felt awful and that if she is needed for anything they would find her at HQ because she was going to stay with her son even if she was appalled of what he did she was his mother and should be with him so she had taken a taxi and would hope that you would give her a lift back later on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lulu and Jen got up stairs and walked into her bedroom Lulu burst into tears and hugged Jen tightly. Jen sat Lulu down on her bed and put her arms around the crying girl and just let her cry while making circles on her back with her hand. Soon Lulu had cried herself to sleep in Jen's arms. Jen then stood up still holding Lulu she then picked Lulu up and carried her to the top of the bed and laid her down. She then got to undressing her and then putting her PJs on before turning her on her side and then covering her up and then placed her Floppy doll ( the one that she used to go to sleep when a baby) in her arms then putting the night light on and then exiting the door. While she had walked out the door Jen had picked up the monitor as Lulu over the last year had started having nightmares and so Teresa and Patrick had decided to use the monitor so that either they or Jen could get to her before it got to scary and knowing what happen today Jen knew she was going to have a busy night.

Before Jen made her way down stairs she decided she would go into the her bedroom and put her things she had brought into the cabin from her car as while she had been in Austin she also had done some shopping for essentials as she had run out of shampoo and toothpaste. After she had put everything away she then made her way back down stairs so that she could start on dinner for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jen was walking down the stairs she heard Abbott explaining that Teresa was very poorly and that they had put her into an induced coma and that it was with time before they know how she is. When she got to the bottom she asked everyone would they like a drink as she was going to start on dinner and asked Abbott if he was going to stay, but he declined because as soon as Cho came back they would be going to HQ to see and talk to Robert but he did say yes to a coffee while he waited.

Jen then walked into the kitchen and went up to the fridge and took out a roast leg of lamb and then started to prepare it ready to put in the oven as that was heating up to temperature in the mean while. After putting the meat in she then started to prepare the vegetables which she decide would be mashed potatoes, cauliflower, peas and green beans. She then put the saucepans of water on the stoves so they would be boiling for the vegetables. She also put on the kettle to make some tea for Sam and Pete and the coffee machine was always on but to topped up the water as she noticed it was getting low. She then got out the mugs and cups and then proceeded to make the drinks. When she had finished she then took the drinks on a large tray with a plate of cookies and biscuits into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. She then went back into the kitchen and placed the vegetables into the saucepans and then turned the heat down so that they would gently boil. She then started to prepare the mint gravy. She also got out a frying pan and then placed the onions that she cut up earlier and started frying them lightly until they were lightly golden brown. She then turned them onto some kitchen paper that she has put on a plate so that the oil would be absorbed. She then started getting items out of cupboards and drawer and then set the table ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Jen was preparing dinner Abbott and Sam were having a discussion on what to do about Lulu as they new that she would be starting school soon and Sam realised that when Abbott told them about how bad Teresa's head injury was She knew that Teresa would not be home for a while, so before Abbott had arrived back, her and Pete had gone to their carnival friends and told them that they would not be joining them this season as family matters had come up and they would be staying to look after their granddaughter while her parents was away. They discussed with one of the carnival friends if he would like to take the animals and Daisy with him but he said that he did not think Daisy would want to leave them so they decided to keep the animals in the barn for the season and stay. Sam informed Abbot of what they had decided and he thanked them for that as has he told them they had sole custardy of Lulu when both parents was not able to take care.

Abbott had been with Patrick and Teresa when they had made out their wills as he had been asked to be a witness for them. They had both decided after Lulu was born that wills would be needed.

Abbott then told Sam that he would tell Patrick about them staying to look after Lulu when he would be going to the hospital tomorrow as when Cho comes back to pick him up he is going back to HQ and getting a guard placed outside the ICU doors and arrange for one of the main agents to sit in with her while Patrick comes home to get some sleep in the morning just like they did for him so that he can have some time with Lulu. But still be with her at night time because I know they need each other to get some sleep.

An hour later Cho drove up and honk the cars horn which Abbott then said goodbye and they would see them sometime tomorrow with some more news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Abbott got into the car Cho up dated him on Lisbon's condition and how Jane was holding up. Cho said that Lisbon was still being monitored and that he had found Jane asleep lying next to her on her bed. Abbott just chuckled at that because he remembered finding Lisbon in the same position when Jane was in the hospital. Cho also said that he was able to talk with the doctor who was looking after Lisbon and had been informed that she has a cranial fracture to the front of her head and that a fragment of her scull had splintered off and had caught the edge of her brain which is lightly bleeding into the cranial cavity which is what is casing the pressure. He also said that the cut to the left side of her head had a large piece of wood, from the bat, wedge in it and after removal they found that it had punctured the left eye cavity and they were not sure until she comes around that she may have some damage to her sight. Her blood pressure is high but her other stats were in the required parameters and he was not duly worried about them except the pressure that is the most worrying problem but they would be monitoring her.

After another 20 minutes of driving they both arrived back at HQ. When they walked into the Bull pen Abbott went to his office to make the arrangements for the guard outside the ICU doors, and also to update the information that Cho had told him on Lisbon's records. He then went back out into the Bull pen and waited by Cho's desk for him to finish what he was doing.

Cho was on his computer checking and printing off the information that they would need when interviewing Robert.

As they both entered the interrogation room they notice Jeanie sitting next to her son with a grave look on her face. When they entered Abbott asked Jeanie if she was ok and she said no and could she have a private word with him as there was a problem.

Abbott and Jeanie walked out the door and Abbott ushered her into another room opposite that they had just left. He asked her to take a seat and what was the problem.

She told him that she thinks her son has been hypnotised as he seems in a trance when she came to the HQ and first entered the room he did not recognise her, and still doesn't she told him with tears in her eyes. She told him she does not think that he had done this being in his own mind so to speak and that someone else was making him do this she said. Tears were now flowing silently down her cheeks and with a sigh her head slumped forward and she started to sob uncontrollably. Abbott got up and went and put a friendly hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze to which she looked up and thanked him with her eyes. He then asked her if she would like a drink which she replied a tea milk no sugar which he said he would be back shortly with it. As he left he bumped into Wiley who was just leaving for the day as it was late afternoon and asked him if he would get Jeanie a drink of tea and then coming into the other room so they can observe Robert as he explained what Jeanie had said he needed some other eyes to look before he would contact the psychologist to come and give her professional opinion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbott and Jeanie walked back into the room and noticed that the time that they had been out Robert had not moved a muscle. While they had been out Cho had tried to talk with Robert but he just seemed not in his own body. Jeanie went back to sitting next to her son and tried again to get him to recognise her but to no avail. With this Abbott now new that Robert was in a trance and they needed the help of the FBI Psychologist ASAP.

Abbott told Cho to keep Jeanie company, while he goes and calls Sophia James and get her to come as soon as she can. He also got out his phone and gave Jane a ring to keep him up to date with what was going on and to ask him to come to the HQ because of this problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane was sat next to Teresa's bed with his head on the side of the bed with his hand in her hand fast a sleep. He was woken up by his phone vibrating in his vest pocket. He lifted his head and first looked up at Teresa who was still deeply sound asleep. In the morning after Cho and Abbott had left the doctors had come back to do more test and xrays and scans. They had said that the bleed had got worse and they needed to put in a tube in so that it can be drained and the pressure released as it was still making her brain waves erratic. She was taken down to the OT and had only just got back. He opened his phone and pressed the green button and Abbott started talking. Abbott knew that Jane could not talk loudly so he just gave him the information which Jane just answered, yes or no, quietly. Jane also told him in whispers that he would be going out to the restaurant shortly for some food and drink so he will ring him back then to up date Abbott on the health of Teresa.

After getting off the phone with Abbott the doctor then came into the cubicle and explained the results of the tests and what the procedure would be. It seemed the operation had been a success and the tube was now releasing the pressure and her brain waves was slowly going back to normal. Patrick thanked the doctor and then just informed him that he would be leaving to go and get himself some thing to eat and drink then would be back later.

As he left the cubicle and walked towards the outer door he could hear a commotion outside of the doors. As he got close a young nurse he knew who was looking after his wife, came up to him and told him he could not go outside at the moment because there was a man and women out there that was not meant to be on this floor and that the guard had been hurt and that security has locked down the floor and with that the door to ICU cannot be opened. When he had heard that he got out his phone and rang Abbott stating what the nurse had told him and just as he was going to finish he heard gun shots out side the door, he told Abbott all this and Abbott told him they where on their way as they had been informed by the hospital security staff a few minutes before he had rung. Abbott told Jane to go back to Teresa and stay there and they would bring him something to eat and drink.

Jane made his way back up the corridor towards the nurse's desk and then told them what Abbott had said and that the FBI was on their way, which made the nurses and the 2 doctors on call relax a little. He then asked if there was any chance of a cup of tea as since he could not go to the restaurant and that he was parched and needed a drink. One of the younger nurses told him that she would go and get him a cup of tea from their small kitchen on the ward. He thanked the nurse then made his way back to the cubicle and Teresa.

As he walked in he noticed that Teresa was agitated and moving restlessly on her bed. He knew then that while he was a little scared with the things going on outside the ICU she had picked up his worry and had started to think the worse as their minds seemed to be in sync and when they are not together they can sense if the other one is in trouble or upset. He went up to the bed and got hold of her hand then talking to her that everything was ok and that no one can get into the ICU at the moment and that they were safe she began to relax and fell back down into her bed and stilled. Because of the activity and the quickening of her pulse the monitors was going erratic and soon there was a nurse and a doctor rushing in. When Jane had explained that they have some kind of link the doctor nodded and then ushered the nurse out of the cubicle. Jane sat down near the bed and got hold of Teresa hand then he found he was having trouble keeping his eyes open so he leaned his head over and placed it over his hand covering hers and slowly went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he was nodded off Abbott and Cho and a couple of other agents all entered the 5th floor via the service lift that was on the other side of the floor to the ICU. As they slowly walked down the corridor towards the ICU they came to the junction that led onto the corridor that the ICU was situated. They used a probe that they snaked around the corner so they could see the two people in the corridor trying to prise open the door. Cho could see that the guard who would have been sat outside the door was now lying on the floor holding his chest but was still alive but not looking to well. Cho looked behind him and indicated to Abbott and the Swat Team what he could see.

Cho moved back towards the men and women behind him and asked Abbott what he wanted to do. Abbott then decided to ask Jane if there was anyway that the staff could cause a disturbance so that the attackers were distracted, so that they can then move against them along the corridor so he got out his phone and rang Jane and asked him to go and see what he could do and to get back to him when he had found out he then put his phone vibrate only and asked all the other people to do the same. While waiting for Jane to get back to them he asked a couple of agents to go back along the corridor they came from and to secure a room that is empty for a command post.

About fifteen minutes later Abbott's phone vibrated to which he took out and answered and Jane told him that they had rang security and they are going to set the fire sprinklers off only in the corridor and also this would be set off in 2 minutes time and so to get themselves ready. Abbott thanks Jane then told him to get back to Teresa and make sure she was ok. He then shut his phone and turned to Cho with thumbs up and then turned to the others and told them what was going to happen. They all got themselves into position and right on time a siren went off and the sprinklers started to rotate sending gallons of water all done from the ceiling on the people in the corridor while they where distracted and shouting the Swat Team then made their move and two people ran and tackled the attackers to the floor then cuffed them while Abbott and Cho went to check on the injured guard. After the whole floor had been checked for anymore attackers and cleared Abbott rang security and told them they could open up the floor and can switch off the water which was a relief for the agents who was quite wet. Abbott then told Cho to take over while he went to check on Lisbon and Jane.

While everything was being sorted by Cho and the Swat Team Abbott got out his swipe card and then buzzed the intercom then swiped the card again and the doors then opened up and he walked in. He went and put on the white coat and hair cap and then swiped the card again which gave him access to the inner ward. First he walked down the corridor pass the cubicle no 9 and then up to the nurse's desk and informed them that everything had been sorted and it was safe to go outside the door again. He then went back down the corridor then turned into cubicle 9 where he saw Jane fast asleep with his head on the bed holding Lisbon' hand. He slowly went up to Jane and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Jane slowly woke up and with a sleepy voice he acknowledged Abbott and asked how every thing was. Abbott informed him that the attackers had been caught and was now on their way to lockup and Cho would be in shortly. He also passed to him a bag that had some sandwiches in and some soda drinks and a assortment of chocolate bars so he had a little supply. Jane thanked him and told what he knew about Lisbon's condition and that it would be another 2-3 days before she would be considered being brought out of the induced coma. Abbott then informed him that as Lisbon was in hospital and could not be a witness at the trial so, that it had been postponed until Lisbon was able to attend or at least to be able to give her statement by herself. If it takes any longer than that then the trial will go ahead without her as it needs to be done sooner than later.

He also informed Jane that Willey had asked if he could have a copy of the flash drive that Jane had of the Blake Association and would it be ok to go down to his surveillance room and try to crack it as he thinks that who is left on the list is behind this with Pike. He told him that Wiley had acquired some new soft ware that he thinks would be able to crack the code. So Jane told Abbott to let Wiley go and he only had to ask Sam who will let him into the house as he already knows the codes to all the underground doors. Abbott asked him where he keeps the flash drive which Jane told him, but it would need Jane to get it out of the underground vault as it needs either a fingerprint or eye print which only himself and Teresa has access too and when Lulu is older enough then her fingerprint and eye print will be added. There is only one other person who has access to the vault and this is Lisbon's brother who invented the system. Jane also informed him that if Wiley could backup the footage from the front door and put it in evidence as the camera and mike would have picked up what was done and said.

As they where chatting and discussing things, Cho entered the cubicle and asked Abbott and Jane to come out into the corridor. He then told them that the guard that had been injured was now being cared for in ER and that the two attackers were on their way to HQ. Abbott then turned to Jane and asked him to accompany him to HQ as he would like him to have a look at Robert as he seems to be in a trance and not recognising anyone not even his mother. Jane said that he could not leave Lisbon alone so Cho said that he would stay with Lisbon and keep an eye on her and if any change he would contact him as soon as possible. With a last kiss and just telling her that he was just going with Abbott and would be back later and Cho was going to sit and talk with her he then made his way out of the ICU and then the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they both got into Abbotts SUV Jane asked him what symptoms that Robert had. He was told that Robert just sat there in the chair just breathing and nothing else he did not even recognise his own mum who has stayed with him.

"I think he has been hypnotised by an amateur because it does not seem to be done by a professional like your self" Abbott informed him. "He seems to gone into himself and not listening".

Jane then asked "when did anyone notice that he had gone into himself"?

Abbott replied "Cho noticed when he took him out to the SUV he looked like he was drugged" "and also when he first got put into the interview room as while he was in the car and walking into the FBI building he seemed not able to shut up".

They both walked into the HQ building after Abbott had parked the car. They went up in the lift to the bull pen then walked into the kitchen to make tea and coffee before going into the room.

As they opened the door they could hear Jeanie trying to talk to her son but he just seemed to ignore her but as soon as Jane had walked in he got very vocal and aggressive. Abbott turned to Jane and suggested that either he, or Lisbon or Lulu had been the trigger, which Jane nodded in agreement.

When Abbott was able to get Robert to calm down, Jane then got up and went around the table to Jeanie and asked her if they could change places to which she agreed with a look of concern but did get up and moved to the chair on the other side of the table. Jane then sat down next to Robert and took hold of his hand while talking to him in a soft gentle voice Cho stood next to Robert just in case he got violent again. While he was talking to him he started to tap Robert on different parts of his body which made him lash out at every tap but as he was going to hit the shoulder Robert just turned to him in a more placid way so Jane new the trigger was a knock on the shoulder. So now he new the trigger he needed to reverse the trance so that he could find out what and who had done this to him.

Jane started to talk in a slow melodic voice and asked Robert to only listen to his voice and to take a deep breath in through the nose then out through the mouth, he asked for him to repeat the breaths again by this time he new he was under. He then asked him who he was suppose to attack and he was told Jane and kill him, to which Jane looked at Abbott. Jane then asked him who made him do this and Robert again got agitated but said Red John to which Jane told him Red John was dead and Robert replied no the new Red John. To this Jane look shocked and asked him what was the Red John's true name and he replied the old Red John's son James.

Jane asked him then why he had wanted to take Lucyanne, to which he replied so that he could train her to follow him because she was just like Jane and would be a very good disciple. Jane asked him why he had attacked Lisbon, to which he replied she was in the way and needed neutralising so he could do what was asked of him. Again Robert started to get agitated so Jane decided to put a suggestion in his subconscious and neutralise the old suggestion so that he would become harmless and then bring him out of the trance.

After Robert emerged from the trance Jane noticed him looking funny at Jane and then his mum before bursting into tears and turning to Jeanie for a hug. When he had calmed down he asked his mum what had happened. She told him what she had witnessed and that she did not think he could do something like that but she was there and so was a lot of other people. Abbott then asked Robert what he could remember about yesterday and the days before that to which Robert replied that he can remember up until Friday then everything was a blank. Abbott then asked him who was the last person that he remembered being with and talking too, and Robert said James McAlister. Where were you at the time that this happen Abbott added, Robert answered at his ranch outside of Napa he still lives with his mother.

Robert then turned to Jane and asked "are you really my uncle then"? to which Jane just nodded and said "afraid so". "Was it you that killed James father"? Jane again just nodded but Abbott answered and told him it was self defence the beast had killed his first wife and daughter then lots of other people who got close to him because he found it funny and was playing a game with him. Robert looked at Jane then looked at Jeanie and told them he was sorry what he did but he does not remember it its like a brick wall when he thinks about it.

After a short while Robert asked "how was Mrs Jane" and he kept on saying to him self "I cannot remember doing it". Jane then told him in a calm but nasty sort of voice that Mrs Jane was at this moment in hospital in an induced coma because what he had done. Jane explained to him the injuries he had in flicked with the bat that he had brought with him for the job and Roberts face grew paler and paler as Jane carried on. Jane also told him that he had scared and also told a 1 and half year old little girl that you were going to kill her daddy and mummy and take her away for good (that is what Lulu had whispered in Abbott's ear and he had told Jane in the car on the way to HQ). Robert then looked like he was going to through up. Jane then told him that the cabin has the most updated security systems going and that there was a small camera and mike just above the door that recorded every thing he did and said which was now being checked and backed up to be put into evidence. Jane then turned to look at Jeanie, and continued on telling him that there were also witnesses and one was his mother, she just nodded with a sad sigh.

Jane then got up and indicated to Abbott that he was going to leave but before he left he turned again and up close to Robert's face told him quietly that if he and him had been alone in this room that Robert would not be a healthy man at this moment, with that he just turned around smiled at Jeanie and worded to Abbott that he would be just outside.

After Jane had left the room Abbott looked at Robert and frowned. He told him that he had just been lucky because if Jane had got to him alone he does not think he would have been alive as Jane does not do well when harm or threats is aimed at his family. As he got up to follow Jane also to tell the officer outside to take him to the holding cells he turned and asked Jennie if she would like a drink and something to eat as she had been there at HQ since just after breakfast, and it was now very late on into the early evening and it would be a couple of hours for the officers to finish with Robert's paperwork before she could go down and stay with him. She asked him what Jane was going to do and he said he thinks that Jane will be going back to the hospital to stay with his wife until she has woken. She answered that she thinks she will leave Robert until the morning and let him think about what he has done on his own and could someone please drop her off at the cabin. When the officer came in to take Robert away Jeanie got up and went out of the room with Abbott towards the bull pen and Jane who she found sat on his couch looking at Teresa's desk seem to be in a trance himself. She walked over to him and sat down next to him and put her hand on his arm which brought him back with a start.

"I'm sorry to startle you" she said with a smile "but would you tell Teresa when she wakens that I'm so sorry that this has happened to her and that l'm sorry that it was my son that did it".

With that she got up and started to walk towards the elevator doors but Jane caught hold of her arm and indicated for her to sit back down. Before he started to say something he got up and went and got them a cup of tea each before sitting back down to talk. He knew that Abbott would be a while before he would be taken back to the hospital as he needed to get the security going for both the hospital and the cabin because he had a feeling that there would be more attempts on him and his family lives.

"Jeanie it is not your fault" he said while looking towards her. But she just looked back at him and shook her head in disagreement. "The fault is with who ever put him under and made him do this it's not even his fault in away as he was not in his right mind" he said while putting his hand on her arm to give her some comfort. "Just make sure that you get a very good lawyer for him as he is going to need it with the evidence we got". He then got up after finishing his tea and then turned and told her that he did not feel any bad ills against her son because, yeah physically he did the deed but then he was not in his right mind". "But if he had done this nearly 5 years ago that would have been a different matter I was a different man then and would have hunted him down" "but I'm not that man anymore Teresa made the man I'm today and it is because of her I'm not pursuing this and leaving it to the courts to decide". He then walked back into the kitchen and put his cup into the sink and rinsed it out then put it on the drainer.

As he came out of the kitchen he noticed that Wiley had come back from the cabin with the evidence form the cameras. He went up to him and asked how every one was at home. Wiley told him that Lulu was not feeling well and she had gone up to bed early said she had a headache and Jen had gone up with her to settle her down for the night. Sam and Pete had moved their Airstream next to theirs as it was nearer to the house and would be staying the season with the animals while this was going with Teresa and him being at the hospital so that they could be there for Lulu. He asked Jane how it went with the interrogation and Jane gave him the abbreviated version but knew that he would get the full version from Abbott.

Abbott then came out from his office as Jane was explaining about the vault at the cabin needed an eye and finger before it would open and the only ones that can do it is either him self or Teresa and of cause Teresa's brother who devised it. He also told him that when Lulu is old enough she will have access to it. Wiley asked him why Lulu cannot do it now to which Patrick told him that Lulu's eyes are still developing and until that stops it cannot be done its only for another 3 years then she be able to open it herself.

"When will you be able to get me the drive so that I can find out that who else is doing this to you as I think those ones on that drive is still around and pulling the strings" Wiley said while he was switching his computer on.

"I will be going home tomorrow morning after the security detail arrives to stay with Teresa" "then I can get it for you" Jane replied. "You know that box in the security room, you know the one that we place the keys in for safety" to which Wiley nods. "Well that's where I will place the drive for you as you know the combination for the box" to which Wiley nods again. "I hope you will be doing this at the cabin and not here at the HQ as you know I do not trust this place with this" to which Wiley just nodded again and then sat down to his computer to sort out the software so that he can down load it on an encrypted flash drive so he can take it with him to the cabin tomorrow.

While Jane was talking with Wiley Abbott had gone to get Jeanie who was still sitting on Patricks couch she had just finished her tea and had put the cup down on the table that Patrick had by the side of the couch. Abbott then escorted her towards the elevator doors and pressed the button and as the doors opened they walked in Jane walked in behind them and they all made their way down to the lobby. Abbott and Jane said good night to the guard on duty before they made their way out to Abbotts SUV.

When they were on they way and since the hospital was closer to the cabin Abbott dropped Jane off first but before Jane got out of the car Abbott informed him who would be taking over in the morning so that Jane new who was looking after Teresa while he was not there. When Jane left and shut the door Abbott then turned to Jeanie and told her like Jane that it's not her fault and that when they got back to the cabin she needed to get some sleep because it was going to be another long day tomorrow for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 The Trial Part Two

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews. This is all about the trial and what happens before and afterwards there is going to be a little angst/ romance and a surprise for Patrick._**

 ** _I have decided to do it in parts as it's getting to long. I hope you like it I'm sorry I did not write a footnote on the part one but I so wanted to get it posted as soon as possible. I will remember on this one._**

 ** _I don't own the Mentalist._**

 ** _Rated T/M_**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Trial Part Two**

After Jane had left the SUV he had made his way around the back of the hospital towards the service entrance. He made his way up to the door and swiped his card twice and then the door opened and he walked in. Abbott had told him while they were in the car driving to the HQ, that it was easier to get up to the 5th floor this way, that this was the way him and the swat team had came up to the floor when they had that scare earlier on today.

He got into the service elevator with a couple of doctors and four nurses who were going back to the wards after they had been on their break. Abbott had told him that he needed to swipe his card once then press the button for the 5th floor then swipe his card again that then activates the protocol button that releases the stop button for the floor. As they stopped at different floors and people got off and on. It soon came for him to get off at the fifth. The elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened onto the long corridor at the back of the ICU. Abbott told him he had to turn left from the elevator then first right and walk down the corridor until the T junction then turn right again and he would be on the corridor for the ICU. He soon arrived at the door and swiped his card twice and then the door opened. Abbott had told him that morning that because the guard had been hurt because he was sitting outside the door for safety the guard now was sitting just inside the door to the left in that little alcove just behind the doors. As he walked in he saw Albert the old security guard from the CBI who was sat near a table reading a book. When Albert looked up after Jane called his name the man beamed when he recognised who it was.

"Mr Jane what a surprise" Albert said as he got up and gave Jane a big hug. "Long time, no see" he said still beaming. "What are you doing here"? He asked.

"Coming to visit my wife" Jane said with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing now then" Bert said because that what he always went by. "I heard you were in exile someplace after the CBI closed down".

"I was" said Jane "But the FBI Agent Abbott found me and persuaded me to come back on a waver to work with the FBI as a consultant and help with closing cases which I did". "How did you come to be working for the FBI"? Jane asked.

"Well it was Agent Cho who asked if I would like to train for the FBI as he was asked by Abbott to look out for the people he thought was trust worthy and not one of the Blake guys and he seemed to trust me thank god" he said as he sat down again.

"I was asked by Cho if I would be happy to do this job as it was guarding one of us" he said again looking at Jane with a smile. "Teresa Lisbon you know your old Boss at the CBI it looks like she was attacked at her home so I was told so sad she was such a nice lady always had a kind word with me" his smile faltering. "Well which one is your wife then, I did not think you would marry again after what happened to your family" he said sadly.

"Well Teresa Lisbon is now Teresa Lisbon Jane" He said with a smile and eyes shining. We've been married just over 2 years" he said.

"Oh congratulation I was always rooting for you two, you always looked a perfect couple" he said but then added "I won't be getting my winnings then what a shame it would have been a big prize now" he said with a chuckle "I always said you two would get together" again chuckling.

"We very nearly didn't" Jane said "It took me a while to get my act together" "and in the mean while she met someone else and was going to Washington to be with him" "but I got it in time". "We also have a daughter called Lucyanne" "she is nearly 2 years old and is very intelligent has my colour and curly hair and Lisbon's green eyes".

"Look I will be sitting here over night, only for tonight though" "I've been told that you stay the night with her and then one of us do the day time" " I can tell you that it is one of the other old guards from the CBI Big Jim" said Bert.

"Abbott gave me Jeremiah Simpson" Jane said.

"That's right Big Jim" "Looks like a big bear with the big long busy beard" said Bert with a chuckle "He's in tomorrow but he will be sitting in with Ms Lisbon" "someone else from the FBI will be sat here" "But I know Cho is in with her at the moment until you get back".

"Well it's nice seeing you again and you and your family will have to come and visit us when we have one of our fun charity days" Jane said "I'll get Cho to give you my number then we can keep in touch".

With that he shook his hand and swiped his card after he had put on his coat and hair cap. He then walked through the door and up the corridor and into the cubicle where he found Cho fast a sleep in the chair with his book open on his knee. He chuckle softly not to wake him and then decided to go and get himself a cup of tea (the nursing staff had told him to help himself to the tea and milk in the kitchen but he will replenish the stock when he goes home tomorrow) before waking up Cho and then getting himself comfortable next to Teresa on the bed.

After he had made his tea and walked back into the cubicle it seems that Cho had woken up just as he walked in. They greeted each other and Cho updated him on how Teresa was and what the doctors and nurses had told him. He also told him that they had done another ultrasound to check that the babies were ok and that was fine there where two very distinct heart beats that he heard. He also told him the doctor would like to see him before he went home tomorrow as he had some very important matters he need to discuss as he was the next of kin.

After a short time of chatting to him about what had happened with Robert and what Jane had found out, Cho's phone rang and it seems that Abbott was out side waiting to take him home. (You see Cho lives the other side of the city too the cabin so while Abbott had dropped him off and he had gone up too the ward, Abbott had taken Jeanie back to the cabin and then came back to pick up Cho).

Cho said his good byes to both of them and then left to get his ride with Abbott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Cho had left Patrick then went over to Teresa and caught hold of her hand that felt very cold and kissed her on the lips and then sat down on the chair that Cho had vacated. He started to tell her that the guard protecting the ICU was none other Albert the guard from the CBI the one who treated everyone like they were family. Also tomorrow after he leaves she will have Big Jim another CBI guard. He then got up and picked up his back pack and told her that he was just going down the corridor to get ready for bed and he would be back shortly. As he walked out he was stopped by the doctor who Cho said wanted to speak with him in the morning before he left, but the doctor decided to speak to him tonight as it was very important that he heard what the results of the test that had been done.

The doctor took him down the ward towards the back of the big room where he was shown into an office. He was asked to sit down on the chair that was in front of a large dark brown wooden desk. After he had sat down the doctor went behind the desk and sat down with a sigh, before looking at Jane with some concern.

"Mr Jane I have here the results of the test done this morning and this afternoon on your wife" the doctor said while he got up and switched the lights off at the ceiling and switched on small powerful lights on the wall that eliminated the xrays and scans of near enough all of Teresa's body. "We have good news and some bad news I'm afraid" he said looking down at Jane with a pained expression "what would you like to know first" the doctor asked.

Jane decided on the bad news first so that it can be gotten over with and then he can focus on the good news.

The doctor then asked him to stand up and come over to the wall so that he could show him what the x-rays are showing.

"Mr Jane it seems that the damage that had been inflicted on your wife's head has damaged the part of the brain that affects speech" "if I'm correct your wife when she wakes up may not be able to talk properly and may need to learn to talk again" he said sadly" "but we won't know until she wakes up". "The other bad news is that the shard of wood had penetrated the eye socked just up above her eyebrow and had slightly punctured the retina at the back of the eye" "but again we will not know what damage this has caused until your wife has woken up". "We also found a small bleed on the right front side of her brain we think she may have had a mild stroke" "again it all depends when she wakes up she will be the only one who can tell us at this moment".

"What is the good news then Doc"? Jane asked while sitting back down on the chair with a sigh.

"Well first of all the babies are doing fine and tomorrow I will be doing another ultrasound scan and would you like to see them they are only very small at the moment but I can get copies for you if you want" the doctor added as he started to switch off the lights on the wall before going over to the switch by the door to turn the over head lights back on.

Patrick thanked the doctor for his time and mentioned that he had to go down the corridor to the pubic rest room to change for bed, to that the doctor said no need to since he is staying in the ICU he can use the staff restroom down the bottom of the office corridor. Jane thanked him and made his way towards the restroom.

While he was in the rest room brushing his teeth after having a shower and changing Jane's phone pinged and vibrated stating that a message had come through. He got out his phone and noticed the message was from Abbott stating that could he ring him back ASAP, so Jane pressed the speed dial for Abbott and waited for him to pick up. When Abbott answered Jane asked what was up and Abbott told him that he needed to ask Bert to go and sit with Teresa and that he needed to meet him outside because he was needed at the cabin something had come up.

Jane got dressed again swiftly and made his way down the ward towards the inner door and swiped his card and asked Bert in, to which he then told him he needed to sit with Teresa until he came back as there was problems at home and Abbott was waiting for him outside. After he had gotten Bert settled and told Teresa he would be back as soon as possible he left the ward but before leaving he told the nurse on the desk what was happening and would they phone him if there was a problem with Teresa. They told him they would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jane walked out the hospital's back entrance he notice a black SUV (not Abbotts) sitting in a parking space with its lights on and running. Just as he was crossing the road Abbott turned up and Jane got in. He told Abbott to go and while they were setting off Jane phoned Wiley and asked him to run a check on a plate. Jane then asked Abbott was a black SUV following us which Abbott said yes he thinks there is so Abbott then started to test the theory and made sharp turns here and slowed down there but the SUV was still following. Just before they were coming up to the lane to the cabin Jane's phone rang and Wiley told him that it seems that SUV had been stolen two days ago outside a superstore in Austin. Jane asked Wiley if he could keep tabs on it as they were just going up the lane to the cabin to which Wiley said he would try with the traffic cams. Jane said goodbye and turned to Abbott and relayed what Wiley had said.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the end of the lane and Jane directed Abbott to go around the back of the cabin and park next to the two RV's. Before Jane and Abbott got out of the SUV Jane asked him what had been so urgent and Abbott just said lets go inside first then you will find out.

They got out and they walked across the courtyard and Jane let them both into the cabin. When they walked down the short corridor towards the sitting room they heard Lulu screaming and shouting for her mummy and daddy. Jane looked at Abbott and asked ahh this is the problem so what happened to make her like this I want to know before I go in how long has this been going on.

Abbott led him into the laundry room and closed the door. He then sat him down on a chair near the washing machine and told him that what had happened. Jen had been woken up with Lulu having a nightmare when she went into the bedroom Lulu was rigid on the bed screaming for someone to get off her mum and leave her alone. Jen went up to her and tried to calm her down at first but she had trouble waking her up. She was shouting for you then, to come and help her, but you did not come. And all through the day she seems to be in some kind of trance shouting for you and her mum.

Abbott was quite shocked to see fear then shame and then anger cross his face before he put back his mask as always.

"What is the matter Jane" asked Abbott "I don't understand I thought I saw fear there for a short while".

"Look I think I know what is happening to Lulu" "I know I have always said there is no physics but Lulu can see them" "I know I sound stupid, but me and her have a link and in our dreams we can talk and see each other". "But what Robert said to her has made her think that they are going to kill her too just like my first wife and child" "she's regressing and the only way to get her back is to bring her out of the dream and it looks like I will have to go to sleep and dream of her so that I can bring her back".

Abbott looked at him gone out but knew not to contradict him so they just went out of the room and into the sitting room where they found Lulu sat in the corner of the room under the pictures on the wall near the fire with a vacant look on her face.

"Where is Jeanie" asked Jane.

"She said that she was really tired when I dropped her off and she was going to bed straight away" Abbott said "and that's why I did not take you into the guest room" he said with grin"

"I wondered why you took me in there" Jane chuckled while he got everyone ready.

Jane told everyone that they need to sit down and be completely silent while he is doing this if anyone wants to leave now they can because it takes time for me to get there. Sam and Pete decided to leave to go and check on the animals and then check every building was locked and would be back later. So Jan sat on the recliner chair near the big windows Abbott sat opposite to her and Jane lies down on the sofa near to where Lulu was sitting. First of all Jane made himself comfortable then started on a series of breathing exercises that would make his mind alert but also relaxed enough to go into the dream world. As he got himself relaxed his mind wondered onto the astral plane. He was now looking down on everyone and he could see Lulu's body but no Lulu up there. He could feel her spirit and it was close. As he neared the hospital he knew where he would find Lulu near her mother. As he was walking through the hospital corridors he did see some other beings walking around the corridors going in and out of the rooms. These were the spirit of the departing; they will flit back and forth until they go towards the light. He carried on up the stairs until he came to the fifth floor. He walked down the corridor and into the ICU as he did not need doors when in the dream world all doors are open to you. He walked down toward cubicle 9 and went in and found his daughter sat on the side of the bed talking to her mother who seemed to be smiling. Lulu then noticed his presents and got off the bed and ran to hug him.

"Daddy mummy is not well is she" she asked with tears in her eyes. "Why won't she open her eyes and talk with me".

"Well princess mummy is not like us, she cannot do this like we can" she does not have the gifts like we do". He said picking her up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why isn't mummy like us" "I'm part of her too".

"I know sweetie but you see the gift comes form my side of the family your grandmother was the same".

"Why don't Jeanie have it then" she asked.

"Well you see it was my mother who had the gift and not my father" "and the part that Jeanie is to me is through our father".

"Oh" "Yeah". "Ok".

"Now why have you gone into yourself and frightened everyone in the cabin". Jane asked while still holding his daughter. "You know if you stay to long in the dream world you won't be able to come back".

"I wanted to see mummy and try and talk with her but it seems she cannot answer but I think she was listening to me as when I said anything witty she just smiled" again tears started to fall down her already streaked cheeks. Then she told him why she had regressed that when she had gone to sleep that Charlotte and Angela had come to her in her dream and told her that she was not alone and they were looking after her and that person was not going to harm her or her mummy and daddy again and she was not to be afraid. But then a man came into my dream behind them and started to attack them and I could not do anything to help them so I screamed and ran to look for you and mummy but I could not find you in the cabin so I ran to the hospital. She started to sob.

"Now now dry those tears" "mummy is on the mend and the doctors had said that in about 2-3 days they are going to try bringing her around and see if she is able to breath on her own if so she can then go onto a ward down stairs and then you will be able to come and see her" he said giving her a kiss on her head. "Now let's give mummy a kiss and we can get back to our bodies and wake up and then I can give you a proper hug ok".

"Ok" she said then they both went up to the head of the bed and Jane lifted her up for her to kiss her mother and to say love you. Then Jane bent down and kissed Teresa's lips and told her he loved her so much and he would be back later but he had to go back to the cabin with Lulu.

They both then left the hospital and walked back to the cabin and slowly started the awaking exercises that then brought them back into their bodies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After twenty minutes had passed while Jane was sorting out finding Lulu, Abbott and Jen decided to go into the kitchen so they could get themselves a drink and also be able to talk.

"Do you think their ok" Jen asks" while pouring the coffee into the mugs, before asking him if he would like something to eat a sandwich maybe some cake to which Abbott declines as he will be having something with his wife later as she is home from DC.

"I think so" Abbott then takes the mug from Jen and takes a sip then places it on the table.

"How long do you think it will take" she enquires from where she was sat at the table she could see the end of the couch through the archway.

"I don't know" "I could take hours or just minutes" "I have never seen this done before except on the TV or in fiction" he said with a smile. "This is so far fetched I cannot actually believe it if I was not seeing it with my own eyes". "I always thought he was physic in some ways as many a time he has said things and there is no way he could have known that from just reading people".

"Yeah so uncanny" "I have had the same problem with Lulu, she's talking to her dad while she is awake and he's not there" "It's so eerie sometimes".

At that moment they could hear voices in the other room and they both got up and walked into the sitting room where they found both Jane and Lulu sat on the couch giving each other a hug and a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jane and Lulu realised they are not alone they both look towards the kitchen. Abbott and Jen were looking at them with surprised faces and then all of them just burst in to laughter.

Jen then went up to Lulu and picked her up off the couch and gave her a big hug as well a scolding as she had frightened her and asked her nicely with a little sting in her voice not to do that again. She hugged her again then asked her if she would like something to eat and drink since she had nothing since yesterday.

They both got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen after Lulu had said sorry and started giggling again when she was told what she had been like and could not believe that she was such a naughty girl. Anyway Jen got her a cheese and ham sandwich and a glass of juice before going back into the sitting room and asking the men if they were staying for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbott and Jane were sat on the couch and Jane asked him how long it took to come back. Abbott said it was about forty five minutes. Jane asked him for anything that happen while they were under and Abbott told him that there had not been any word from the hospital and Burt.

Jane then remembered about the flash drive so he walked into the kitchen saw Jen and Lulu giggling together. He told them at the archway that he and Abbott were going down the tunnel for something which the two young females just nodded and went back talking to each other.

Abbott followed Jane through the door under the stairs and down the stone steps into the tunnels. They walked to the T Junction and then Jane seems to be walking straight into a concrete wall. Abbott was shocked when Jane opened a small concealed door which housed the opening mechanisms. Abbott then watched Jane first put his finger on the window noticing it was his left ring finger and then a few beeps and clanks started then Jane placed his eye to another small window the right eye and then the strangest thing happened. The wall started to move out towards them that had the box on and then Jane just went behind the wall and Abbott followed. As they went between the gap and the wall, Abbott noticed the door was reinforced with solid steel. The room that they walked in was huge and was steel or lead lined also. It has cabinets and shelves all around the room and in the middle was a very large table. Abbott could see through some of the cabinets as they were fronted with thick glass where works of art sat, statues in one, in another where a little girls things and toys including a pink bicycle. At the end of the room there racks up against the wall that looked like you would see in an Art Gallery. He noticed some very valuable paintings and artwork on some of the racks. Abbott then followed Jane up to a large safe that again needed Jane's eye and thumb print but this time Abbott noticed that Jane used the other eye and hand. After Jane had done this he then turned a big wheel and then the door slowly opened on its own. Abbott followed Jane in and Abbott's mouth opened with surprise. He could see rows of shelves and racks going down the middle of the room and on most of the shelves there was wads of dollar bills stack high on the selves. All around the walls right up to the doors were drawer cabinets that you would find in a Jeweller's. Abbott was shocked, just how wealthy were the Jane's. With that thought Jane had just turned and saw the expression on Abbott face.

"We are very wealthy Dennis" "nearly as wealthy as Walter Mashburn" Jane said chuckling turning as he went to a locked cabinet at the end of the bottom wall away from the door, which he opened with a key that he had in his hand and then opened the middle drawer and brought out a small wooden box that had elaborate decoration on it.

"That looks very intricate" Abbott said.

"It's a mystical puzzle box" "I thought it was appropriate for looking after that little flash drive" "I Lulu and the designer, who is one of my carnie friends are the only ones who actually know how to open it" he said as he closed and locked the drawer then placed the key in a small glass box that was sitting on a shelf that had other keys in, then with a flick of his hand the shelf then moved back into the wall and a brick moved back up into the opening closing it away.

Jane stood in front of Abbott and turned something on the side of the box then placed something from his hand on top of the box which opened by it's self. Abbott then moved to take the flash drive from Jane's hand who then placed the empty box on the table, then turned to follow Jane out of the safe room and waited until Jane had locked it. He noticed that after the door had shut Jane then swiped his hand over the large window on the locking system just like he had done with the small key safe that made sounds that the door was mechanically locking.

"Patrick how wealthy are you then" Abbott asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Well the last time I was informed it was £300 Million Dollars" "that's without the Estate in Ireland, I also have the classic car collection that worth quite a bit and a house in Sacramento that I have rented out to a nice family, there's the cabin up in the San Bernardino mountains centred around the Big Bear Lake" "There's Teresa's condo in Sacramento where her bother and niece lives" "and a stake in a hotel on the island you found me on" he said with a smirk as Abbott realised it was the same hotel that he had stayed at. There are other little projects I have helped out with but I don't think of them" he said while they walked out of the vault in to the corridor and Jane then started in motion the locking system.

As they were waiting for the locking system to engage, Jane told Abbott that they needed to put that flash drive in a secure box in the surveillance room so that Wiley could have access to it. So they turned left and went down the tunnel went into the surveillance room and Jane went over to a cabinet at the back of the room and opened a door and pulled out a large steel security box. He saw him punch in some numbers then the box automatically opened and Abbott gave him the flash drive for him to put in. Jane then closed the box up and placed it back into the cabinet and then they both left the room and made their way back down the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both walked back long the tunnel and back up the step and into the cabin then Jane closed the door to the tunnels with a swoosh sealing the door. They then went back into the kitchen where Jen had started on dinner and she stated that it was nearly finished and would they like to stay as she had done enough for everyone. Jane asked Jen if she would put some in a box for him and he would take it back with him to the hospital. He then turned to Lulu who was drawing in one of her books and gave her a hug and kiss and told her to be good and that he would see her tomorrow morning sometime as he was coming home for a few hours. He then turned to Abbott and asked if he was ready to take him back to the hospital then finding he was ready said good bye then walked out the back door (carrying a large sealed food box that had his dinner inside) and closed the door securely behind them. As they were walking towards the SUV near the garage Sam and Pete came out of the barn and came over to have a word with Jane,

"I see you got her back" Pete said with a smile" "Where was she" Pete asked looking at him with concern.

"With her mother at the hospital" Jane said "She was fed up that no one was telling her how she was" Jane then went over to them and gave them both a hug and while he was hugging Sam he told her about who Lulu had see and that Red John and come in behind them and started to attack them in front of her which made her run. He told them to go into the cabin as dinner was nearly ready and Lulu wanted to see them.

They gave each other a hug again then Abbott and Jane got into the SUV and went to the hospital via the back entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were driving towards the hospital Abbott asked Jane about Robert and what they had learnt from him.

Jane replied "Well Robert was not in his right mind that's for sure". "I found that there was bit where there was a blank in his memory" "it seems that it had been rehearsed it was too stinted" "this person who hypnotised him was an armature" "if this was James doing it his father could not have taught him as McAlister was a pro hypnotist just as good as me".

"Do you think we should bring James in for questioning" "I know of a judge I can ask for a warrant" Abbott asks while turning taking a left into the hospital parking area.

"No I don't think so at this moment" Jane replies "I think you should get Wiley to look through all of McAlister's holdings and properties what assets the family have", "look into the wife's family they might be the money people and he used their properties for his job's". "Also look into any distance relatives who have passed away and left the family property etc" "see if he was married before this wife, could be an option".

Abbott parked up in front of the hospital in the drop off area. Before Jane got out Abbott asked him if Lulu will be ok, as she did look a little scared this morning. Jane told him that she will be ok now as she has seen her mum and she has Sam and Pete and Jen to look after her.

Jane got out of the car and turned to tell Abbott thanks for the lift and hope to see him soon. He then closed the door and watch Abbott drive off. As he started to move towards the door he noticed the black SUV that had followed then earlier parked in the same space as before with the lights and the engine running. He decided to walk into the hospital reception and then he pulled out his phone and rang Cho and told him that that SUV that he mentioned before is back at the hospital in the same spot as before. Cho told him to go to Lisbon and leave it for them to look into it. Jane said ok clip his phone shut and placed in his vest pocket and started to make his way back up to fifth floor and to sleep with Teresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the elevator arrives at the fifth floor and the door opens Jane is greeted by the doctor looking after Teresa.

"Aarh! Mr Jane" "I'm glad I caught you as we are just going to do another ultrasound on your wife so if you would like to come with me you can then see your babies" the doctor said with a smile. "Also we are quite please with your wife progress with her head injury" "we are hoping later on sometime tomorrow afternoon when you come back we may see how she progresses with waking her up". "The tube in her head seems to be doing the trick all day today we have been keeping a very strict observation of her brain activity and it seem to have gone back to nearly normal parameters" he said with enthusiasm. "The sooner we can get her doing everything on her own then we can help her better with her recovery and move her to a private room on the ward one floor down".

As the doctor was talking they had been walking towards the ICU door. The doctor then swiped his card twice then Jane did his and the door opened and they walked in. As they walked in through the door Jane noticed something was wrong and asked the doctor where the night guards was as there should have been another guard at the door and the day guard in with Teresa until he got back. The doctor said that there had not been a guard there all the time that he had been away and the last time he went into the cubicle the old guard was talking to his wife about the old CBI days I'm I correct about that? He asked. Jane nodded then followed the doctor after he had put his coat on and cap. They walked down the ward and stopped at cubicle 9. The doctor waved him in and then walked off to get the ultrasound equipment to do the test.

Jane walked in and ran up to the bed he found the old guard sprawled on the floor out cold but still alive. Teresa was deathly white but still breathing but it was very ragged to that he noticed no sound in the cubicle some one had come in and switched off all the machines helping Teresa. He ran out of the cubicle screaming to the doctors and nurses to help his wife and the guard someone had been in and turned of the machines and hit the guard badly.

The team of nurses and doctors on that night all went into the cubicle and started to check on both patients. The machines were all turned on and Teresa was made comfortable again. Jane had gone back out of the cubicle and opened his phone and first rang Abbott then Cho to inform them that Big Jim Simpson was wanted for assault to both a FBI Agent and Teresa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Abbott had got off the phone with Jane he had then rang Wiley who answered the phone with a sleepy yawn and Wiley. Abbott told Wiley what had happened at the hospital and could he put a warrant out for the arrest for Jeremiah (Big Jim) Simpson for assault and attempted murder. Also could he check all the hospital surveillance camera's especially the fifth floor and the reception area below and also the service entrance around the back? Wiley said he would get right on it and go into HQ and then change his mind and told him that he would go straight to Jane's house as he had down loaded all the software there when they were doing the sting, and also he could get on with decoding that flash drive.

Abbott told him ok then rung off and then rang Cho who told him that Jane had rung him and that he was on the way to the hospital. They both arrived at the hospital the same time but Cho remembered about the SUV and looked over to the spot Jane said it was and the SUV was still there with the lights on and still running. Cho told Abbott about what Jane had told him so they both turned and walked over to the SUV. As they approached they expected the vehicle to reverse and leave but it just stayed there. Abbott told Cho to go around to the driver's side while he went to the passengers. They both opened the doors at the same time and what they found was not a pretty sight. Big Jim Simpson was slumped in the driver's seat with a bullet hole in his head and all the brain matter was scattered all over the front of the car. Abbott got out his phone and called Wiley to stop the warrant as they had found him at the hospital. While Abbott was dealing with Wiley Cho had rung 911 and asked for the coroner's attendance and the CSI's. After they had made sure that the crime scene was secure they both made their way back into the hospital up to the fifth floor where they find a male nurse waiting for them to arrive and escort them down to the doctor's room where they found the doctor and Jane talking and trying to sort out a time line

When the knock came on the door Jane and the doctor turn and they both smiled as Abbott and Cho walked in. Before the door closed behind them the doctor told the younger male nurse that he was not to be disturbed unless an emergency then the door closed behind the young man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho and Abbott noticed two large pieces of paper over the doctor's examination table in the corner of the room. Jane explained to them that they were trying to work out a time line when Simpson had gotten on the floor and into the ward. While they had been waiting for the men to arrive Jane and the doctor had been asking all the staff if they could remember seeing him and what was the time. Jane said that three of the staff two nurses and a doctor had seen him arrive a couple of hours ago, had sat in the chair behind the main doors. They don't know how he had gotten onto the ward as his pass only allowed him access to the main door.

They confirmed that Bert had not left the cubicle since Jane had left as the nursing staff had been going in and out all day checking on Teresa as they had been doing an intense observation so that they could be sure that her brain would be able to cope on its own.

Jane then told them that when he came back the doctor here (pointing to man beside him) was in the corridor and said that he was glad to meet him as he was going to do an ultra sound so that he could check on the twins and also to do some tests to find out if Teresa could cope with this, Jane told them that as he got up to the cubicle the doctor had gone to get the equipment and he had gone into the cubicle found Bert on the floor with a massive gash to his head and Teresa white as anything and trying to breath as the person had shut all the machines off which including the breathing tube. Jane told them that there was a hospital security guard sitting with her at the moment but hopefully soon he will be with her.

The four men looked at the draftsman's drawing that Jane had done of the inside of the ward. They found notes and comments and statements in different places showing where each member of staff had been an approximately what time. There were initials on each cubicle of who the patients were and also who had come to visit them. On the other piece of paper was a timeline chart showing where each person was and at what time they could approximate or know when it was.

What the men seemed to come to the conclusion that Simpson must have walked in behind some of the junior nurses who had just come back from the tea time break because the main nurse who was looking after Teresa and of course doctor here had been the last people to be in the cubicle before Simpson had gone in, that was approximately 5pm and waited until they had dispersed down the ward and then proceeded down the ward looking into each cubicle until he found the right one.

Abbott then said that it seems that they were attacked around 5:30 ish to which Abbott said that was the time that I dropped you off at the hospital and you rang Cho about the SUV. Cho then explained what they had found outside in the SUV which Jane then said there had to been someone with him, Jane then pointed out that it could not have been Simpson then that had come up to the ward to which he turned to the doctor and said it looks like you have a mole.

The men carried on talking about their findings then Abbott and Cho said they needed to get back to HQ. Abbott then told Jane that Wiley was going to stay at his house for a few nights as he was going to use his computers to look at the surveillance footage to see if there were two of them. They then took their leave and then Jane said that he was tired so he also took his leave and went down the corridor to the staff restroom and change for the second time that night into his PJ's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he had finished he came out and walked back along the corridor and into the ward. Before he went back to the cubicle he had gone into the small kitchen and made himself some tea. As he walked into the cubicle the guard who was sitting next to Teresa got up and left after Jane had thanked him for his help. Jane then sat down on the chair that the guard vacated and drank his tea while telling Teresa what had happened and now everything was ok. When he had finished his tea he put the cup down on the bedside cabinet and then prepared Teresa so that he could get onto the bed and her in his arms before turning the light down over the bed and closing his eyes before long he had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Jane was woken by the nurse who had come in to check Teresa's vitals and since she needed the side that Jane was sleeping on to do some of the checks she lightly tapped him on his shoulder. First of all he was sleeping heavily and after a couple of taps he did wake up groggily. When he'd opened his eyes the nurse ask him if he would move as she needed to get to his wife. Jane then got up and then sat on the chair by the side of Teresa. The nurse then informed him that Dr Santos would be in shortly to do the ultra sound that could not be done yesterday as he needs to check that Teresa and the babies are going to be ok when he starts the waking up this afternoon.

Jane then gets up and decided he would go and get showered and dressed ready when the doctor came and Bert who would be taking over from him so he could go home. Bert had insisted that he would do his shift and sit with Teresa because he had felt guilty that he had not protected her. When he had been taken down to ER they had found that he had been injected with a fast acting drug and then had been hit.

When he got back to the cubicle Dr Santos was sitting on his stool next to Teresa's bed waiting for Jane to come back. They both greeted each other then Dr Santos he started by first putting the gel on her tummy and moved the inducer over her tummy spreading the gel and check for the right place. After a couple of minutes the first baby's image came up on the screen.

"Look Mr Jane there is the baby's head and an arm.

Jane just looked at it with awe just the same way when he saw Charlotte for the first time.

Then Dr Santos said "Oh look at that I think you are going to have identical twins as far as I can make out there's only one placenta" still moving the inducer around until he came across the other baby's head and shoulders. After taking pictures and checking all the heart beats Dr Santos asked if he would like to know the sex of their babies, to which Jane said yes, so Dr Santos did the test needed and said your going to be the proud parents of two healthy little boys it seems. He also asked would they like some scan photos to which Jane said yes please.

After the doctor had finish and had cleaned Teresa up and removed the machine he came back and gave him 2 sets of photos and then told Jane that when he comes back this afternoon he will be going to see if they can wake Teresa up as all the checks yesterday, through the night and this morning have all been positive so through the day they will be getting her ready and be weaning her of the drugs through the morning. Jane thanked him and at that moment Bert came into the cubicle with a large bandage around his head and one on his hand. They all greeted each other then Jane went up to Teresa and told her that he was going home now and that he loved her and also Bert would be sitting with her for the morning and early afternoon and he would be back just after tea.

He picked a small plastic bag which had his dirty clothes in and then said his good byes and if anything happened that they had to ring him straight away. He then left and while he was walking out of the ICU his phone rang stating that Wiley was waiting for him out side so to take him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After greeting each other and Jane strapping himself in Jane asked Wiley to update him on how the trial info was going and how far they had got. Wiley then asked him how Teresa was and Jane told him that they were going to try and wake her up this evening when he got back as they are preparing her through the day by weaning her off the meds. He then told him that he is going to be an uncle to two little boys as it was confirmed before he had left and when they get back to the cabin he would show then the scan photos to which Wiley congratulated him.

They arrived at the cabin and Jane told Wiley to go around the back and park up near the two RV's near the garages.

As they were going through the back door Wiley asked him who's was the other RV, to which Jane said its Sam's and Pete's.

"I thought they were going on the road again? Wiley enquired.

"They were, but when this happened with Lisbon, they said they would stay as they have full custody of Lulu if we cannot be with her".

"Oh I see" said Wiley as they walked into the living room and straight into the kitchen.

"Well lets go and see if there is any breakfast waiting because I'm hungry" said Jane.

Sitting in the kitchen as they walked in was just Lulu and Jen and when Lulu saw her dad she jumped down and ran squealing "daddy" "daddy" "How is mummy doing" while jumping up into his arms for a hug.

"Hello Princess" "have you been a good girl for Jen and Grandpa and Grandma" hugging her while she is still squealing with laughter in his arms.

"Yeah" "I've been good" "Is mummy coming home soon I miss her" in between giggles as he is tickling her and twirling her around and round.

"Well not for a while yet" "She maybe waking up later this afternoon" "but that depends how she reacts" he says kissing her and hugging her.

"Can I go and see her properly" she asks remembering that she was not to go walking in her mind again.

"Well if she wakes up tonight and her vitals are all ok then they will be moving her into a private room to recover and then you will be able to go and see her" "but she has to wake up first okay" he said putting her down on her chair.

"Jen is there any breakfast left as me and Wiley here haven't had any" he asked giving her a wink to which she told them to sit down and she would make them some toast and eggs.

After they had eaten and had a drink Wiley then said that he needed to get down to the security room to start on the decoding as he needed to be back at HQ later on this afternoon as some very important documents was being delivered that he needs to go through for the trial. He also told Jane that Abbott told him to mention that next Friday at 10am in the morning the trail has been scheduled to start.

As they go out into the living room and Wiley goes down into the tunnels Jane decides to go up to his bedroom and go and have a shower and change into some clean clothes. He goes up stairs and walks into his bedroom when the house phone starts to ring. He goes over to the bedside cabinet and picks up the extension.

"Jane residence" "how can I help" he say while waiting for the other person to answer.

"Mr Jane" a rough sounding male voice asks.

"Yes speaking" Jane answers "who is calling and how can I help" he says with a frown.

"Hello my name is James O'Marley" "I'm the assistant to the Attorney General" "I've been asked if you could come into the offices as he would like to have a word with you about the trial".

"When and what time"? Jane asks "as at this moment I have a wife in hospital".

"Yes we know and we are sorry to hear that" "this is the reason the AG would like to meet you as soon as possible because we think this had something to do with Red John and the Blake Association" "some evidence has come about that we think you should know about and see".

"Okay" "when and where" he sighs as he sits on the edge of his bed.

"We would like you to meet us at the FBI HQ in Abbotts Office tomorrow at 9:30" "we would have like your wife to be with you also but she is not able to attend".

"I will be there bye" he says while looking in the mirror before putting the phone back on the stand.

He gets up goes into the bathroom and gets ready for his shower. After he had showered and shaved he went back to the bedroom to get dress. After putting his trousers on to his blue pin striped suit he decided to give Abbott a ring. He picks up the house phone and dials the number and after 3 rings Abbott picks up. Jane asks him if he can talk and Abbott said to who was in his office that he has to take this and would they excuse him. After a couple of minutes Abbott then come back onto the phone and asks Jane what's the matter. Jane then tells him about the phone call from the AG and Abbott then tells him that he has not be told anything yet as the AG is one of the people in his office at the moment. Jane also told him the hospital was going to wake Lisbon up later and he would call him later with good news hopefully. Abbott asked him how was Wiley getting on to which Jane told him he has only just gone down about a hour ago but he will be going down shortly to see how he is getting on.

They talked a little more then Abbott said that he needs to get back to his office, he also said that he thinks he needs to record this conversation as he's never quite liked the AG. They said their goodbyes and then finished the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After placing the phone back on the stand Jane finished getting ready then made his way back down stairs and into the kitchen. Jen and Lulu were drawing and painting on the kitchen table.

"What you doing there"? Jane asked.

"I'm drawing and painting a picture for mummy" Lulu turned her head and smiled at her dad. "I can give it her when I go and see her" she smiled at him again before turning her head back to the picture.

"Well I know she will love it Princess" he said before bending down and kissing her on top of her head, then turning to Jen.

"Jen" "I going to be down in the tunnels for a bit if you need me just ring the phone down in the safe suite ok". Jen just nods her head and went back to talking to Lulu and helping her with her painting.

Jane then went out of the kitchen and walked towards the door that led down into the tunnels.

 ** _As he was walking along the tunnels he started thinking about this place, how by accident they had found a bunker built underneath the fields that now have the caravan park on. When he had first bought the cabin he and Teresa had taken a walk around the property, they found an old concrete building just behind the trees at the back of the cabin. The big doors at the front of the building were not open but there was a small door that they found open to the side of the building, they had gone in and found a huge storage place with alcoves all around the one side of the building. While walking around they found the doors that led to the tunnels. The day they found the bunker and tunnels it had been very late and getting dark, as they had gone there from work, so they decided that they would come and explore at the weekend._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _When Saturday had arrived they had got up early and dressed in oldish clothes, so that if they got dirty it did not matter if their clothes got ruined. Patrick had on an old pair of blue jeans and a blue check shirt and an old pair of sneakers and lying on the couch was an old denim jacket that he used to wear at the carnival. Teresa found a pair of khaki pants and a top to match and her old running shoes she likes to run in she also had a khaki jacket that was also lying on the couch._**

 ** _While Teresa was getting ready Patrick had made a small picnic so they could have more time to explore._**

 ** _They had decided to take some torches and a pair of wire cutters just in case. Teresa took her gun and badge. They began filling up the SUV with the things their were going to take with them then just before they shut the door Teresa and Patrick pick up their jackets from the couch. Teresa then shuts and locks the door and they both walk towards her car. They put their jackets on the back seat of the SUV then got in and drove off._**

 ** _It takes 20 minutes to get from Teresa's condo to the cabin. When they arrive they park the car right outside the building at the back of the cabin and sit in the car for a few minutes, just discussing a few things about what they are going to do._**

 ** _They then get out and Patrick picks up the back pack with the heavy stuff in which he then puts on his back after putting his jacket on, the other one was picked up by Teresa this one had the picnic in. They then entered the building and turned on the torches. Patrick wondered how they can get electricity to the tunnels as there were strip lighting on the ceilings and lights on the walls. They made their way around the large room they first thought as a storage room or a garage. They then proceeded to the large doors that where in the back wall off the room. They found them open but had to push them hard as they seemed to be stuck. They eventually got them open and then they started to walk down the tunnel. They had been walking for a few yards at a decent when they came to a pair of double door. They were able to open these and they found a large storage room with racks and racks of shelving and at the far end there was another smaller door that went into what looked like a large freezer. They went back into the storage room then trough the doors back into the tunnel and slowly started walking again. This time they came to a junction so they decided to go to the left first then when they come back they would go the other way._**

 ** _They had turned to the left and walked for quite some time, still at a gradual decent, until they came to a dead end that had huge solid metal doors. They were able to open the doors slightly enough for them to get through without the backpacks which they had left outside the door. As they walked in they both gasp with awe as before them was a huge room that seemed to go on and on. This room looked like a power plant as there were structures that looked like huge generators. They walked for a bit and noticed doors going off the large room. They went into the first and it seemed to be a workshop there was heavy machines for doing metal work etc. The next one seemed to be another workshop of sorts. They went on looking in other rooms some were offices others were for staff eg. There was a locker room with showers and toilets. They decided to leave this room and back out into the tunnel and started walking back long the tunnel the way they came. As they came up to the junction again their walked straight ahead along the right hand one. As they started walking down this tunnel they came up to a T junction where the tunnel they were in went straight on the one to the right seemed to be an exit to the outside (this is the one that now leads into the cabin). Opposite this side tunnel was a door that went into a room that seemed to be lined with metal (this one became the vault and safe room). They came out of the room and turned left and walked along the tunnel that went on for ages and all along the right side were doors leading off into rooms that looked like living quarters (All these rooms had been transformed into the secure suite). All the doors had been removed and walls built in and only one very large double door that now leads into the secure rooms and surveillance room. They also noticed other small tunnels leading off the main one and now those were the tunnels to the other outer buildings. At the end of this tunnel is a dead end but there were three very secure doors, one that lead into another tunnel (this one goes out under the back fields and there was a small hut that was some sort of lookout, this is now under a small cottage that's where Jane's brother in law Danny lives). This cottage is near the furthest corner of the left side of the property. There are tunnels running under the property to all the four corners and two along the edges these were lookouts in its time but they are either been made into air conditioning vents or access points for they are the ones that go to the out buildings and barn._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane arrived at the safe suite and punched in the pass code and the doors opened with a swish. He walked up the corridor and then opens the door into the surveillance room. He see's Wiley sitting in front of all the screens typing furiously on his keyboard. Jane also noticed that three screens were being used to go through the flash drive and work out the code the others had been programmed into keeping an eye on the property. There was one that was down loading all the data from the camera and mike at the front door from the last few days and one that was programmed into the FBI data base.

"Hi Wiley" "How is it going"? Jane asked him as he took the chair next to him and sat down.

"Well the programme has got two letters of the code so far" "but I think it will take some time before we get all the letters of the alphabet" Wiley said has he turns to Jane with a smile. " I have programmed your monitors so that they are economical as you can now see two cameras on one screen so you can use more screens for other things" Said Wiley just as one of the computers pinged saying that another bit of the code had been found.

As they sat there looking at the camera's Jane noticed something not right in the camera near the back door.

"What's that?" He asks Wiley who looks up to see a man with a mask on a wearing a hoody and a lock pick in his hand trying to pick the lock on the back door.

"It seems we have unwelcome company" says Jane as he gets on the phone and rings up to the cabin telling them not to go outside at the moment as there is someone outside that does not want to be let in. It was Jen who answered the phone and Jane told her to make sure that all the doors to the cabin were locked and not to go to the back door at any costs. He asked her where Jeanie was and Jen told him that she was there in the kitchen with them. He then called Sam and Pete who he new would be in the barn with Daisy and told them to shut the barn doors and not to let anyone in. The next phone call was to Abbott who was still in the meeting with the AG but again excused himself. Abbott then told Wiley that he needed to contact for back up and told Jane that him and Cho would be there as soon as they can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was happening at the cabin things had started to happen at the hospital. After Jane had left and Bert had got himself comfortable, Dr Santos and the nurses had started to help Teresa wean off the medication that was keeping her in the induced coma. As the medication was slowly leaving her system to which the doctor thinks will be a few hours yet noticed that she was becoming agitated started having problems with her breathing. The doctor then remembered seeing this the day before when the commotions was outside in the corridor and Patrick telling him that it's some sort of link between them so he told the nurse to keep an eye on her while he went and telephone Patrick and ask if he is ok.

While the doctor was trying to get through on the phone Patrick and Wiley was keeping an eye on the intruder who had now gone around the cabin and was looking in through the patio doors that led into the kitchen. Patrick had told Jen and Lulu and Jeanie to go upstairs and go into his bedroom so that they could keep in contact by the upstairs phone. They had only just moved out of the kitchen when Patrick and Wiley could see the intruder looking through the window by the cameras that are dotted around the house but these are only activated when the alarm is set and remotely from the security room like they were doing now. The only rooms that did not have then in was the bedrooms but there were some out in the corridors, There is one in the guest room but not activated when there is people staying like at the moment.

Before Jen and Lulu had gone into Patrick and Teresa bedroom they had gone into Lulu's room so they could pick up some games and other things to occupy themselves while they waited. They had also quickly picked up some snacks and drinks so they also did not need to go back down until everything is ok. Also while this is happening Sam and Pete push the switch that shuts the huge electronic doors before ringing down to Patrick so that he can push the locking switch to securely lock the doors.

Just after the doors are locked the doctor was able to get through to Patrick.

"Jane's residence, Patrick speaking how can I help" Jane switching the recording button on just before he answered the phone.

"Mr Jane" "it's Doctor Santos" the doctor says with a bit of concern in his voice which alerts Patrick that something is wrong"

"What's the matter as something gone wrong with Teresa" Patrick asks slightly panicking.

"Well not here at the moment" "But I got a little concerned when Teresa here started to get agitated so I was wondering if you had some upset in the last half hour"? The doctor asked.

With hearing what the doctor said Patrick started to chuckle and the doctor wondered if he was ok. Patrick told him that they have an intruder at the moment walking around the cabin trying to get in and yes he had been a bit agitated himself so he told the doctor to go back and talk to her tell her you have spoken to me and that I was ok you should see a difference. The doctor then thanked him for the advice and just before they finished the call Patrick asked the doctor if he had a recorder near by which the doctor said he had his phone, so while the doctor was still on the phone talking with Patrick he had pushed the record button and Patrick started to leave a message for Teresa.

 ** _"_** ** _Teresa sweetheart" "listen to me" "I'm ok at the cabin" "Lulu and everyone here sends their love" "Now you must calm down and let yourself come back to us slowly" he said in his calm hypnotic voice. "Listen Teresa everything is ok" "Bert is sat beside you" "You remember Bert the old Guard at the CBI he's there to keep you safe okay" "I'm ok nothing to worry about" "We are all safe here" "I will be seeing you shortly and you can give me a hug and kiss and see for yourself"_** ** _"_** ** _Love you."_**

At that he told the doctor to stop recording and that should help him to keep her calm. He then told him that he would be back later but he had to get something done before that. They said their good byes and the doctor went back to the cubicle so he could replay the recording back on a loop. After a couple of loops of the recording it seemed to have gotten to Teresa as slowly she stopped being agitated and her breathing started to slowly go back to normal and a smile had come onto her ashen face still very much asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the cabin Jane and Wiley are still keeping an eye on the intruder when Wiley notices Cho's SUV coming up the lane. Jane then gets on the phone and tells Abbott that they need to go to the back of the tree line as the intruder is at the front of the cabin. He also told them that he will come and let them in at the big doors to the hanger.

Cho drove straight on at the curve in the lane so that it takes them behind the tree line at the back of the cabin. As he approached the hanger doors they were opened enough to let the SUV pass through before they were closed securely behind them.

Abbott was first out of the SUV and after closing the door walked over to Jane who was waiting for them at the security doors that led into the tunnels. As soon as Cho had joined them and had walked through the doors, Jane then set the alarm and securely locked the doors. They then made their way back down the tunnels towards the surveillance room and Wiley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the safe suite and Jane opened the doors the men walked through and walked towards the surveillance room. As they entered each man said their hellos to Wiley

Abbott sat down near the monitors while Cho sat on the sofa behind them. Jane asked the men if they wanted a drink and after each one told them what they wanted Jane had gone into the safe suites kitchen and put the kettle on and then made sure that there was water in the coffee maker that was bubbling away as Wiley had gone in and switched it on when he had arrived there that morning. Jane went over to the cabinet that housed the mugs and cups and brought out three mugs and one of his green tea cups and saucers. In each building where they had a kitchen a different colour tea service and mugs was placed. In the kitchen in the barn there was a light beige and cream set. In the kitchen over the garage where the guest rooms, play and games and small gym room, was a blue and yellow flower set. In the main cabin kitchen was a set of his blue cup and saucer that he had at the CBI and now at the FBI building after Teresa had put it back together. The ones in the building that has his office above and the car collection below and the main guest suite has three kitchens and each has a different colour.

While he is daydreaming the kettle has boiled and is whistling away before he notices it. He then makes his tea and pours the coffee to how the other men like it then puts them all on a large tray. He then gets a large plate from the cupboard next to the oven then places some biscuits and some muffins he had brought down from the kitchen above earlier and then picked up the tray and walked back along the corridor to the surveillance room and placed it on the table in front of the sofa that Cho was sitting on. He then gave Wiley and Abbott their coffee, who were watching the monitor that was keeping an eye on the intruder who was still walking around the cabin trying to get access.

As he walks in the monitors that are decoding the flash drive pings again too which Wiley tells him that he was been able to decode 12 letters so far and 5 of them have been the vowels. Jane then asked Wiley to print him off the list as it is and the list of letter so far with both symbols and the decoded letter next to it so that he can sit down and try and make out what names he can decipher at the moment.

When Wiley passes him the two pieces of paper Jane then goes and sits in the arm chair next to the sofa with his cup of tea that he puts on the small table beside it and the napkin and muffin. He then looks at the two pieces of paper and starts looking what he can see.

After about 30 minutes Jane tells the lads that he thinks he has been able to decode the two top names. Of course the top one is McAlister then the next one he thinks its Alexia Shultz then Gale Bertrum but that as far as he got. He decided to take a break and talk to Cho. After another half hour two more cups of tea Jane starts back on the list. While he was having a break Wiley had decoded 3 more letters which made it a bit easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was going on with the lads at the cabin, things were progressing with Teresa. That morning the doctor had stopped the medication to keep her asleep but still kept the saline drip continuing. After 3 hours the doctor and nurse notice a change in Teresa and they knew she was slowly awakening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the cabin Jane had been able to get some more names from the flash drive and now had thirteen names.

Thomas McAlister

Alexa Shultz

Gale Bertrum

Reede Smith

Brett Partridge

Judge Patricia Davies

Judge James Manchester

Irene Watkins

Creig McLochlan

Jason Lenard

Julia Howard

Senator Michael Jones

Senator Patricia Jules

The ones listed were mostly ones that they already knew but, there were a few that shocked them as Jane named the one's they did not know about.

While Jane was trying to decipher the coded names, Abbott and Wiley had been keeping an eye on the intruder who had now gone looking around the other buildings. The men new that the intruder could not get into the buildings while on shut down but the intruder did not know that so they chuckled to themselves when they saw him get agitated that he could not pick the locks. Jane then enquired how the intruder was getting on, at that they both turned and laughed at Jane's expression on his face too which they all started laughing. Then the house phone started ringing and Jane then got up to answer it.

"Daddy" Lulu said as Jane picked up the phone.

"Yes Princess" he answered with a little worried expression on his face that the other's picked up on. "What is wrong sweetpea".

"Daddy I'm scared" "that man I saw outside is the one in my dream hurting Charlotte and her mum" "I'm scared has he come for me too".

Jane looked at the other men in the room and told them that he was needed back at the cabin, too which Cho got up to go with him. Abbott then turned and asked him what was wrong and Jane repeated what Lulu said so Abbott nodded and looked back to the monitor surveying the intruder.

After Jane had told Lulu that he was on his way back up to the cabin and that they still needed to stay in his bedroom him and Cho made their back long the tunnels to the stairs up into the cabin. As they slowly go through the door into the lounge area under the stairs they can see the intruder knocking on the front door, then moving to the small windows each side of the door so he could see in, but Jen, before she had taken themselves upstairs had closed the blinds each side of the door so that it would be nearly impossible to be able to see in. The men made their way up the stairs and along the corridor that was being monitored from the surveillance room. Before they had left the room underground both men had attached listening devises and mikes so that they had contact with Wiley and Abbott.

The first thing Jane did was go into Lulu's bedroom just to check that everything was ok he also checked the safe room he had build just for her just in case they had gone in there as it was big enough for adults too, but found that still sealed from when it was built. They then made their way towards his bedroom where they could hear music coming from the DVD player as it was the music from Frozen.

Jane and Lulu had designed a security knock that only they new about which was Morse code with a slight difference. So Jane did the knock too which Cho looks up and smiles as he reads Daddy's here open up too which the lock on the door slides open and the door opens to giggles and a dash into daddy's arms.

"Love you daddy" Lulu said as she hugs him tightly with tears streaks down her cheeks. Jane and Cho then walks into the room with Jane still holding Lulu in his embrace.

"So what's scaring you"? Jane asks as he walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge and places Lulu on his knee. In the corner of the room sat Jen and Jeanie on the sofa bed that they only used in emergencies where Lulu normally slept if they had a full house of quests. Jane and Cho say hello to the ladies before Jane resumes his enquiry why Lulu was so upset.

"Daddy that man outside looks like the man who was hurting them in my dream that same scary face and dress" she said hugging Jane tighter than before. Jane then realised that she was shaking and more tears streaked their way down her cheeks.

Cho could see in Jane's face then that he was really mad with anger and Cho could feel himself getting angry too. Jane then voice to Abbott to ask him where the intruder was at this exact moment so that he could formulate a plan to end this for good he was so fed up with having to keep his family safe from these perverted psychopaths.

Just then the phone rings so Jane picks Lulu up again and walks and answers the phone.

"Jane residence" "How can I help" he says before putting down Lulu on the bed with a kiss before getting a better hold of the handset.

"Mr Jane" the man on the other end said as Jane recognised the voice of the doctor looking after Teresa.

"Yes Jane speaking".

"Mr Jane I have good new and bad news" too which Jane face just crumples.

"What is the good news"? Jane asks looking at everyone in the room who all looked worried at that moment.

"Well your wife had woken up and is asking for you" "and the babies are ok she is coping well, but" too which the doctor sounded a little sad "we think that your wife may not be able to see out of the injured eye and also deaf in her ear of that side also" the doctor finished with a deep sigh.

"Ok I have something to finish up here but I will be there as soon as I can" he said to the doctor then put down the handset on the stand then with tears in his eyes and slightly shaking he told the people in the room what he had just been told leaving out about the babies as he wanted to tell Lulu on her own with her mother.

Cho came over to Jane and put his hand on his shoulder for reassurance that they were with him. He then asked Jane if there was someway they could distract the intruder so that he and the girls could get the car out of the garage and go to the hospital. Jane then thought and remembered when they had caught Pike they had placed some voice boxes around the estate so they could direct his men who had been seen loitering around the estate towards an ambush that Abbott had arranged with his agents. Cho then suggested that their lure the intruder towards the big hanger so that he was away from the cabin and the out buildings so that they can get the car out. He also suggested that Jane does a recording so that it sounds like he is the one out on the property and Abbott being the other person. To that a sad smile came to Jane's lips but it soon disappeared as he thought of Teresa and how would she cope knowing that she would not be able to go out in the field again or even not being an agent. Jane got back onto the mike to talk with Abbott to explain what was going to happen and what was told him by the doctor. Abbott told him to come back down to the surveillance room and they would then put everything into motion in the mean while to get the lady's to pack a bag each for a few days and be ready in the guest room as that was the only room right near the back door. As Abbott and Jane were talking over the antennae, Wiley was keeping an eye on the intruder who was now walking and trying to unlock doors to the big barn.

Soon the house phone rang again and Wiley picked it up. It was Sam who was a bit concerned because no one had been in contact with them for over an hour and they were worried as they could hear the intruder trying to get in and that Daisy was becoming very agitated as she knows it is a stranger. Wiley then tells them that what Jane had told them and what they were going to do. Sam then just asked Wiley to keep them updated regularly so that they can keep Daisy settled as it is because they are worried she is picking this up. Wiley said he would give them hour updates. He then got off the phone and wrote down what was said so that Abbott could relay this information to Jane.

Wiley then went back to the monitors to keep an eye on the intruder and the other gateways onto the property so to make sure that there were no other ones on the estate. After going through all the outside cameras he did not see any other person but at the main entrance to the property the one that bring you up the lane to the front of the house he did see across the road a large black SUV with black tinted windows so you could not see who was driving or in the back but Wiley noticed as he changed the cameras to the traffic cams in the road, that he was able to make out the number plate. Typing the plate number into the traffic detection software of the FBI and then left it to run its course he then turned to Abbott and told him what he had found. Abbott was pleased and tapped Wiley on the shoulder showing him how pleased he was. They then waited for Jane to come to the room so that they could make the recording like if they were having a normal conversation between friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you all like this second part to Chapter 11 The Trial. I hope you will review as it gives me more ideas and also where I have gone wrong. I'm already on the third part and have nearly finished that one. This one about Teresa waking up and what disabilities that her injuries have left her with. Also the identities of the intruders that are outside the cabin. :D Thanks you for reading


	13. Chapter 13 The Trial Part Three

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews they help me with my thoughts. This is all about the trial and what happens before and afterwards there is going to be a little angst/ romance and a surprise for Patrick._**

 ** _I have decided to do it in parts as it's getting to long. In this part Teresa awakens and things go from bad to worse._**

 ** _I don't own the Mentalist._**

 ** _Rated T/M_**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Trial: Part Three**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the mean while Dr Santos and his team were trying to make Teresa comfortable as she slowly started to come around and wake up fully. As she was still under slightly she still was asking for Patrick but not being able to say it properly it was coming out as Ptick and where was he as while she was waking up Dr Santos had been playing the recording like Jane had told him as this would stop her from getting anxious. As it was getting closer to 4pm in the afternoon, Dr Santos prepared the last of the injections which was a painkiller.

While Teresa had been in under sedation she had been living healthily in a dream world where everything was how she wanted it to be. It was in a cottage by the sea where she just had to walk out of the cottage and walk straight onto the sand. But she was confused because while she new she lived alone she kept having these dreams that she was married and lived with a blonde haired man and had a daughter called Lulu. While she had been living here she had befriended a blonde haired lady and young girl who seemed to know this man Patrick as well. She also seems to be hearing voices and sometimes this had scared her but this one male voice seems to calm her down. Today she has been feeling really tired and decided to take a walk on the beech which she had been doing a lot since she moved to the cottage. She was thinking about what happen a couple of weeks ago when she bumped into this young blonde girl with her green eyes who seemed to be calling her mum but she just could not answer her back and started to get frustrated that the girl could not hear her but could see her it was so frustrating, then the blonde man came and ushered the girl away. Theresa felt at that time that she had lost something and felt so bereft that she started to cry with no tears. How strange. Anyway she had just walked back to the cottage along the shore edge walking through the soft sand and waves. A few nights later she had felt like she could not breath and a pain in her head made her feel dizzy and sick but she had just laid down and soon it went back to being just a dull ache that would not go away.

Through the night Teresa had been dreaming as she thought of the mysterious blonde guy and the very pretty blonde girl. She could hear this male voice that she thought was the blonde guy but she was not sure but it was very nice too listen too so she led there just listening too it until she had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the city at the cabin Cho and Jane were making their way along the tunnel to the garage after Jane and Abbott had made the recording that was playing on an off around the estate drawing the intruder who was noticed to be listening just outside the garage entrance.

Before Cho and Jane had left the ladies to get themselves ready, Cho had given Jen his listening and vocal devise so that she can listen in on their conversation so that they were ready to come out to the car as soon as the intruder was spotted outside the hanger. Cho had got into Teresa's SUV and started the engine while Jane who had the other listening and talking devise was waiting for Abbott to give him the go ahead to open the garage door let the car out then to switch the switch so that the door would shut and lock securely automatically behind them. When the ok came they quickly got the door open and the car out and then Jane told the ladies to come out and get in as fast as they can which they did and Jen securely shut the cabins door so it would lock by itself. While Cho drove swiftly out of the property taking the back lane, Jen was getting Lulu strapped in her seat before putting her seat belt on. Once Jen was strapped in Cho then put his foot down and sped out onto the main street and away from the cabin before anyone noticed they had gone.

They arrived at the hospital in no time. Jane and the ladies all got out of the car and Jane said good bye to Cho as he was going to go back to the cabin to help Abbott and Wiley with the intruders. Jane and the ladies went up to the receptionist who recognised him from the day before and asked if there was somewhere that his daughter and her nanny and his sister could go to stay securely while he went up to visit his wife, too which the receptionist then rang Dr Santos to ask if it was ok for them all to come up to the ICU. Dr Santos gave the ok so they all made their way to the elevator that would then take them up to the fifth floor. Swiping his pass in the elevator and then pressing the button for the fifth floor then swiping it again Jane then settled into the back of the elevator as it started the ascent towards the ICU.

When the doors opened onto the fifth floor they were greeted by the young man who had ushered Cho and Abbott the day before when they had come after the incident with Teresa and Big Jim. They were taken up to the ICU doors and each of the men swiped their cards twice then the door opened for them to enter. Because the ladies had no cards themselves the young man took all their names then picked up a phone near the main doors and then relayed them to the security people who then typed in their names manually so that there was a record of them so if there was a fire they would have to be counted for. They first got coats and hats on before the two men again swiped their cards to get entry into the ward, little Lulu was fascinated at all the cloak and dagger things that was going on ( ** _well that's what it looked like to her)_** she thought with a smile.

They walked down the corridor and then Patrick turned around and told them that before they would be able to see Teresa he would have to make sure she was ok, so he asked the young doctor if he would show the others to where ever Dr Santos had said they could stay which turned out to be the staff sitting room. Before the rest of the group followed the young man, Lulu ran up to her dad and gave him a hug around his waist and asked him to give her mum a hug and kiss for her to which Jane said he would then she turned and followed Jen and the young man down the corridor with Jeanie following behind. Jane let out a huge sigh then turned and walked into the cubicle 9 and walked up to the side of the bed but before he talked to Teresa he stopped to have a talk with Bert who had been there all day and was reading one of the books Cho had left for him to read. Bert then got up and started to walk out but Jane stopped him and asked how he was and how had everything gone here since he had left this morning. Bert took the seat again and told him that Teresa had woken up twice this afternoon the first time very anxious and choking on the breathing tube so the doctor had removed it and after that she went back to sleep not knowing where she was but she kept calling his name that's why the doctor rang. They were able to calm her down. The second time that she woken she was disorientated and kept looking around but she went back to sleep after about an hour and has been asleep ever since. The doctor said that he had rung you and you would be here as soon as possible and now you're here I can go home so I can get some sleep so I can be back in the morning. Jane pats him on the shoulder and thanked him for being with her after that Bert got himself ready then left for the night.

As Bert was walking out of the cubicle Dr Santos walked in and went up and shook Jane's hand then sat down on the stool opposite to where Jane was sitting.

"Mr Jane there are some things I need to talk to you about your wife" Santos said. "Your wife is now just sleeping and not in a coma" "she will wake up often then go back to sleep" "it takes a couple of days for most patients but some it can take weeks before they 'come back to the living'" he said with a sigh then a light chuckle. "We are keeping tabs on her brain waves and they seem to be ok at the moment". "The worry we had was when she'd woken up the second time that she had difficulty seeing and talking it was very slurred, as I said on the phone we think the damage that was done with the shard of wood looks like to be permanent but again she may prove us wrong we just have to wait and see what happens when she finely wakes up fully.

"I have good news though we had done another scan of the babies this morning and they are doing fine. Their heartbeats are strong and they are developing as they should do" Santos them gave him some more pictures of the twins.

Jane thanked him then thanked him again for letting his family stay as it was not safe for them at the cabin at the moment and he would feel better that they were here with him. Jane then pulled the chair he was sat on right up to the bed and caught hold of her hand. He then started talking into her ear saying sweet nothings then kissing her on her mouth. At that the doctor got up and did a few checks and marking them on the chart then said good night and left to tend to his other patients. Jane then got up and told Teresa that Lulu and Jen and Jeanie was in the hospital as well but they were ok. He told the reason why they were there and that he was going to go and see they were ok. As he got up to leave he noticed Teresa's eyes flutter open then closed and then again but she did not wake up and went back to sleep. He let out a sigh before turning and walking out the cubicle and turning right and along the corridor to the staff sitting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While this was going on at the hospital, Abbott and Wiley was able to lure the intruder into an area where they could come up behind him. As he approached, Abbott got ready by the concealed door that was at the side of the hanger and waited for Wiley to signal for him to go out. Just after Jane Cho and the ladies had left the property Abbott had rang HQ and had asked for assistance in apprehending an intruder. They were directed by Wiley how to get onto the property without being detected by the intruder. Abbott and his people were all in contact with each other and so were ready. Wiley was keeping an eye on the monitors that was following the intruder when he noticed from the monitor on his left someone else who seemed to have walked up the lane to the cabin also in black with a mask on. Wiley alerts Abbott and his team that they have another intruder coming up the lane. Abbott then asks the Agent who is looking after the lane can he see the intruder to which the man replies he can and he had also observed this person getting out of the SUV on the road outside. Abbott then told the agent to observe and follow the intruder and he would then get some more agents into that vicinity as soon as they can get there. The agent started to take pictures of the intruder on his phone then sent to Wiley to process. Ten minutes later two of his colleagues arrived behind him through trees and acknowledged him before they started to follow the second intruder up the lane. As the intruder had his back to them one of the agents crossed over the lane and started walking on the other side through the trees there. As the intruder got near the end of the lane and before he turned the agents then jumped on him and cuffed him. The first agent then took some pictures again with his phone one was taken after they had removed the persons mask. As the other agents were cuffing the second intruder the first one had just turned into the trap and then Abbott got the signal and went out the door and arrested the first intruder. Abbott then signalled all the agents to bring the other intruder and meet up at the hanger doors.

After Abbott had secured the intruder into the SUV that was inside the hanger two black SUV's drove up to the hanger doors too which the other Agents who had arrested the other intruder got out and then went up to Abbott and told him who the second intruder was. Abbott was a bit shocked when he found out that the second intruder was no other is old boss Bill Peterson who he thought was still in prison but it seems not. Abbott then went up to the intruder he had arrested and removed the mask that was covering his face, and again was surprised to find Detective Neil Swanson handcuffed in his SUV.

As they were placing the men into the other agents SUV's so that they could be transported to HQ, Abbott got onto Wiley relaying what they had found and asked him to look into their connection with the McAlister's and O'Laughlin's.

After everyone had left, Abbott started shutting the hanger doors but stopped when he noticed Cho car come up the lane towards the hanger doors. He waited for Co to drive in and closed the doors behind him. Cho got out and went over to Abbott who was standing by the doors that led to the tunnels. He then radioed to Wiley that he needed, for now, to lock down all the doors again. When he got back to the surveillance room with Cho following he rang Jane to tell him who they had found outside the building too which Jane just sighed in surprise just as Abbott had done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital Jane had gone down to the restroom first as he needed to relieve himself and also to wash his face. He then walked down the corridor and then walked into the staff sitting room where he found Lulu and Jen sat at a table doing some writing or drawing. She turned swiftly when she heard the door open then smiled at her dad but turned around back to the table and Jen. Jeanie was sat on the sofa watching the TV that was placed on the wall opposite right next to some monitors that was showing things that you would see in a hospital staff room. After he had walked in he started surveying the room. To the right of the door which was in the middle of the wall and behind the door were a number of tables and chairs so staff could sit down and have their meals in comfort. On the wall behind the door was shelves of books medical he presumed and in the corner of his mind he was going to look at them later. Down the right wall was a door that he suspects goes into some type of room and since it was a staff room he guessed that it was the door into a kitchen as there was, next to the door a hatch way that seemed to have items on the shelf in front of it. It was closed at the moment. Moving along that wall was two more doors too which he thought they looked like toilets and has he got closer he noticed the man and women signs, he chuckled to himself but then had a thought that these rooms were actually locker rooms for the staff so that they can keep their belongings safe, and thought that they could have toilets in them. Along the wall that ran opposite the door there were three large windows that was open and letting fresh air into the room as hospital are always kept at a high temperature so to help the patients. In front of the windows was some comfy sofa's and chairs so that again members of staff can sit while having their breaks. This is where Jeanie was sitting watching a soap opera. He then started looking down the left wall and here there was a long conference table with chairs and on the wall near the door was a large computer screen at the end of this table is where Jen and Lulu was sat. This must be when they have staff meetings for the ICU as along the entire left side was a concertina partition partly open so that only the table and the monitor on the wall could be seen.

Patrick went over to talk with Jen and Lulu who was busy talking it seemed about numbers and how much importance numbers where in everyday life. It seemed that Jen and Lulu was doing maths. As he got close he could see that they had text books and notebooks out over the table at that moment it was a maths book that they were working from.

"Hi you two" "what are you doing". Jen then told him that since Lulu was going to be going to school soon they both decided that Lulu would be ready. She told him that she had been helping Lulu with maths and English some sciences so that she had the basic understanding of school work so every day before dinner they would sit down and do some homework. They had already done reading but as he knew she was able to do that before she was one year old so that was just fun to her. She then said they had done some art, some English language as literature was a little too advanced at the moment, some biology, as it seems Lulu was a natural with that. We are now doing maths, Lulu seems not too bad with this but she is struggling on some aspects, she said while Lulu just looked and smiled at him while still concentrating on her work.

Jane went up to Lulu and put his arms around her from behind and kissed her on top of her head too which Lulu just hugged his arms.

Lulu mummy is still asleep at the moment so we cannot all go and see her" he told her with a sigh, "but until she is awake and have a little understanding of her surroundings I'm afraid you will have to stay in here until I have word from Uncle Dennis that everything at home is ok for us to go back. Lulu then turned around in her seat and got up on the chair and hugged her dad around his neck and gave him a big kiss on his cheek and said.

"Daddy" "don't worry so much mummy will be with us soon and then I can hug her and the babies" she said with a smile at her daddy's expression of shock on his face.

"How did you know"? He asked her before giving her a bigger hug.

"Daddy they came to me" "and don't forget I can read your mind" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh they did" he replied with a smile"

"Yeah I'm going to have two little brothers" "both with blonde hair and blue eyes just like you daddy she said with a beaming smile that lit up her eyes and her pretty face.

"Well I was going to wait so that your mum could tell you herself" "but since you know" and with this said the smile was wiped instantly from her face as she realised that her dad was going to ask her to help him with her mum to get better. With this she looked back up at her dad and smiled and they both knew what he was trying to say to her.

With that understanding the little girl stood on her toes and kissed her dad again then turned around and sat down on the seat and got back to the books in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbott and Cho had made their way back to the surveillance room and as they walked in they were both surprised to hear Wiley singing to himself while he was watching all of the monitors in front of him. He called to Wiley who looked up with a little bit of surprise but masked it as he turned to the monitors.

When Abbott had sat down next to Wiley, and Cho sat on the sofa behind them, Wiley told them that he had found a connection between everybody. Wiley told him that the SUV that was on the road at the bottom of the lane belonged to no other than Alexia Shultz who at this moment was at a directors meeting in Sacramento.

Abbott told Wiley to contact Jane and give him the news and also to update Jane on the next letters as I see you now have nineteen letters.

Wiley then told him that he was able to get some information on Bill Peterson and Neil Swanson. It seems they had both been staying in the same cell after they had been convicted. They both had escaped after they had been taken to hospital because of food poisoning but it was believed that it was staged. It seemed that Peterson was recruited by Swanson and with Swanson's connection with McAlister senior aka Red John and the Blake Association it seems that the ones that are still at large was able to get them out.

Just as Abbott was going to go and makes some coffee for them all, Wiley was alerted to a large blue SUV coming up the lane towards the front of the cabin. He touch Abbott's arm to show him on the monitor. Abbott then told him that he had forgotten to tell him that Jane had said that the Rigsby's were arriving sometime today to come and help Jane to look after Lulu and help with being with Teresa. Rigsby is going to help as a consultant with Cho at HQ and the suspect interrogations, and Grace is going to help Jane and Sam and Pete with Lulu and Teresa. Wiley asked about the Rigsby's children and Abbott informed him as far as he knew they are staying with their grandparents Graces parents on the farm.

Abbott got out his phone and pressed the number he has for Grace. After she picks up he tells her to come to the big hanger and he will let her in as the cabin and outer buildings are all on lock down and he would explain once they are safely in the hanger. He then picks up the house phone and rings Sam and Pete and tells them to go out side and around the barn to the secure door and he will let them in so they can come down the tunnels to the safe room, that is if Daisy and the animals are ok. They asked Abbott if he would give them another hour so that they can settle Daisy and the animals down for the night, and they would ring him when they are ready.

After he had put the phone down he then makes his way along the tunnels to the door that leads to the hanger. He asks Wiley then (as he had put the ear piece and mike on) to take the lock down off so he can open the door into the hanger before going and opening the big doors. After they had driven the SUV into the hanger Grace and Wayne then get out and Grace goes up to Abbott and give him a hug.

"It's nice to see you both looking so well" said Abbott as he escorts them through the double doors after he had shut and secured the big doors to the hanger. They made their way down the tunnels and while they were walking Abbott asked Wiley to put the building on shut down again.

"How was your journey from Washington" he asked as they made their way into the safe rooms and then into the surveillance room where Wiley and Cho got up and gave Grace a hug and shook Wayne's hand.

"It wasn't too bad" replied Wayne as he sat down on the sofa next to Cho and Grace took the chair by the side of Wiley. "We decided in the end to catch a plane and hire a car while we are here".

Abbott asked them if they would like some coffee as just before they arrived he was going to make some. They both said yes so he went out of the room and into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital after everyone in the sitting room had got themselves comfortable Jane then said that he was going to get ready for bed and that they needed to take down the sofas and make them into beds so that they could have some sleep.

Dr Santos had arranged for food to be brought up from the kitchens when it was the patient's meal times, so now everyone had sat watching TV or talking about what happened earlier that day.

Jane and Jen helped Lulu to get settled for the night and tucked in then he had told her one of his stories before saying good night and then going himself to get ready for bad as he was going to be sleeping with Teresa.

He first went into the rest room and into his PJ's before he went back to cubicle nine. As he walked in he could hear Teresa talking to one of the nurses. He stood in the entrance to the cubicle watching the nurse and Teresa, who was awake but looking like she was in another universe.

As he walked in and nodded to the nurse, who was just finishing her checks said good night as she made her way out of the cubicle Jane made his way to Teresa who still "seemed to be with the fairies" as he got closer and pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and took hold of her hand.

"Teresa darling" he said while leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek. With this she turned to him and looked at him gone out. "How are you feeling"? He asked with concern in his eyes, to which she tried to say something but nothing came out and with this he could see the fear in her eye. "It's okay" "do you remember what happened"? Too which she just shook her head and tears started to roll down her cheeks then became heavy sobs. He got up from the chair and moved her slightly over then lies down on the bed and put his arm around her and laid her head on his chest. "Its okay your safe now no one is going to hurt you". She looks up at him and with pleading eyes that asked what happened.

He explained what happened at the cabin and that Robert had attacked her and that she had been in hospital just over a week in an induced coma. He told her about her injuries and that the twins were ok to which she looked down at her self and then started to panic with fear in her eyes and she started to hyperventilate. At this time a nurse and a doctor came in to see why the machines that was still monitoring her vitals was going off to which they gave her something to calm her down after Patrick had told them what he had said to her. After she had settled down he soon noticed that her breathing had level out so he new she had fallen to sleep so he moved himself and her further down the bed so that his head was on the pillow and hers on his chest before succumbing himself to a deep dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he was woken up by a movement by his side. Teresa was wide a wake looking up to him and a ghost of a smile crosses her face before a sharp pain made her close her eyes. At that moment a young nurse entered the cubicle, and asks him if he could move as she needed to get to Teresa so that she could take her tests. He got slowly off the bed but Teresa had grabbed his hand so tightly and looking into her eyes he could see that she was pleading to him not to go so he moved to the other side of the bed so that he could take hold of her other hand.

While the nurse was doing her tests, and marking the results on the chart, Teresa tried to talk to Patrick but found that she could only make a squeak to which tears started to fall down her cheeks. Patrick looked at her and told her that the damage that Robert had in flicked had been intensive that had damage to part of her brain that affects speech, and that it will take some time before she may be able to do what she used to do. He then told her that it would be best for the doctor to explain to her. After about another 10 minute he noticed that she was feeling tired and her eyes were closing but she was fighting to stay awake but her breathing soon levelled out and he new she had gone to sleep. When the nurse had got her comfortable he decided that he would go and look in on the others while he had a chance.

He picked up his travel bag and made his way down the corridor and into the rest room. He got out all the items he would need then made his way into the shower. After he had got dressed and had put his curls in place he then went out into the corridor and into the staff sitting room which was opposite. He knocked the door first before entering because he did not want to just walk in on three females just in case they were getting dressed. He needed not have worried because when he knocked he was told to go in where he found all the women up dressed and just starting to prepare breakfast.

As he walked in Lucy ran up to him and pulled him towards one of the tables.

"Come on daddy come and sit by me and tell me how mummy is and is she awake?" She asked while getting up on a chair and putting some cereal in a bowl and pouring milk over.

He told her that mummy had been awake for a while but tired her self out and was now sleeping again. He told her that the doctor had said that it would be a couple of days before she will fully wake up. He then leaned over the table and got a couple of slices of toast off a large plate that was in the middle then started to put butter on then some jam from a jar that was in the middle of the table.

Not long afterwards the porter who had brought the food trolley up from the kitchens for the patients came into the sitting room and asked it anyone fancied some bacon and eggs. After they had eaten their breakfast Jane got his phone out of his vest pocket and pressed the quick dial button which buzzed him through to Cho.

"Hi Cho" "how is everything going" he asked as he was sitting on one of the couches and Lucy sat on his knee trying to read her book but soon got up and went and sat at one of the tables.

"Hi Jane" "how is Teresa doing is she awake yet" he asks as Jane could hear some music in the background.

"She's been awake this morning for an hour and tired her self out and is now asleep again but the doctor told me last night that it will take a few day before she will be fully awake and ready for a lot of visitors". "How is it going with the intruders" "why are they attacking me and my family"? He asked.

"They are not talking at the moment but Abbott told me to say that the cabin is now safe for you to return as he is going to have a couple of agents staying with you for the time being if that is ok with you they stay in the other building".

"What are their names"? He enquired.

"Well our friend Tork and his partner Jane" he ended with a chuckle.

"What Jane in first or last name"? Jane asked.

"First name" Cho replied "Jane Tork it his wife they are doing this because then they will blend in easier" Cho chuckled again because he new Jane was thinking up ways to annoy Tork as usual.

"Well they can stay in the guest suite in the second building over my car collection, your keys that you have are master keys so you can let them in as they open every door on the estate except two and they are special keys that are locked away for safe keeping ok".

"Yeah ok I will tell you when every thing is in place at the cabin and then you can come back" Cho finished before saying good bye and ending the conversation.

As Jane shut his phone closed it rang to which seeing Abbotts ID picture answered. "Jane".

"Jane its Abbott" "I have good new and bad news" Abbott said with a sigh.

"Well if it does not rain it pours" Jane replied with a big sigh then a chuckle. "What is the bad news first"? He asked as he put a piece of toast into his mouth while waiting for Abbott to answer.

"Well Wiley found out the connection to the new Red John club it seems that Alexa Shultz is the inside mastermind behind the scenes" "She is McAlister's half sister and blackmailed Minnelli and Hightower to keep tabs on you and the team when you first started" "I think that's why Minnelli retired when Brosco was killed as he knew a little thing about her it seems". "Wiley also found out some things on Jeanie too but I don't think it is something you would want to hear over the phone" he said.

"That bad" Jane replied with a sigh.

"Yeah" "I don't think she realises that she is in so deep or she is a very good actress" Abbott said "because she had me fooled if this I'm reading is correct".

"What do you think I should do she is here with Lulu and Jen" Jane said worry sounding in his voice.

"Look" Abbott said "I will get in contact with the hospital security and ask our agent who works there to come up and stay with Lulu and Jen" "you can tell them that you would feel safer if they had security too but don't tell them about Jeanie that will only scare them" "anyway you will know this senor agent" "So will Jen and Lulu but Jeanie has not met her" he replied Just mention to them that it's a secret and they need to not tell anyone that they know her" and Jane could hear something he just could not put his finger on in his voice so he just asked him who it was.

"Who is it then" Jane asked impatiently as the silence was getting to him.

"Well it is Fisher" Abbott said "she has been there ever since we had that episode with the two intruders that tried to get into the ICU" "her mother passed away a few weeks ago" "so I asked her if she would like to come back to work with us and she said yes".

Abbott told him that when the incident at the hospital Wiley had found out that Big Jim could have not been in two places at one time as the coroner places his death 3 hours before it happened with Teresa and Bert, so we think that Big Jim was not the bad man but someone else who works at the hospital who killed him in the car park and then took his badge and swipe card and went instead of him. But because the swipe card only lets him into the first door he had to wait for an opportunity which happened when the staff came back from their tea break.

"So it could not have been Jim driving the car tailing us when you took me home" Jane said "the murderer must have either sedated him or knocked out drove after us so that we would suspect Jim then went back to the hospital and killed him then went into the hospital".

"I guess so". "So we have had Fisher working there under cover to smoke out the mole and suspect murderer" "She thinks it is a porter as they have access to a lot of the wards and floors. ICU and some other specialist ward have different cards to get access and the porters do not have access to these cards. "She suspects that he has been recruiting followers to the cause as a couple of young doctors and a nurse are also under surveillance".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Abbott carried on talking for a few more minutes before Abbott said goodbye and the call ended. Jane went up to Lulu and Jen who was sitting again at the conference table doing her homework. Has Jane gets closer he notices a change in Jeanie out of the corner of his eye. She seemed agitated and looking anywhere else but them.

Jen then comes up to Jane and asks if she can have a word in private but brings Lulu with her. Jane is a little suspicious as they walk into the rooms that did turn out to be toilets and locker rooms.

"What is the matter"? Jane asks after they had walked into the ladies one and he had closed the door behind them. "Why are you so scared"? Looking at both Jen and Lulu who both had some fear in their eyes.

Jen first spoke up saying that last night Jeanie was being weird and was saying bad things in her sleep. He asked her what was said and Jen said that she was talking to someone and telling them that she did not want to do it and then she seemed to change and was someone else it was very scary. Lulu then went up to Jane and asked to be picked up to which she whispered in his ear that she was saying that she did not want to kill us all, then she went into that other person and that person was telling what she had to do. At that there came a knock on the door then Jeanie saying she needed to use the toilet. To which they all looked at each other and concern was in all their eyes.

After Jane and the others came out of the room Jeanie went into the room but they could just make out that she was actually on the phone and was shouting at someone. Immediately Jane got on the phone to Wiley and asked him if he could trace the call that Jeanie was making. While Wiley was talking Jane decided to explain to him what and gone on last night and could they have Fisher come up as he does not feel that it is safe for them to be with her. He told Wiley that he thinks that Jeanie has been hypnotised and he is going to see if this is correct and will try to see if he can do the same to her as he had done with Robert. After he had got off the phone with Wiley he had then rang Cho who was with Abbott at HQ. Abbott then came on the phone and told him that it was safe to go back to the cabin but not with Jeanie they would have to make up something, so that she cannot go back with them there. Also Abbott told him that Fisher is going to stay with them until they can sort out the problem with Jeanie, and she should be with them shortly.

As he got off the phone Fisher entered the staff room and went up to Jane and gave him a hug.

"Kim sorry to hear about your mother and your loss" Jane said as she moved away and stood in front of Jane.

"Yeah thanks it was inevitable but we had a good few months together" she said with some tears in her eyes but she soon blinked and cleared them before looking back at Jane. "Where is she"? She asks and they all point to the locker room.

Just as they all turn to the locker room Jeanie comes out and goes and sits on the couch and continues to watch the TV facing away from the group.

Jane and Fisher notices this exclusion from the group and with this Jane then goes up to Jeanie to introduce her to Fisher and introducers her to being Teresa's sister in law who has come to visit for a short while and will be staying here with us until the cabin is okay for us to go back too. Fisher then shakes her hand and Jeanie seems to like her straight away which makes Jane and Fisher suspicious.

With this Fisher looks at Jane and indicates for them to just go out into the corridor but leaving the door open so they can see Jen and Lulu. As they go out of the door Fisher and Jane turn so that they are out of hearing but still have eyes on the two Fisher then tells Jane that she has her suspicions that she is not what she seems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Fisher and Jen and Lulu were doing things on the conference room table Jane sat watching Jeanie for a while seeing that it seems that she had been hypnotised. So he went up and sat down beside her which startled her as she had not heard him walk up to her. When he had sat down he had got hold of her hand and started to feel her pulse which was not good. He then started talking to her in his hypno voice slowly getting her to go under so that he can find out what the trigger is so that he could reverse the affects. He asked her about her childhood so that he could get her relaxed enough to go for the questions he really wanted to ask. She told him about their father and how he loved her and also that he had been looking for him for along time. He asked her how she had known Red John, to which she tells him she had known him for a long time, she had gone to school with his son and had dated the son for a while, until he had met his current wife and that was that, but his father had introduced her to her husband and they have been married for many years now. While he was doing this Jane was tapping her in places, to which she was slapping his hand away then he tapped her on the back of the neck and that was where he found the trigger as she started then to relax more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Jane was trying to get Jeanie to reveal what was bothering her, Dr Santos had been doing more tests with Teresa who was slowly becoming more awake. He found that she could not speak to good and she was complaining that she had a sore throat and was feeling a little sick. She also kept asking for Jane and where was he. Dr Santos sat on his little stool and then explained to Teresa what her symptoms were and that it was up to her now how it was going to pan out. Also she needed to tell him where all the pain was and any other problems she was experiencing. He gave her a pad and pen so that she could write her questions and answers. He also told her about the twins and that they were doing fine and told her that her husband had a number of scan pictures for her to see as she had missed them when taken.

Teresa started to write but it seemed she had a lot of questions she wants answering as she just kept writing. When she had finished she passed the pad back too the Dr and then yawned looked up to the Dr with a sigh and then laid back down and went to sleep.

Dr Santos sat at the side of her bed and started to read what she had written.

 ** _1._** **** ** _Where is Patrick and Lulu why aren't they here?_**

 ** _2._** **** ** _My head hurts so much and I keep feeling dizzy and sick_**

 ** _3._** **** ** _Why does my head hurt?_**

 ** _4._** **** ** _My eyes hurt so much_**

 ** _5._** **** ** _Make it stop, 'Please'_**

 ** _6._** **** ** _I feel so tired_**

 ** _7._** **** ** _Where is Patrick?_**

 ** _8._** **** ** _What did you say? 'Twins'?_**

 ** _9._** **** ** _My throat is so dry and sore, can I have some water please?_**

 ** _10.I'mmmm Scared. I don't understand….._**

 ** _11.I'm so tired! Where's Patrick? I need him so much_**

As Dr Santos laid the pad down on the side cabinet after he had ripped the piece of paper she written on off the pad, he then adjusted her pain medication and left the room to go and find Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found him in the sitting room sat next to his sister who seemed to be in a trance. He went up and asked him what he was doing and Jane explained briefly what had been going on. Jane turned his attention back to Jeanie while Dr Santos stood and watched fascinated.

"Now Jeanie I need you to relax deep breath in an out in and out". "I need you to only listen to my voice" "Now I need you to go back in time to when you first met Thomas McAlister aka Red John". "You will remember it like watching a movie screen and can see every thing as in focus", "you can fast forward and rewind when ever you want" "you are in complete control and are safe". "Think of yourself at a top of a flight of stairs and as you go down the stairs you will relax with each step as you reach the last step you will feel relaxed and safe", "Do you feel that" to which Jeanie nods and sighs. "I now need you to go towards the door at the end of the corridor this will take you into a studio that has a large video screen on the far wall", "Go down towards the screen and take a seat where you feel comfortable" he says as he is making soft circular motions on one hand while the other hand he is holding her wrist so he can detect her pulse. "Now Jeanie I need you to go back to the day that you had met Thomas McAlister and what happened that day"? He asked while still making soothing movements on her hand.

"The first time I met Tom was at a garden party" "I was invited as being a friend of James we went to high school together" she said while staring ahead with glassy eyes. "Dad and Mum also knew the family" "dad had found a house that Tom wanted" "as he was a realtor".

"What happened at the party" "does anything stick out in your mind" Jane asked looking towards Fisher who was listening with Jen and Lulu. Jane signed to Fisher to get her phone out to record what is said which she does and goes over to where Jane and Jeanie was sat and put it down on the table in front of them.

Jeanie carried on telling them about the McAlister family how she dated James and that he was abusive towards her. She then met O'Laughlin through the family and found that he was a gentleman and so they fell in love and was married with in the year and she then had Robert. She informed them that all the McAlister's was weird, even the wife who seemed to be walking around in a trance at times. The McAlister's money came from the wife's family it was their stud farm that their lived at. After another half hour and more bad things came out Jeanie then told them that there used to a big evening due every year where everyone dressed up in ball gowns and wore masks. Also each week the men would all go to the farm for a meeting of sorts and she always found her men folk act differently when they returned from the farm. The ladies and wives were not welcome at these meetings except some very important females who worked for the government. Jane asked her how she had found out about this and she told then that when her son came of age and he had been drinking he became a talkative drunk.

Just near the end of the Session Jane asked Jeanie could she remember anything else and Jeanie just turned to him and said "YOUR CHARLOTTE IS ALIVE".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: I'm sorry I have left it on a cliff hanger, as you know I don't like them, they spoil very good reads but its not ending there only until I can get Part 4 finished as I still have a lot to this story. I hope you carry on enjoying it as I have enjoyed writing it in between working and carrying on with my quest to read every other writer of the Mentalist. Please review because your comments help me with the story as I go along.**

 **Thanks you all for your support.**

 **Munkey**


	14. Chapter 14 The Trial Part four

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews they help me with my thoughts. This is all about the trial and what happens before and afterwards there is going to be a little angst/ romance and a surprise for Patrick._**

 ** _I have decided to do it in parts as it's getting to long. In this part Patrick finds out what happened to Charlotte, Teresa awakens more and things go from bad to worse but does get better._**

 ** _I don't own the Mentalist._**

 ** _Rated T/M_**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Trial: Part Four**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Patrick and the doctor was in the staff sitting room Teresa was waking up more and talking with the staff but still asking for Jane. She was not talking properly still slurring her words but as she is waking up more she has been able to tell them where it hurt and what problems she was having.

She asked one of the nurses where was Dr Santos and was told he was in the staff sitting room with her family something to do with hypnosis she replied. Teresa then new that Patrick was hypnotising someone. After the nurse has got all her readings she then pushed the trolley tray over Teresa's bed so that she could have her breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked at Jeanie with shock in his eyes and the disbelief and hurt then anger then shame then back to disbelief and hurt.

"Jeanie what did you say again" as she looked to him with glazed eyes still under the hypnosis.

"Charlotte is alive and has been living at the McAlister's farm all the time" she relied. "It seems to the community that she was adopted but she just appeared after your wife and a child was killed by Red John". "When you see her she has red curly hair but you can see it has been dyed as the blonde comes through often the same colour as yours" she said as she turned back to looking forward. "She has your special gifts of observation but not as sharp as Lulu and you have", "that's what Red John was using to get to you he used her to read you and Teresa". "She was brain washed or hypnotised to believe she was Phoebe McAlister that is her name".

She carries on telling them that Charlotte (aka Phoebe) is training to become a doctor and is at the moment at medical school in Florida, she has an apartment there. She explained that she has been there and that Charlotte was not the same person as she met at the McAlister's, the Charlotte she knew was a shy girl that said nothing just sat and obeyed every demand given to her she was like a slave, where as the one in Florida was jolly and full of beans and knew what she wanted to do.

Jane then decided it was time to bring Jeanie out of the trance as she had been under far too long and soon she would not be able to come out. He then told her that he was bringing her out of the trance and when she wakens she will remember everything and will carry on telling them about Charlotte and the McAlister's. He tapped her twice on the top of her arm to which she started to blink her eyes and then looked at Jane confused then remembering what she had to tell them.

She told them that she thinks Charlotte knows who she is but is afraid to speak out after hearing about Red John's death on the news. When she was there at the apartment Charlotte had told her that she had been talking to an old friend of her real fathers and that person had told her that she needed to keep low and keep it to herself until they were certain that her real father could take the news, but also she needed to keep in touch with her so that she can keep and eye on her. She also said that this lady had got her a bodyguard through her work with the government who stays with her as a flat mate as she is female as well and related to this person that's what I got from her, this friend also is training to be a doctor. She told them that after the death of McAlister and most of the Blake members had either been arrested or killed, his son started to change and become a different and violent man. He also didn't know that Charlotte was Patrick's daughter. Mrs McAlister decided to move back to live with her family for a short while until her son demanded that she came home. Before the death Charlotte had already started at the medical school so was not there when the police went with the warrant to search the premises and surrounding buildings and they did not know of the underground tunnels and rooms under the stable block.

Jane then looked over too where Jen, Lulu and Kim were sitting listening into the conversation and saw what he thought was on his face, shock, a little bit of fear, also joy and concern. Lulu, got up from her chair and walked over to her dad and gave him a big hug and kiss, and told him she had talked to Charlotte in her sleep and Charlotte knew she had a sister. Jane hugged her back and then told her to go back to Jen and Kim. Jane got out his phone and pushed the quick dial which put him through to Cho.

"Cho" he answered.

"Cho its Patrick" "Can you ask Abbott if there is any chance of a warrant being issued to go to the McAlister's place as we have just found out from Jeanie that we missed out on a few tunnels and rooms under the stable block and that is where McAlister did his business with the Blake Association members and I think young McAlister is using them to follow on in his fathers footsteps" he said as he was turning to the doctor as his bleep had gone off and the look that the Santos gave him sent a shiver down his spine. "I have to go now it seems there is a problem with Teresa I will get back to you after I find out" he said before closing his phone and following Santos swiftly out of the room and along the corridor to cubicle 9.

As both Patrick and Santos walked in they could see Teresa having a small fit. It seemed that the headache had gotten worse while they were in the sitting room and she had asked for some painkillers. The staff nurse who was looking after Teresa told Santos that Teresa was doing fine when the last check was done by the new nurse, but shortly after she started to fit and her eyes went back into her head. Santos checked all her vitals and got the nurse to take blood samples and get it checked for any foreign substances as he was doing some checks he noticed that the babies seemed to be under distress as he had their heart beats on the same monitor as Teresa. He ordered a nurse to go and get him the scanner so that he could do a scan to check why they were distressed as they were ok this morning. As she went out and came back with the machine Santos had got Teresa ready so that there was no wait. He smeared some gel onto her abdomen and pushed the scanner over her tummy. There they could see both children moving around erratically and that was not good. The nurse that took the blood test rushed out of the room and raced to the lab's that was just down the corridor at the other end of the hospital. She came back in about 20mins and told the doctor that they were doing this as very urgent and that they would get back to him ASAP. Santos thanked the nurse then went back to Teresa. He noticed that the monitor on his right had stopped bleeping erratically and was now bleeping at a steady rate. This was irrational and very confusing.

The bloods came back to find that Teresa had been given some kind of stimulant that causes erratic breathing and heart pumping. This had caused her blood to be pumped around her body at an alarming pace causing her brain waves to hit and miss just like an epileptic fit. Santos then decided to call for a movable scanning machine to be sent up to the ward. About 20 minutes later a young man and woman walked in pulling a large machine into the room. Santos asked for Jane and Bert, **(who had been in early and had just arrived as Jane had left to go and get washed and dressed and see to the girls),** to leave which they did. After a short while the woman and man left the cubicle and just before they walked down the aisle the woman turned back to Santos and said that they would get the films back to him as soon as possible. They then pulled the machine behind them down the aisle and out the door at the bottom.

Jane and Burt then turned and went back into the cubicle just as Santos was again scanning the babies to which a big sigh came from him as he checked that they seemed to be ok and their heart rate had settled down to the norm.

Jane then asked Santos what had happened and he looked up dismayed and was honest that he did not know. Jane then asked him to look into the new nurse who had been the last person to be with her, so Santos pushed the call button and the Staff Nurse who was in before came in and asked how she could help.

Jane asked her who the nurse was that came in to give Teresa medication. As far as he remembered the only thing that was now being given to Teresa was pain killers e.g. Advil.

Yes Santos said and looked at the nurse who said that the young lady was called Madeline Walker and she had been working on PIU for a number of months and had been allocated here for a couple of months for training in ICU she is a student. Jane asked her where was she now and the nurse said that she had gone on her break about 20 minutes ago. Just after Teresa started to convulse isn't that a coincidence Jane told her with venom in his voice. The nurse looked saddened but stuck her ground that it was not her that sends them to the wards. Jane then calmed him self down and apologised to the nurse saying at the moment he was under a lot of stress and could do without his wife being attacked at every turn. Jane asked the staff nurse if she would get the new nurses information so that he could get her checked out by one of his colleagues, as she was leaving the cubicle to which she replied she would.

As they were talking Teresa seemed to be coming round and Santos noticed that she seemed to awake more than she was before maybe this had turned out for the better as she seemed more alert. Santos could not understand why this was happening and decided to check on her vitals and found that even her brain waves was nearly showing to normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane decided to get in contact with Wiley and ask him to look into this nurse Madeline Walker. Just as he was getting his phone out of his vest pocket the staff nurse returned with a blue file and took out a sheet of A4 paper and passed it to Jane, to which he said thank you. He then pressed the button to Wiley.

"Wiley" answered after 3 rings "How can I help you".

"Its Jane Wiley" "I need you to do a check on a Madeline Walker, 24 years old, blue eyes, dark brown hair DOB 29/07/1999 and is registered at the hospital as a student nurse.

"Why" Wiley asks, Jane could hear him munching on something.

"Well just over an hour ago someone had tried to hurt Teresa again and this person was the last one to give her medication" Jane replied with a sigh. "Why does everyone seem to want to hurt my family and friends"?

"Well give me a couple of hours and I will get back too you" Wiley replies then hangs up after Jane thanks him.

As he hangs up and puts his phone in his vest pocket he notices that Teresa has woken up and at first look seems to be a lot better. He goes up to the bed and bends down to give her a hug and kiss and asks her how she is feeling. She tells him that she still has a bad headache and her eyes hurt but not as much as before she had gone to sleep. Jane asks the doctor if the stuff she was given could have reversed some of the problems in her head because to him she does not seem as disorientated as she was this morning and also her speech seems to be better she was not slurring as much and he could understand what she was saying.

The Dr looked at him and told him that he was not sure but it could be that Teresa's immune system has some sort of natural defence against this type of medication. Some people develop natural antibodies that protect the body from everything. Or she may have been given some similar medication before and she has developed the protection then. I will have to do some tests or get the tests done down in the recovery ward on the 3rd floor. But I have to tell you that you will have to get security down there as that is not a closed ward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Teresa was taken down to the ward on the 3rd floor. Abbott and Cho and arranged for two guards to be outside her room and one to sit at a table just inside the main door of the ward. Jane had also paid for a double beds room so that he can stay with her and be a little more comfortable. As this room was a private one there was also in the room a two seated couch and a high back chair and in between them was a small round table just under and near the big window. There was a door that leads to a private en-suite that has a walk in shower and a bath. The walls in the room were in a light pastel green and they were light beige in the wash room.

"This must be the green room" Jane says with a chuckle as they walk into the room and Teresa is moved from the wheelchair onto the bed.

Before she left the ICU the Dr had removed most of the tubing except the one giving her much needed nutrients which was attached to a pole that was attached to the wheelchair. As she was helped out of the wheelchair the bag was removed and placed on a pole by the side of the bed. After Teresa had been settled down and the monitor for her and the babies was re attached to her she was left alone with Jane so that she could have some rest as she found that she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Jane then decided to leave her to sleep so he gave her a kiss and told her he would be back soon.

As he was walking out the door of the room he acknowledges the two guards at the door. These 2 men were not of the FBI they were to army buddies of Cho who had started a security firm after they had left the army. The man by the wards entrance was Bert who he said good afternoon too

Before Jane and Teresa had gone down to the third floor Patrick had gone to the staff sitting room and told Kim and Lulu and Jeanie that they needed them to leave and go into the FBI HQ for the time being. They all had got their stuff together and Kim had told Jane that she would escort them in her car to which Jane thanked her. After they had left Jane had gone and had a word with Santos before they had left ICU and made their way down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you like this chapter I know it is a small one as normally I do very long chapters but I have hit a block so I thought I would post this today. I hope you will review and press that green button as I look forward to your suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all the reviews you have sent me on my other chapters.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Munkey**


	15. Chapter 15 The Trial Part Five

**_Thanks you for all the lovely reviews they help me with my thoughts. This is all about the trial and what happens before and afterwards there is going to be a little angst/ romance and a surprise for Patrick._**

 ** _I have decided to do it in parts as it's getting to long. In this part Teresa awakens more and things go from bad to worse, but it does get better. Teresa is also home from the hospital. There is a raid on the McAlister Farm and a lot of surprises and hurt is found._**

 ** _I don't own the Mentalist some characters I do._**

 ** _Rated T/M_**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Trial: Part Five: Raid on the McAlister Farm**

 **Two Weeks Later**

Two weeks later Teresa was allowed to go home. Jane had brought her some new clothes so that she felt better leaving the hospital. While she was in the private ward and Jane staying with her most of the time, she had gone through physical therapy, and other tests and things were done so that she could go home quicker. And before she could go home she needed to be able to walk to the toilet by herself, then she started to take small walks around the ward. The babies were coming on fine and every time Lulu came in to visit her mum she would always talk to her tummy and her little brothers telling them that she could not wait to meet them.

Before Teresa could go home Abbott had arranged again for Anna the FBI nurse to go and set up the cabin (just like she had done with Jane) so that every thing was ready and in place for her to come home. Anna had been popping into the hospital to acquaint herself with the doctors and nurses dealing with Teresa so that when she got home Anna would have contact with the doctors if anything came up while she was at home.

Anna had accompanied Jane so that Teresa had someone in the back of the SUV to help Teresa if she needed it while he was driving. After she had got dressed a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and the medications and dressings that she would need to take and change, this was given to Anna for safety sake. Also Anna was given a letter for Teresa's doctor that also had a prescription that needed to be gotten from the Chemist. While Anna had put everything into the small case that Jane had brought with them Anna then started to push Teresa out the door while Jane picked up the case and his bag and also some small cloth bags then followed them out the room and the hospital. Earlier Jane had brought up the SUV and parked in the pick up and drop off area ready for Teresa so that she did not have far to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at the cabin and Patrick told her to stay in the car until he had taken the bags and case in then he would come back and pick her up and take her in. She started to protest but Patrick would not let her so she sat waiting with a pout on her face. After about 20 minutes he came back out of the cabin carrying a wheelchair down the steps and walking towards the car he could see that Teresa's face changed and she was frowning.

"I'm not going in that" she said while he just smiled his devilish smile to which she just grunted and stared at him. "Why do I have to can't you just carry me in"? She asks.

"Teresa" "You heard what Dr Santos said you are not to exhaust yourself in anyway and its one of the recommendations on the list that walking at the moment is only very short distances" he replied to her question. "Wheelchair only for the first month as her legs was not holding her up at the moment without help and also the babies had to be taken into consideration because if she fell then they could be hurt too. Then once you are able to walk on her own then only to be used for long distances" he said while turning the wheelchair around so that the back of the chair was against the side of the door.

She looked at him sighed then let him lift her into the wheelchair before closing and locking the car and then pushing her around the back of the cabin towards the back entrance and through the back door as this door had no step. He pushed her along the corridor then into the sitting room as all the rooms was on one level on this floor, he then pushed the wheelchair to the couch in front of the fireplace then picked her up again and laid her on the couch that had been prepared for her by Anna. There were a number of pillows all laid one end so that she was able to sit up comfortably. By the side of the couch was placed a small table that had items that she could pick up easily such as her phone, a book (with large print) that she had been reading in the hospital and a glass and a pitcher of water and the remote for the TV. The couch had also been moved so that she would be able to see the TV screen at a comfortable angle so that she was not straining her head and neck as they still was painful.

Patrick then went into the kitchen to make some tea and some herbal tea for Teresa. When he had finished making the drinks he put them on a small tray with some cookies and muffins that Sam had made before her, Pete, Jen and Lulu had gone out shopping, then made his way back into the sitting room where he found Teresa fast asleep, so he put the tray down on the coffee table that had been moved from in front of the fire place so that the couch could be moved into the position it was in. He then went up to the couch and placed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and then placed it over Teresa then sat down in one of the arm chairs and took a sip of his tea. After he had finished his tea he decided he would have a nap so he pushed a button on the side of the chair which released the recliner mechanism so that the front of the chair moved up and lifted his legs and feet up. Soon he had dozed off into a deep dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whilst Teresa had been recouping in the private room at the hospital, Jane had been going in and out of the hospital to the FBI HQ helping Cho, Wayne, Abbott and Fisher with some of the Interviews, and collecting more evidence against the intruders and assailants.

Jane was only summoned to attend two of the court hearings one for Pike's who had pleaded not guilty so it now was going to trial and jury, and Robert's as he was summon to be proxy on behalf of Teresa because she could not attend and he got only two years in prison which was changed to Community Service because he had been hypnotised and so was not in his right mind when it happened. He also pleaded guilty so it did not go to the high court. The other people's trials were done without their need to be there so Cho Abbot and Wayne and took care of those. While this was happening Grace had been staying with Teresa keeping her company and also to have someone there who could protect her if need be. Grace of course would take Lulu in with her at the weekends as Lulu had started kindergarten just a couple of weeks ago so three days a week she was there. Abbott had arranged for a female agent to be at the kindergarten to protect her as they still have not been able to get the warrant to go and search the farm of the McAlister's as there was not enough evidence to warrant it at the moment and they want to be safe than sorry of her being kidnapped.

In the mean while at the cabin Wiley still was going through the flash drive of Gale Bertrum. They now had all the letters and were able to find 20 names of very influential people. At the moment he was gathering information about each person and making files up for each one. When he had first come down to the surveillance room sometime ago he had been allowed to place a device in the server room that only allowed himself, Abbott and Cho and Teresa to connect to FBI server. Abbott had authorised him to be able to acquire this gadget from the FBI IT Unit. He had been flitting between the cabin and HQ so he was available to both places as best he could. He had been sleeping at the cabin most nights but at the weekend he went home to his apartment to repack his bag with new clothes and other items.

Tork and his wife Jane had arrived the week that Teresa had left the ICU and gone down to the private room. They had settled in and had been getting themselves acquainted with the estate. Wayne had shown them around but did not tell them about the underground tunnels only a few people knew about them and had access to them. Only a small amount of people had keys to the buildings and access to the codes to the doors. They were only allowed access to the second building outside as they were staying in the quest rooms on the 1st floor and the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Teresa had still been in the hospital, Wayne and Grace had been getting the study/guest room ready so that she and Patrick could sleep downstairs. They had moved a lot of her light easy to wear and maternity clothes and some of Patrick's as well and placed them in the walk in closet Grace and Wayne were going to use their room and Jen would be staying in the nursery.

Unknown still to Teresa and Patrick, while she was in the hospital Grace, Wayne, and Cho had been busy turning the upstairs guest room into the new babies' nursery. Grace had asked Patrick for his charge card and told him she needed to get so items for Teresa for when she came out of hospital. Her and Wayne had gone out and bought the paint and any other things that were needed, as the actual furniture was already being made by Patrick's Carnie friend. They started one Saturday morning while Jane had taken Lulu and Jen to visit Teresa in the hospital.

The walls had been painted a light blue then green vines was painted over that so that it looked like a jungle and stickers of various jungle animals was positioned between the vines. The cots were made out of bamboo canes so was the other furniture in the room. Each cot had jungle animals carved into the head and tail boards which had been done by Patrick's carnie friend who had made the rocking chairs outside on the porch. The other furniture had jungle animals carved into them too. The cots were designed so that when the child was too big for the cot they could be turned into proper beds and one of them had been done that way so that Jen had some where to sleep.

The sheet and quilt cover and pillow cases and blinds were all in an emerald green to go with the vines and skirting boards.

It had taken them over a week to achieve as it had to been done in between everything else that was happening. Some days Lulu had helped to paint the skirting boards and the window frames. She had helped to put on some of the smaller stickers on the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Patrick had started to wake as something had woken him. As his eyes opened he looked towards Teresa who he could see was stuck in a nightmare as she was thrashing her arms about as if she was trying to defend and protect herself. He got up and went to her and tried to calm her down and bring her out of the dream. As she started to wake from the dream he could see that she was wet through and shaking so he sat on the edge of the couch and brought her into his arms while making soothing circles on her back and whispering in her ear telling her he loved her and she was safe and ok. She started to open her eyes and as she recognises him she starts to sob loudly shaking with every sob. He let her cry wetting his shirt but he didn't mind. After she had stopped crying she looked up at him and he could see tears starting again to fill her eyes.

"What is it my love"? He asks her "why are you crying and so sad"? While stroking the back of her head softly and kissing her forehead.

"I don't know" she said looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Tell me then what you can remember" he says while moving his head so he could kiss her lips.

"I only remember the end that I was in a dark place then someone kept hitting me then I kept falling my head aches and I cannot see" "Then I cannot breath and suffocating and there is nothing I can do about it so I panic and that makes it worse" "then you woke me up just before I hit the ground" she says while looking down at her hands that was between them on her knees.

"You are okay" "and safe" "you are not alone and someone will be with you every minute of the day". "Abbott has arranged for Anna the nurse to be here to look after you as she did me" he said as he brushed a stray stand of her hair behind her ear.

"What happened with Jeanie"? "I have not seen her around" She asks looking up at him still with tears in her eyes.

"She's at HQ" "under surveillance" "I will explain what happened after you have another sleep then it will be dinner and meds time" Patrick said as he laid her back down onto the stacked pillows.

As her head hit the pillows he could see that see still had fear in her eyes so he decided to take her into the bedroom and then lie down with her. He got up and went into the kitchen where Anna was talking with Tork and his wife Jane. He told Anna that he was taking Teresa into the bedroom so that he could lie down with her so that she was able to sleep without nightmares hopefully, to which she had just nodded and told him she would be in to check on her and also to give her, her meds and then she should be ready for her dinner.

After leaving the kitchen Patrick went into the bedroom and turned down the comforter and then went back into the living room picked Teresa off the couch walked into the guest/ study room and placed her on the bed all the time she stayed asleep. He then went into the en-suite and got undressed into his PJ's top and all. He then went back into the bedroom went to the dresser and picked out some night shorts for Teresa and his shirt he had just taken off. He then got her ready for bed (with her still asleep) then got in beside her and cuddled up to her so that she new he was with her soon he was in a dreamless asleep .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock on the door woke Patrick up and it took him a few minutes before he answered. It was Jen just telling him that dinner was nearly ready. As he came more to his senses he realised that Teresa was in her normal position with her head on his chest and her leg entangled with his and the sheet. He slowly tried to pry himself away from under her without waking her but as he moved she slowly started opening her eyes.

"What time is it"? She slurred "I'm hungry" she said stretching as best as she could without hurting herself but she still winced as she moved.

"Its dinner time and its nearly ready" he replied and slowly got out of bed. "You stay where you are for the moment I'm just going to the toilet then I will come and help you up and take you through.

"Can I go after you? She asked with a blush coming up on her face.

"Of course you can" he smiled back at her before going through the bathroom door.

After he had finished he came out then picked her up and took her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet then turned around and just went outside the door so that she kept her dignity as he knew that that was the only thing she did not like him to see which just made him smile and chuckle as he knows every freckle and mark that is on her body but he gave her the respect she deserved. After she had finished she called out to him and so he turned and went back in found a wash cloth in the cabinet then ran the hot tap and wetted under then passed the cloth for her to wash herself. He then put the cloth in the wash basket after he had rinsed it under the tap. He then picked her up placed her on the bed picked up her bathrobe off the back of the door then helped her to put it on before picking her up again and taking her into the kitchen and placing her on a chair that had been prepared for her with pillows.

He then went back into the bedroom and got himself dressed into light trousers and a t-shirt before going back into the kitchen and settling down to the table for dinner.

After dinner they all sat around the table just catching up on what had been going on through the day. After a short while Jen and Lulu went up stairs to bed as Lulu needed to get up so that she could go to the kindergarten in the morning. After another hour Patrick goes up stairs to read a story to Lulu soon it was time for her to go to sleep.

Teresa was back lying on the couch in the sitting room watching an episode of Bones. But when Patrick came down from reading the book to Lulu he found her sound asleep. He knew that this would happen because the medication that she was on was high dosage, and Anna had been instructed to give it by injection which she had administered after dinner. An hour later she woke up. As she opened her sleepy eyes she noticed Patrick looking at her.

"What"? She asked.

"Nothing" he said "Can't I look at my wife?" "The person I love deeply" he replied with a smirk then kissed her on her nose, because he knew she found it creepy when she's caught him staring at her.

As she tried to make herself comfortable Jane asked her if she still wanted to know what happened with Jeanie.

He sat down at the end of the couch after lifting her legs up and putting them on his lap and then started to massage them while he talked. He told her about what happened the day that she was given the wrong medication and that Dr Santos was with him at the time he had hypnotised Jeanie as just before Jen and Lulu told him that Jeanie the night before had been talking in her sleep and it had frightened them. He told her about finding out that Charlotte was alive and that there was tunnels under the stables at McAlister's Farm, and this is where Red John's head quarters was and that was why when after his death and they had raided the farm that they could not find anything about Red John, he also said that they were waiting for a warrant so they can go there again. He also told her about how he had reversed the hypnotism that Jeanine had been put under by McAlister's son who is now trying to carry on his father's reign as Red John. He also told her about the hearings that he had attended the one for Pike had gone to trial as he had pleaded not guilty and the one for Robert as he was asked to proxy for her and because he was hypnotised and was not in his right mind the judge had been lenient with him and first gave him 2 years in prison but later was changed to 2 years of community service to the community. Also at that time Abbott had got Fisher to come and stay with Jen and Lulu as she had been under cover in the hospital ever since the two people who tried to get into the ICU and had injured a guard.

"Fisher is back" she asked.

"Yes" "her mother had passed away and Abbott asked her if she would like to come back and be Cho's number 1" "and she said yes" "She's now helping them with the trials and interrogations of McAlister's followers" he told her while still massaging her feet. "Wiley was also able to decode the list of Bertrum's there was 25 in all" he told her.

"Anyone we know" she asked.

"Yes quite a few" "Even ones you would have not thought of as being in with McAlister".

"O" she said giving a big yawn.

"I think you need to have a rest" he said while getting up and placing her feet back onto the couch then getting the blanket from off the back and placing it over her, before giving her a kiss. I'm going to have a word with Tork and Marie while you get some sleep" he said as he kisses her again before turning to walk into the kitchen.

To which she replies "Okay" and gives another yawn before turning to the back of the couch and closing her eyes soon she was fast a sleep.

An hour later he goes back into the living room and picks Teresa up and takes her into the guest room and gets them both ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning after getting himself ready and letting Teresa carry on sleeping as it was very early and as Anna will be looking after her today, he goes into the kitchen to make himself some tea and put the coffee machine on ready for when they all get up. He finds that the machine was all ready, as he found Wiley in the kitchen all dressed and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Wiley" "how come you are up so early" he asks as he put water in the kettle and then places it on the stove. While he was getting a cup and saucer out of the unit and the milk out of the fridge Wiley told him that last night after he had gone to bed Abbott had rung him to tell him that he had acquired the warrant for the McAlister's farm and they would be going there this morning and he was just going to come and wake him. He also told him that Cho would be picking them up in half and hour so that they can all meet up a short distance from the farm before going in. At the moment Abbott has got agents staking out the farm and relaying back information.

"I better go back in and put my suit on then" Jane said as he was in blue jeans and a checked shirt.

"I don't think it matters" "as you are not at work at the moment" Wiley said "but if it makes you feel better, it's up to you" Wiley replies.

"I think I will" Jane says as he takes a sip of his tea and then pours a cup of coffee and then walks into the bedroom places on the bedside cabinet next to Teresa before going into the walk in closet and changing into a grey suit and vest. When he comes out he notices that Teresa is starting to wake up.

"Good morning" he says then goes over to her side of the bed and kisses her on her lips.

"Good morning" she says with a sleepy gravely voice "what time is it".

"Its 3:30am" he says "Go back to sleep" "and there is a coffee on the side cabinet" he tells her.

"Thanks" "but why are you dressed" she asks just slowly turning then sitting up before picking up her cup.

"It seems I'm going on a raid" he says before leaning down again and giving her a kiss.

"What do you mean a raid" she says starting to yawn.

"I have just been told that Abbott was able to get the warrant to raid the McAlister's farm" he says while turning and going to walk out the door. "Now we may be able to see what a twisted cruel bastard he was" he said with a grimace. "Don't worry Anna will be in soon to help you with everything". "I will see you later" he smiles as he headed out the door.

"Take care" she says as he closes the door.

Jane then goes back to the living room where he finds Wiley with his back pack on his shoulder letting Cho into the cabin.

"Morning Cho".

"Morning Jane" "how is Lisbon" he asks as he holds open the door so that they could both walk through before shutting it behind them as he new that it would lock by itself. "Let's get going and see what we find" he said as they all get into the FBI SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at a clearing about a mile from the McAlister farm and there they find a convoy of FBI vehicles of all shapes and sizes. They find Abbott at the front standing with the heads of each team talking with them. As they drew up Abbott beckoned them over and then brought them up to speed with how they were going to do the raid.

When they had finished Abbott then told Jane that he needed to stay with the cars until they had secured the buildings then he could go with them. Just before he turned to go back to his SUV he passed Jane a vest and told him to put it on to which Jane just looked at him to say no but then Abbott just told him that he needed to do this for Teresa as he would know that she would be worried for him and she could do without that at the moment. He agreed and then put on the vest.

Soon they arrived at the farm and turned into the lane that was not gated at the road but as soon as they got closer to the farm they noticed that the buildings were surrounded by an eight foot electric metal fence. As they neared the gate to the enclosure they found no resistance as the agents already on the ground had disarmed the electric fence and had been able to get the gate opened.

As they all neared the main farm house they noticed everything was too quiet. As they all got out of the vehicles the swat teams all went their ways to secure the perimeter and the buildings.

The main house was secured first and then the others all were secured one by one. As a number of people where brought out of the buildings in handcuffs then placed in wagons to be transported to HQ. Jane was then told it was all right to enter the buildings. Following Cho and Wiley as Wiley had stayed with Jane when the raid was going on into the farm house first. They walked down a corridor into a living room where they found the wife the son and a couple of servants. The wife and the servants, a maid and what looked like the butler were quiet but the son was shouting, but when Jane walked into the room the son went quiet and the look on his face was first shock then hatred, then he tried to get at Jane and started to growl when the agent holding him would not let him go.

"I'm going to kill you and your new family just like my father killed your first one" he said still trying to get to Jane but Cho stepped between Jane and the son. "Your dead meat when my followers get to you" he said spitting it out at Jane "they will get you" he said still fighting the agent who was holding him.

Jane just looked at him as if he was just a fly that he could swat, that made the son even angrier, but Jane new not to say anything and let him make himself look stupid and he was doing a very good job of it. He was being arrested as he had hit one of the agents and tried to stab another and was abusive to others.

After the son had been removed from the farm house the mother seemed to change and became a very good and nice host. Jane had heard the big sigh and noticed the smile that came on her face made her face light up. She keep saying thank you to everyone.

Soon after Abbott came into the farm house and started talking to Cho while Jane had been going around the room looking at the pictures on the wall. There a large book case that ran along the far wall to the door. To the right were very large windows and patio doors that led out onto the patio and garden and lawns. Looking out the window Jane could see the stables in the distance near a large wooded area across the lawns. This room looked like the library or study as there was a desk on the far wall to the left where in front of that was a large Chesterfield couch with chairs either side that matched. To either side of the desk were filing cabinets and a large sideboard which was being used as a drinks bar as there were decanters and bottles of every sorts of alcoholic drink. In the centre of the book cases there was a door that seemed to go into another room.

While Cho and Abbott were talking to McAlister's wife, Jane decided he would go and explore. He went out the door into the hall way and started to walk towards the front of the farm house. When he came in he had seen a large stairway that had gone up the centre of the hallway and they had walked down the left hand side towards the study/library. He came in front of the stair way and stood with his back to the front door looking to wards the stairs. On either side in the foyer he could see two doors one it seems went into a very large room this must be the sitting room because he could see a big fireplace and in front of that were two large couches each facing each other with a long wooden table in the middle that had a vase of flower on it. On the floor in this room as wooden flooring and under the couches was a very large elaborate rug. He turned then to wards the room on the right but this room was closed so he walked to this and walked in. This was a dining room as there was a very long table going down the middle that seemed to be able to seat at least 40 people at a glance. He walked down the room towards another door that he found led into the kitchen and what a kitchen. There seem to be every appliance that you would have found in an industrial kitchen. As he walked down the side of the island in the middle he noticed at the end three doors all closed. He walked up to the first one on the left that turned out to be a very large larder very well stocked with tins and some perishable foods. The one to the right the other side of the Island turned out to be the one to the cellar he knew that he would have to take someone with him if he was going to go down there. The one in the middle was the one that led into a corridor that turned to the left then along the left wall there was a door when he opened it, it seemed to be into a small room. Straight a head was a small flight of step that seemed to go up to a curtained area, and to his right behind the door on the far wall was a large mirror under which was a table, it dawned on him he had seen many of these this looked like the dressing room back stage. He turned and walked back outside the door and shut it behind him then turned to his left and started to follow the corridor until again he came to a bend and turned left. In this corridor there were four doors off it. One was a very large freezer, one was the laundry room, and the other two were storage rooms. At the end of this corridor was the exit outside to the back of the house.

Jane made his way back into the kitchen and then into the hallway through another door that bypassed the dining room that came out just by the side of the stairs to the right. He walked down the right side corridor here he found a number of doors that turned out to be a store room and a large room that looked like a hall/ ball room. In this room there were large windows and two sets of French doors leading out onto the patio at the back of the house. Opposite the windows and French doors was a small stage. On all the walls around the room was floor to ceiling mirrors and also on the ceiling as well, this made the room look bigger than it was.

Jane decided he would like to see what was up stairs but as he got to the front of the house he bumped into Abbott who had been looking for him as they were going to go to the stables and the underground tunnels. Jane stopped him first and told him what he had found and that he thinks that there are doors that will lead them to the tunnels from the house, as he thinks that McAlister would have multiply entrances and exists to them especially from the house. He also thought that he must have had some sort of large entrance so that any large item could be transported down into the tunnels. Or maybe a lift installed. The way Jeanie was talking there was at least two levels that she knew of.

They made their way down the left hand side back towards the library where they found Cho and Wiley talking with the staff and Mrs McAlister, and some other agents that was making sure they did not leave. As Abbott and Jane walked in Cho came over and told them that the stables were clear except for forensics that were still going over it, but it was clear for them to enter.

The three agents and consultant then walked out of the farm house and across the lawns and towards the stables. Out side was some swat agents keeping an eye out while forensics techs were checking for evidence. While Abbott and Cho was talking to one of the forensics senior agents Jane started to move around the stables looking for anything that looked like a hidden door/doors. After about ten minutes he noticed behind some bales of hay and under and to the left of a flight of steps that went up into the hayloft, a wall that did not look right with the rest of the stables. The sables was made out of solid wood panels but this wall was painted and it looked like too doors. He went up to the wall and then felt around it to see if he could find any buttons to any mechanisms to open the doors. As he was feeling down the right side of the wall he found a small indentation and as he pressed it a small door opened out and there was the buttons to an elevator. He pressed the button to open the doors and then the wall in front of him started to part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jane turned to shout to get Abbotts and Cho's attention, Abbott had noticed Jane's movement out the corner of his eye and was beckoning Cho to follow him as they made their way over to where Jane was standing under the stairs.

"Bingo" Jane says as they become closer. "I have found the way to the tunnels below" he says with a wide smile on his face. "And looking at the lift buttons there seems to be three levels below" he says while turning and walking towards the doors and then reopens them and waits for the two men to catch up.

As they all get into the elevator they noticed that it was very large and industrial elevator. On the wall where the buttons were, the men noticed that there was a basement, levels one and two and then the stables were level three.

"Which button should I press first" Jane asks before turning then waiting for an answer.

"Let's start from the bottom and work our way up" says Abbott as he settles for the ride down.

"Okay" to which Jane presses the button for the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the elevator descended Abbott asked Jane to tell them what he found as he had a walk around the farm house. He told them about the kitchen and dining room about the cellar that he thinks they will find another entrance to the tunnels there; also he thinks that another elevator is situated under the stairs as he had noticed, as he was walking back towards the front of the house, that just underneath the stairs another set of panelling that looked like hidden doors, but that Abbott had started talking to him before he could explore.

Just before they came to a halt at the basement Abbott and Cho got out their weapons and got into their stance with Jane standing behind them, just before the doors opened so to be prepared if there was still people down there. As the door opens they see themselves in a corridor that seems to go on and on. They made their way down the corridor standing and opening doors as they went. They found rooms that looked like cells and rooms that were used for storage. They came across ammunitions rooms with racks piled high with boxes for guns and other types of weapons. They came across a couple of rooms as seemed to be some kind of barracks as there were rows of camp beds all along the full length of these rooms on both sides with some tables and chairs down the middle. Going further down the corridor they came to a very large hanger type room where they found every type of vehicle that was needed for a private army. They walked to the other end of this room and came to two very large doors that near enough covered the whole of the end wall. As they approached them Abbott indicated to Cho to go and look for the mechanism to get them opened to which Cho then walked to the right as there on the side wall was a door that seemed to go into a guard room. By the side of the door there was a window and in the top part of the door, here he could see a number of TV monitors on the wall in front of a large computer/ control desk. Cho walks in and goes up to the desk there he see buttons and levers that are all marked with labels as what their function was. He noticed a label near a lever saying hanger doors so he pulled the lever down and there were some clicks and knocks then you heard the mechanism connect then the doors started to open.

As they walk out of the doors to the right was an alcove where they found a number of golf buggies still on charge. Cho goes up and unplugs a four seater then drives it out and stops so the other two men could get in. As they drive up the large tunnel for about a mile they come up to some more hanger doors that are already open. **_Jane thinks that the two doors are linked and when one opens so does the others._** Cho drives out of the doors and they find themselves behind the stables and farm house they can see both in the distance. They come out on a dirt track that seems to lead out onto the main road that runs along side the farm. As they drive down this track they come up to the main road but here the track is gated, and an electric fence that goes on for miles then back towards the farm house. It seems the enclosure was far bigger then they thought. Cho turns the buggy around at the gate then make their way back towards the hanger doors. He drives back through the doors then down the tunnel parks the buggy back where they found it and put it back on charge. They make their way back through the doors and Cho goes and pulls the lever again and then the doors shut.

They make their way done the side that the guard room is situated and as they go they find more doors leading off. The first one seemed to be a store room/ machine shop where they found at one end racks of supplies for the maintenance for the vehicles and the other mechanical machines. The next one that was in the middle of this room lead onto a tunnel that seemed again to go on and they found at the end some more big doors that lead into the power room, here they found very large machines that looked like generators and rooms off the big room that look like machine shops and storage.

They turned and made their way back towards the big room then decided to go back to the elevator and go up to the next floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they entered the elevator Abbott took out his phone and dials a number. He starts talking and soon Jane realises he is talking with Wiley. Abbott told Wiley to arrange for forensics and other agents to start making their way down the elevator to the basement and go over it with a find tooth comb. He also told him that they were now on the first floor and that they would need to make a floor to floor investigation and to take evidence from each one and document them. He also told him that they would be able to get the large forensics vehicles through another way and explained to him how to get to that entrance.

As he finished with the call the elevator pinged on the first floor. The doors opened again onto another long corridor but this one was very different. As they walked along they could hear a humming noise like you would hear from industrial generators. The first door they came to was locked so Jane got out his lock pick and quickly got the door open. They walked into a very large room and all around the room was doors that looked like freezers. They walked up to the first one Cho started to open it but stopped as a red light flashed on the door saying biohazard to not enter unless in protected clothing. There were seven doors in all and all of them came up with the biohazard warning except the last one this one you could see into it and it seemed like a lab which had to sets of doors one into the big room the other just inside. **_Jane thought to himself that this must be some anti chamber where you where decontaminated before going into the inner room._**

They made their way out of the big room and walked further down the corridor going into other rooms either side which they turned out to be other lab rooms like the first one they entered.

As they got to the end of the corridor they came into a very large room. This they new were some kind of control room as there was nothing but TV and computer monitors all around the room. Below these monitors was a very large computer desk with lots of chairs lined along in front of it.

As they walked into the room Jane notices that at each end of the room was a glass door that seemed to lead to other rooms so he made his way towards the door on the left just to see where that led too. As he opened the door he was quite surprised as he walked into a viewing area that showed you a view of the seaside as if you were looking of a cliff. He walked further into the room then notices a large computer desk facing the large glass area he now realises is a very large computer screen he looks further around and sees a chesterfield couch and chairs to match near a small kitchen area. As he walk near the seating area he realises that this room actually winds around the control room and the doors that he saw each end are accesses to this room and he now knows this was McAlister's office. Jane realises that this is where McAlister watched all that went on at the CBI and any where else he had under surveillance.

He walks back into the control area via the right side door and both Abbott and Cho look at him strangely and they both asked him how he did that. He told them about the room and that he thinks its McAlister's office. He said that he thinks Wiley and Grace would have a field day in these rooms with all this computer equipment.

They made their way back to the elevator which was on its way down to the basement so they pressed the button and waited.

"What do you think those labs were used for" asked Cho as stoic as ever.

"I think its where he had scientists making chemical weapons and maybe this is where he was able to make that poison that he used" Jane pipes up with a grimace. "We may find weapons in those freezer places and that will be up to the forensics to sort out when they finished up with this floor" Jane continued to look around the corridor.

"What do you think we will find on the next floor" Cho asked.

"I think that floor will be where McAlister entertained his followers" Abbott said just as the elevator arrived and they all walk in so they could go up to the next floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator arrived at the second floor with a jolt before stopping and the doors opening onto not a tunnel but a lavish long corridor. As you look down this corridor the walls was wood panels and the floor was polished wood tiles and a red carpet runner down the centre of the floor. Along the walls were lots of pictures and portraits and some master pieces. There were also numerous wooden doors spaced along the corridor. The first one on the right led into a large storage room the next one was a bedroom with en-suite bathroom and as they walked they way down they opened each door and found more bedrooms with en-suites. As they got near the end of the corridor they came across two very large rooms these turned out to be sitting /TV rooms. There was a large kitchen come dining room then there was a large room that looked like an office for administration staff as there were a number of computers and desks and a large chalk board at the far end.

The room at the end of the corridor was a very large room that was set up at that time like a conference room but it could easily be turned into a ball room. It had a very large computer screen at one end of the room and down the centre of the rooms were a number of tables pushed together and chairs all around them.

Jane slowly walked around the room as he was sure that behind the far wall where there were glass panels that looked like windows was another large computer screen and that at the back of the wall is another office so he was checking for hidden doors. He did find one behind a large wooden panel but this one led into a stair well and had stairs going both ways up and down. This must be a fire escape to the different floors. He carried on around the room and in the far corner just like the floor below he found doors going into another large room with a desk facing the large screen and the sitting and kitchen area to the side but with this one he did not find another door he found a spiral staircase going up and down, this Jane new was McAlister's private escape where it went too he had to get the others to go with him. He made his way back to the door and entered the other room. He found it empty and started to get panicky, where had they gone. He started around the rest of the room and found a door open onto a balcony that ran around McAlister's office he looked over the railing and found an indoor garden with fountain in the middle and a large lawn and flower beds all around. He noticed Abbott and Cho walking towards the fountain. He slowly made his way down the steps and has he got to the bottom Abbott had seen him and walked over too him. He told Abbott about the other office exactly the same as on the floor below and that he had found a flight of stairs that both went up and down and thinks this is a fire escape route. Also he said that there was a spiral stairway in McAlister's office which also went both ways and later if he and Cho would like to go with him and see where it went. Cho then met up with them and told them he had found a green house and some potting sheds and it looks like McAlister was cultivating exotic plants for making drugs.

They wandered around the garden looking for another exit but if there was one it was well hidden. **_Jane was wondering how the garden prospered without natural light and how did they keep it watered, there must be an underground spring. His thoughts went to the labs on the floor below maybe McAlister's scientist had developed a bulb that can mimic natural light._** They came to a vegetable bed and by the labels on the end of each row there was every vegetable known and a few unknown. Before long they found themselves back at the flight of steps that takes them up to the conference room.

As they started to walk back down the corridor toward the elevator Jane stopped them and asked if they would like to go and see where the spiral staircase led too, the other two men agreed and they turned around and went back into the conference room. As they went into the office and towards the stair case Jane just stopped the men and went over to the kitchen/ sitting area. Here he quickly opened some unit doors in the kitchen and was amazed that they were stilled stocked with items even in the fridge/freezer. He turned to the men and they both walked over to see what had surprised Jane. After they all had looked around they then went back to the staircase and ascended step by step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked up the staircase they came to a small landing and found a door that was locked. With this Jane got out his lock picks and swiftly opened the door. They then went in and found themselves in a tunnel but this one was steel lined and a small rail track ran down the centre of the tunnel floor with a walking way by the side of it. To the right of the door seemed to be a control panel which had switches and buttons.

"This must be the fast way to get around the underground" Jane said with a chuckle "I bet this leads to all the building and outer areas of the estate".

He then suggests seeing where the staircase goes to as they can come back to this later. So they go back into the stairwell and proceed back up the steps which have changed from a spiral staircase to a stone one. The next small landing they came too brings them to another locked door which Jane again opens and this opens into a large cavern and a small lake. In front of the door and a short way over the lake was a small walkway out over the water.

"This must be the water supply" Abbott says before turning to go back through the door but as he turns he notices behind the door is another walkway that goes along the wall around the side of the lake and on the far side of the cavern he could see that looked like a small jetty and some steel doors in the far cavern wall. He pointed this out to the other men but they decided that would be for another time. They then go out of the door and back up the stairs this time they come up to another door but this one then leads out into a stone walled building that seemed to be a garage as there was a number of different types of cars and vans and trucks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The men wonder around the building and they find very large hanger type doors and too the left of the doors they find a small door which was open and took them out into a large courtyard that was quite a distance from the farm house and stables and large barn. All around the courtyard was buildings of all different sizes two was like the one they had walked out of the others looked like store houses.

They walked back into the building they came out of and walked back into the tunnels and decided to go back down the stairs to check out the rail tunnel. They came to the door of the tunnel and walked in Cho went up to the control panel and pushed down a lever that had a label saying Engine call. They could here a slight whooshing sound and then they could see a long cylinder object coming towards them from the left. The contraption stopped in front of them and Jane just chuckled and said "Toot, Toot train at the station" and they all started to laugh.

They all got into the cylinder train and Cho got into the front of it where there was another control panel and pressed some buttons and the train started to move forwards. Cho had told the men that he had pressed the button under the label that says farmhouse so that was where they would be heading. As they went along the train passed other stopping areas that must be other areas in the under ground complex. Soon they train stopped at a small platform that had a door leading where ever the men thought under the farm house or near it. They got out and opened the door that was in the wall and it led into a corridor that led to a stone flight of stairs. They made their way up the stairs and found them selves in a wine cellar and Jane said he thinks this was the one he saw in the kitchen the one he told Abbott about. They made their way through the wine cellar and storage area and came to another stone set of steps which Jane was right brought them out into the kitchen.

As they made their way out to the front of the farmhouse Abbott got on his phone and rang Wiley and told him to make his way back to the farmhouse and they would fill him in on what they found under ground and was there anyway that he could get a plan from satellite coverage of the underground tunnels as there was many and it covered a vast distance of the estate.

Jane also rings home to find out how Teresa was and that everyone was ok. It was Sam who picks up the phone and then passes it to Teresa who was awake watching some soap opera on the TV.

"How is my angry Princess" he asks her with a little concern in his voice but also the love he has for her.

"How has it gone" "Is it vast" "When you get home you will have to describe it to me" she said with a yawn that she could not hide.

"I'll let you get your rest" he said "and will be home soon" he said before saying good buy and turning his phone off and turning to Abbott and Cho as they start to walk to the library where they had left the wife and the servants before going to explore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They entered the library after knocking on the door as it had been shut. They found the wife looked like she was sleeping on the couch and the staff was nowhere to be seem but the agent that was staying with the family they found on the floor knocked out.

Cho went up to the agent and made sure that he was alive and breathing which he was and found a small wound on the back of his head where he had been knocked out. The wife on the other hand was not too good but was still alive but barely. Abbott got on the phone and called 911 for an ambulance. After that he rang Wiley to tell him what they found and that he needed to bring some of the other agents so that they can go and look for the staff that was with the wife.

Wiley arrived with a dozen more men just the same time as the ambulance had arrived. Wiley ushered the ambulance crew into the Library so that they could look after Mrs McAlister and the downed agent. After the ambulance crew had made sure both patients was stable and comfortable they were then moved to the ambulances as two had been dispatched as Abbott had told them there was two patients, and was then escorted by three agents one in each ambulance and one in a SUV that followed them to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ambulances had left the compound Abbott Cho and Jane and the other nine men that was left decided to split up and go and search the farm house. Wiley took 3 men with him and they were told to check the ground floor and the basement. Cho and Jane and 2 men were told to check upstairs and the attic if any. Abbott said he was going to check out the buildings outside in the yard and he told the last two men to stay guard at the front of the farm house and they would all meet back hear in the entrance hall in 2 hours. If anyone, Abbott tells them, has a problems they need to contact any of the others as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane and Cho turn and walk up the stairs. As they get to the top, Jane had been looking at the style and decoration of the banisters that was part ornate wood and Iron. As they step off the top step they come onto a very polished oak floored landing that had a corridor straight ahead and two to the sides so that it looked like and inverted T. **_Jane thought to him self it reminded him of the one he has in the house in Ireland._** They both indicated to each other to turn to the left and they walked down until they came to a door to they left, **_again Jane thought this is like the one in Ireland._** They enter in and find that like Ireland it's the master bedroom. There was a king-sized bed that was up against the far left wall and straight a head was a large window that had a door out onto a balcony this must be what is over the Porch way as you come through the large front door. There was a door to the right that led into an en-suite which had both sunken bath and a large shower cubicle. To the left of the large bed was another door that led into a walk in closet. Here they found on the left hand side and half of the back wall filled with men's suits and other male garments and on the other side was women's clothing. In the middle of the right hand side of the closet was a dressing table with a full length mirror to the side and one over the table and in front was a small embroidered top stool. Underneath all the rails of clothing what was looked like a step and laid on all of these was multiply pairs of shoes boots of both male and female varieties.

They made their way back out of this room on the landing and moved back towards the stairway and then made their way along the other corridor which led them to a door on the left that seemed to lead up to the attics. They both decided they would go there when they had seen what else was on this floor. They then turned and went back to the stairs where they then turned to the right and went down the corridor that went from the stairway to the back of the farm house. As they walked down this corridor they open and went into other bedrooms with on suites and some closets and storage areas. At the end of the corridor was a door on the right that led into a small kitchenette with a small table in the middle, and around the room was units and work surfaces. The wall opposite the door had a large window that looked out to the side of the house. They came out of the room and straight head of them to the left was double doors that went into another very large room but this was a large sitting room with windows all around the room looking out onto the lawns and gardens at the back of the house. This they thought to themselves was the family private sitting room and gallery as all around the room and on the walls in between the windows was portraits if seemed of the McAlister family.

They then made their way back too the stair way and turned to the left that would take them to the door that went up to the attic.

They both climbed the stairs and came out onto a small landing. That led to three doors. The first one to the left led them into a vast room that covered at least half of the farm house building. In here was a small kitchen and some furniture, an old couch, some chairs and a kitchen table The second one led them into a corridor that went to small storage rooms that run down the left hand side of the house and the back these was used for storage. The third door though was a shock on the outside was locks and bolts, when they opened it was it turned out to be a very ornate bedroom with a cast iron bed and wooden furniture that looked like a child's bedroom. They saw a door that was a bathroom with a cast iron bath under a window in the ceiling and a shower cubicle that was in the corner. **_Jane thought was that this is where Charlotte had lived when she first came to the farm house._** Looking at Cho he could see that Cho was thinking the same thing.

They made their way back down to the first floor where the bedrooms were and then back down the stairs to the hallway. As they came down the stairs they could see the two FBI agents standing either side of the large front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cho told the two FBI men that they were with, to stay in the hallway with the other 2 while they went to look for Wiley and Abbott. They found Wiley in the hallway to the right of the stairs looking for any doorways in the panelled wall that went from the stairway right along to the back of the house. Jane and Cho decided to help after they had indicated they were there. It was Jane as always who found the doorway under the stairs as it was the same area that he had noticed earlier on in the day. The door led under the stairs into a narrow corridor type room that had filing and gun cabinets all long both sides of the walls. Cho while sweeping around with his torch found the light switch and flicked it which several strip lights all along the corridor came on at the same time. Cho and Jane realised that this corridor runs along under the corridor above.

As they walked down the corridor it came out into a spacious room which had cabinets that they noticed was filled with all types of and shapes of knives. The tall cabinets were filled with different types of clothes all black in colour and one cabinet had different types of masks and faces. Cho and Jane and Wiley looked at each other and new that this was McAlister's aka Red John's killing den. They also noticed that at the end of the room were elevator doors that they new most likely went down to the tunnels below. On either side of the elevator doors in the side walls was a door each side and the men then guessing until they opened the one on the left that these doors went out into the corridors on either side of the stairs. The one they opened on the left led out into the corridor right outside the door to the library, the men knew that the other one to the right must come out opposite the ball room. While the door was open, Jane got Wiley to keep it open as it was on a spring mechanism that if you let go it would automatically shut and close. He noticed to the right of the door on the wall an old fashioned light fitting but could not see any others down the corridor so he fiddled with it and found that this was the mechanism to open this door. He asked one of the other FBI men to try the same thing with the other door to see if there was one on that side and there was.

At that moment Cho's phone rang "Cho" he said then listened to who was talking on the other side. "Okay" turning to Jane and mouthed Abbott. "Yeah we were on our way to find you" "and we have found a few disturbing things especially up in the attic" he said before following Jane and Wiley and the other FBI men out into the corridor near the library. "What" Cho said "that cannot be right" he says while turning to look at Jane. "Okay I will let you tell him" to which Cho closed his phone and put it into his jacket pocket.

"What is wrong" Jane asks" looking at Cho who did not give anything away his face deadpan as always.

"Wait until we see Abbott" "he wants to show and tell you himself" Cho did not show anything on his face but Jane could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Okay" he said then followed Cho with Wiley by his side and the FBI men behind them out through the patio doors that led out to the lawns behind the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the big lawn and gardens was a very large barn like building, and standing in a small doorway was Abbott and one of the departments heads. As they approached Jane started to read both men and couldn't get much off Abbott but the sadness and pity the other man gave off made Jane very angry and as he approached the two men Abbott new that Jane was going to lash out and do something stupid to the other man so he turned and went out to Jane before he could get to the door.

"Jane please calm down" "It's not his fault that he does not understand like we do what you went through" Abbott put his hand on his shoulder and turning him away from looking at the other man. "Look we found a room up in the building loft area that will make you angry and very sad so let me warn you it is not nice up there".

"Okay" Jane said "lead the way" while he turns around again and walks up to the other man at the door, and says "Excuse me I would like to passed" in a sarcastic way that shocked the man at first then he let him pass through and into the room.

The down stairs did look like a barn with bales of hay and farming implements and machines. Abbott escorted Jane and the other men to the back of the building and up some stone steps that led them to an iron or steel door. Abbott opened the door and walked in then turned to one side so that the other men could enter too while still opening the door for them.

As Jane walks into the room he sees all around the rooms on the walls and on whiteboards photos and drawings and other items of just his family and the CBI team or anyone he has had contact with e.g. Walter Mashburn, Pete and Sam but not any after Jane had killed him.

It was spooky as they realised that Jane had been stalked for over 10 years because there was some photos of him and his dad when he was with the carnival. It looked like McAlister was stalking him along time before he killed his wife and daughter. As they walked around the room Abbott noticed that at the far end of the room was a wall that only had pictures of the other victims that Red John had killed.

Near this wall and under a window there was a desk with 3 monitors and a laptop. Abbott told Wiley to go and see if he can get anything from that one. As Wiley sat down and started up the computer, Jane and Abbott and Cho walked around looking at all the whiteboards and walls. Soon there was a sharp gasp from Jane as he stood in front of a whiteboard that was smack dead in the middle of the room. Cho and Abbott and Wiley rushed over to have a look at the board that made Jane gasp.

As they came up to the board and stood behind Jane they could see that this board had photos of Jane's family even his wedding day to Angela. These photos were taken with a very powerful lens because these were all long distance photos but lower down there was photos of inside the small church where they had said their vows so someone had to be one of the guests. Lower down the board was where Jane had gasped as these was of his daughter, some of her playing on her swing that Jane had put up for her in the big tree that grew at the back of their house, as far as he knows the swing is still there as he sold the house years ago. There were ones of Charlie coming out of school and dancing classes and other places either with him or Angela. It looked like that the Jane family had been under surveillance 24/7 for quite along time. There were ones when they went on holiday with them on the beach and in the chalets they had rented or hotels they had stayed at.

Abbott could see tears in Jane's eyes as he stood by the side of him which made him sad.

"I don't understand"? Jane says with a quiver in his voice "Why"?

"It looks like you were not to blame for talking on the show" Cho said "He already was going after you and your family before you even went on the show".

Cho moves to the next set of boards and says to Jane and Abbott to come and look at these. On this board there were pictures of him when he was a young boy and a teenager with his dad. There was some of his show as the Boy Wonder some that not even Jane had seen. Jane then realised that someone on the carnival was in with McAlister and it looked like his dad was that person as only his dad and Pete and Sam could have taken any of the ones back stage. He trusted Pete and Sam so it had to be his dad.

As they made their way round the room they found pictures on one board of Jane in his attic at the CBI building. There were ones of him sleeping on his makeshift bed, some that had been taken from long distance. But the ones of him on his bed and some of him standing at the window had to been taken inside the attic. Jane then realised how McAlister had known about who was on his list he had cameras up there and the photos were only ones taken a few months before he had made the list as there was none there of when he first started up there. But what made him angry most was there were pictures of him and Teresa hugging and the one time that they had kissed, that one Christmas.

Jane then looked at Abbott and Cho and said "Please just between the three of us, can those disappear as I don't want to bring Teresa into this she does not need to know about these" he said with tears rolling down his face. "We always thought the attic was our sanctuary but seeing these it was not he had eyes and ears everywhere" Jane said while turning away and moving towards the door to leave as he had had enough and needed to get out into the fresh air.

Just before Jane got to the door Cho shouted to Abbott and Jane to come and look at the board he was standing at. Here there was pictures of inside both Jane's and Lisbon's homes, and of the team as well.

As soon as Jane started towards the door again Abbott indicated to Cho to go and stay with him and to take him back to the farm house, to which Cho nodded and proceeded to follow Jane out of the room and building.

Cho found Jane sat on a low wall just outside the barn like building looking down at his hand that was being wrung together.

"Jane" Cho said as coming up to Jane. "Come on man lets go back to the farm house and see if we can find some tea and coffee" "I'm thirsty" he said as he came up and put his hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Yeah okay" "then do you think Abbott would let me go home"? "I need to be with Teresa" "Please" he begged.

"Let me go and ask him then we can go" Cho said while turning and going back into the building to talk with Abbott.

After about 10 minutes Cho came out and told Jane that it was okay to go home as his presence was not needed now as it was all up to forensics and other agents to document everything. Abbott said he would drop Wiley off later or get one of the other agents if he was wanted else where.

They both made their way back across the lawn and into the patio doors that led into the library and then through the farm house and out to Cho SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They where both silent for part of the drive then Jane decided to fill Cho in on what he thought of some of those photos of his family and that the ones of the carnival with his dad and Sam and Pete meant that it must had been his dad that was the one that was in with McAlister because the pictures that was taken in side his tent and at the back could have only been either his dad or Pete and Sam and he trust Pete and Sam with his life so it must have been his dad. I can understand now how McAlister was just as good as me as it looks like my dad had taught him the same as he taught me. And also it seems that he went to live in Napa so that he could be near McAlister.

Soon Cho was turning into the lane that led up to the cabin and he noticed out the corner of his eye that Jane was getting restless and eager to get home to Teresa. Cho drove up to the front of the house then put the car in park and asked Jane if he wanted him to come in. Jane told him it was ok and that he would more likely be seeing him tomorrow when he would be going in to HQ to help with the last interrogations before the main trials started. He also asked Cho if it would be ok in a few weeks to have a couple of week off as he was thinking of taking Teresa, Lulu and Jen to Florida to go and see Charlotte he wants to do it before the trials begin. Cho told him that would be okay and to just inform him a week before so that he could get some more staff in to cover. Jane then got out of the car and said good bye then made his way up the steps to his front door. He turned around and waved to Cho as Cho reversed back and then started down the lane to make his way back to HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
